Los rumores de Hinato
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tenía un propósito. Convertirse en la mejor kunoichi que nunca hubiera existido. Y cumpliría su sueño. Lo haría aunque tuviese que hacerse pasar por un chico y soportar a personas tan egocéntricas como lo era Namizake Naruto. Un ninja que a pesar de lo problemático que era...llegó a enamorarla hasta el punto, de no querer separarse de él nunca. U/A
1. ¡Me convertiré en ninja!

**HOLA HOLA! SI, aquí estoy otra vez! Si, si, ya sé que la historia de antes os gustaba pero tengo que volver a re-editarla porque tenia unos faltorros y había muchas cosas que no me gustaban. Como por ejemplo el caracter de Hinata, se me hacía demasiado "bruta" para ella. Que aquí tal vez lo siga siendo, pero un poco menos y solo cuando se enfada :P**

**Seguirá siendo la misma historia, solo que mejor escrita e intentaré que con menos faltas :P**

**Espero que no os moleste que la vuelva a re-editar. Es para mejor, os lo aseguro!^^**

**A lo de siempre...los protas pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo hago con sus protas historias...muy bonita jeje**

_Pensamientos_

_Flash back_

-...- consersaciones

En fin, bienvenidos de nuevo a...

**LOS RUMORES DE HINATO**

* * *

><p>En una pequeña aldea, tres personas y un gran perro corrían y saltaban de rama en rama atravesando el bosque para ir a parar a un gran campo repleto de hierba fresca y verde.<p>

-Hinata-chan! Detente!-gritó un chico moreno apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

La chica de largos cabellos entre negro y azulados, recogidos en una coleta alta, se volteó y sonriendo a su amigo, le gritó.

-Ya estás cansado Kiba-kun?-

-Por supuesto que no!-se quejó éste sentándose en el suelo cubierto de verde hierba. En realidad si lo estaba, pero prefería no decirlo. Y como no estarlo, si llevaban todo la tarde corriendo. Un perro blanco grande como un león ladró a su lado, dándole a entender que comprendía a su amigo.- solo…cogemos fuerzas!, verdad que si, Akamaru?-el perro ladró, apoyándole.

-Hinata, tomémonos un descanso.-dijo otro chico moreno de ojos marrones tirando a verde dejándose caer al lado de Kiba, cansado y respirando agitado.

Hinata sonrió al ver a sus amigos agotados. Se acercó caminando, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y se paró ante ellos. Respiraban agitados y realmente parecían cansados. Hinata pensó aprovecharse un "poquito" de eso.

-Si con eso pretendéis convertiros en ninjas… -y se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, fingiendo que estaba molesta-no tenéis aguante.-

Kiba entrecerró la mirada sobre la chica.

-Perdónenos, su majestad por no aguantar las más de tres horas que hemos estado corriendo-respondió Kiba. Shino sonrió y observó a su amiga, que tímidamente sonreía.

-Está vez os perdono-dijo Hinata, sentándose.-pero recordad que la heredera Hyuuga necesita a dos protectores que no se cansen al primer kilómetro- Akamaru se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, esperando por sus caricias. Hinata sonrió y le acarició el lomo.

-Lo que usted diga, _hime-sama_-Hinata le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Kiba!-exclamó, frunciendo el ceño- sabes que no me gusta que me llames así-

-Lo sé-respondió él, sonriendo

-Y entonces porque lo haces?-murmuró mirándole enfadada. Kiba se encogió de hombros

-Es divertido- Hinata infló sus mofletes. Odiaba que le llamaran así. Y es que por ser solo la heredera de unos de los más grandes clanes de la aldea, todo el mundo se le dirigía con gran respeto, haciendo reverencias en cuanto la veían. Eso la molestaba. Ella no era especial para nada. Solo poseía el byakugan, que como cualquier ninja, era igual de poderoso. El problema era, que ella, al ser una chica, no podía utilizar ese poder. Por qué? Porque a las chicas les tenían prohibido ser ninjas.

-Estúpida ley-murmuró molesta. Kiba y Shino sonrieron, sabiendo lo que pensaba.

-Nee, Hinata-chan. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas-dijo Kiba, mirando al cielo anaranjado-tu padre se enfadará con nosotros si ve que aún no has vuelto-

Ella bufó, frustrada. Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba. Y es que al ser la heredera, tenía siempre una hora para volver a casa, aunque muchas veces desobedecía esa orden, no porque ella fuera una rebelde ni nada, solo era que se lo pasaba muy bien con sus amigos. Y es que, aunque su padre no lo supiera, Kiba y Shino le enseñaban técnicas ninjas, entrenaban con ella, peleaban contra ella. Esos sin duda, eran los mejores momentos.

-No quiero…-murmuró ella, acariciando ahora la barriga de Akamaru. Sonrió al ver como movía la pata al rascarle.

Shino miró a su amigo y éste sonrió. Shino se inclinó hacia delante.

-Hinata-chan, te apetece ir a cenar?-preguntó Shino. Ella le miró y tras eso sonrió. Asintió, feliz de poder esta un rato más con sus mejores amigos.

Los tres se alzaron y buscaron un restaurante donde quedarse a comer. Cenaron en una paradeta que preparaba ramen y tras eso, acompañaron a Hinata hasta su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme-les sonrió, sonrojada.

-no es nada-dijo Shino

-Nosotros somos los protectores de la princesa Hinata. No podemos dejar que nuestra Hime-chan ande sola por estas calles oscuras y solitarias-

-Kiba-kun!-exclamó molesta dando una patada al suelo. Se volteó y entró en al jardín de su casa. Los dos la observaron, sonriendo hasta que ella llegó a la puerta y se giró, sonriéndoles de nuevo.-Hasta mañana!-gritó y se adentró en la casa.

Shino y Kiba se quedaron unos segundos mirando por donde había desaparecido Hinata.

-Crees que deberíamos habérselo dicho?-preguntó Kiba, mirando a su amigo

Éste solo se volteó y empezó a caminar, Kiba, con las manos tras la cabeza, le siguió.

-Sabes lo que habría pasado si se lo hubiésemos dicho-respondió Shino, al rato.

Kiba suspiró.

-Mañana partimos hacía la academia ninja de Konoha- murmuró-un año no?-y sonrió de lado-se me va a hacer eterno.-

Shino siguió mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo también la echaré de menos-murmuró y Kiba al oírlo, sonrió.

-Nos haremos los ninjas más fuerte, y de esa forma, la protegeremos-

Shino asintió, porque Kiba y él eran los mejores amigos de Hinata, sus hermanos, sus protectores…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga…**

Hinata se encontraba en la gran bañera de su casa, tarareando una canción.

-Señorita Hyuuga, la cena está casi lista-dijo una sirvientas tras la puerta

-Gracias, ahora voy-respondió ella. Agarró la toalla y salió del agua. Se la lió al cuerpo y se encaminó a la salida, al pasar se vio reflejada en el espejo y se detuvo. Frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado para tener solo 16 años. No es que tuviera los pechos muy grandes, pero…ese tamaño muchas veces le molestaba, sobre todo cuando entrenaba con Kiba y Shino. Y su cuerpo? Tenía amplias caderas, vientre plano, piernas blancas y largas y unos pies pequeños. Suspiró y miró su cara. Era blanca, con los ojos grandes, bordeados por abundantes pestañas y ojo blancos, mucha gente los comparaba con la luna, eso a ella le sorprendía un poco, porque para nada era como dos lunas, pero si la gente te halagaba no podías más que agradecer. Nariz pequeña y respingona, labios carnosos y rosados…

-Sin duda soy una chica de pies a cabeza-y suspiró de nuevo. Cuanto le hubiera gustado a ella ser un chico. Un chico como Kiba o Shino, o como su primo. Alto, atractivo, fuerte, ninja. Suspiró de nuevo, le hubiera encantado ser chico.

-Nee-chan! sal del baño que vamos a cenar!-gritó su hermana pequeña Hanabi abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Hana-chan!-exclamó, sonrojada. Apretando la toalla. Hanabi sonrió.

-Porque te sonrojas si solo soy yo, no voy a hacerte nada indebido.-y sonrió con malicia-a no ser que Kiba y Shino ya te hayan…-

-No!-se sonrojó al completo-Hana-chan que…-

-Se lo voy contar a papá- y salió corriendo, llamando a su padre.

-Hana-chan! n-no cuentes mentiras!-y salió corriendo tras su hermana-papá no creas nada de lo que dice…! PAPÁ!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Que…-murmuró sorprendida Hinata.

-Sí, lo siento Hime, supongo que al tonto de mi hijo se le habrá olvidado decirte.-dijo una mujer, mirando preocupada a la chica-mira que es distraído! En cuanto vuelva juro que…-

-G-gracias-murmuró ella, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo corriendo. No podía ser cierto, ellos no podían haberla dejado. No podían.

Fue a casa de Shino y les contó lo mismo. Ella agradeció y caminó cabizbaja por las calles calurosas de su aldea. Se detuvo bajo un árbol, en el campo donde siempre entrenaban y se dejó caer.

Kiba y Shino se había ido a la academia ninja de Konoha. Y ya no volvería a verlos…escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando llorar. Sabía, sabía que este día llegaría. Un día ellos tendrían que marcharse para convertirse en ninjas, y ella lo comprendía pero…no quería estar separada de ellos. Los amaba. Quería estar con sus amigos. Ellos eran un gran soporte para la vida tan difícil que llevaba.

-Porque habéis tenido que marcharos…-murmuró alzando su cabeza y mirando el verde pasto-porque no me lo dijisteis…-

Ellos no le habían contado que se iban a marchar, porque? Tantas ganas tenían de irse que ni siquiera se habían acordado de ella. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

-No les costaba nada contármelo-y bajó una mano y empezó a arrancar la hierba. _Que se pensaban, que me pondría a llorar? Pues claro que no, soy una chica fuerte, una ninja, una persona muy importante y yo…yo casi nunca lloro….muy pocas veces….algunas veces…quizá muy a menudo, pero eso no es importante ahora! Ellos son mis amigos_! Porque no me lo dijeron!

Se alzó de la hierba y caminó por el gran campo, dejar de pensar en sus amigos. Por una parte estaba molesta, porque ellos no se lo habían comunicado, pero por otra…sabía que estaba algo equivocada, ellos seguro no habrían querido decírselo por no verla llorar, porque seguro que habría llorado., pero solo en la despedida nada más.

-Devuélveme eso!-gritó un niño a otro al cual le arrancaba una pala de jugar-no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, niño!-y salió corriendo

-No soy un niño!-gritó el otro. Hinata se acercó y se agachó.

-Estás bien?-éste secándose las lágrimas, asintió y cuando alzó la cabeza se sorprendió.

-H-hime-sama…- Hinata le sonrió.

-Llámame solo Hinata-y le acarició la cabeza-no me gusta que me llamen así-éste asintió, sonriendo-dime, que te ha pasado? Ese niño ye ha golpeado?-

Negó.

-Siempre me molesta-y miró por donde se había ido este-y siempre me dice qu-que parezco un niño, pero es solo porque... porque mi cabello se enredó con la rueda de una bicicleta y, y tuve que córtamelo-la miró y Hinata se sorprendió.

-Eres…una chica?-preguntó, a lo que esta sintió ganas de llorar-N-no llores. Es cierto. Si eres una chica muy guapa.-La niña de cabello cortito la miró, con ojos brillosos, ella sonrió y le acarició la cabeza-no te preocupes por el cabello, porque volverá a crecer-

-De veras?-Hinata asintió

-Y cuando lo tengas muy largo, le mostraras al chico ese lo bonita que te ves-

La niña sonrió y se alzó del suelo al escuchar a su madre llamarla.

-Gracias him-Hinata-sama-le hizo una reverencia y se retiró, despidiéndose de ella mientras corría hasta su madre y le contaba sobre lo que había estado charlando con ella. Hinata se alzó y sonrió, recordando que de pequeña a ella le había pasado exactamente igual.

_Ahora me dejé crecer el cabello pero…_y le pasó tras la oreja y de repente una idea cruzó su mente. Una idea muy loca, pero que tal vez podría funcionar si lo hacía bien y con cuidado, podría funcionar bien.

Fue corriendo a su casa, agradeció que solo estuvieran sus sirvientes porque pasó corriendo hasta el baño. Suspiró al no verse vista. Se acercó al espejo y se puso por delante el largo cabello, herencia de su madre. Lacio y de color entre negro y azulado. Un color algo raro, pero que ella admiraba mucho. Abrió el cajón y sacó unas tijeras. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y suspiró.

-Lo siento mamá, juro que después de esto no volveré a cortarlo nunca más-y tras eso agarró todo su cabello y de un tijeretazo, lo cortó. Una gran melena cayó al suelo y mientras ella se arreglaba para que pareciera lo que buscaba, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Le encantaba su cabello.

-Lo siento…-sollozó y se mordió el labio.

Cuando dio el último corte se miró al espejo y suspiró. Su cabello ahora lucía muy corto, casi como cuando lo tenía de pequeña, con sus dos largos mechones a cada lado. Dejó las tijeras y se agarró al lavamanos.

-Me voy a convertir en un ninja-dijo mirándose sería-voy a romper esa regla inútil que impide a las chicas ser ninjas-y sonrió-vas a estar orgullosa de mí, mamá-

Fue a su habitación, agarró lo que parecía más importante, ropa de su primo y la guardó en la mochila. Una vez lista, cogió papel y lápiz y escribió.

Me voy a casa de la tía Shizuka un tiempo, ella me enseñara a como ser mejor heredera y a saber comportarme. Volveré…en cuanto me vea preparada.

Os quiero

Hinata Hyuuga

Tras eso, dejó la nota sobre la cama y salió sigilosa por la ventana, esquivando a los guardias. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de su casa, se volteó y la miró.

-Volveré pronto…y convertida en ninja. Lo prometo-tras eso y con una sonrisa, corrió hacía la salida. Le esperaba un mundo nuevo y emocionante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Así que a partir de ahora esta será nuestra academia. Parece un palacio-comentó Kiba junto a Shino observando lo grande que era esa academia, con sus grandes terrenos. Volteó a Shino-no te recuerda a la casa de Hinata?-

Shino sonrió y asintió.

-Entramos?-

Kiba asintió. Hoy empezarían las clases para convertirse en buenos protectores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y en ese mismo sitio, un poco más alejado…**

Hinata se aflojó la corbata de su enorme uniforme, nerviosa y asustada. Por su lado, delante, detrás, por todos los lados venían chicos, altos, bajos, anchos, muy delgados…Hinata empezó a asustarse. Como iba a sobrevivir ella entre tanto chico?

Tragó duro. No, ahora no se iba a arrepentir. Se iba a convertir en una ninja. No se asustaría de nada, ni de nadie, ni…

-Perdón-dijo un chico que pasó corriendo por su lado y que le golpeó el hombro. Ella se lo tocó, adolorida.

-Se nota que son chicos-murmuró y tras mirar la enorme escuela, se adentró en ella, segura de lo que iba a hacer.

_Veréis cuando me convierta en ninja. Voy a cambiar el mundo!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y justo por dónde pasaba ella, un grupo de chicos , alejados del tumulto de estudiantes que entraban a la escuela, los miraban pasar.

-Son muchos-dijo un chico, sonriendo, sentado sobre una rama de un árbol. Ese era Lee, uno de los compañeros de cuarto curso.

-Todos novatos que no tienen ni idea de a lo que viene-dijo un chico, molesto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio vestido, a su manera, con el uniforme de la academia. Su nombre era Namikaze Naruto, uno de los mejores ninjas de esa academia. Justo ahora empezaba cuarto curso junto sus amigos.

-Cuando tú entraste los que estarían aquí pensarían lo mismo- dijo un chico a su lado, sentado en el suelo, un chico moreno de ojos marrones con una coleta sobre su cabeza.

Naruto rodó los ojos, a veces su amigo Shikamaru podía llegar a ser molesto.

-No hay diferencian entre ellos y tu -dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros como el carbón.-Tenéis la misma mentalidad infantil y absurda-

-Teme…-siseó Naruto mirando de mala manera a su amigo-rival-hermano. Le quería, pero a veces…muchas veces le odiaba.

-La ceremonia va a empezar.-dijo Lee bajando del árbol. Ellos empezaron a seguirle mientras se dirigían al gran gimnasio. El timbre se oyó y una vez todos estuvieron dentro del gimnasio, las voces de los chicos dejaron de oírse y un silencio sepulcral se formó; Un profesor se colocó ante todos, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a Kiba y Shino entre tantas cabezas. Sonrió al verles unas filas más adelante.

-Vas a estarte quieto o no?-dijo un chico, molesto al ver que no paraba. Hinata, frunció el ceño.

_Que maleducado._

-No te molesto-respondió ella, con la mejor voz de chico que encontró. Éste alzó la ceja y ella pensó que ya lo había hecho mal.

-Me estas contestando, pequeño-Hinata quedó boquiabierta. Como que pequeño? Ella no era para nada pequeña. Podría medir su metro cincuenta y cuatro, pero de ahí a ser llamado pequeño. NI Kiba ni Shino la había llamado nunca así.

-Oye, acaso te he insultado yo? Pues no, así que déjame en paz y no vuelvas a llamarme pequeño-y se volteó, cruzado de brazos y molesto.

_Quien se creía ese chico para tratarlas así._

Sus amigos se voltearon y sonrieron, con el que había discutido, le agarró por el cuello del uniforme.

-Pero que...-

-Pequeñajo, si no lo quieres pasar mal este curso, más te vale disculparte.- y sonrió-nosotros somos de segundo-

Hinata les miró y se soltó molesta de su agarre. Los compañeros que estaban a su alrededor, les miraron, pasando del aburrido discurso de bienvenida.

-Acaso necesitas de tus amigos para defenderte-respondió Hinata volviéndose a poner bien en uniforme-si lo que quieres es asustarme con eso, jamás lo harás-

Y dio un salto atrás antes de recibir un golpe que iba dirigido a su cara.

-Ven aquí-le ordenó el chico acercándose, abriendo paso entre los chicos. Hinata entrecerró la mirada sobre él. No quería empezar el colegio de esa forma, pero ese chico…necesitaba su merecido.

-No me da la gana-respondió cruzándose de brazos. Más de la mitad de los estudiantes ya se habían volteado y el profesor les llamaba.

El chico se lanzó contra ella, pero Hinata lo esquivó agachándose y provocando que cayera al suelo. Los de alrededor rieron.

-Oigan! Ustedes dos!-llamó el profesor des del escenario.-deténganse ahora mismo!-

Pero el chico volvió a alzarse y a arremeter contra ella. Hinata paró un golpe que iba a su cara, agarrando su puño. El chico acercó su rostro y le sonrió.

-Eres fuerte para lo pequeño que eres-

-No soy pequeño!-exclamó dando la espalda al chico, girando su muñeca y levantándolo en aire para tirarlo al suelo. El chico se agarró la muñeca, adolorido mientras HInata le observaba, molesta-tengo un nombre y es Hinato-

-Es de primero?-preguntó Lee, mirando sorprendido al chico de cabello azulado- es bueno-

-Solo ha sido suerte-respondió Naruto mirando también la pelea.

Sasuke y Shikamaru observaron silenciosos al chico.

-usted! Venga aquí ahora mismo!-gritó un profesor agarrando a Hinata del brazo y tirando de ella. El chico se alzó del suelo, mirando de mala manera a Hinata.

-Pe-pero yo no empecé!-exclamó, sonrojándose al ver que era el centro de atención- oiga…-

El profesor la subió al escenario y la sentó junto con los profesores, como castigo. Ella, la verse delante de tanta gente, se sonrojó aún más y bajó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no poder ser…._

El profesor siguió con el discurso y cuando terminó, ella recibió su reprimenda por su actitud.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, cerró de un portazo y se tiró a la cama, agarrando la almohada y gritando. Cuando se relajó, se quedó así, con la cara escondida en la almohada. Se volteó y miró a techo. No había empezado con buen pie. Acababa de entrar y ya llamaba la atención.

_Esto no puede ser Hinata, a partir de ahora, debes tener más cuidado. No vuelvas a meterte en más peleas._

Se levantó y empezó a desvestirse, lo primero que tendría que hacer es deshacer su mochila,

pero antes, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, la camisa blanca y la corbata y por último la tan apretada venda que ocultaba sus pechos.

Suspiró en cuanto se vio libre de esa venda que le cortaba en aire. Se levantó para coger una camisa ancha de su primo en su mochila, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Buenas! Me llamó Kiba y que...rí…a…mos in…vi…-pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se sonrojaba. Shino, tras él, se sonrojó.

Hinata sintió que se moriría en ese momento y su rostro se sonrojó, recordando que estaba sin nada de ropa encima

-PERVERTIDO!-gritó golpeándole en la mejilla y girándose mientras se abrazaba.

Kiba se alzó del suelo, sorprendido.

-Eres…tú eres…-ella se abrazó más, sonrojada.

Shino cerró rápidamente la puerta, mirando antes que nadie hubiera escuchado ese grito.

-Una chica?-y la miró de abajo a arriba. Sus pies descalzos y pequeños, el pantalón del uniforme grande, su blanca espalda, su cabello corto entre azulado y negro…-una chica?-volvió a repetir-eres una...una chica?-

Shino rodó los ojos y se acercó.

-Claro que es una chica, memo. Tiene p…-y se sonrojó-lo es-

-Por favor! Marchaos-suplicó Hinata

-Q-que haces aquí?-quiso saber Kiba-que hace una chica…en una academia solo para chicos?-

-Marchaos!-volvió a repetir ella. Porque tenía tan mala suerte. No solo había llamado la atención antes si no que ahora encima la descubrían Kiba y Shino. Sin duda, había empezado con mal pie…y también lo terminaría- por favor…-sollozó.

Y a Shino algo le pareció conocido, su voz, esa voz…

-Que es lo que haces aquí!-interrumpió Kiba, molesto, pero todavía sonrojado-Que no sabes que no puedes estar aquí! Si alguien se da cuenta de que…-

-No!-gritó ella volteándose, ellos voltearon el rostro al ver que ella se descubrió. Hinata volvió a abrazarse, sonrojada-no-no digáis nada! Por favor!-

-Pero eres…-la miró de reojo, pero volvió a mirar a un lado-eres una chica! Las chicas no pueden estar aquí. Está prohibido.-

-Por eso me hago pasar por chico! Por favor, no digáis nada!-y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas asomar sus ojos.-por favor…yo solo…quiero convertirme en ninja…-murmuró y entonces Shino abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Hinata…?- Y kiba miró a la chica. Ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

KIba se acercó a ella, incrédulo. No podía ser ella. Hinata no podía ser. Se plantó ante ella y le alzó la cabeza, la soltó lentamente, sorprendiéndose. Esa cara, esa nariz, esas pequeñas y diminutas pecas sobre su blanca piel. Observó sus ojos, eran de un color azul oscuro. No esa no era ella. Sus ojos eran blancos, no podía ser ella, simplemente era imposible.

Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzada y mordiéndose el labio.

-Hime-chan..?-

Ella miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes que odio que me llamen así-respondió ella y Kiba quedó boquiabierto. Sin duda alguna, era ella. Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera al clan Hyuuga.

-Hinata…que…-y apretó sus puños, Shino lo vio y volvió la mirada a Hinata. Estaba en su derecho de enfadarse-que haces aquí Hinata!-exclamó agarrándola por los brazos.

-Kiba…-

-Sabes la estupidez que acabas de cometer!-la soltó y caminó por la habitación, agarrándose el cabello. Hinata le miró.

-Lo siento-

-Porque estás aquí Hinata?-preguntó Shino , también enfadado con ella, cosa que Hinata notó e hizo que bajara la cabeza

-Yo…vosotros ya…-

-Ahora mismo vuelves a casa-dijo Kiba agarrando sus cosas. Hinata se alarmó.

-No kiba-kun! Espera!-y se abrazó a él, por la espalda-no sigas! Por favor-

Kiba se sonrojó al notar los pechos de Hinata en su espalda, pero borró esos pensamientos y siguió recogiendo.

-Por favor KIba! No quiero irme, por favor no…-

-Sabes lo que dirá tu padre cuando sepa lo que has hecho?-preguntó Shino y ella abrazó más a KIba

-Por favor Kiba! Yo quiero quedarme aquí! Quiero convertirme en ninja! Por favor! Deja que cumpla mi sueño!-y apretó más el abrazo.

Kiba se detuvo y sin mirarla, respondió.

-Hinata, has pensado acaso en la locura que estas cometiendo? Has pensado en el peligro al que te sometes estando aquí? No, no puedo permitir eso-

-POR FAVOR KIBA!-sollozó ella impidiendo que él se moviera-n-no quiero irme…-Kiba sintió que su espalda se mojaba, apretó sus puños-quiero convertirme en ninja…quiero estar con vosotros…se lo prometí a mamá…le prometí que cambiara las reglas… por favor! Por favor…-sorbió su nariz-dejadme quedarme por favor, Kiba…Shino….por favor!-y enterró su cara en su espalda, intentando no romper a llorar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un rato, mirando, sintiendo y oyendo como Hinata hipaba por aguantarse las lágrimas.

-maldita sea…-murmuró Kiba pasándose la mano por la cara, agobiado-Hinata, deja de llorar-

Ella así lo hizo, frotando la cara contra la espalda de Kiba. Éste bufó.

-Solo te diré una cosa. No estoy de acuerdo con esta locura, así que si algo te pasa o si llegan a descubrirte no iré a ayudarte, me oíste?-Hinata asintió y apretó más el abrazo. Kiba volvió a bufar-que es lo que he hecho para merecer tal castigo?-le apartó los brazos y ella se abrazó, cubriéndose el pecho. Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño-me has oído no?-ella asintió de nuevo- no pienso venir a ayudarte, así que…no vengas a suplicarme nada-y pasó por su lado y salió del cuarto. Hinata sonrió en cuanto él se fue. Eso significaba que Kiba la dejaba quedarse.

-Porque has hecho eso Hinata?-preguntó Shino, acercándose-sabes que es muy peligroso quedarse aquí-

Ella le sonrió.

-Quiero convertirme en ninja Shino. Y me da igual lo que tenga que pasar para serlo. Se lo prometí a mamá y eso es lo que voy a hacer.-y bajó la cabeza, sonriendo-me convertiré en ninja…

Shino suspiró y acarició su cabeza, Hinata alzó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Pues yo haré lo que sea para proteger a esta princesita tan imprudente que nos ha tocado por heredera-

Hinata sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos. Shino la abrazó, sonriendo.

-gracias-murmuró ella apretando el abrazo-gracias Shino.-

-Me alegra volver a verte-dijo él. Hinata se separó y le miró, feliz. Sintiendo que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Shino. Éste se sorprendió, pero también se sonrojó alg,o mientras ella volvía a abrazarlo.-Hiinata…creo que será mejor que te vistas-y ella abrió los ojos, sonrojándose.

Se separó y abrazó.

-Tienes razón-y buscó una camisa de su primo. Shino se volteó mientras ella se vestía.

-Cierra la puerta con pestillo cada vez que vayas a cambiarte-dijo él-no hagas imprudencias innecesarias…como las de antes-

Y ella se sonrojó.

-Es que ese chico la tomó conmigo y…-se supo la camisa y le dijo a Shino que ya podía voltearse.-me llamó pequeñajo-frunció los labios, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-Está bien que quieras defenderte, pero ten cuidado a quien eliges como contrincante. No estás del todo preparada para una pelea de verdad-

-Sí que lo estoy! No has visto lo de…-pero se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia que daba Shino-está bien, tendré más cuidado-

Shino revolvió su cabello y ella le alejó la mano, molesta.

-Te queda bien el cabello de esta forma-y sin más comentario que ese, salió de la habitación.

Hinata se levantó y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había en su habitación. Sonrió, mirándose el cabello.

-Gracias chicos-murmuró-juro que no os meteré en problemas-

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Sin más que decir. Merezco RR'S? :p<em>

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. Segundo encuentro, noqueado

**Aquí continua mi historia! con los personajes de Kishimoto, claro :P**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…primer día de clase<strong>

Hinata se miró por última vez en el espejo. Su venda bien apretada, uniforme bien puesto, sus zapatos, su cabello desarreglado, sonrió. Ahora sí que parecía un chico.

_Es extraño, ahora que soy un chico, echo de menos el volver a ser una chica_. Suspiró, pero volvió a sonreír. Si ese era el precio por convertirse en ninja, lo seguiría aguantándose hasta el final.

Picaron a su puerta y Hinata, agarró su maleta y abrió la puerta. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-Buenos días-dijo mirando a Shino que sonreía y a Kiba, que miraba a un lado. Ella se encogió de hombros, aún seguía enfadado-Kiba-kun…-

Kiba la miró, frunciendo el ceño y ella agachó la cabeza.

-Que sepas que sigo en desacuerdo con esto-Hinata asintió apretando su mochila cruzada-pero…me gusta que estés aquí-murmuró sonrojado.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, sonriendo y lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gracias Kiba!-exclamó. Kiba miró a ambos lados, sonrojado.-gracias-

-Hinata-dijo Kiba separándola. Ella se extrañó-ahora eres un chico, piensa un poco en tus acciones-y ella se sonrojó y asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Kiba sonrió y se alejó-bien vamos a...-pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, Hinata le besó en la mejilla. Él se detuvo, sonrojándose. Se tocó la mejilla y la miró. Hinata estaba sonrojada pero sonreía.

-Vamos a clase!-y cerró la puerta y pasó delante de ellos corriendo.

Shino se puso al lado de su amigo y sonrió. Kiba al verle, se sonrojó aún más, molesto y reanudó su camino. Shino negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es enorme-exclamó Hinata entrando en la gran academia.

-Hinato mira por dónde vas, podrías…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, ella chocó con alguien. Kiba suspiró y se acercó a su amiga-te dije que tuvieras cuidado…-pero ella no miraba-Hinata?-

Pero Hinata miraba ensimismada al chico. Era alto, sus ojos muy azules, parecidos al cielo y su cabello rubio y revuelto. Llevaba la corbata aflojada y los botones primeros de su camisa desabrochados, la chaqueta la tenía remangada junto con su camisa blanca.

_Que guapo…_pensó ella sonrojándose.

Naruto se sintió algo incómodo con esa mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Vas a seguir comiéndome con la mirada o te apartaras de una vez-dijo Naruto, sonando duro.

Ella sonrojándose al completo, se apartó, bajando la mirada

-p-perdón-murmuró y el rubio pasó. Kiba y Shino vieron al chico caminar hacia la clase.

-De que va ese?-preguntó molesto Kiba

-Es un chico de cuarto curso-respondió Shino-alguien a quien no debemos acercarnos-

-Porque?-preguntó Hinata. A ella, bueno, no le había parecido mala persona. Le había dicho eso porque se le había quedado mirando como una tonta, nada más.

-Tú no te acerques a él, de acuerdo-advirtió Kiba estirando sus mejillas.

-Shiii-dijo ella sollozando.

-Vaya! Tu eres el que formó la pelea en primer día!-dijo un chico de cabello negro y corto, a un lado de ellos. Él le estiró la mano -buenos días. Soy Lee, de cuarto curso, encantando de conoceros chicos.-

Kiba soltó las mejillas de Hinata y miró al chico. Éste volvió a mover la mano y Hinata se la agarró.

-Cómo te llamas?-preguntó él, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó.

-H-Hinato-

-Pues Hinato, ayer luchaste como todo un experto. Déjame felicitarte por eso-ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada- le diste una buena paliza a ese chico-

-N-no fue…-

-Un día de estos me gustaría entrenar contigo, que te parece?-

-C-conmigo? Usted…-Lee frunció el ceño

-No me trates de usted, soy tú y Lee a secas, de acuerdo?-y le sonrió. Hinata asintió, extrañada.

El timbre del comienzo de clases sonó.

-Bien, tengo que irme ya. Ya nos veremos Hinato!-e hizo una reverencia al os tres-hasta la próxima-y salió corriendo.

Kiba y Hinata miraron extrañados al chico.

-Un chico bastante raro.-murmuró Kiba, pero HInato sonrió

-A mí me pareció muy amable, a que sí Shin…-pero cuando volteó a verle ésta ya no estaba. Lo vieron más adelante, corriendo hacía la clase. _Era cierto!-_el timbre!-exclamó Hinata corriendo seguida de Kiba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-

Lee llegó a su clase y suspiró cuando vio que el profesor todavía no había llegado. Fue hasta su mesa y se sentó. Sonrió al recordar el encuentro que acababa de tener. Des de ayer, que tenía ganas de conocer al chico que había golpeado al chico de segundo.

-En que tanto piensas?-preguntó Shikamaru. Lee le miró y sonrió.

-En nada en especial.-respondió sacando sus cosas-he conocido al chico que golpeó al chico de segundo-

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru le miraron.

-Qué? Es cierto. Me lo he encontrado en el pasillo con unos amigos. Le saludé-y se miró la mano, sintiéndose extrañado-aunque…-recordó lo pequeña y delicada que parecía esa mano, como si nunca hubiera jugado con tierra o peleado con sus amigos.-su mano…-

Los tres chicos le miraron, esperando.

-No nada. Es una tontería-y terminó de sacar sus cosas; los tres chicos volvieron a lo suyo y Lee se volvió a mirar la mano. _Esa mano…._ _parecía demasiado delicada para ser de chico._ Negó, pero en que tonterías estaba pensando.

El profesor entró y las clases empezaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de las clases, en una cafetería…**

-Delicioso!-exclamó Hinata comiendo un trozo de pastel , disfrutando de su sabor. Miró a sus amigos-no queréis probar?-

-No gracias-respondió Shino, con una gota tras la nuca. Y es que delante de ellos se encontraban ya tres platos vacíos de comidas diferentes.

-Vas a engordar-le advirtió Kiba que miraba sorprendido lo que tanto comía su amiga.

Hinata le miró frunciendo el ceño e inflando los mofletes.

-No lo haré-respondió ella y siguió comiendo su pastel. Kiba y Shino sonrieron, disfrutando de la compañía de su amiga. Pero sabían que todo no eran risas y felicidad. Hinata estaba metida en un gran problema. Colarse en una academia solo para chicos era algo que tanto ella como Kiba y Shino debían de cuidar mucho. Evitar que fuera descubierta era un trabajo muy difícil.

-Hinata-llamó Shino y ella le miró-que ha dicho Hiashi de esto?-

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó rápido la cabeza. Shino y Kiba se miraron y volvieron a mirarla.

-Hinata…-suspiró Kiba-dime que no te has escapado…-

-No!-exclamó rápidamente-eso no…-y jugó con sus dedos, mirándoles cabizbaja-yo…le dije a papá que… le dejé una nota diciéndole…que me iría a casa de tía Shizuka- Kiba se frotó la frente y Shino negó; ella se encogió de hombros-le dije que me prepararía bien como heredera del clan y que no volvería hasta que no estuviera preparada-les miró, esperando alguna respuesta, pero ellos solo suspiraron.

-Crees que tu padre es tonto Hinata-ella se sonrojó-Hiashi sabe que odias las clases de preparación…-dijo Kiba

-P-pero yo creo que se lo creerá-respondió ella-papá deseaba que asistiera a esas clases y que mi tía aceptara enseñarme…yo creo que funcionara.-

-Hinata, el curso dura casi un año-intervino Shino, sonando igual de calmado. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-Pero papá no sabrá nada. Él cree que estoy en casa de mi tía y da igual el tiempo que tarde, él lo aceptara, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de mejorar el clan.-

-Lo sigo y seguiré diciendo. No estoy de acuerdo con esta locura-suspiró Kiba sintiéndose de repente muy cansado. Hinata le miró, aún molesta y él suspiró-pero ya que estás aquí, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es intentarlo-y miró a Shino-tu que dices?-

Shino miró a Hinata y también suspiró. Sabía que era una locura que Hinata estuviera ahí, sabía que si la descubrían montarían un gran lío, y que en ese lío acabarían ellos pero…como decía Kiba…

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar- Y Hinata sonrió.

-Gracias-

Pero ellos dos suspiraron. No iba a salir nada bien.

-Por cierto Hinata…tus ojos…-señaló Kiba los ojos azules. Ella sonrió.

-Es un genjutsu. De esta forma nadie se dará cuenta de que soy una Hyuuga-

-Y cuál es tu apellido?-preguntó Shino pillando a Hinata, ya que se puso pálida. A los dos les apareció la gota tras la nuca. Claramente se había olvidado del apellido.

-Que vamos a hacer contigo…-murmuró Kiba y Shino sonrió, no pudiendo evitar lo cómico de esa situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de días pasaron, dónde Hinata asistía a las clases feliz, junto con sus amigos, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que la emocionaban, Se hizo amigo de los de la clase, reía con ellos, bromeaba. Hinata se sentía el chico más feliz de la tierra…hasta que llegó ese día, exactamente esa asignatura…

-Gimnasia!-exclamó Hinata preocupada, mirando a sus amigos. Ellos negaron-p-porque hay gimnasia? Si entrenamos por las tardes, porque…-

Los tres estaban en clase, que estaba vacía ya que todos habían bajado a cambiarse.

-Es una asignatura obligatoria Hinato, con ello pretenden "entrenarnos" de otra forma, fortaleciéndonos el cuerpo y todas esas cosas…-respondió kiba frunciendo el ceño-una tontería, la verdad…-

-Y ahora qué hago? N-no puedo cambiarme con todos….-y se imaginó a los chicos quitándose la ropa; se sonrojó al completo y alarmada se agarró a Shino-n-no puedo! Por favor, ayudadme!-

Shino miró a su compañero, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos entrar en cuanto todos hayan salido-dijo Shino

Kiba asintió.

-Que más remedio si no…-y los tres bajaron juntos hacía el gimnasio, Kiba y Shino se metieron con los compañeros a cambiarse mientras Hinata esperaba afuera, vigilando que nadie la notara. En cuanto salieron todos Shino le indicó que entrara y con ellos dos vigilando Hinata se cambió lo más rápido posible, descubriéndose ante el espejo que ese uniforme le quedaba también algo grande. Se remangó las mangas de la sudadera y el pantalón hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

-Porque son tan grandes…-masculló molesta mientras salía, volviéndose a remangar.

-Vamos-dijo Kiba agarrándola de un brazo y los tres corrieron a juntarse con el grupo.

-Buenos días a todos-saludó un profesor de cabello grisáceo, alto con un cuerpo bien trabajo. A HInata le pareció muy atractivo-soy Kakashi y seré vuestro profesor de gimnasia a partir de hoy y todo lo que queda de días-y rodó los ojos-primero estirar un poco y luego haremos unas cuantas cursas, para ver vuestra velocidad y agilidad-

Los alumnos se esparcieron y cada uno empezó a hacer estiramientos. Kakashi caminó entre ellos, aburrido pero examinando a cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo en el trío de chicos que estiraban juntos. Alzó una ceja. Al parecer al que parecía más pequeño le ayudaban…ahora que lo pensaba, ese chico fue el que peleo contra el de segundo.

_Interesante…_Se acercó

-Kiba!-exclamó molesta, apartándose de su amigo. Y es que le estaba haciendo daño en los hombros de tanto tirar. Kiba sonreía mientras ella movía el brazo, adolorida.

-Hay que ponerte en forma, Hinato, si no nunca llegaras a nuestro nivel.-y sonrió aún más. Hinata entrecerró la mirada sobre él mientras se acercaba, volviendo a remangarse.

-Tengo mucho más nivel que tú-siseó-y también mucho más aguante-

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír.

-A sí?-

Shino rodó los ojos.

-Kiba no molestes a Hinato-y bajó la voz-recuerda que no podemos llamar la atención-

-No pasa nada-dijo moviendo la mano en el aire restándole importancia-nadie se dará cuenta-y miró de reojo a Hinata-no ves que con ese cuerpo tan pequeño nadie podría darse cuenta de que en realidad es…lo que no es-

Hinata le fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy pequeño-siseó

-Aunque la gente podría empezar a pensar lo contrario-y se estiró, sin dejar de sonreír-tan pequeño, delicado y…fino-

Hinata empezaba a apretar su puño con una venita sobre él.

-Kiba-kun…-

-Bueno. Yo ya estoy-dijo bajando sus brazos y sonriendo aún más-que me dice usted…him…o no, que ahora ya no es eso… ahora es…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar saltó hacía atrás para evitar el golpe de Hinata. Sonrió con malicia- _ouji-chan_-terminó por decir.

Y Hinata volvió a arremeter contra él, molesta. Odiaba que le llamaran así y mucho más odiaba que le dijeran…

-Pequeño-dijo Kiba parando un golpe de Hinato. Pero ella alzó el otro puño, que Kiba también agarró; entonces subió su pierna para golpearle pero Kiba se alejó antes de tiempo y sin soltar su puño se puso tras él y le pasó el paso tras la espalda.

Hinata le miró, molesta mientras él sonreía. Los compañeros observaban la pelea, divertidos.

-Suéltame!-gritó alzando el brazo para darle un codazo en la cara, pero Kiba se alejó corriendo y Hinata le siguió-detente Kiba!-

-Si hombre!-exclamó él corriendo muy rápido, pero Hinata no se amedrentó y aceleró.

Shino se frotó la sien. Es que Kiba no podía dejar de molestarla ni un día? Se sorprendió cuando a su lado apareció Kakashi, observando a la pareja que saltaba y corría por todo el patio.

-Nada mal..-murmuró Kakashi y Shino le miró fijamente. Kakashi al notar su mirada le miró-quién es?-

Shino miró a sus amigos.

-El más pequeño-volvió a decir Kakashi-parece que sabe lo que hace…-

-Hinato…Aihara-respondió

-Gracias-y caminó hacía la pareja-vosotros dos bajad de ahí arriba! Es peligroso!-exclamó Kakashi, ya que ellos estaban sobre el tejado del gimnasio, dando golpes y patadas.

Kiba dio un salto atrás y se limpió el sudor. Ahora se podría decir que ya habían entrenado. Sonrió, Hinata estaba igual de cansada que él.

-Qué te parece si descansamos un rato?-preguntó él, sonriéndole. Ella infló los mofletes.

-Pero si justo ahora nos lo estábamos pasando bien-dijo de manera infantil

-Estás dando el espectáculo. Acaso quieres ser el centro de atención-y Hinata miró hacia abajo, se sonrojó. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. De repente palideció y se sintió desmayar. Odiaba llamar la atención miró a un lado.

-Ba-bajemos-Y kiba sonrió, pero justo ella, que estaba al borde del edificio resbaló.

-Hinato!-gritó corriendo hacia ella, pero no llegó a tiempo para agarrarla-Hinato!-

Shino, Kakashi y sus compañeros corriendo para ir a socorrerle antes de que diera contra el suelo. Kakashi se detuvo al ver una persona pasar justamente por ahí.

-NARUTO! Arriba!-gritó. Naruto lo miró, extrañado, pero luego miró arriba y abrió los ojos de par en par recibiendo en ellos un golpe en su cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Kiba corrió rápidamente hacía los árboles para bajar del techo mientras Shino y los compañeros rodeaban a Hinato.

-Hinato!-exclamó Kiba pasando entre sus amigos-Hinato estas…-pero una gota resbaló por su nuca al igual que todos sus compañeros. Hinato estaba boca arriba, sobre el cuerpo mareado de un chico. Bufó, al menos ella se encontraba bien.

La peliazul abrió los ojos y se sentó rápida. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros, se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-l-lo siento…-murmuró. Otra vez había vuelto a llamar la atención. Kakashi se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Estás bien?-ella asintió, sin atreverse a mirarle-crees que podrías levantarte?-

Ella le miró extrañada.

-Estas…-y le señaló debajo. Ella se sonrojó al completo y se quitó de encima de ese chico. El chico que había debajo se incorporó tocándose la cabeza.

-Pero que…-y miró a Hinato, furioso. Ella se puso nerviosa y miró a un lado.

-Tu nariz Naruto-dijo Kakashi, señalando la sangre que salía de él. Hinata palideció. Ella le había hecho eso al caer? Naruto se la tocó e hizo una mueca de dolor-creo que te la has roto-

Y ella se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Naruto la miró de nuevo, frunciendo aún más el ceño y mirándola de una forma que le dio escalofríos.

-Lo siento!-exclamó y retrocedió en el suelo al ver que se levantaba y venía hacía ella-lo siento! Lo siento! N-no quería…-pero él la alcanzó y la agarró por el cuello de detrás de la camisa y la alzó como si fuera un gato. Ella se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Naruto…-llamó Kakashi, suspirando. Sabía lo que venía ahora y como profesor debía pararlo.

-Oye tú, que ha…-quiso meterse Kiba

-Qué demonios hacías allá arriba?-siseó la pregunta Naruto. Hinata abrió los ojos y le sonrió con nerviosismo. Él se enfadó más y le acercó a su rostro-me has roto la nariz-

-Lo siento!-exclamó ella sonrojándose ante la cercanía. Ese chico cuanto más cerca, más atractivo era-N –no quería caer pero…yo…no...y tú…pues estabas debajo y….-

-Estas diciendo que es culpa mía?-y ella sudó frío y negó fervientemente,

-Naruto-se acercó Kakashi-déjalo-

-Kakashi me ha roto la nariz!-y le miró de nuevo Hinata cerró los ojos de nuevo y se mordió el labio, asustada. _Por favor! Que no me golpee._

Y Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en esa acción, y quedarse mirando los labios rosados y carnosos del chico. Lo soltó al instante, tirando al suelo y mirando a un lado, sintiendo su cara arder. Pero que estaba haciendo? Que era eso que había sentido en su vientre? Miró al chico, furioso, que todavía seguía en el suelo. Sintió un profundo odio por él.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí-y se volteó, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y muy rabioso. Necesita aire, aunque estuviera fuera.

Kakashi negó y miró a Hinato.

-Bien, sigamos con la clase-y se agachó a su altura-la próxima vez, no subas por los tejados, entendido?-y ella asintió, sonrojada. Kakashi sonrió y se alzó, mandando a los alumnos que siguieran la clase.

Kiba y Shino se acercaron.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Kiba, preocupado. Pero ella le miró y le golpeó el brazo-auch! A qué viene…-

-Por tu culpa he vuelto…he vuelto…-y bajó la cabeza-no quiero llamar la atención.-

-Si pusieras más cuidado por donde andas…auch!- se quejó de nuevo al recibir el golpe, pero esta vez de Shino- vale! Lo siento! No volveré a provocarte. Volvamos con la clase-y se encaminó hacia sus compañeros. Shino se acercó a Hinata.

-Todo bien?-preguntó y ella asintió. Bajó la cabeza, pensativa.

_Ese chico…sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un momento. Como lo ha hecho? Utilizará también un genjutsu? Y si en realidad es ese su color de ojos y no esos azules tan bonitos…._Se sonrojó al pensar eso. _Hinata concéntrate! Estas aquí para ser ninja no para fijarte en otros chicos y sus atributos! Concéntrate!_

Pero suspiró. Ese chico le parecía que le iba a traer muchos problemas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias Suzaku-dijo Naruto cuando un compañero de su clase le hubo arreglado la nariz. Éste le sonrió.

-No es nada, el dolor pasará dentro de un rato.-él asintió y Suzaku, haciendo una inclinación de la cabeza se alejó.

-Se puede saber que te ha pasado?-preguntó Sasuke acercándose. Lee y Shikamaru vinieron tras él. Naruto apretó su mandíbula.

-El demonio me cayó del cielo-respondió sardónico y bufó. Estaba empezando a odiar a ese…

-El demonio?-preguntó Lee y él le miró.

-El idiota de tu amigo-Lee siguió sin entender-el chico ese de primero, el que peleó en durante la bienvenida..-

-Hinato!-exclamó Lee y luego sonrió-te cayó Hinato del cielo?-

-En toda la cara, por si fuera poco.-y se cruzó de brazos-todo su trasero fue a parar a mi cara, lo que hizo que me rompiera la nariz-

Sus amigos tuvieron que mirar a un lado para no reírse, a lo que él se sonrojó, molesto.

-No hace ninguna gracia-y se pasó la mano por la nuca, adolorido-ese chico es la peste.-y los miró-me lo encuentro en todos los lados-

-No será que tú te encuentras con él?-respondió sonriendo de lado, Sasuke. Naruto lo miró de mala manera.

-Voy a estirarme un rato a la enfermería, a ver si se me pasa este…mal trago- y caminó hacia la salida-no me molestéis.-

Shikamaru rodó los ojos y fue a sentarse a su asiento, al igual que Sasuke y Lee, que se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a su asiento.

-Oye, no creéis que es al revés- Sasuke y Shikamaru le miraron-no será que le ha caído un ángel del cielo?-y ellos dos suspiraron y siguieron con lo suyo. Lee fue a su asiento aún pensativo-yo no lo veo como un demonio, es más…con la piel tan blanca parece un ángel.-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>sI, si, cortito pero por fin a conocido a Naruto jeje<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Gracias por vuestros rr's!_

_Matta ne!_


	3. ¡Neji Hyuuga ha vuelto!

**CAPITULO 3 Editado^^**

**Mucho mejor la verdad... :P**

* * *

><p>Tras ese "indeseado" incidente, Hinato evitó por todos los medios volver a llamar la atención y sobre todo, evitó encontrarse con el chico de ojos azulesrojos que tanto la odiaba. Y buena razón tenía, le había caído encima y le había roto la nariz. Por eso, cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos de la escuela, se escondía o corría, le daba igual, pero no tenía ganas de pelear contra alguien como él…tenía algo que…le daba miedo.

Y tras un par de semanas, sonriendo tras haber evitado al chico de ojos rojos, centrándose solo en los estudios, sus amigos y las clases de gimnasia…

-Así que a limpiar no?-y sonrió con malicia, Kiba. Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Y es que en el día de hoy, a Hinato le había tocado limpiar la clase. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de quedarse, pero si era una obligación…-espero que te lo pases bien.-

Hinata le sacó la lengua y miró a un lado. Ella tenía ganas de ir con sus amigos a tomar una gran tarta de chocolate a la cafetería de siempre. Bufó.

-Quieres que te esperemos?-preguntó Shino y ella le miró , agradecida

-No hace falta, terminaré esto antes de que vosotros lleguéis a la cafetería-

Shino asintió y los dos caminaron hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes. Tú tómate tu tiempo, que yo me comeré esa deliciosa tarta por ti-

-KIBA!-gritó molesta pero sonrió cuando Shino le golpeó en la nuca.

-Eh! A que ha venido eso!-

-Anda, vamos-y cerraron la puerta.

Hinata suspiró y miró lo desordenada que estaba esa clase.

-Es que no saben lo que es la limpieza o qué?-murmuró molesta, mirando el suelo lleno de papeles, incluso de comida, la pizarra llena de garabatos y dibujos tontos, apuntes…-son chicos, que más puedes decir-se remangó y sonrió-bien. Voy a dejar esto más limpio que el cuarto de Kiba!-

Media hora después la clase parecía otra; ya no había papeles ni comida en el suelo, la pizarra estaba pulida, los libros bien ordenados, las mesas bien colocadas…Hinata se sacudió las manos y sonrió satisfecha.

-Perfecto- miró la pila de libros que habían encima de la mesa del profesor, estos había que llevarlos a la biblioteca. Solo le quedaba eso y podría marcharse a por su pastel.-bien, vamos allá-y agarró los seis libros, que no le dejaban ni siquiera mirar por donde iba, salió de clase con cuidado de que no cayeran los libros y caminó por el solitario pasillo.

-Hinato-chan!-dijeron tras ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Hinata gritó asustada y soltando todos los libros agarró esa mano y pasó el cuerpo de ese por encima del suyo, provocándole una dolorosa caída contra el suelo. En cuanto vio a quien le había hecho eso, se sonrojó.

-Lee-san...-murmuró y el pelinegro le saludó des del suelo-Lee-san, l-lo siento!-y le ayudó a levantarse-pensé que eras…lo siento…-y le sacudió la ropa-de verdad, que lo siento! Yo…-

-Tranquilo, tenía que haberme esperado esa reacción-movió el hombro, adolorido y Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento-murmuró y él le miró, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes-y miró a su alrededor-ibas a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca?-

Ella asintió, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Él sonrió y empezó a recoger los libros.

-N-no hace falta. Yo los tiré y…-

-Por mi culpa. Así que sin rechistar, de acuerdo-y siguió recogiendo. Ella recogió también los libros y cada uno con un montón encima, fueron hacia la biblioteca. Hinata miraba a Lee y luego a sus libros, luego volvió a mirar los de él. Lee llevaba más que ella.

-A-anno…puedo llevar más…-

-No pesa nada-respondió sonriendo-por cierto, que haces aquí tan tarde? Normalmente siempre sales con tus amigos, no?-

Ella asintió.

-Pero hoy me tocó limpiar la clase y…-

-Has limpiado la clase? -le preguntó deteniendo su paso, sorprendido. Ella sin entender su reacción asintió y él sonrió-de verdad? Has limpiado la clase?-y ella sonrojándose, miró al frente y asintió.

-Increíble-dijo reanudando su camino, Hinata lo siguió-Nunca nadie se había quedado a limpiar una clase. De hecho, ninguno de los chicos de esta academia ha limpiado la clase ni aunque se lo ordenasen.- Ahora ella se detuvo, mirándole incrédula-que pasa?-

-Pe-pero no es una orden?...porque ellos…-Lee se alzó de hombros.

- Tú eres diferente, Hinato-chan-respondió abriéndola la puerta de la biblioteca-ya hemos llegado-

Y Hinata se detuvo, sonrojada.

-Soy…diferente?-

_Bueno, claro que lo era porque era una chica pero él no lo sabía, entonces a que se refería con diferente?_

-Hinato-chan-llamó des de dentro y Hinata entró corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y este es el último-dijo Lee pasándole un libro a Hinata, que estaba sobre la escalera-listo!-

-Gracias por ayudarme Lee-san –le dijo, sonriendo. A lo que Lee se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-N-no es nada-y sintió su corazón acelerado.-p-pero dime solo Lee-

-Si!-respondió ella, sonriendo y bajó la escalera, pero pisó mal y la escalera trastabilló, cayendo al suelo de forma escandalosa; ella esperó el golpe, que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio entre los brazos de Lee. Se sonrojó y bajó rápidamente.

-Lo-lo siento Lee. Pisé mal y…lo siento!-hizo una reverencia-lo siento! Te hice daño?-y le miró, preocupada-Lee?-pero éste se había quedado mirándose las manos.

_Otra vez esa sensación._ Pensó mirando sus manos y luego alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Hinato se sonrojó.

-Q-que pasa?-

-No…nada- y se miró las manos de nuevo.

-Lee?-llamó Hinato, preocupado-te hice daño?-

-Eh? N-no! por supuesto que no!-y pasó una mano tras su nuca, sonriendo nervioso-oye, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-Bueno, digo como amigos a alguna cafetería o algo. Habrás trabajado mucho limpiando la clase.-

Hinata siguió mirándole, extrañada. Lee, quería ir con ella a…tomar algo? Lee le miró, alzando una ceja.

-Pasa algo? Acaso no puedes o…-

-Oh no!-se sonrojó-cl-claro que puedo…es solo…-bajó la cabeza- me preguntaba… porque eres tan amable conmigo.- El pelinegro sonrió, se acercó y le palmeó las espalda.

-Me caes bien Hino, muy bien-Hinata se tambaleó ante la fuerza de sus palmadas, pero le miró sonrojada.

_Hino?_

-Vamos!-exclamó empezando a caminar. Hinata le siguió, todavía extrañada, pero sintiéndose feliz por dentro. Le caía bien. Sonrió. Lee era un buena persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un trozo de tarta de chocolate y un té!-pidió Hinata a la camarera, sonriendo

-A mi…tráigame solo té de hierbas -pidió Lee. La camarera lo apuntó y fue hacia la barra a pedir

Tres minutos después la camarera apareció con las dos comandas. Hinata comenzó en cuanto estuvo en la mesa, sorprendiendo a Lee y la camarera, que se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Delicioso!-exclamó feliz, con la cuchara en la boca.

Lee sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su té, observando a Hinato. Y es que todavía, tenía esa sensación en sus manos. Le observó el rostro, sus ojos grandes y azules, su nariz, su boca esas pequeñas pecas, su piel blanca…bajó la mirada por sus manos, también blancas y parecían muy delicadas.

_Este chico…será de una familia rica. Esas manos, un chico normal no las tendría tan cuidadas y esa piel…demasiado fina…será que es alguien de la realeza?_

-Anno…Lee?-le llamó ella al notar la mirada examinándola. Éste le miró a los ojos-estás bien?-

Lee le sonrió

-Claro-se sonrojó. Que estaba mirando? –estaba pensado…en Naruto.-respondió a lo primero que le vino

-Naruto?-preguntó ella

-Es el chico al que le caíste encima-y ella se sonrojó, provocando la risa en Lee-de verdad que caíste del cielo?-

-No! bueno…yo estaba subida en el tejado del gimnasio, porque Kiba ….pero pisé mal y cuando caí…-

-Rompiste la nariz de Naruto-y ella bajó la cabeza

-Fue sin querer-y se encogió de hombros-pero él se enfadó mucho-murmuró recordando la escena-creo que…no le caigo muy bien.-

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Naruto no es mala persona, es un amigo fiel y capaz de todo, pero…-y bajó la mirada a su té- Ha pasado por muchas cosas…difíciles-

Hinata bajó más la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no quería meterme en…-

-Tranquilo.-respondió él sonriendo-Tú solo intenta no hacerle enfadar mucho, Naruto se enciende muy rápido- Hinata asintió y siguió comiendo su helado. Él volvió a su té- oye, este té esta delicioso!-exclamó y ella le sonrió, empezando a hablarle de todo lo bueno que había en la cafetería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche, los dos volvían ya de camino a la academia, hablando de sus familias, conociéndose un poco. Hinata le miró, sonriendo. Lee no parecía mala persona, es más, tan solo en una tarde se habían hecho muy amigos. Y es que Lee le había estado contando toda la tarde las aventuras que habían vivido en sus misiones. Hinata se ilusionaba pensando que ella también haría esas cosas. Cuando se convirtiera en ninja, ella también podría vivir aventuras con sus amigos.

-Así que vienes de _Amegumo_?-preguntó sorprendido-eso está bastante lejos de aquí-exclamó Lee

-Sí, pero es una aldea muy tranquila y tiene poca población-sonrió al recordad su hogar-tiene grandes campos verdes y muchos bosques. También hay muchas cascadas, aunque son pequeñas; y largos ríos de aguas muy claras. Kiba y Shino también son de ahí, de hecho, son mis mejores amigos. Nos conocemos des de muy pequeños-

-Kiba y Shino son los chicos que siempre te acompañan no?-ella asintió, sonriendo-parecen buenas personas-

-Lo son-respondió ella-han sido siempre un gran apoyo para mí. Son… como mi familia-

Y él se detuvo, preocupado.

-A-acaso tu no...n-no tienes…familia?-

-Oh! No. digo, si tengo familia-y sonrió, recordando su familia-mi padre es jefe de un clan muy importante, por eso muy pocas veces puede estar conmigo y mi hermana…ella…es bonita, pero siempre está metiéndose conmigo, y eso que yo soy el mayor, pero…en realidad le quiero mucho.-Los dos reanudaron el camino-también tengo un primo, pero él siempre está de misión en misión, muy pocas veces está en casa y si no, está con su novia o en el colegio estudiando.-y sonrió-pero es muy buena persona, siempre esta cuidado de mí, des de pequeños que lo ha hecho…-

Lee sonrió.

-Quieres mucho a tu familia, verdad?-y ella asintió, sonrojada. Y los dos continuaron el camino, sonriendo-por cierto, como es tú primo?-

Ella puso un dedo en su mentón, recordando.

-La última vez que lo vi tenía el cabello largo y castaño, agarrado en una coleta, también estaba muy alto, y llevaba una banda en la frente, andaba siempre como si estuviera enfadado, frunce el ceño muchas veces, sus ojos blancos…-

-Un momento!-paró Lee-cabello castaño con coleta, alto, banda….ojos blancos-y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-tu primo es Neji?-

Hinata palideció al segundo, se alejó un paso. Demonios! había hablado de más!

-N-no…bueno…él…no…Neji? N-no sé…-y Lee se acercó a su rostro, provocando que se sonrojara-L-Lee-

-Pero tus ojos son azules…-murmuró y se alejó, pensando-Neji me dijo que la familia Hyuuga los tenía blancos.-

-P-pero yo…n-no lo…-

-Lee?-y el nombrado miró a quien le llamaba, sonrió. Cuando Hinata vio quienes eran , bajó la cabeza.

-Naruto, chicos, que hacéis aquí?-Lee se acercó a Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Veníamos de quedar con unos amigos-respondió Shikamaru -y tú? Dónde has estado toda la tarde?-

-Estuve comiendo con Hino-y se palmeó la barriga-creo que tendré que entrenar el doble…-

-Hino?-repitió Naruto y Lee asintió, sonriendo. Se apartó y tras él vieron a un chico. Naruto volteó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ven Hino-dijo sujetándole por los hombros y poniéndolo delante de él-chicos, este es Hinato, el chico que aplastó la nariz a Naruto-

Y todos la miraron. Hinata se encogió de hombros, sonrojada al sentir la mirada de los tres chicos.

-L-lee…-

-Es muy tímido, pero cuando lo conoces un poco toda su vergüenza desaparece. Es un buen chico-y palmeó su hombro-incluso limpió la clase!-

-Limpiaste la clase?-preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

-Y-yo…bueno…tenía que…hacerlo y pues…-

-Otra! Os digo que la clase parece otra! Como si la hubiera limpiado una chica!-

Hinata se alertó. Como una…chica? Y miró al suelo, sonrojada. Y si se había pasado limpiando a fondo? Y si por eso la descubrían?

Lee le sonrió.

-Es broma, es broma. Lo hiciste muy Hino-chan-y le palmeó la cabeza, como a un niño pequeño. Ella se alejó, sonriéndole nerviosa.

-Lee...tengo que volver a mi habitación-murmuró mirándole-Gracias por invitarme-

-Nada, nada-e hizo espavientos con la mano-somos amigos no?-

Ella le sonrió, tímida y le hizo una reverencia.

-Hasta otra-y salió corriendo de esas miradas que la estaban agobiando. Los tres la vieron desaparecer en la noche.

Naruto bufó.

-Cómo has podido hacerte amigo…de eso?-preguntó Naruto haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Lee frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Porque te cae tan mal? Hino no cayó encima de ti a propósito-

Naruto comenzó a caminar y los demás le siguieron. Lee se puso a su lado.

-Cree que le caes mal-

-Pues ha acertado-respondió y pasó los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Pero Naruto…-y bufó dejando que siguiese andando-no entiendo por qué te cae mal, es un buen chico-

-No le intentes entender-dijo Shikamaru pasando por su lado-Naruto siempre será Naruto-

-Si pero…-

-Es un dobe-dijo Sasuke pasando por el otro lado-y a los dobes no hay que entenderlos-

-QUE OS OÍGO!-exclamó Naruto, volteándose molesto a sus amigos. Shikamaru y Sasuke sonrieron, pero Lee volvió a bufar.

-Porque te cae tan mal?-se preguntó él, Cuando de repente sintieron una gran presencia. Miraron al frente pero luego sonrieron.

-Ya has vuelto?-preguntó Naruto sonriendo-pensé que te habrías quedado ahí-

El chico alto, de cabello castaño con coleta y con la bandada en la frente salió de entre las sombras, cargado con una gran mochila.

-Más te hubiera gustado a ti-respondió él castaño, sonriendo irónico. Sus ojos blancos deslumbraron bajo la luz de la farola.

-Bienvenido a casa, Neji-saludó Lee, acercándose con una sonrisa.

Neji miró a sus amigos y sonrió levemente. Por fin estaba en su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HINATO!-cuando Hinato llegó a la puerta del instituto se sorprendió de ver a sus dos amigos afuera. Los dos se acercaron rápido, pero ella ni tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando Kiba la agarró de las mejillas y empezaba a tirar de ellas-Donde demonios has estado-siseó la preguntó, molesto.

-Kibaa..-pero este estiró más las mejillas.

-No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos-y una venita apareció en su frente-pensamos que ya te habían descubierto y te habían…-

-Kiba suéltala, parece que quiere decir algo-dijo Shino, de brazos cruzados. Kiba asi lo hizo, no contento todavía. Hinata se frotó las mejillas, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso duele…-murmuró y Shino tuvo que sujetar a Kiba para que no se le volviera a lanzar-lo siento!-exclamó alejándose de su amigo-estuve con Lee!-

Kiba se detuvo y Shino dejó de aguantarle, mirándole a ella.

-Con Lee?-preguntó Kiba y recordó aquel chico que conocieron de pelo negro y grandes cejas. Volvió a enfadarse-que demonios hacías con él!-Shino le agarró de nuevo.

Hinata volvió a alejarse, haciendo un puchero.

-N-nada! Solo fuimos a tomar algo!-

-Que quería?-preguntó Shino, tras haber golpeado la cabeza de su amigo para dejarle K.O en el suelo. Hinata tragó saliva, Shino también podía dar mucho miedo. Alzó la cabeza y palideció al ver que se acercaba. Ella dio otro paso atrás.

-S-solo quería conocerme. Hablamos un poco de nuestros hogares, sus aventuras…-

-Has dicho…hogares?-y ella empalideció más. Shino se frotó la sien-Hinato, que has…-

-NADA! J-juro que no he dicho nada que pudiese poneros en problemas!-y bajó su cabeza de nuevo, empezando a jugar con sus dedos-solo…-

-solo…-

-verás yo…-

-Tú…-

Hinata le miró, sonriendo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Sabe que Neji es mi primo-y siguió riendo. Esta vez fue Shino quien se acercó y le atrapó las mejillas-Lo shientoooo…-

-Tú lo único que quieres ponernos en peligro-siseó Shino, con una venita en su frente.

Kiba se levantó, mareado, pero se sorprendió de ver a Shino tirar de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Y ahora que ha hecho!-exclamó acercándose-y tú! Porque me has golpeado!-le gritó a Shino.

-Lo shiieento…-sollozó ella, agarrándose a las muñecas de Shino. De repente se quedaron quietos, mirando hacia delante. Shino soltó a Hinato, que cayó al suelo, frotándose de nuevo las mejillas-me duele mucho…-

-Neji?-dijo sorprendido Kiba y Hinata se tensó en el suelo. Sintió unas cuantas pisadas acercarse donde estaban ellos. Apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas.

KIba y Shino miraban sorprendidos al primo de Hinata, acercarse a ellos. Miraron de reojo a Hinata, que seguía en el suelo. Kiba se puso delante.

-Neji! Cuanto tiempo!-exclamó fingiendo una sonrisa.-q-que te trae por aquí?-

Neji llegó hasta ellos, frunciendo el ceño. Kiba y Shino, los dos amigos de su prima. Nunca, nunca le habían caído bien. Tenían demasiado exceso de confianza y trataba a la herdera del clan Hyuuga como a una más.

Miró a Shino, que solo tragó, pero le siguió mirando. Ese chico era demasiado raro, siempre ocultando su rostro; al menos este lo aguantaba pero al otro. Miró a Kiba y frunció el ceño, este chico, siempre acompañado de su perro, era realmente una molestia. Siempre andaba molestando a Hinata y también tocándola… Alguien tras de él se alzó, pero no se volteó.

-Así que habéis decidido venir a esta academia. Que alegría-dijo rodando sus ojos. Kiba apretó su puño, molesto y Shino solo alzó una ceja-que sabéis de mi prima?-

-d-de Hinata..?-preguntó Kiba, palideciendo. Miró a Shino.

-Hinata…ella…está bien. En su casa…ahora…supongo…-Y Neji alzó una ceja. Algo extraño les pasaba a esos dos.

Hinata comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose de Kiba y Shino.

Ante todo, no llames la atención, no llames…

-Hino-chan!-exclamó Lee acercándose corriendo a ella, sonriendo-que bueno que estés aquí, Tu primo esta aqu…-pero Hinata le golpeó en la barriga, haciendo que se doblara.

Naruto y sus compañeros alzaron sus cejas. Kiba y Shino negaron.

-Lee, hablemos un momento-y tiró del pobre Lee que se sujetaba la barriga.

Los demás vieron como lo arrastraba hasta dentro de la academia, con una gota tras la nuca.

-Pero que le pasa a ese chico?-preguntó Naruto mirando extrañado. Kiba y Shino, aprovechando que estaban despistados, intentaron escapar.

-A dónde vais?-preguntó Neji, deteniéndolos. Kiba se volteó y le sonrió.

-E-es muy tarde y…estamos cansados, cansados! Verdad Shino-el otro asintió- Ya nos veremos!-y los dos entraron corriendo a la academia.

-Mira que son raros…-siseó Neji pero bufó. Al menos su prima estaba bien. Reanudó su camino.

-Los conoces?-preguntó Sasuke a su lado.

-Son amigos de mi prima-y frunció el ceño- demasiado amigos.-

Naruto a su lado sonrió de lado.

-No creerás que habrán desflorado a tu prima, verdad?-Sin verlo venir, Naruto recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza. Shikamaru y Sasuke negaron.

-Hinata jamás se mezclaría con gente como ellos.-siseó y reanudó su camino-ella es una princesa, necesita a su lado alguien de categoría que sepa cuidarla-

Naruto se levantó adolorido.

-Y si es una princesa, que hace siendo amiga de ellos?-preguntó , alejado de él, por si acaso.

-Hinata siempre está sola. Su madre murió cuando era pequeña, su padre, mi tío, es una persona muy importante de clan Hyuuga y muy pocas veces anda en casa, Hanabi, su hermana, casi siempre o anda con su padre o con sus amigos…-y apretó su puño con una venita-que tampoco son los más adecuados-

-Por eso se juntó con ellos?-preguntó Shikamaru

-Prácticamente se ha criado con ellos-

-Entonces de que te preocupas? Se deben querer como hermanos-se quejó Naruto

-Uno nunca se puede fiar-murmuró Neji, frunciendo el ceño- son chicos al fin y al cabo, y mi prima…es muy inocente-

-Quieres decir que no tiene ni idea de sex…-pero volvió a recibir.

-Me voy a la cama-siseó Neji dando grandes pasos.

Shikamaru y Sasuke fueron tras él, pasando de Naruto que yacía en el suelo.

-Idiota…-murmuró Sasuke-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lee entró a la sala de estar de su cuarto y apoyo en la puerta, suspiró.

-Sí que te has tardado-dijo Shikamaru, sin alzar la vista de su libro. Lee se sentó en el sofá de enfrente. Alzó la mirada del libro-pasó algo malo?-

Lee negó y suspiró de nuevo.

-Nada-

_Flash back_

_-No le digas a nadie que Neji es mi primo!-exclamó Hinato. _

_-Porque? Si él es tu primo porque…-todavía seguía sin entenderlo. Miró a Hinato y tras ello a Kiba y Shino, que le rodeaban. _

_-Tú solo no digas nada a nadie, entendido-explicó Kiba, nervioso. _

_-Pero sois primos sí o no?-_

_-Sí. Lo son, pero nadie debe saberlo-respondió Shino. Lee alzó una ceja y Hinato y Kiba le miraron-has visto sus ojos?-le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Hinato. Lee asintió-pues podría decirse que Hinato es…alguien que no debería de existir.-_

_-Existir?-y le miró-qu-que has…-_

_-Solo por tener los ojos de otro color, podrían…-y bajó la cabeza-podrían matarle-_

_Y Lee abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a Hinato y ésta bajó la cabeza, sonrojado. _

_-E-eso es…cierto. Podrían…-y Hinata asintió _

_-Si alguien descubre que un Hyuuga no tiene los ojos blancos…los matan-_

_Final flash_

Lee todavía no podía creerse eso. Entonces, Hinato se estaba ocultando?

Shikamaru siguió observando a su amigo, viendo cómo se agarraba la cabeza.

-Seguro que todo va bien?-Y Lee le miró, luego sonrió, nervioso.

-Claro. Me voy a la cama, estoy muerto-y salió corriendo de la salita para meterse en su cuarto, ahí los cincos tenían sus habitaciones. Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó su mochila y se sentó en la cama.

_Flash back_

_-No debes contarle nada a nadie-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Por favor Lee-le suplicó Hinato y él , sonrojándose terminó asintiendo. _

_Final flash_

_Te lo prometo Hinata. No se lo contaré a nadie. Palabra de amigo!_

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>EEEEESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!^^ MENOS MAL QUE HAN PODIDO ESCONDERSE DE NEJI, PORQUE SI NO...<em>

_ COMO VEIS, TAMPOCO ES TAN DIFERENTE, SOLO CAMBIE...BASTANTES COSAS XD _

_MATTA NE  
><em>


	4. El Kyuubi nunca miente

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinato caminaba mirando por todas las clases, buscando a Lee. Y es que, después del golpe que le dio le debía por lo menos una disculpa. Lee había sido muy bueno con ella, no tenía derecho a golpearle sin más. Pero, que más podría haber hecho? Neji no podía enterarse de que estaba aquí, si lo hacía…tragó duro, no quería ni imaginárselo.

Chocó contra alguien, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, éste le agarró del brazo. Hinato abrió los ojos, que se quedaron mirando al chico, sorprendida.

_Que guapo…_pensó. Su cabello blanco y rebelde, sus ojos increíblemente verdes tras esas gafas, su nariz, su cuello, la forma tan bien puesta que llevaba el uniforme…guapo, guapo era decir poco.

-Estás bien?-preguntó él, despertándola. Hinato apartó el brazo rápido y bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y asintió.

-l-lo siento-murmuró

-Ha sido culpa mía, no te preocupes-y Hinata miró esa sonrisa que la deslumbró y la sonrojó aún más. El chico hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir deprisa.

-kawaii…-murmuró,

El peliblanco se detuvo y se volteó, mirándola ella. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

_Se acerca, se acerca…que hago? Me habrá descubierto?_

-Perdona-y ella le miró, pero error. Él estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro-pero no puedo resistirme, eres de primero verdad?-Hinata asintió-tú eres el chico que peleo aquel día en la bienvenida- Y Hinata asintió de nuevo, y es que ahora le daba igual todo, solo miraba a los ojos de ese chico tan guapo. Éste sonrió-cómo te llamas?-

-Hinato…Hinato Aihara-el chico volvió a sonreír

-Dime Hinato, quisieras venir conmigo a recorrer el mundo?-

Y Hinata asintió de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Sí, sí quiero!-gritó y el chico volvió a sonreír. Hinata se sonrojó al completo. Había encontrado al amor de su vida?

-Otra vez tú-dijo una voz que la despertó de su imaginación. Un momento, imaginación? Miró por todos lados, donde estaba el chico? Donde había ido? Porque ya no estaba?

Sintió que alguien la agarraba por el cuello de detrás de la camisa, lo alzaba y lo tiraba a un lado. Hinata miró molesta al chico que le había hecho eso, pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía un lado. Cansado, estaba cansado de encontrárselo en cada lugar al que iba, por los pasillos, en el patio, en el gimnasio, en la calle… y aunque él huía, Naruto terminaba siempre viéndole. Es que ese chico no tenía casa o qué? Porque siempre seguía? Acaso se había enamorado de él o…o… Abrió los ojos como platos y si resultaba…no eso era imposible. Apenas y se acaban de conocer, ni siquiera eso! No se conocían! Se caían mal! Le caía mal! Porque él…él…que se había enamorado de…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No podía ser cierto…

Hinata se levantó del suelo, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_Porque siempre tengo que toparme con él? Y porque no puede ser un "poquito" amable? No sé qué tanto le costaría…además, eso fue un accidente y ya me disculpé, porque sigue tan molesto? _

-Me estas siguiendo?-preguntó él, incrédulo y Hinata le miró.

-Q-que?-

-Me estas siguiendo?-volvió a preguntar no creyéndoselo.

-Perdona?-y Naruto se acercó a grandes pasos hasta él. Hinata se encogió. Naruto movió los labios para decir algo, ayudado con sus manos, pero nada salía. Terminó dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, agarrándose la cabeza, para luego mirarla otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

-No te acerques a mí, de acuerdo? Ni-ni siquiera me mires-y se volteó pero volvió a mirarla-ni me mires, entendido-y alejó de ahí. Hinata lo vio marchar, sin creer todavía lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pero que le pasa?-se preguntó extrañada y siguió buscando a Lee, todavía extrañada por el comportamiento de ese chico. _Es muy raro…_

Hinata encontró la puerta de cuarto curso, y respirando profundo se asomó en ella. Se sorprendió. Esa clase estaba llena de chicos apuestos. Sonrió, inconsciente, porque ella era la única que podía darse el lujo de verles.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó alguien tras ella. Hinato se volteó y su sonrisa se borró al ver de quien se trataba. Ese era al chico que siempre andaba acompañando a Lee y Naruto. No recordaba que le hubieran dicho quién era, pero ese chico…era el guapo entre los normales.

Cabello negro y puntiagudo, cojos negros, piel blanca, alto, cuerpo bien trabajado…un dios.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre su rostro y Hinato se sonrojó al completo. El chico la examinó y ella tragó duro.

-B-busco a Lee-dijo bajando la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar su mirada. Sasuke se paró y entró en su clase, Hinata se volteó y le siguió con la mirada; sonrió. Había ido a avisar a Lee.

El pelinegro, al verle sonrió y se acercó corriendo a la puerta, dejando a sus compañeros. Hinata le hizo una reverencia cuando se acercó.

-Hino-chan! que te trae por aquí? Acaso Naruto ya ha vuelto a hacerte algo?-frunció el ceño.

-No. Él…-y recordó el encuentro de antes-no pasó nada, yo solo…-y bajó su cabeza, sonrojada-venía disculparme por el…por el golpe que te di-

Lee sonrió.

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien! No fue nada-y ella le miró, cabizbaja. Él suspiró- bueno, sí que dolió. Pero eso fue porque me pillaste desprevenido-

-Lo siento-

-Te dije que no fue nada-y le revolvió el cabello. Hinata le apartó la mano, frustrado. No le gustaba que le hicieran eso. Des de que tenía el pelo corto todo el mundo se lo revolvía. Lee sonriendo, se inclinó cerca de su rostro y le guiñó el ojo-y con respecto a tu secreto, no te preocupes que de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra- Hinata le sonrió.

-Gracias!-Lee se alejó, sonrojado levemente. Hinata le hizo otra reverencia y se despidió de él.

Lee se rascó la mejilla, confuso y extrañamente sintiéndose raro. Porque ese chico cuando sonreía…

-Lee-dijo Neji delante de él-puedo pasar?-

-Oh, claro…claro…-dijo sin dejar de mirar por donde se iba Hinato. Neji miró en la misma dirección y luego volvió a él.

-Qué pasa?-Y Lee le miró.

-Neji, puede un Hyuuga poseer ojos azules?-

-No.-respondió entrando en clase, Lee le siguió-todo el clan los tiene de este color.-llegó a su asiento y dejó sus cosas-porque? Has visto a alguno?-

-No, no!-respondió nervioso-solo…quería saber-y se fue retirando-me voy a mi asiento-y pasó por al lado de Naruto, sin saludarle. Naruto le miró, extrañado y su a su asiento, al lado de Neji.

-Qué le pasa? Parece nervioso-dejó su mochila y se dejó caer en su silla, suspirando. Neji se volteó en su silla, mirándole.

-Y a ti que te pasa? También luces raro-

-No te lo vas a creer-dijo mirándole, sintiéndose al pensarlo mal- pero tengo a…-cerró los ojos, sintiendo lo vergonzante que era decir eso…-hay…un chico detrás de mí-y Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

-qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de las clases…**

-Bien! Por fin terminaron!-exclamó Hinata, estirándose en la silla. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y miró a sus amigos-a dónde vamos mañana?-preguntó, ya que por fin se había acabado la semana. Se pasó la mochila, bandolera sobre su hombro y siguió a sus amigos.

-Que os parece si vamos al parque de atracciones? –Hinata le miró, ilusionada-dicen que han hecho uno muy grande aquí cerca-

-Si! Vamos por favor! Por favor!-Kiba rodó los ojos.

-Es cierto, tú nunca has ido a un parque.-dijo Shino, sonriendo y Hinata bufó.

-Mi padre decía que era para gente vulgar-y les miró de nuevo-pero yo quiero ir! Por fa! Me llevaréis?-

Kiba miró a Shino, que se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, si eso quieres-respondió Kiba. Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos. Feliz.

-Gracias chicos!-pero Kiba la separó al momento y miró a ambos lados, suspiró y la miró, agarrando sus mejillas-Kiba…-

-Te dije que nada de abrazos Hinato. Ahora eres un chico-

-Lo siento.- sollozó mientras Shino negaba.

-Vamos a la cafetería?-preguntó y Hinata "de alguna manera" se zafó del agarre e Kiba y se plantó ante Shino.

-Si!-exclamó ella, sonriendo.

-Un momento!-exclamó Kiba mirándose las manos y luego a ella- Como te has escapado?-Hinata le sonrió y siguió caminando al lado de Shino. Kiba se acercó-explícamelo ahora mismo! Des de cuando puedes huir de mis ataques?-

-He encontrado un punto flaco-respondió ella y Kiba, sorprendido e incapaz de creer, quiso volver a agarrarla, pero ella se escabulló y Kiba la siguió. Shino iba tranquilamente tras ellos.

-Lo ves, te lo dije-dijo Naruto mirando a Neji. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Lee estaban tras ellos-tú crees que un chico andaría abrazando a otros?-

Neji observó bien al chico que corría sonriendo, delante de Kiba. Esa cara…se le hacía conocida.

-Naruto es imposible!-dijo Lee apareciendo a su lado-Hino no tiene…esas tendencias sexuales. Es imposible!-

-Y tu como lo sabes?-entrecerró la mirada sobre él-te digo que anda siguiéndome por todos lados, me lo encuentro hasta en el baño!-se frotó la sien-me siento mal…-murmuró pensando en eso.

-Al menos, ya hay alguien que te quiere-dijo Sasuke pasando por su lado.

-Que quieres decir con eso?-el siguió-a mí me quiere mucha gente!-

-Sí si…-respondió Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Neji y Lee les siguieron.

-Esa cara…-murmuró Neji

-Que pasa Neji?-preguntó Lee a su lado. Shikamaru al otro, le miró.

-El admirador de Naruto, el tal Hino-

-No es admirador de Naruto, entendido-puntualizó Lee-solo le gusta…ser amable, y te lo demuestra de esa forma-

-Acaso gustarías de que te abrazara?-preguntó Shikamaru y Lee, deteniéndose, se sonrojó.

-C-claro que no pero…-y les siguió-os digo que no es así! Él es…diferente. Eso es todo-

Pero Neji siguió pensativo. Sabía que esa cara la había visto en algún lado, pero dónde?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche…**

Hinata, vestida con un peto tejano, una camisa de manga larga interior y unos zapatos, volvía, sonriendo, de comprar un par de alimentos para preparar. Se lo había dicho a Kiba y él había estado de acuerdo en que fuera a comprar. Aunque claro, lo tendría difícil, ya que tenía que colarse por la mañana, temprano, en la cocina del instituto. Aunque…detuvo su marcha, Kiba le había dicho que era peligroso que cocinara porque pocas veces se ve a un chico cocinando, pero claro, ella era una chica, claro que en ese momento era chico, pero en realidad ella era una chica, y sabía manejarse en la cocina…Suspiró, mientras nadie la pillara cocinando…

De repente se detuvo, al sentir una presencia conocida a su lado, muy conocida; una que había conocido por culpa de incidentes…Miró a un lado y se encontró, de nuevo, con Naruto.

-No puede ser…-murmuró el rubio, quedándose boquiabierto. Él, que venía de disfrutar un rato con la chica que le gustaba, que venía feliz de poder olvidarse de la escuela y las misiones, tenía que volver a encontrarse con él, con él! Se enfadó, definitivamente, estaba cansado. Frunció el ceño y la miró de la mala manera. Hinata bajó la cabeza, asustada por esa mirada y reanudó su camino., pero sintió que Naruto la agarraba del brazo y la estampaba con la pared. La bolsa cayó al suelo, provocando que todo se desparramara por el suelo.

Hinata siguió con la mirada baja, mientras que Naruto le apretaba del brazo.

-Porque estas siguiéndome?-

-N-no estoy…-y notó como él apretaba. Cerró un ojo, adolorida.

-Acaso te gusto o qué?-y ella le miró, sorprendida. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

-G-gustar..?-

-Sí, acaso te gusto? Te has enamorado de mí o qué?- Hinata bajó la cabeza y negó-entonces porque demonios me sigues?-y apretó el agarre. Hinata se movió, intentando soltarse.

-Me-me haces daño…-y Naruto lo soltó, alejándose de él. Necesitaba calmarse, no podía perder los estribos.

Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido, frotándose el brazo adolorido. Seguro que le iba a quedar marca.

-Porque me tratas así? Ya me disculpé por lo de la caída, porque me tratas así!-exclamó, empezando a molestarse.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, _que porque…_volvió a respirar hondo.

-Me andas siguiendo todo el día-

-No-

-Sí-respondió Naruto, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Que no!-exclamó ella.

-Sí-volvió a decir él, y Hinata se enfadó.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO! JAMÁS PERSGUIRÍA A UN TIPO TAN...-lo miró de arriba abajo-TAN RARO COMO TÚ! –Naruto alzó las cejas-eres frío, maleducado y encima…no eres guapo!-terminó respirando con fuerza y mirando con rabia, en cambio Naruto no caía en su asombro.

Mirándole unos segundos más, fue hacía su bolsa para recoger todo lo que había caído al suelo, pero Naruto volvió a agarrarla del brazo y volverla a estampar con la pared, esta vez, poniendo la mano alrededor de su cuello. Hinata se agarró a sus muñecas.

-Suéltame-murmuró aun molesta, Naruto apretó el agarre y Hinata se removió, pero le aguantó la mirada, que de nuevo parpadeaba entre rojo y azul. Pero no se acobardó, estaba allí para convertirse en un ninja, no podía dejarse asustar por pequeñeces.-No te tengo miedo-siseó.

Naruto acercó su rostro al suyo, furioso ante esas palabras. Que no le temía? Sonrió de lado.

-Te crees muy valiente, para lo pequeño que eres-

-N-no soy pequeño-respondió ella, intentando soltarse, pero Naruto estampó su puño en la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza, haciendo un gran agujero en él. Hinata, como pudo, tragó, pero no apartó la mirada de él ni un segundo.

Naruto también le mantuvo la mirada, furioso. Y es que no sabía que tenía este chico que lo enfadaba de más. Cada vez que lo veía, su vientre…sentía como algo que le molestaba.

-_**Idiota-respondió el Kyuubi en su interior.**_

-Déjame en paz-

_**-Está muy claro por qué este chico te pone tan…nervioso-Naruto cerró los ojos y el Kyuubi sonrió-solo…observa-**_

Y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, examinó el rostro del chico, aquellos ojos grandes y azules, pestañas abundantes, esas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz y bajo sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios…esos tan rosados y carnoso que deseaba probar…Abriendo los ojos como platos, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Hinata cayó al suelo, sujetándose el cuello.

-E-eres…- no podía ser eso que se imaginaba.

_**-Tú crees?-respondió el Kyuubi, divertido.**_

Hinata alzó la mirada hacía él, molesta. Sintiendo el odio crecer en su interior. Se alzó y se acercó a él, mirándole con odio.

-Vuelve a ponerme la mano encima y…-apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos, virando la cabeza. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Fue a recoger sus cosas y dándole una última mirada de odio, se alejó del lugar. Naruto la siguió con la mirada.

_**-No todo lo que vemos es real Naruto-respondió el kyuubi, pero Naruto seguía con la mirada puesta donde se había ido el chico.**_

-No puede ser…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se limpió los ojos con su manga y su nariz.

-Idiota-murmuró, apretando con rabia la bolsa. Odiaba a Naruto. No le conocía, y sabía que no debía de odiar a las personas sin más, pero es que él...casi la mataba! Apretó más fuete la bolsa- le odio…le odio, LE ODIO!-gritó alzando la bolsa y oyendo tras eso un golpe.

Cuando se volteó, se desanimó de repente, su rabia, su odio, había desaparecido…vio a un chico tirado en el suelo. Había vuelto a golpear a alguien…

_**Porque solo a mí? Acaso hoy es mi día de mala suerte?**_

El chico al que acababa de golpear se levantó y me tocó el mentón adolorido. Miró de muy mala manera a Hinata.

-De que vas?-y se acercó a ella, Hinata se quedó en su sitio. El chico en cuestión era uno de esos mafiosos que iban por la vida asustando a personas. Detrás de él venían, seguramente, sus amigos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-dijo agarrándole del cuello de su camisa-porque me has golpeado-

Hinata miró a un lado y suspiró, no tenía gana de pelea.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer.-dijo sin gana y el chico se enfadó y apretó el cuello.

-Buscas pelea eh!-ella le miró, molesta y él se enfadó más-ahora verás-y alzó el puño para golpearle, ella cerró los ojos, pero tenía previsto escapar antes de recibirlo y golpearle a él en las mismísimas…pero ese golpe nunca llegó y ella abrió los ojos, esperando saber por qué. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca igual. El mafioso la soltó y ella se alejó un poco mirando sorprendido como Naruto apuntaba con una Kunai al mafioso en la garganta. Luego lo apartaba no sin antes darle un pequeño pinchazo que le hizo sangrar, el mafioso gritó y Naruto le empujó, mirando de muy mala manera.

-Largaos-

Y miró a todos ellos, con los ojos color de rojo. Ellos tragaron duro, mirando a Naruto entre asustados y llenos de coraje, con ganas de golpearle.

-A QUE ESPERAÍS!-les gritó, pero ellos siguieron ahí.

-No nos asustas- y uno de los cuatro amigos se lanzó contra él lanzando un puño que Naruto esquivó con facilidad y que Hinata tuvo arrastrarse pared al suelo pare evitar que el puño le diera a ella. El chico se volvió hacia Naruto para volver a darle pero el rubio agarró su brazo, lo puso tras su espalda, otro chico lo iba atacar por delante pero Naruto con el chico que aún tenía agarrado delante se cubrió y la patada la recibió éste, dejándolo K.O. Aprovechando que el de la patada se tambaleaba, Naruto le propino una patada en el estómago que lo envió a la otra pared, dejándolo inconsciente; el tercero dudó un poco en lanzarse, pero sacó una Kunai y fue hacia él. Naruto la esquivó a la primera, empujando al chico contra la pared, este se volvió, furioso y empezó a dar zarpazos con la kunai al aire, ya que Naruto los esquivaba.

El jefe, furioso y viendo imposible ganar, miró al chico que seguía en el suelo. Hinata tuvo que apartarse antes de que le diera con una Kunai. Se levantó del suelo, mientras el jefe no hacía más que sacar kunai y tirárselas a ella. Pisando mal, Hinata cayó al suelo y el jefe se tiró sobre el con una kunai brillante y muy puntiaguda acercándose a su rostro.

-Qué pena destrozar esa cara, verdad-le amenazó el jefe acercando más la kunai a su cuello mientras Hinata lo intentaba frenar.

Naruto esquivó otro corte, pero al mirar un momento al chico tirado en el suelo con el jefe encima, acabo recibiendo un corte en su mejilla. Con el pulgar, se limpió la sangre del corte y miró al chico con cara de asesino. El chico, asustado al ver que el color de ojos del rubio cambiaba dejo caer la Kunai al recibir una enorme fuerza sobre sus hombros que lo aplastaba hacia el suelo y no lo dejaba respirar. Echó una mirada a los otros. Hinato aún seguía sujetando con fuerza el brazo que sujetaba el jefe con la kunai, que cada vez estaba más cerca de su cuello.

-Su…e..l….ta..-dijo ella con dificultad, evitando que la Kunai se le hundiera en el cuello. Pero de repente el mafioso fue levantado del cuello de su camisa. Su Kunai cayó al suelo y, tras mirar al chico de ojos rojos, salió disparado contra la pared.

Hinata se reincorporó en el suelo, agarrándose el cuello. Uff! Por poco y no la mataban de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor, todos los mafiosos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Hinata alzó la vista hacia Naruto sorprendida, él...él solo se había encargado de cinco tíos.

Naruto la miró, furioso y ella, todavía furiosa por él apartó la mirada y se alzó del suelo, volviendo a recoger su comida. Agarró la bolsa y pasó por su lado sin decir nada.

-Un gracias por salvarme la vida, estaría bien-Hinata se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras-y reanudó su camino.

-Cierto, hubiera sido preferible ver cómo te destrozan entre los cinco-guardó su Kunai y reanudó su camino, pasando por al lado de él-si no sabes defenderte, lárgate de la escuela, no necesitamos a débiles-

Hinata apretó con fuerza su puño.

-Débil…-repitió. Soltó la bolsa y se lanzó contra él, Naruto lo esquivó antes de que le golpeara con una Kunai-veremos ahora quien es el débil-y volvió a atacarle, Naruto sorprendido, no pudo hacer de otra que luchar contra él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió, entró Naruto, que cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya has vuelto a ofender a Sakura?-Dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la revista. Naruto abrió el frigorífico y cogió una lata fría para ponérsela en la mejilla. Hizo una mueca de dolor al recibirla tan fría, luego la pasó a su labio.

-Que te ha pasado?-preguntó Lee, mirando la cara de su amigo. Tenía un gran morado en la mejilla, sangre en su labio y un corte en la mejilla.-Peleaste con alguien?-

-Contra un animal-respondió, dejando la lata en la mesa quitándose la chaqueta. Agarró la lata y se sentó en el sofá, con la lata sobre su mejilla, bufó-está me la paga-

Los demás miraron a Naruto y él al notar sus miradas, bufó de nuevo. Miró a Lee.

-Lee, como vuelva a verte con el idiota de primero, te quedas con él, está claro?-y puso la lata sobre sus ojos.

Lee le miró extrañado.

-Que tiene que ver Hino con…-y quedó boquiabierto-peleaste contra él!-Y Naruto volvió a bufar-Naruto , porque lo hiciste? Debes de haberle hecho mucho daño!-

-Él empezó primero-bajó la lata y la abrió. Lee frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Hino es de primero, apenas y está empezando! No puedes andar peleando contra él-y caminó de un lado a otro, preocupado por su amigo.

-Cualquiera diría que te interesa ese chico-respondió Naruto, molesto ante la defensiva de su amigo.

-Hino es un buen chico Naruto, no tienes por qué tratarle así- Naruto se levantó-que te ha hecho él para que le odies tanto eh? Deja de comportarte como un crio!-y un portazo se oyó. Naruto se había encerrado en su habitación. Lee bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá-no lo entiendo, simplemente es que no lo entiendo, que tiene Hinato que Naruto odia tanto?-

-Hinato?-preguntó Neji

-Así se llama, pero ya sabes, Lee y su confianza-respondió Shikamaru volviendo a su libro. Neji se apoyó contra la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

-HInato…-murmuró, recordando la cara del chico. Porque le sonaba tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se sentó en su cama, todavía molesto. Que le había entrado a Lee para andar defendiendo al pequeñajo. Tiró la lata a la basura y se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba, utilizando sus brazos como almohada.

-Ha empezado él, que más quería que hiciera?-

_**-Podrías haberle matado…-**_Naruto rodó los ojos_**-así hubiera sido más divertido-**_

-Solo para ti, zorrito. Y ahora, duerme. –pero éste decidió acomodarse en su jaula y mirar a Naruto. Éste se molestó.-QUE! QUE QUIERES!-

_**-Todavía no te has dado cuenta, verdad?-Naruto alzó una ceja y el Kyuubi negó-que idiota…-**_

Naruto se alzó, cansado y enfadado, con ganas de salir de ahí.

_**-Ese chico no es lo que aparenta-dijo el kyuubi, deteniéndolo**_. Naruto se volteó.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes! y qué? que quieres decir con eso? Que no es normal? Que le gustan los chicos…que!-

Pero el Kyuubi no respondió y Naruto decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes.

_**-Es una chica-**_y Naruto se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Se volteó lentamente y estudió al Kyuubi, buscando algún rastro de mentira en su cara

-Pero tú…tú te estás oyendo? Acaso ya te volviste loco de verdad?-

El kyuubi gruñó, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_**-Ve y compruébalo-respondió, arisco, volteándose y tumbándose-un idiota como tú hasta que no lo ve, no lo cree-**_

Naruto siguió mirándole, incapaz de creerle. Ese chico, una chica? Pero…eso era…no podía ser…

-Pero…una chica?-

_**-Y no una cualquiera. Es una Hyuuga. Lo que ocurre es que utiliza un genjutsu para ocultar su color de ojos. Lo sé, porque en el pasado tuve el honor de conocer a la gente de su clan, su olor se quedó grabado en mí como la peste.-**_

Naruto tuvo que sentarse en aquel lugar, porque estaba más que sorprendido.

_**-Te dije que observaras bien, muchacho. Las cosas nunca son como uno las pinta -**_

Y tras eso, se vio de nuevo en su cuarto, sentado en su cama. Pasó la mano por su cabello. Era imposible. Simplemente…es que era imposible.

-Una…Hyuuga…-y abrió los ojos como platos

_-Hinata Hyuuga, es mi prima. Ella es una princesa-_

_-Kiba y SHino son sus amigos, siempre andaban con ella a cualquier parte-_

Entonces Naruto lo ató todo, ella era…Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa del clan Hyuuga?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata se quitó el peto y la camisa e hizo una mueca de dolor al verse el gran moratón que tenía en un costado. Intento aplicarse energía curativa, pero con lo cansada que estaba, poco consiguió. Se quitó la venda del pecho y respiró tranquila.

Apretó sus puños y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero lágrimas de rabia. Naruto había decidido dejar la pelea, al verla tan cansada y casi rendida…pero no estaba rendida. Aun podía contra él…aun podía…

Se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo y lloró, lloro de rabia e impotencia. Todavía no estaba a la altura de ser ninja.

Como odiaba ser una chica.

**CONTINUARA!**


	5. Identidad al descubierto

_**Frases muy importantes en el cap. ^^  
><strong>_

_**-E-eres una...-**_

_**-Haré lo que quieras-  
><strong>_

_**-Lo que sea?-  
><strong>_

_**-Ya lo tengo decidido-**_

_**-Soy tu...que?-**_

_**-Que bien me lo voy a pasar-**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><strong>_

-palabras-_** -Recuerdo o flash back  
><strong>_

_**-palabras-kyuubi habla**_

_**-...- - dialogos**_

_palabras- pensamientos**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>

_Naruto se sentó en su cama, todavía molesto. Que le había entrado a Lee para andar defendiendo al pequeñajo. Tiró la lata a la basura y se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba, utilizando sus brazos como almohada. _

_-Ha empezado él, que más quería que hiciera?-_

_-__**Podrías haberle matado…-Naruto rodó los ojos-así hubiera sido más divertido-**_

_-Solo para ti, zorrito. Y ahora, duerme. –pero éste decidió acomodarse en su jaula y mirar a Naruto. Éste se molestó.-QUE! QUE QUIERES!-_

_**-Todavía no te has dado cuenta, verdad?-Naruto alzó una ceja y el Kyuubi negó-que idiota…-**_

_Naruto se alzó, cansado y enfadado, con ganas de salir de ahí. _

_**-Ese chico no es lo que aparenta-dijo el kyuubi, deteniéndolo. **_**Naruto se volteó. **

_-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes! y qué? que quieres decir con eso? Que no es normal? Que les gustan los chicos…que!-_

_Pero el Kyuubi no respondió y él decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes. _

_**-Es una chica**__-y Naruto se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Se volteó lentamente y estudió al Kyuubi, buscando algún rastro de mentira en su cara_

_-Pero tú…tú te estás oyendo? Acaso ya te volviste loco de verdad?-_

_El kyuubi gruñó, mostrando sus afilados dientes. _

_**-Ve y compruébalo-respondió, arisco, volteándose y tumbándose-un idiota como tú hasta que no lo ve, no lo cree-**_

_Naruto siguió mirándole, incapaz de creerle. Ese chico, una chica? Pero…eso era…no podía ser…_

_-Pero…una chica?-_

_**-Y no una cualquiera. Es una Hyuuga. Lo que ocurre es que utiliza un genjutsu para ocultar su color de ojos. Lo sé, porque en el pasado tuve el honor de conocer a la gente de su clan, su olor se quedó grabado en mí como la peste.-**_

_**Naruto tuvo que sentarse en aquel lugar, porque estaba más que sorprendido. **_

_**-Te dije que observaras bien, muchacho. Las cosas nunca son como uno las pinta -**_

_Y tras eso, se vio de nuevo en su cuarto, sentado en su cama. Pasó la mano por su cabello. Era imposible. Simplemente…es que era imposible. _

_-Una…Hyuuga…?-y abrió los ojos como platos_

_-Hinata Hyuuga, es mi prima. Ella es una princesa-_

_-Kiba y Shino son sus amigos, siempre andaban con ella a cualquier parte-_

_Entonces Naruto lo ató todo, ella era…Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa del clan Hyuuga?_

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro, nervioso, incapaz de creerse eso. Hinata Hyuuga, la princesa del clan Hyuuga, estaba aquí? Vestido de chico?<p>

-Es imposible-murmuró volviendo a caminar-simplemente no puede ser…-salió de su cuarto caminando rápido hacia la sala de estar y de allí, salió.

-Y ahora dónde va?-se preguntó Lee. Sasuke y Shikamaru que andaban por ahí no respondieron y él volvió a mirar la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. _Quizá va a disculparse con Hino._ Y ante eso sonrió, que más podía ser sino? _Con esa prisa que llevaba…Me alegra ser amigo tuyo, Naruto._

Sasuke y Shikamaru observaron a Lee sonreír; prefirieron no preguntar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hinata asomó la cabeza por el pasillo des de su habitación; parecía que no había nadie así que salió y fue lo más rápido posible y sin hacer ruido hasta la enfermería. Cerró la puerta y con la linterna que llevaba, buscó el botiquín; cuando lo encontró, lo dejó sobre una cama y puso la linterna en su boca, sacó de dentro un bote que parecía contener hierbas medicinales y leyó el prospecto. Dejó la linterna a un lado.

-Esto me aliviara el dolor-murmuró mientras se bajaba los tirantes del peto y se sacaba la camisa-auch!-exclamó cuando levantó los brazos y frunció el ceño-ese tipo…porque me ha golpeado tan fuerte! Ni que fuera un chico.-cogió un poco de crema y se la untó por el costado, procurando hacerlo con cuidado-le odio-siseó entre dientes, aguantando el dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto salió a la calle y se asomó por la ventana de la habitación por la cual parecía ser la suya, no vio a nadie, solo había oscuridad. Sobre la rama, bufó, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que hacía.

-Parezco un pervertido-bajó de la rama de un salto y entró de nuevo en el instituto, con calma, pensando que tal vez el Kyuubi le estaba jugando una mala broma, que todo aquello de que el pesado era una chica no era más que una burla, algo para no aburrirse.

-Como me gustaría ser normal-dijo suspirando, pero de repente se detuvo y volvió para atrás, observando algo dentro de aquello que parecía ser…la enfermería. Allí había una….pequeña luz y parecía que…que alguien había ahí dentro. Y si era un ladrón que estaba robando las medicinas para luego venderlas? No, él no podía permitir eso. Así que sin más abrió la puerta

-TÚ! Deja ahora mismo l-lo..qu..e…-pero las palabras no terminaron de salir. Porque? Porque delante de él tenía….tenía a…-tú?-

A Hinata se le cayó el pote de hierbas al suelo mientras su boca se abría y formaba una perfecta O.

Los dos se miraron, igual de sorprendidos, igual de impresionados, sin saber que hacer o decir en ese momento. Naruto no podía creer que lo que estaba viendo, pero debía, tenía que creerlo, porque cuando bajó la mirada a aquella venda que ocultaba "lo que se imaginaba", no lo dudó ni un momento. Ella era…

-Hinata?- y la nombrada abrió los ojos como platos. Como sabía él…no, era imposible. Imposible. Miró a un lado, todavía conmocionada, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. No podía. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y salió corriendo de ahí, sin pensar ni siquiera que tan solo iba con las vendas y con el peto, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta Naruto la agarró del brazo y la volvió a meter a dentro, mientras él se pegaba a la pared y la pegaba a ella contra su pecho. Hinata sintió su rostro enrojecer y empezó a moverse, pero Naruto le advirtió que callara y con eso cerró la puerta con cuidado, justo en el momento en que pasaba un guardia.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apegaba más a Hinata contra sí, rogando que el guardia no los detectara. Pero este se detuvo en la puerta y tanto Hinata como él se tensaron. Hinata se agarró fuerte a su camisa, suplicando que no abriera la puerta. Oyeron como el guardia reía y decía algo y luego seguía caminando. En cuanto detectaron que ya no estaba por la zona se relajaron, más luego se acordaron de cómo estaban y se alejaron rápido el uno del otro. La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación y Naruto pudo observar a la perfección a la pequeña sorpresa. Era pequeña, se abrazaba a ella misma cubriéndose la venda y miraba a un lado, sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio. Vestía lo mismo con lo que le había encontrado pero ahí, lo que vio allí, en un costado jamás se lo imaginó. Un gran moratón cubría media parte de su costado y algo de vientre. Naruto tragó…había sido él el causante de eso?

-Lo que sea-dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Naruto alzó una ceja y ella se abrazó más fuerte-haré…haré lo que sea-

Naruto la siguió mirando, comprendiendo a lo que se refería y eso le molestó. Que se creía, que iría corriendo para contarle a la directora? En cierto modo, eso es lo que debería hacer pero…él no era ningún chivato y tampoco de los que se aprovecharían de ello...verdad? Y sonrió de lado, quien dijo que no? Bien mirado, él era el único que sabía su secreto, a aparte de sus dos amigos, pero….quien decía que no podía aprovecharse de eso?

Hinata tembló, pero no de miedo, sino de rabia. Rabia al verse descubierta de ese modo tan patético, rabia por ser descubierta por él, por la única que persona que jamás habría pensado, por la persona que odiaba, por…Naruto. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo ganas de llorar.

Era una idiota sí, pero ya estaba hecho y él…él ahora iría con el cuento…y no podía permitírselo. No podía permitir que fuera a contarlo, había hecho una promesa, se cortó el cabello por ello, se vistió de chico por ello, no, definitivamente no la podían mandar a casa. Por eso le había dicho esas palabras, le habría ofrecido hacer lo que sea a cambio de no decir nada, porque ella haría lo que fuera, lo que fuera por…

-Lo que sea?-preguntó él, llamando su atención. Hinata, sin dejar de abrazarse, le miró y asintió. Pudo observar como su sonrisa se tornaba más maléfica y ella cerró los ojos, esperándose lo peor. Al hacerlo, una lágrima salió de su ojo, resbalando por su mejilla, pero aun así, se mantuvo fuerte y bajó sus brazos a cada lado, sintiendo los pasos de Naruto acercarse.

-Siéntate- Hinata abrió los ojos y le miró. Naruto estaba frente a ella-vamos, no tengo toda la noche-

Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza, asustada mientras apretaba sus puños. Ella lo había dicho, lo que sea.

_Atente a las consecuencias_.

Respirando profundo se sentó en la cama, apoyando ambas manos a los lados y cerrando los ojos. Naruto rodó los ojos, caminó hasta el botiquín, agarró la linterna y el pote en el suelo, dejándolo todo a su lado, luego agarró una silla y se sentó delante.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, que no voy a comerte-se mofó. Hinata así lo hizo, lentamente, no fiándose, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaba sentado frente a ella, con la linterna en la boca, y la crema en una mano-ponte recta-y volvió a hacerle caso, más cuando él puso la crema sobre su morado, se dobló, adolorida-lo siento-y volvió a ponerle la crema. Hinata apretó las manos en la cama, aguantándose el dolor, aunque Naruto lo hacía lo más suave que podía. Ella se volteó a mirarle, mientras él dejaba el pote a un lado y se preparaba para darle chakra-esto no se me da muy bien, pero…-y de sus manos salió una luz verde que empezó a calentarle y Hinata sintió que el dolor disminuía.

Mientras emanaba el chakra, Hinata siguió mirando a Naruto, aunque la luz de la luna lo iluminara poco, podía decirse perfectamente que Naruto era muy apuesto, con sus ojos azules que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, su cabello rubio y alborotado, sus facciones…cuando él apartó las manos, Hinata rápidamente miró a un lado, sonrojada.

Naruto se alzó de la silla y buscó en el botiquín, agarró una compresa caliente y se la pegó en el costado, cuando terminó se alejó, quitándose la linterna de la boca y sonriendo.

-No es un gran trabajo pero espero que cure pronto-y tras eso empezó a guardar las cosas.

Hinata se levantó de la cama y rápidamente agarró su camisa, sintiéndose mejor una vez puesta. Miró de reojo a Naruto, que seguía guardando las cosas y empalideció y ahora que haría? Naruto lo sabía, sabía que era una chica.

-Lo siento-dijo él, terminando de guardar las cosas-ese golpe…-y ella bajó la cabeza cuando él la miró-lo siento.- y al ver que ella no respondía, guardó las cosas y luego se acercó a ella mostrándole su linterna. Hinata se la quitó de las manos y la apretó en su pecho, todavía cabizbaja.

-Gracias.-murmuró ella; y tras eso, todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Con lo de antes…-habló por fin Naruto-estas segura?-

_No,_ fue a responder Hinata, pero que más podía hacer, si quería seguir ahí y convertirse en ninja, tenía que aguantar lo que sea, así que asintió.

Naruto la siguió observando, pensando en que podía él aprovecharse de eso. Si, sabía que estaba mal pero…no molestaba a nadie con ello y además…así podría divertirse un poco y divertirse no hacía mal a nadie.

-Vuelve a tú habitación, mañana ya te diré algo- y Hinata asintió y salió corriendo de la enfermería mientras Naruto se sentaba en la cama y pensaba.

Qué hacer con algo tan valioso como eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Que no está!-exclamó Naruto sorprendido, para luego fruncir el ceño-se me ha escapado-

El chico de primero miró a su compañero, que se encogió de hombros.

-Namikaze-llamó el otro chico- Hinato se fue esta mañana con Kiba y Shino, creo que dijo algo de un parque de atracciones…-

-Entonces volverá?-

-S-si.-respondió extrañado.

-Gracias chicos-y reanudó su camino, a ningún lado, porque siendo fin de semana y no tener nada que hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto bufó por quinta vez, cansando a sus amigos.

-Que aburrimiento-suspiró Naruto sentándose en el sofá de su sala de estar.

-Porque no te vas a entrenar un rato, hoy hace un buen día-propuso Lee, que recién acababa de salir de la ducha. Naruto negó.

-Y porque no te vas a pasear un rato-sugirió Neji, aburrido de tanta charla, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Naruto le mirara mal-se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? Estás más insoportable que otras veces.-

-Es fin de semana, porque no salimos a algún lado?-dijo él, pasando del comentario de su amigo-Estar aquí es….-pero de repente su mirada se posó en Neji, observándole detenidamente.

-no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo-respondió Neji, preparándose algo de comer en la cocina.

-Neji…todos los Hyuugas tienen los ojos blancos?-el castaño le miró, extrañado.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntáis-y miró a Lee, que silbó y entró a su habitación para cambiarse-sí, todos los Hyuugas los tenemos así-

-Y alguien podría…no sé…utilizar un genjutsu para ocultarlo.-

-Porque habría que hacerlo? Ser un Hyuuga es lo mejor que hay-

Naruto rodó los ojos.

-No es eso, es solo que…es igual-suspiró levantándose del sofá-voy a dar una vuelta-y salió de la sala bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

Cuando Lee salió ya cambiado y fue a prepararse algo de comer, notó la mirada de Neji y se volteó, extrañado.

-Pasa algo Neji?-pero éste solo atinó a alzar una ceja y Lee siguió buscando algo que comer, silbando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto caminaba por las calles pobladas de Konoha, observando a las personas, las tiendas…todo eso todavía pensando en que podía hacer con aquello que había descubierto. Y es que eso aún lo tenía sorprendido. Resultaba que el Kyuubi tenía razón, que Hinato resultaba ser quien menos se lo esperaba. Una chica y no una cualquiera, sino una Hyuuga, una princesa. Que hacía alguien como ella en una academia como esta? Porque se había vestido de chico? Que tenía que hacer ella aquí para llegar a decirle tales palabras?

_-Haré lo que quieras-_

Se nota que no sabe lo poderosas que son esas palabras. Pero, y que más quería, era una chica, una de la realeza, una que se había criado entre rosas, una princesa.

-ME LARGO!-exclamó una voz. Cuando Naruto miró hacia una tienda, vio a Sakura salir hecha una furia y tirando algo-No pienso seguir aquí, me oyó! No soy su esclava!-y cerró la puerta tras eso.

–SAKURA!-exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

-Naruto, buenas-dijo molesta. Éste llegó a su lado.

-Que te ocurre? Ha pasado algo?-

-Mi jefe-siseó ella-me tiene horas trabajando como una esclava limpiando, preparando cafés, sirviendo, y todo por una porquería de sueldo-se cruzó de brazos y reanudó el camino-ah no! pero ya no le pienso aguantar más, he dimitido. Definitivamente no voy a dejar que vuelva a tratarme como una esclava por tan poco sueldo…-y siguió murmurando cosas que a Naruto le asustaron un poco. Sakura podía ser su mejor amiga y la mujer que más quería, pero cuando se enfadaba, nadie podía hacer nada para detenerla. Incluso él lo sabía. Pero sonrió, porque estar con Sakura era lo que más le gustaba y aunque…se detuvo y miró a Sakura.

-Naruto, que pasa? Porque te detienes?-

-Sakura, que acabas de decir?- ella parpadeó, extrañada.

-N-no sé…que no volveré a ese trabajo-

-Más atrás más atrás-

-Ah…que no voy a dejar que me trate como una esclava por tan poco…-

-Eso es! Esclava!-exclamó para luego sonreír con malicia-ya lo tengo…con eso…-

-Naruto?-llamó Sakura y Naruto le sonrió.,

-Gracias Sakura, de verás, no sé qué haría sin ti-y Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió.

-S-si no he dicho nada-

-Te apetece ir a comer por ahí?-y Sakura asintió.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la tarde-noche…**

-Ha sido genial!-exclamó Hinato dando saltitos. Todo el día en el parque de atracciones montando atracción tras atracción, parándose a comer en un campo, disfrutando de sus amigos, olvidándose por un momento de lo de ser ninja…todo había sido genial.

-Quieres dejar de dar saltitos! Que eres un chico!-masculló Kiba mirando alrededor, sonrojado.

-Lo siento-sonrió Hinato, rascando su nuca-por cierto y Shino?-y los dos miraron hacia atrás y una gotitas les resbaló por la nuca. Shino iba inclinado con un aura negra sobre él-todavía esta mareado-murmuró Hinato, tapando su boca para que no la vea sonreír.

Cuando Shino llegó hasta ellos dos, miró a cada uno y una venita apareció en su frente.

-No digáis nada-y siguió caminado mientras Kiba y Hinato se aguantaban la risa. Y es que a Shino poco le gustaba dar vueltas y más si eran tan a menudo.

-La próxima vez iremos a un lugar que a él le guste-dijo Kiba y Hinata asintió, reanudando su camino y charlando entre ellos.

Cuando se acercaban a las habitaciones, vieron a Shino parado, los dos se acercaron extrañados.

-Que ocurre Shino? porque te detienes?-preguntó Kiba y Shino señaló con la cabeza a la entrada del edificio; los dos miraron y Hinata fue la primera en quedarse pálida.

-Naruto…-murmuró viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro, tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Que hace él aquí?-preguntó Kiba, extrañado.

-Vamos-dijo Shino-quizá esté esperando a alguno de sus amigos. Y continuaron el camino. Hinata caminaba cabizbaja, agarrándose a la chaqueta de Shino, rogando que no la viera.

-Hinato!-exclamó Naruto y Hinata se maldijo interiormente. El rubio se acercó, sonriendo hacia el grupo-hola chicos, llegáis un poco tarde no?-

Kiba y Shino miraron extrañados a Naruto. Les hablaba a ellos?

-Hinato, podemos hablar?-preguntó mirándola a ella, cosa que la tensó e hizo fruncir el ceño a sus amigos.

Hinata, apretó el agarre a su chaqueta, todavía sin mirarle. Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella, pero Shino se interpuso y KIba se acercó a su lado, cruzado de brazos.

-Un momento Namikaze, porque quieres hablar con él?-preguntó Kiba entrecerrando la mirada. Naruto lo observó durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-No lo sabéis? Hinato no os lo ha contado?- Hinata miró a Naruto preocupada y Kiba y Shino la miraron-Hinato y yo somos amigos-

-Amigos-exclamaron los tres; luego la miraron a ella y rápidamente miró al suelo, sonrojada.

-Un momento, un momento-decía Kiba poniéndose delante suyo-des de cuando sois amigos? Cómo? Porque? Dónde? Cuando?-

Naruto alzó los hombros, sonriendo.

-Cosas que pasan-respondió-y ahora, me gustaría seguir hablando él sobre…nuestro entrenamiento.-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo e intentaba acercarlo, pero Hinata no se soltaba de Shino-vosotros… po-podéis seguir…-decía mientras tiraba de ella- yo le acompañaré lue... quieres hacer el favor de soltarte!-exclamó cansado mientras Hinata negaba.

Kiba y Shino venían la escena con una gotita tras la nuca, mientras Shino sentía que cada vez le tiraban más fuerte.

-Parece que no quiere hablar contigo-dijo Shino y Hinata asintió a eso, cosa que molestó a Naruto y agarró su mano, la separó de la chaqueta, como pudo, y lo pegó a él, sujetando sus brazos.

-S-solo es tímido, no os preocupéis.-les dijo, sonriendo mientras la sujetaba e intentaba que no escabullera; una venita apareció en su frente y le pellizco el brazo. Le tapó la boca a tiempo antes de que gritara-así que...bueno…ahora nos…auch!-exclamó cuando ella le había mordido la mano-serás…-y sorprendiéndole lo cargó sobre su hombro- cosas de amigos… ya sabéis…típico…-les dijo restándole importancia a las patadas que ella daba y los golpes-en fin, nosotros nos vamos-y salió corriendo

-Amigos?-repitió Kiba mirando donde se habían ido mientras Shino negaba sin entender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto observó el gran campo de entrenamiento que tenían delante y sonrió.

-Aquí estaremos bien-dijo bajando de una rama bastante alta, algo que hizo que Hinata se agarrara con fuerza a él. Cuando llegó al suelo, Naruto movió el hombro, provocando que ella cayera en sus brazos, para luego dejarla sobre el suelo suavemente. Hinata quitó sus manos, molesta mientras él sonreía.

-Lo he decidido-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos-ya sé lo que vas a hacer para mí-y caminó un par de pasos para sentarse en un tronco y seguir mirándola, divertido. Hinata bufó y viró la cabeza.

_Debería haberme callado. Jamás debí decir esas palabras._

-Si quieres que guarde tu secreto, deberás hacer todo lo que yo diga, sin quejas ni lloriqueos-ella siguió sin mirarle y Naruto sonrió aún más-**vas a ser mi esclava**-y esta vez sí que le miró, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Qué?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me preocupa Hinato-dijo kiba mientras caminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.-des de cuando esos dos son amigos?-

-No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo sospechoso-respondió Shino, frotándose el mentón-Hinato no quería irse con él-

-Crees que él ya….-se detuvo Kiba, preocupado. Shino también se detuvo y le miró.

-No es posible, ellos dos no han tenido contacto en ningún momento.-respondió Shino

-Entonces porque? De que se conocen?-

-Mañana lo averiguaremos-dijo Shino-se lo preguntaremos a ella. Tras eso reanudó su camino.

KIba miró atrás, preocupado por su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto sonriendo, se alzó y se acercó a ella, que seguía absorta y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Au!-exclamó ella, tocándose la frente-porque has…-e infló sus mofletes.

-No contestabas, había que despertarte-respondió él agarrándole las mejillas y tirando de ellas, divirtiéndose. Hinata las apartó y él se inclinó sobre su rostro-a partir de hoy eres mi esclava, Hinata Hyuuga-

Ella frunció el ceño y luego infló sus mofletes de nuevo.

-No-respondió ella firme dejando sorprendido a Naruto-es muy mala suerte que tu precisamente me hayas descubierto, pero no por ello voy estar trabajando para ti todo el tiempo.-

Naruto se paró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque?-preguntó él.

-Porque no! Yo no te he hecho nada, lo de caer encima de ti fue un accidente pero ya te pedí disculpas!-y bufando, se cruzó de brazos- No sé qué más quieres, es que no puedes guardar un secreto como los demás, sin tener que aprovecharse de eso?-

Naruto alzó las cejas, incrédulo. Con que la princesa también tenía carácter?

-Creo que se olvida de algo, hime y es que yo sé…-

-No me llames así-interrumpió ella mirándole de mala manera-nunca-y viró la cabeza de nuevo-no soy ninguna princesa-murmuró eso último, sonrojada.

Naruto la siguió mirando, sorprendiéndose a cada palabra.

-Dije que haría lo que quieras, pero no pensé que a tan alto precio-masculló haciendo un puchero.

-Crees que jugarme el cuello por ti es pagar alto?-contraatacó él-eres una chica, _hime_-marcó la última palabra, provocando que ella le mirara-te escondo en esta escuela que es solo para chicos, no se lo cuento a la directora. No crees que eso merece el precio?-

Hinata fue a debatir, pero nada salió de su boca, así que se sonrojó y viro la cabeza a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Kiba y Shino nunca me chantajearon-masculló

-Kiba y Shino son amigos tuyos yo soy tu amo-y ella le miró boquiabierta mientras él sonreía-así que a partir de mañana, estarás disponible para cuando yo te llame, en donde sea, cuando sea y como sea, entendiste?- le palmeó la cabeza y se dirigió al camino-por cierto, no le digas a tus amigos que lo sé, porque si lo haces, no dudaré en ir a hablar con la directora-y alzando la mano se despidió-hasta mañana, esclava!-

Hinata lo vio partir incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

_Soy…su esclava?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A partir de ese día y todos los que siguieron, Hinata sirvió a Naruto en todo lo que le pedía; le preparaba el almuerzo, le masajeaba, le hacía los deberes, de los que no entendía nada, le traía bebidas, le sustituía en las clases de limpieza, ordenaba, cocinaba, compraba, incluso le había regalado como una especie de llavero que vibraba cuando él le llamaba y tenía que salir en medio de clase con la excusa de que iba al baño. Y entre sus clases, sus deberes, los entrenamientos en grupo, la clase de gimnasia…todo se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil.

A las dos semanas pudo ver que había perdido incluso quilos.

**Y un día, mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño…**

-No puedo más…-murmuró mirando lo pálida, cansada y soñolienta que estaba. Naruto se estaba pasando, la estaba tratando como la esclava que dijo. El timbre del llavero volvió a vibrar y ella cerró los ojos para respirar profundo-esto no puede continuar así…yo no aguanto más…-y se dejó caer en el suelo, suspirando-mamá…ayúdame-

Mientras Naruto seguí picando a aquel llavero que conectaba con el de Hinata, esperando a que viniera, sonriendo.

Sin duda, estas semanas habían sido de lo más perfectas.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>JOJO! que os ha parecido este cap? no me digais que Naruto no es mono? . Le ha curado! aiishhhh, pero lo bueno es que es algo malo y traviesillo jejeje <em>

_y Hinata, es muy mona, tiene su carácter pero todavía conserva esa timidez _

_espero que os haya gustado el cap_ _y que me dejéis tanto RR's como siempre :P_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente! ^^^_

**pD.**Gracias por pasaros por el fic! me hace mucha ilusion que os guste y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones^^ Ah! y lo siento por las faltas, si hay alguna aquí es porque mi corrector del Word no la ha pillado. Lo siento!


	6. Eres mi esclava

**-Hinato?-**

**-Pero que le haces! pervertido!-**

**-PERVERTIDO!-**

**-como vuelvas a olvidartelo...-**

**-P-pero que me pasa?-**

**-Porque no puedo detenerle?**

**-Suzaku-san...-**

* * *

><p>Hinata sintió vibrar el llavero y frunciendo el ceño, se volteó mirando al otro lado de la cama, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza y respiró profundo. El llavero pareció dejar de sonar y ella, agradecida de que se rindiera, sonrió y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza. Al menos podría continuar durmiendo. Al minuto, la cosa esa volvió a vibrar, esta vez más fuerte y Hinata se sentó en la cama, furiosa.<p>

_Se acabó._ Pensó ella retirándose el cobertor y levantándose, aún dormida. _Voy a acabar con esto de una vez. _Se puso sus vendas, como pudo, medio dormida, una camisa de manga corta muy ancha que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, los calzoncillos y unos pantalones tejanos algo apretados. Salió de su habitación, encontrándose de pleno con la luz del alba, con el llavero en la mano y caminó medio dormida hasta el dormitorio de Naruto, evitando quedarse dormida en el ascensor. Llegó arrastrando los pies y picó a la puerta, nadie abrió así que lo volvió a intentar, sin resultado.

-Con permiso-murmuró ella entrando en una gran sala, con muebles, televisión, cocina y unos apetecibles y cómodos sofás. Se acercó a uno de ellos y se sentó-lo esperare aquí-y se dejó caer en el sofá, durmiéndose al acto.

A la hora, Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse, levantarse e ir a la ducha de su habitación. Cuando salió, con la toalla liada a su cintura, se dirigió a la cocina para preparase algo de comer pero al abrir la nevera se dio cuenta de algo y miró hacía el salón. Alzó las cejas cuando vio a alguien durmiendo en su sofá y se acercó, dispuesto a despertarle, pero cuando llegó a él y lo observó bien…no supo que hacer.

Lee y Neji fueron los segundos en aparecer por la sala.

-Buenos días Sasuke-saludó Lee yendo a la cocina.

-Qué es esto?-preguntó Neji señalando al chico dormido en el sofá.

-Estaba ahí cuando desperté-respondió Sasuke, siguiendo con su almuerzo.

-El que?-preguntó Lee mirando hacia el sofá, sorprendiéndose-ese no es…-y se acercó al sofá-Hinato-

Hinata al oír su nombre se movió y quedó bocabajo, con un brazo colgando.

-No seas pesado…-murmuró ella en sueños, cosa que hizo sonreír a Lee.

-Que hace aquí?-le preguntó a Sasuke, que solo se alzó de hombros. Lee volvió a mirar a su amigo dormir-habrá llegado hasta aquí sonámbulo-

-No creo-dijo Shikamaru, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, observando al chico que dormía-quien es capaz de subir dos pisos durmiendo?-y se dirigió al baño, bostezando.

Hinata volvió a moverse y a fruncir el ceño, quedándose ahora abrazada a un cojín.

-No soy una chica…-y respiró profundo-no lo soy…-

-Que hacemos, lo despertamos?-le preguntó a sus amigos

-Duerme como un tronco-respondió Sasuke, recordando que antes lo estuvo moviendo.

Neji se sentó la barra, al lado de Sasuke y empezó a comer, sin apartar la vista del chico que dormía en el sofá.

-Ese es Hinato no?-preguntó y Lee asintió, acercándose a ellos para preparase algo de comer-Naruto ha estado mucho con él estas dos semanas.-

-Dice que se han hecho amigos-dijo Lee-algo realmente extraño, con lo que tanto lo odiaba-

-Pobre chico…-murmuró Sasuke-el dobe debe estar aprovechándose de él-dijo levantándose del asiento y acercándose al sofá, donde alzó una ceja cuando vio su camisa medio subida, mostrando un poco de su pie y algo que parecía…una venda? Se inclinó y estiró la mano para subirle la camisa.

-Ahora te da por desnudar chicos-dijo Shikamaru que recién salía de la ducha, sonriendo. Sasuke se alejó y se paró en pie, observando al chico. Su rostro, la forma en que dormía, aquella porción de piel al descubierto, sus piernas, incluso su trasero...todo él era….

-Porque formáis tanto alboroto de buena mañana-dijo Naruto soñoliento, frotándose los ojos-todavía es temprano, porque demonios estáis despiertos.-

-Tenemos alguien que venía a buscarte-respondió Neji señalando con la mirada al sofá. Naruto, extrañado se asomó y esta vez sí que despertó.

-Pero que…-y rápidamente le bajó la camisa-que hace él aquí?-preguntó mirando a sus amigos, mostrándose molesto.

-Estaba ahí cuando nos hemos despertado, Sasuke fue el primero en verle-respondió Lee y la mirada de Naruto pasó a la de Sasuke.

-Que le has hecho?-y rodeó el sofá, arrodillándose y quedando a la altura de su rostro, observando que solo dormía.

-Yo no soy un pervertido como tú-respondió Sasuke retirándose a su habitación para cambiarse.

-Y porque demonios vas en toalla!- se alzó- Cámbiate, pervertido!-gritó y eso provocó que Hinata volviera a moverse, esta vez quedando boca arriba. Naruto la miró y suspiró.

Que hacía ella ahí?

-No soy ninguna esclava…-murmuró ella-idiota Naruto- Naruto se aguantó las ganas de golpearla y bajó su puño.

-Parece cansado-dijo Lee, que de repente había aparecido a su lado, con una tostada en la boca. Naruto rodó sus ojos, pero se alertó cuando él se arrodillo y la observó-Hinato…es lindo-

Los tres que quedaban en la sala le miraron, y él se alzó, sonrojado.

-N-no penséis mal! Es solo que…-se rascó la cabeza-bueno! Lo es, o es que no os habéis fijado! Tiene la piel muy suave y cuidada, como si nunca hubiera trabajado…-y le miró-además, es de familia rica-y se miró sus manos-sus manos…-

Pero ninguno de los tres habló y Lee volvió a sonrojarse.

-NO ES LO QUE PENSÁIS!-exclamó-no me gusta entendido! Solo tengo esa sensación! Nada más-

Naruto se quedó mirando a su amigo, y es que si Lee pensaba que ese chico era lindo, por algo sería. Suspiró, esa mentira no se iba a mantener por mucho tiempo. Se agachó y cargó a Hinata en sus brazos.

-Tú también quieres verle desnudo-se mofó Shikamaru

-Solo voy a dejarlo dormir!-exclamó, entrando a su cuarto-mira que son pervertidos-cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó a Hinata sobre su cama. Ella se acomodó mejor y sonrió. Naruto al verla sonreír durmiendo, también sonrió-en que estará soñando?- y se agachó y le quitó el cabello de la cara, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho Lee era cierto. Hinata tenía la piel muy suave, al igual que su cabello. Se apoyó en la cama, observándola más de cerca y acarició de nuevo su mejilla con un dedo, cuando lo hizo Hinata emitió una especie de ronroneo que lo hizo apartar la mano al acto y apartarse él también.

Se alzó y se volteó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir rápido.

Que había sido eso?

_**-Porque mejor no se lo preguntas a…tu amiguito?-propuso el Kyuubi con burla. **_

-A que amiguito te…-y cuando bajó la mirada, se sonrojó al completo. Su…su…estaba…y entró al baño de su habitación rápidamente, poniendo la ducha con agua fría, mientras él se miraba al espejo-N-no…no puedo…por eso no…-

_**-Ahora es cuando yo me empiezo a divertir-dijo el Kyuubi, sonriendo con malicia. **_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se despertó al rato al oír a gente hablar y se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación, grande, muy grande, poco amueblada y con bastante ropa tirada por el suelo.

_Eso no es mío._ Pensó mientras se levantaba y se estiraba. _Debo de haberme metido en la habitación de Kiba, pero…es muy grande._ Entonces oyó el agua de un baño cerrarse y se acercó a la puerta de donde venía, pegando la oreja en la puerta. De repente se abrió y ella se tambaleó hacia delante, topándose con algo…mojado? Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró con se había chocado contra el pecho de Naruto. Se alejó al instante, sonrojada al completo.

-P-per-perver…-

-No , no es lo que piensas…-se fue acercando Naruto, con la toalla liada a su cintura, aunque más bien no pensaba en eso-yo no…-

-PERVERTIDO!-gritó ella a pleno pulmón, saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera! No es lo que piensas!-y salió tras ella, agarrándose la toalla. Cuando llegó al salón la buscó, miró a sus amigos.

-Se acaba de ir-dijo Shikamaru, señalando la puerta cerrada. Naruto corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero ella ya no estaba.

-Maldición!-exclamó volviéndose a meter en la sala-porque se ha puesto así.-murmuró molesto

-Verte desnudo no es agradable Naruto-respondió Neji-

-No me extraña que haya salido corriendo-dijo Sasuke. Lee y Shikamaru sonrieron

-Porque no os vais a una misión y no volvéis nunca-dijo sarcástico Naruto metiéndose de nuevo en su cuarto. Cerró de un portazo y se sentó en su cama, molesto-porque se ha ido? Si no he hecho nada! Ha sido ella la que estaba escuchando tras la puerta- se sonrojó y se miró-además…no estoy tan mal…no?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata llegó a su cuarto y cerró, dejándose caer al suelo apoyada en la puerta.

-No puede ser, no puede ser…-y su rostro volvió a sonrojarse-le he visto…desnudo-

Aunque técnicamente iba con su toalla, pero era lo mismo, ya que Hinata jamás había visto hombre desnudo, excepto sus dos amigos cuando iban en bañador. Pero eso daba igual, le había visto desnudo! Con su cabello mojado y pegado a su piel, su pecho bien trabajado resbalando aquellas gotas que terminaban en la toalla…

-NO!-exclamó alzándose del suelo-No, no , no, no no!-decía agarrándose la cabeza mientras se movía de una lado a otro de la habitación con la cara como un tomate. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_-No pienses en eso!-terminó gritando tirándose sobre la cama-soy una pervertida-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

El resto del día intentó esquivar a Naruto mientras buscaba el llavero, porque des que había salido de esa sala, no sabía dónde lo había metido, ni siquiera sabía si lo había agarrado al salir de su habitación.

-Dónde estará…-se preguntó, mirando por el suelo-estoy segura de que esta mañana pasé por aquí…no?- Ni ella misma lo sabía, iba tan dormida que ni se acordaba; y caminando sin mirar, chocó contra alguien. Ella se quedó quieta, no queriendo alzar la cabeza pensando que sabía quién podía ser

-Lo siento-dijeron los dos a la vez y eso, sorprendiendo a Hinata, ya que Naruto nunca pedía disculpas, alzó la cabeza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era él…el chico de cabello blanco con el que chocó la otra vez…su príncipe.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó al ver que no dejaba de mirarla, provocando que Hinata enrojeciera al completo y bajara la cabeza.

-L-lo siento-hizo una reverencia y pasó por su lado. _Baka, baka, baka! No te quedes mirando las personas así, eres un chico, UN CHICO._

-Necesitas ayuda?-y Hinata se detuvo ante la pregunta. Le estaba hablando a ella? a ella?

_Si baka! Voltéate!_

Y Hinata se giró, sonriéndole.

-Sí…p-pero no es algo importante, solo…necesito encontrarlo-sino Naruto es capaz de….y una gotita resbaló por su nuca-tengo que encontrarlo.-

-Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó acercándose y ella sintió su corazón latir con rapidez.

-A..n-no...no hace...f-falta que…yo puedo…pero…no…-y el chico sonrió. Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Porque siempre tartamudeaba tanto cuando estaba tan nerviosa.

-Qué es? Lo perdiste por aquí?-

-N-no sé, esta mañana iba dormido…entré en el cuarto de Naruto y…-el chico alzó una ceja y Hinata se alarmó-No-no es lo que piensa! Yo…él me llamó y pues…fui pero…no sabía si lo llevaba encima o lo perdía ahí y yo…pues no quiero entrar…no quiero…-

El chico volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien, no hace falta que te esfuerces más en hablar, te ayudaré a buscarlo-y miró alrededor mientras Hinata volvía a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada-que es?-

-Ahh...es un…lla-llavero con forma de pata de gato, de color amarillo- El chico frunció el ceño y puso una mano en su mentón.

-Va ser algo difícil encontrar…-y la miró, sonriendo-pero lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.-

Hinata asintió mirando embobada al chico y con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Empezamos?-preguntó sonriendo. Y es que chico tenía la cara muy graciosa, Hinata volvió a asentir y entonces cada uno se puso a buscar por el pasillo.

_Soy una chica muy afortunada verdad? Volver a encontrarme con él…_Suspiró. _Es tan amable y caballero, no como Naruto, que solo sabe que mandar y enfadarse. Él…él sí que es el chico adecuado para mí, no? Además…es tan apuesto…_

-Naruto porque no le dejas?-dijo una voz de lejos

-Es mi esclavo! Y un esclavo ha de estar siempre con su amo!-exclamó la otra voz que a Hinata la dejó parada.

-Pero dijiste que Hinata y tu eráis amigos, me mentiste!-exclamó la otra voz, que claramente era de Lee.

Hinata volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Naruto. Miró alrededor, en algún lugar donde esconderse, entonces se acordó del chico. Seguro que él la ayudaría.

-P-perdona-el chico se volteó y Hinata tragó duro-escóndeme-rogó juntando sus manos e inclinándose un poco- por favor, necesito que me escondas!-

El chico la miró, sin entender y Hinata se alarmó al ver que se acercaba Naruto.

-Por favor, no hace falta que me escondas solo no dejes que él me lleve. Haré lo que quieras luego, pero por favor, dile que…que estamos…-

-Hinato-gritó Naruto y ella se tensó y sin darse cuenta agarró la manga del chico. El chico la miró, hasta que Naruto se plantó hasta ellos-donde has estado todo el día?-

Hinato negó, incapaz de verle a la cara, después de lo de esta mañana, era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Una venita apareció en la frente de Naruto

-Hino, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-

-Hola Naruto, Lee-interrumpió el chico, sonriéndoles-que os trae por aquí?-

-Yo venía a rescatar a Hino, Naruto a esclavizarlo-respondió Lee recibiendo por parte de Naruto una mala mirada.

-Tú-dijo Naruto mirando a Hinato-te dejaste esto en mi habitación esta mañana-y le mostró el llavero. Hinata rápidamente agarró el llavero y volvió a mirar al suelo, cosa que le enfadó-Ni siquiera un gracias, malagradecido-siseó agarrando sus mejillas y tirando de ellas.

-L-lo siento-sollozó ella.

-Como vuelvas a dejártelo por ahí, juro que te haré trabajar el doble de lo que lo haces ahora-

Lee negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Y él que se pensaba que se habían hecho amigos y resultaba que Naruto tan solo lo estaba utilizando. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Y tú porque tanto suspiras!-exclamó molesto Naruto, sin dejar de tirar su mejillas.

-Ya has encontrado el llavero, que bien no?-le sonrió el chico a Hinata, que se sonrojó y miró a un lado, asintiendo-entonces, ya puedes venir conmigo-y ella volvió a mirarle mientras Naruto dejaba sus mejillas y Lee se sorprendía.

-Llevártelo?-preguntó Lee

-Sí, es que justo antes de que llegaras le había pedido que me acompañara a llevar unas cosas a la enfermería, no es así, Hinato?- y le sonrió de nuevo provocando que enrojeciera al completo y asintiera.

-Un momento-dijo Naruto agarrando a Hinato del brazo y pegándolo a él-de que le conoces?-

-De nada, solo me lo encontré y le pedí que me ayudara y él se ofreció, verdad?-y Hinata aun pegada a Naruto, asintió. Naruto, cansado de ese movimiento, puso una mano con fuerza sobre su cabeza y apretó.

-Deja de asentir a todo-siseó mientras Hinata negaba, intentando quitarse esa mano que le apretaba la cabeza-ah! Ahora niegas no? serás…-

-Naruto, le vas a hacer daño-advirtió Lee

-Vamos Hinato?-preguntó el chico y Hinata se escabulló de ese agarre y se puso lado del chico. Los dos se pusieron a andar.

-Eh! Tú vuelve aquí!-gritó Naruto, pero ella solo se volteó y mientras caminaba hacia atrás se tiró del ojo para abajo y le sacó la lengua.

Naruto apretó su puño y se encaminó a por él, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, sintió la mano de Lee en su hombro.

-Déjale Naruto, ha dicho que iba a ayudar a Suzaku.-

Naruto se quitó la mano del hombro y se cruzó de brazos, mirando por donde había ido Hinato.

-Vas a acordarte de esta.-siseó. Y tras eso se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino. Lee volvió a suspirar.

-Cuando será el día en que esos dos se lleven bien-

-Lee!-exclamó Naruto y éste le siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinato y el chico llegaron hasta la sala de profesores, donde agarraron unas cajas y las llevaron hasta la enfermería. Hinato se detuvo en la entrada, recordando que aquí fue donde Naruto la descubrió. Frunció el ceño pensando que aquel día había tenido muy mala suerte.

-Vamos pasa-dijo el chico-deja eso ahí- Hinata lo dejó sobre la cama y le miró.

-Gracias-murmuró sonrojándose. El chico sonrió.

-Algún problema con Naruto?-preguntó acercándose a ella mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza y negaba-parecer que no te cae muy bien.-

Hinata se encogió de hombros y el chico la miró.

-No quieres hablar del tema…-murmuró y miró la caja, que empezaba a abrirla-está bien, no preguntaré nada más-y se alejó con la caja.

-N-no es…es algo difícil de explicar-el chico la miró y se acercó-lo siento.- éste, mirándole, sonrió mientras le mostraba su mano. Hinata la miró y luego a él.

-Soy Suzaku Hojo-le sonrió y Hinata le correspondió, cogiendo su mano.

-Hinato Aihara.-respondió ella.

-Un placer Hinato-y Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

-L-lo mismo digo.-Suzaku rompió el agarre y siguió guardando; Hinata se asomó en las cajas y vio que estaban llenas de jeringuillas, potes medicinales, pastillas…-eres el encargado de poner esto-

Suzaku sonrió.

-Más bien soy…el medic-nin de esta academia-Hinata le miró sorprendida.

-P-pero si…eres muy joven.-Suzaku se alzó de hombros, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero soy bueno en lo que hago-y le guiñó el ojo. Hinata bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus corazón latir rápido-me ayudas? Creo que tengo para toda la tarde con esto- y ella asintió, sacando las cosas de las cajas.-gracias.-y siguió con lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata volvía a su habitación, recordando la feliz tarde que había pasado.

_Por fin sé su nombre. ..Suzaki Hojo._ Suspiro, _suena tan bien…_

_-Gracias por ayudarme Hinato-_

_-n-no ha sido nada-Suzaku se acercó a ella y se inclinó a su altura_

_-cuando tengas algún dolor no dudes en venir a mí-y ella asintió, mirando aquellos increíbles ojos azul oscuro._

_-gracias.-_

Hinata se detuvo delante de su puerta, sonriendo.

_Ojala pueda verle mañana._ Pensó sonrojándose, pero borró esos pensamientos y entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y suspiró.

_Suzaku_

-Ya era hora-

-KYAH!-gritó ella pegándose a la puerta del susto. Su corazón latía muy rápido, casi podía sentir que iba a salir de su pecho.

-Estás bien?-

Hinata le miró de mala manera, viéndolo tumbado sobre su cama como si nada con un cubo de rubik en las manos.

-Cómo quieres que este bien! Me has dado un susto de muerte!-y puso la mano sobre su corazón y respiró profundo-que haces aquí?-

-Te tardaste mucho con Suzaku, así que pensé en esperarte.-

-Y no podías esperar afuera como todo el mundo!-exclamó acercándose a la cama-estás en mi cama-

-Tu dormiste en la mía-respondió él con total tranquilidad, sin mirarla mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-E-eso son cosas diferentes.-y le señaló la puerta-ahora, vete-

-Si gritas de esa forma la gente empezara a sospechar-respondió y esta vez la miró-eres un chico, o acaso se te olvidó, un chico no grita de esa forma-y volvió a mirar al cubo

-Naruto…-

-Además, eres un ninja, deberías haberme detectado. Que patético-

Hinata se dejó caer en el suelo, cansada, agotada.

-Naruto que quieres-murmuró, pero Naruto siguió con lo suyo y ella suspiró- Naruto…-sama, que es lo que desea?-y apretó sus puños, avergonzada, pero Naruto se sentó en la cama, sonriendo y tirando el cubo a un lado.

-Mañana necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas y tú me ayudaras-se cruzó de brazos, pensativo-necesito ropa, sandalias y algo de equipo...ah! y medicinas también.-

-lo que…-tragó duro-lo que usted diga-respondió ella mientras Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo-y le palmeó la cabeza-buen chico-Hinata le apartó la mano de un manotazo, inflando sus mofletes mientras él sonreía y pasaba sus manos tras su nuca.

-Hinato-llamaron a la puerta y ella se alertó. Esa voz…-estás ahí?-

_Suzaku!_

Se levantó del suelo, alarmada. Que hacía él aquí? Y a estas horas? Porque? Y al voltear a mirar a Naruto, éste se había vuelto a tumbar con el cubo en la mano; en su frente apareció una venita y le señaló.

-No hagas ningún ruido-y salió de su habitación, encontrándose de frente con Suzaku-ah...Suzaku-san, q-que hace aquí?-

Suzaku alzó una ceja

-Te dije que nada de honoríficos-y Hinata asintió, sonrojada mientras él sonreía-Ten-y le mostró el llavero, ella lo agarró-te lo dejaste sobre la cama- Hinata lo guardó en su bolsillo rápidamente.

-Gracias-

-Si Naruto se entera de que lo volviste a olvidar…-y sonrió mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza-en fin, ya nos veremos- y se encaminó de nuevo hacía el ascensor-por cierto-se volteó-dile que mañana no se olvide del libro que le deje-y siguió su camino, dejando a HInata completamente sonrojada. Suzaku le había detectado-

-N-no es él! Es…es un amiga!-respondió Hinato- Naruto no…-

-Buenas noches-dijo despidiéndose con la mano sin voltearse, y Hinata sintió que todavía sonreía.

-No es lo que…-y se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en trozos-porque?...porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí?-y mirando a la puerta de mala manera, entró de nuevo a su habitación y de nuevo esa venita apareció en su frente. Naruto seguía en su cama, intentando montar el cubo. Hinata se acercó a la cama y le señaló la puerta-fuera-

-Que quería Suzaku?-Hinata bajó su brazo y apretó sus puños.

-Nada, ahora puedes irte a tu habitación por favor-

-Así que te has vuelto a olvidar el llavero.-Hinata se tensó y él la miró-te dije que no lo olvidaras-ella se sonrojó.

-Sal de mi habitación!-gritó dando una patada al suelo-por favor-sollozó, pero Naruto solo sonrió y eso la molestó de tal manera que se inclinó para agarrarlo y sacarlo ella misma de loa habitación, pero él se escabulló hacia el otro lado de la cama, ella infló sus mofletes y se preparó para golpearle con uno de sus miles de golpes que te dejaban sin chakra, pero él se movía de un lado a otro en la cama y Hinata, tan metida que estaba con querer solo golpearle, no se dio cuenta de que terminó subida en él mientras Naruto le agarraba y esquivaba los golpes. Cuando finalmente tuvo la mano libre, la acercó a su rostro para golpearle definitivamente en plena nariz, pero él con un rápido movimiento, la tumbó sobre la cama con él sobre ella mientras le agarraba por las muñecas. Ella se movió, inconsciente de cómo se encontraban y le miró, furiosa.

-te odio-siseó, respirando agitada, pero Naruto solo sonreía, aun también respirando agitado por el esfuerzo.

-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-respondió Naruto acercando su rostro al de ella. Entonces es cuando se dio cuenta, al igual que Hinato de cómo estaban y se sonrojaron. Hinata rápidamente miró a un lado y Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello. Tragó saliva y fue acercándose más, apretando el agarre. Hinata se tensó cuando sintió a Naruto olisquear su cuello, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Porque no hacía nada para detenerle?

Naruto aspiró su aroma y algo se movió en su interior, pero pasando de eso, acercó sus labios y rozó el cuello con ellos.

_**-Divirtiéndote Naruto?-**_dijo la voz del Kyuubi, despertándole. Rápidamente se apartó de ella y se levantó de encima, sonrojado al completo.

-M-me voy-y caminó hacia la puerta-no olvides eso mañana-y salió. Hinata se sentó en la cama, poniendo la mano en su corazón, que latía con rapidez. Miró a la puerta, que había sido eso?

Cuando Naruto llegó al ascensor, se apoyó contra la pared y pasó las manos por su cara hasta su cabello, donde las mantuvo tras la nuca.

-Que acabo de…-

_**-Debí haberme callado-dijo le Kyuubi, notando Naruto el tono de burla-que habría pasado sí te hubiera dejado seguir-**_

Naruto salió del ascensor y caminó hasta su habitación. Que había estado haciendo? Como podía...él…

_**-Idiota-dijo el Kyuubi provocando que detuviera su paso-no me digas que no te das cuenta.-**_

_Cuenta…de qué?_

_**-Después de todas las veces que has estado con una chica, necesitas que te lo explique-gruñó molesto el kyuubi-todavía eres un mocoso-**_

Y tras eso, Naruto despertó y se encontró de nuevo delante de la puerta de su habitación. La abrió y entró. Pasó entre sus amigos sin mediar palabra y se metió en su cuarto.

-Mejor no preguntar-dijo Sasuke a sus amigos, que miraban hacía la habitación de Naruto.

-últimamente está más raro de lo normal-dijo Shikamaru-tiene algo que ver el chico de primero?-le preguntó a Lee, que solo atino a alzarse de hombros.

-A mí no me cuenta nada-respondió-ahora, lo que sí sé es que me engañó diciendo que era su amigo cuando solo lo utiliza de esclavo-frunció el ceño-porque le tiene que hacer eso al pobre Hino-

-Es cierto, ese chico lleva haciéndole todo hace ya varias semanas-dijo Shikamaru al acordarse de cuando lo veía junto a Naruto, cargando o haciendo sus cosas.-problemático…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Naruto se levantó temprano, ya que le había sido imposible dormir en toda la noche, se duchó, se vistió con una camisa de manga corta negra sobre una naranja, unos tejanos bajos de cintura y unas bambas. Agarró el llavero y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Vas a algún lado?-preguntó Neji cuando este pasó por su lado.

-A comprar, necesito ropa y equipos- agarró su mochila y salió de la sala. Al rato, Neji miró a la puerta, extrañado y luego al reloj. Solo eran las ocho de la mañana; las ocho de la mañana y Naruto, despierto?

-extraño-murmuró Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hinato. Y es que ayer, con las prisas no le dijo ni a qué hora quedarían. _Quedar?_

_No! no es ninguna cita! Solo necesito que me acompañe a comprar! Nada más! No confundas las cosas cabeza tonta!_

_**-Y porque te has arreglado tanto?-se mofó el Kyuubi, provocando un sonrojo en Naruto.**_

-Voy igual que siempre! Y ahora déjame en paz!-

Naruto picó a la puerta, pero como se lo esperó, no abrió, así que, como ya lo tenía pensado, abrió la puerta, que le costó bastante al estar cerrada y entró en el cuarto, no sin antes mirar que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Cuando entró, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

_**-Nada mal…-murmuró el Kyuubi**_ mientras Naruto tragaba saliva. Se acercó, muy sonrojado a la cama y la observó, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido.

-Como se le ocurre dormir así…-Hinata llevaba una gran camisa que se le había enroscado y mostraba gran parte de su vientre, incluso algo de su…Naruto miró a un lado, pero la siguió mirando de reojo, viendo sus pantalones cortos de dormir que mostraba toda la pierna. Tragó duro y miró a otro lado.

_No, tú no eres ningún pervertido, no piensas cosas indebidas_. Se dijo él mismo intentando relajarse. _Ahora la despertaras como si no pasara nada…y que es lo que pasa!_ Se preguntó el agarrando su cabeza. _Deja ya de pensar y sal de esta habitación!_

Hinata movió la cabeza al otro lado y de nuevo sintió Naruto que ronroneaba.

_NO! NO! NO! y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro. No pienses, no escuches…no mires!_

-Naruto…-murmuró Hinata provocando que Naruto se detuviera y tragara duro. Ella, le había llamado?

La miró mientras se acercaba a la cama y vio como ella movía la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Estaba soñando con él? Apoyó una pierna en la cama y se inclinó para escucharla

-Naruto…BAKA!-gritó a la misma vez que le golpeaba en el rostro y lo tiraba al suelo. Él la miró, furioso, frotándose la barbilla. Se levantó y la observó sonreír-te gane...-y se volteó, agarrando la almohada-lo viste Suzaku…-

Naruto se crujió los dedos mientras se acercaba a la cama. Encima tenía el descaro de soñar con otro…

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo algo en su habitación, cuando los abrió al completo, tuvo que apartarse antes de recibir un golpe en la cara. Cuando estuvo a salvo, y con la mano en su corazón, vio a Naruto, molesta.

-A que vienes eso! Casi me matas!- Naruto quitó la mano de la cama y la miró a ella, de una manera que a Hinata la asustó-N-naruto?-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Vaya, vaya, vaya...algo le pasa a nuestro Narutín no creéis? jeje Tanto tiempo juntos siempre pasa algo...<em>

_Y un momento, Naruto porqeu estas tan enfadado? ^^ aii aii_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap^^_

_Matta ne_

**pd: gracias por vuestros rr's! ah! y los que no conozcais mi historia de Mi pequeño monstruo, estaís invitados a leerle. Tmb es occidental y muy muy chula jejeje, o eso dicen. **


	7. ¡Neji lo sabe! ¿adiós Hinato?

- palabras - -conversaciones

_cursiva- pensamientos_

_cursiva_ - flash Back o recuerdos

**Capitulo 7 Arriba!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente….<strong>

_-Naruto…-murmuró Hinata provocando que Naruto se detuviera y tragara duro. Ella, le había llamado? _

_La miró mientras se acercaba a la cama y vio como ella movía la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Estaba soñando con él? Apoyó una pierna en la cama y se inclinó para escucharla_

_-Naruto…BAKA!-gritó a la misma vez que le golpeaba en el rostro y lo tiraba al suelo. Él la miró, furioso, frotándose la barbilla. Se levantó y la observó sonreír-te gane...-y se volteó, agarrando la almohada-lo viste Suzaku…-_

_Naruto se crujió los dedos mientras se acercaba a la cama. Encima tenía el descaro de soñar con otro…_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo algo en su habitación, cuando los abrió al completo, tuvo que apartarse antes de recibir un golpe en la cara. Cuando estuvo a salvo, y con la mano en su corazón, vio a Naruto, molesta._

_-A que vienes eso! Casi me matas!- Naruto quitó la mano de la cama y la miró a ella, de una manera que a Hinata la asustó-N-naruto?-_

* * *

><p>Hinata tragó, mirando asustada a Naruto, pensando que porque estaría enfadado, pero todo pensamiento desapareció cuando él puso el dedo cerca de su cara, como señalándola con amenaza.<p>

-Te quiero cambiado dentro de cinco minutos-y tras esa amenaza salió de la habitación. Hinata respingó cuando cerró.

Y ahora que había hecho?

Cuando Naruto salió fuera, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, pasando las manos por su cabello.

-Pero qué hago-se preguntó extrañado por su actitud, y es que esa era la segunda vez, después de la pelea que tuvieron, que se enfadaba sin motivo. Que le estaba pasando?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya en la salida…**

Hinata caminaba tras él, cabizbaja mirándole de vez en cuando, pensando que podría haberle pasado para estar tan enfadado.

-Hinato!-exclamó Kiba junto con Shino que salían justo del edificio de las habitaciones.

-Buenos días-les saludó, feliz de poder encontrarse con ellos. Kiba y Shino le sonrieron, pero alzaron la cabeza al ver a Naruto unos pasos más alejados, cruzado de brazos.

-A dónde ibas?-preguntó Shino, mirándola.

-C-con Naruto a comprar-

-Hinato- kiba pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se volteó con ella, Shino se unió-es bueno que andes tanto con…-y señaló con la cabeza a Naruto. Hinata bajó la cabeza

-N-naruto es mi amigo.-

-Pero Hinato…tú eres…-

-Lo sabe?-preguntó Shino, alertando a Hinata.

-N-no. él no sabe…nada-y les miró a los dos-solo le acompaño a comprar-

-Últimamente te hemos visto mucho con él y no parece…ser tú amigo, como él dice-

Hinata le miró, sorprendida de la observación de Kiba.

-Dinos la verdad, él sabe algo? Te está chantajeando?-preguntó Shino

-No!-exclamó, pero luego bajó la voz-me llevo muy bien con él, de veras.- Kiba y Shino se miraron, no muy convencidos esa respuesta. A eso, Hinata les sonrió y pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros-no os preocupéis, estoy bien. Además, soy ninja no? que puede pasarme?-y les guiñó el ojo y se alejó-nos vemos luego!-se despidió sonriente, pero al ver que Naruto andaba lejos se acercó corriendo y se quedó tras él.

-No me fio-dijo Shino mirando a Hinato

-Yo tampoco. Está claro que nos oculta algo-

-Naruto lo sabe-respondió Shino-y la está utilizando-Kiba le miró, preocupado

-Si es así, debemos de ayudarla y…-

-No-dijo éste, mirándole-Hinata lo dijo la primera vez que la vimos, que no nos metería en problemas-

-Pero esto..-

-Hay que dejar que soluciones esto sola-Kiba miró al frente, bufando.

-Pero me preocupa. Ese tipo…-

-Si le hace algo, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarle, mientras no necesite nuestra ayuda, no haremos nada-y se volteó.

Kiba miró a su amigo y sonrió.

-Tú estás mucho más preocupado que yo-murmuró negando y siguió a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En todo el camino no dijeron palabra alguna. Naruto entraba en las tiendas, compraba, opinaba con los dependientes y luego, le hacía cargar la bolsa a ella. Ropa, equipo, zapatos…Hinata cargaba con más de cinco bolsas, que también pesaban lo suyo.

Cuando Naruto entró en otra tienda de ropa, ella aprovechó, mientras él se probaba la ropa, para mirar la ropa de chica. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Todo lo gustaba, las faldas, los pantalones, las botas, las medias, las camisas, las chaquetas…se mordió el labio, tenía una ganas tremendas de comprarse esa ropa, pero sin dinero y vestida de chico…caminó hacia la ropa de hombre y miró unos cuantos pantalones, suspiró de nuevo, no tenía dinero, necesitaba empezar ya a hacer misiones para comprarse algo de ropa. Cuando volvió donde tenía las bolsas, se paró y retrocedió al ver un collar, el collar más, más, más bonito del mundo y de la cosa que más amaba. El conejito blanco de la luna. Si, sabía que era algo para niños pequeños, pero le encantaba. Era tan sumamente mono. Y verlo ahí, sentado sobre una luna menguante, sonriendo, con una corbatita roja y una campanita en su mano…

-Perdone señor, le interesa?-preguntó la dependiente, sorprendiéndola.

-N-no…bueno, sí…solo miraba…y…-y lo miró de nuevo- cuánto cuesta?-

-10.000 yens-y Hinata la miró, incrédula

-P-pero eso…-

-Es que se ha puesto muy de moda y pues hay mucha gente que lo quiere-Hinata bajó la cabeza, triste- desea comprarlo?-

-No gracias-y se volteó, caminando hacia la zona de las bolsas. Cuando llegó se topó con que Naruto la esperaba ahí y bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-Espérame fuera, voy a pagar-

-Si-dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, agarrando las bolsas y suspirando

Naruto alzó una ceja y luego se encaminó a la caja a pagar, pero a medio camino se detuvo y miró la ropa que había en un maniquí. Unos pantalones tejanos que se ajustaban al final, con un gran cinturón, una camisa a cuadros rojos y blancos y una camisa blanca de manga larga con un gran dibujo en medio de una playa.

-Perdone-dijo Naruto deteniendo a una dependienta-donde puedo encontrar eso?-y señaló la ropa del maniquí

-Oh! Aquí mismo la tiene-le dijo, señalándose el montón de ropa bien ordenado y doblado sobre la mesa-desea uno de su talla?-

-No. Deme como el del muñeco-la dependienta asintió y buscó lo que él pidió, mientras Naruto caminó hasta la caja-cóbreme esto…-y la dependienta llegó con lo otro-y esto-

La chica así lo hizo, mientras Naruto esperaba aburrido a que terminara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto salió de la tienda, Hinata estaba en la de al lado mirando la ropa femenina, sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Vamos-dijo, él tornando a la seriedad. Hinata respingó cuando lo oyó al lado, pero asintió y Naruto le dio las bolsas.-iremos a comer algo-dijo una vez retomaron el camino y Hinata asintió. Naruto rodó los ojos-puedes hablarme, no voy a hacerte nada-

Hinata le miró, sin saber que decir y Naruto miró a un lado, sonrojado.

-Siento lo de esta mañana. No sé qué me ha pasado-pasó una mano por su nuca-no debí haberte golpeado...lo siento-

Hinata miró al frente, sonrojándose un poco, pero sonriendo.

-Está olvidado-respondió ella con voz suave, cosa que hizo erizar el bello de su nuca a Naruto.

-S-supongo que tendrás hambre-y le agarró todas las bolsas-vayamos a comer ramen.-y aceleró el paso. Hinata, sorprendida, le siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es muy aburrido sin Hinato-dijo Kiba, tirado sobre un gran campo de entrenamiento-porque ha tenido que irse con ese?-frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Le habrá obligado a ir-respondió Shino sentado a su lado, mirando las nubes. Una brisa fría movió sus cabellos y Shino pensó que estaba a punto de llegar el invierno. Kiba bufó.

-Odio ese chico.-masculló, sentándose al estilo ninja-no solo por como la trató el primer día, sino por como la está tratando ahora. Como se atreva a hacerle algo…-

-Nosotros estaremos antes de que algo le pase-Kiba le miró-somos sus "guardianes" no?-y sonrió-nosotros nos encargamos de proteger a la princesa-

-La princesa Hinato Aihara-sonrió él también-no suena nada bien..-

-No…-

-Sabes, todavía no comprendo cómo es que nadie, en todo lo que llevamos de clases, no se haya dado cuenta que Hinato es en realidad una chica, y no una cualquiera no, sino que es la princesa Hinata Hyuuga.-Shino rió con él-está bien loca, hacerse pasar por un chico para convertirse en ninja…-

Algo se movió tras ellos, que los hizo levantarse de repente y prepararse para la pelea, pero lo que vieron les dejaron atónitos. Neji Hyuuga se acercaba a ellos, con el ceño fruncido y al parecer bastante enfadado.

-Ya me estáis explicando eso, ahora mismo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De camino a las habitaciones…**

Hinata seguía caminado tras Naruto, aunque él ahora llevara las bolsas, de hecho, des que salieron del comercio, que Naruto las llevaba y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle pero él se negaba, diciendo que era demasiado lenta. Hicieron de nuevo todo el camino en silencio, sintiendo el silencio muy incómodo.

Pero Naruto no sabía de qué hablar y eso le sorprendía, porque con Sakura hablaba y hablaba sin parar, porque no podía decir ni una palabra con ella? Bufó, volviendo a ponerse nervioso.

_Porque era tan callada!_

-Nunca hablas o… es que te da vergüenza hacerlo?-preguntó él, molesto.

Hinata le miró, sonrojándose. Ella callada? Bueno, siempre lo había sido, pero porque su padre decía que era mejor estar callada que hablar y decir tonterías. Le volvió a mirar, sin saber que responderle y Naruto suspiró.

-Es igual…de esta forma está mucho más guapa-y él mismo se detuvo ante esa frase. Eso había dicho? Acababa de decir, que de esa forma…estaba más guapa?

Hinata se sonrojó al completo ante la palabra y bajó la cabeza. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, ya que Kiba, Shino y su hermana siempre se lo decían pero…nunca un chico, ya que tomaba a Kiba y Shino como hermanos, la había llamado guapa, ni si quiera sea atrevían a acercarse a ella por ser la futura heredera del clan.

-Gracias-murmuró empezando a jugar con sus dedos-e-es la primera vez q-que me dicen eso-

Y Naruto la miró, extrañado.

-Es que la gente está ciega o qué?-soltó inconscientemente, dándose cuenta después y sonrojándose. Otra vez había vuelto a hablar sin pensar.-mejor vamos, todavía tienes que ayudarme a guardar todo esto.-

Hinata asintió, sonriendo mientras le seguía. Le agradaba la idea de que para Naruto fuese guapa, aun vestida de chico.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar al edificio de las habitaciones, vieron a Neji mirándoles fijamente en la entrada. Hinata se tensó y se escondió tras Naruto, agarrando su camisa. Naruto volteó el rostro y la miró, porque parecía tan asustada? Solo era su primo? Además…porque no se lo contaba a él si…

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, vio a Neji acercarse a ellos; sintió como apretaba más fuerte la camisa y se extrañó. Porque parecía tener tanto miedo?

-Neji, que haces por…-pero este pasó por su lado y agarró el brazo de Hinato, pegándola a él

-Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Hinata-y tanto ella como Naruto se sorprendieron.

-Ne-nejinii…-pero esto tiró de ella-n-no espera Neji! Podemos hablar…aii!-se quejó cuando él le apretó más fuerte. Naruto les siguió, preocupado.

-Espera un momento Neji, como…-

-Contigo también tendré una charla-le amenazó a Naruto, que también se enfadó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji empujó a Hinata a la sala de estar donde estaban Sasuke, Shikamaru y Lee. Se asustó y miró a su primo, desesperada. Neji entró y Naruto tras él, dejando las bolsas en el suelo

-Espera Neji podemos hablarlo en otro lado.-sollozó ella, pero Neji solo se acercó y le levantó la camisa. Todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos y Neji gruñó. Un gran conjunto de vendas rodeaba u aprensaba su pecho.

-Pero que haces!-exclamó Naruto, quitándole la mano de la camisa y pegando a Hinata contra él-pero qué demonios te pasa!-

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir a que ha venido esta tontería de idea-siseó Neji

-N-Neji yo…-

-Y no creas que me voy a mantener callado como tus amigos, porque en cuanto me lo expliques todo iré a contarse lo a la directora-

Hinata empalideció y dio un paso adelante.

-N-no, no puedes…no puedes…-

-No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, entendido? Hace mucho que deje de serviros a tu padre y a ti-

Hinata bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños.

-U-un momento-se acercó Lee, mirando a Hinato-eres…una chica?-

-Acaso no lo has visto-respondió Neji, mirándola-ella es mi prima Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuuga-

Y los tres enterados abrieron los ojos como platos. Naruto solo giró la cabeza, molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Neji le miró.

-Y tú también lo sabías. Por eso andabas utilizándola a tu antojo-

-Ya lo sabías?-preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru-increíble, incluso Naruto se enteró antes que nosotros-y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, que seguía mirando a Hinata-o tú también lo sabías?-

-El día que se durmió aquí, pude ver que ese cuerpo no era normal, nadie tiene tan buen cuerpo-respondió Sasuke, indiferente-y menos un chico-

-Cierra le pico, Sasuke-gruñó Neji, volviendo a mirar a Hinata-y tú, habla-

Hinata se encogió de hombros ante el tono duro y Naruto bufó.

-Quieres dejar de exagerar. Tampoco es para tanto-

-No te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-Si sigues gritando así, no solo será asunto mío-

-Naruto, he sido muy paciente, pero estas agotando mi paciencia. No te metas donde no te importa-siseó furioso mientras Naruto le miraba, empezando a enfadarse.

-Me estas amenazando?-y sonrió de lado-ni creas que puedes conmigo-dijo sonando duro.

Neji caminó hacia él, dispuesto a golpearle, pero Hinata se puso en medio, estirando los brazos a ambos lados. Neji la miró todavía furioso al igual que Naruto.

-No -murmuró ella alzando la cabeza y bajando los brazos- si quieres golpear a alguien, que sea a mí-

-Hino...-murmuró Lee, preocupado y sorprendido-tus ojos…-y es que Hinata había desecho el genjutsu y ahora se veían los ojos perlados, casi violetas de los Hyuuga.

Neji se alejó, observando a su prima mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Eso que quiere decir, que me estas retando?-

-Así es.-respondió ella firme, provocando que Neji sonriera con orgullo.

-Crees que vas a poder conmigo?-

-Sí-

-Oh! Y crees que por eso…-

-Voy a convertirme en ninja Neji, no quieras tú o no quiera mi padre, el clan, me da igual, todos ellos me importan un carajo pero me voy a convertir en ninja cueste lo que cueste, y si para eso tengo que luchar contra ti, pues lo haré- y se acercó a él-no te tengo miedo-y por los lados de sus ojos empezaron a verse las venas del byakugan.

Neji observó a su prima, sorprendiéndose un poco de su actitud. El recordaba a la chica tímida, callada, obediente, aquella que siempre obedecía a su padre. Ahora que la miraba, podía sentir que en estos últimos años Hinata había cambiado, y aunque no le gustaba pensarlo, había cambiado para mal.

-Que le has dicho Hiashi?-preguntó y ella volteó el rostro

-Que estoy en casa de tía Shikuza preparándome para ser la "correcta" princesa-

Neji alzó las cejas.

-Y crees que va a tragarse eso? Hiashi no tan tonto Hinata-

-No, no lo es, pero siempre está ocupado y nunca se ha preocupado por mí-respondió mirándole, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Y es que ese tema le tocaba profundamente -crees que se va a dar cuenta de que he desaparecido? De que me he metido en una escuela para chicos? crees que vendrá a buscarme? o que mandara a alguien del clan para que no le avergüence de nuevo?-su voz se rompió y bajó la mirada-solo le importa el maldito clan-apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio-le da igual lo que pase conmigo-

Todos en la sala miraban a Hinata, mientras ella evitaba ponerse a llorar delante de ellos.

-No creas que con eso vas a hacer que cambie de opinión-respondió Neji, mirando a un lado-mañana mismo te vas de aquí y cuando llegues vas a contárselo todo a tu padre, porque si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- Hinata salió de la sala dando un portazo que hizo temblar hasta las paredes.

Neji se frotó la frente, sintiendo que pronto iba a tener dolor de cabeza. Naruto caminó hacia la salida

-Ni se te ocurra ir tras ella-dijo Neji, deteniendo a Naruto.

-Haré lo que quiera-dijo volviendo a reanudar su camino

-No te atrevas a salir-gruñó-ella ya es mayorcita para cuidarse sola-Naruto se volteó, sorprendido.

-Solo tiene 16 años!-exclamó

-Mayor razón para que empiece a madurar. Ella es la princesa del clan, no puede ir haciendo locuras, debe comportarse como tal.-

-Neji, creo que exageras un poco-habló Lee-creo que para la gente de la edad de Hino, bueno…Hinata, a esa edad, uno tiene que disfrutar de la vida.-

-Y crees que estando aquí lo hará?-exclamó ya cansado-crees que peleando y matando a personas disfrutara?-

-No pero…-

-Entonces no os metáis-cortó-Hinata es mi prima, la princesa del clan Hyuuga y como tal volverá a casa que es el lugar donde debe estar-tras eso caminó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con otro portazo.

-Un día, las paredes de esta habitación caerán-dijo Shikamaru sin alzar la vista del libro. Naruto se volteó de nuevo.

-Si no quieres verte en problemas, no vayas-advirtió Sasuke-No solo con Neji, sino también con el clan.-

-Tengo al Kyuubi-respondió Naruto, algo que les dejó sorprendidos

-Y piensas valerte de él para cargártelos? Tsk, menudo idiota-

Naruto apretó sus puños, y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el poder del Kyuubi. Sus amigos al notarlo, le miraron, pero pareció que lo controló y tras eso, caminó hacia su habitación donde también cerró de un portazo.

Lee miró a Naruto preocupado. Y es que parecía que Naruto se había encariñado con Hinato.

-y ahora que hacemos?-suspiró él

-No meternos-respondió Shikamaru siguiendo con su lectura y Lee asintió, dejándose caer sobre el sofá. Sería eso lo mejor?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata llegó al piso de su habitación, Kiba y Shino le esperaban en la puerta. Ella se acercó, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-Lo siento…-sollozó ella-lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…-y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo- lo siento.-

Shino le señaló que entraran al cuarto y agarró de la mano a Hinata, que seguía sollozando y la metieron dentro; cuando se adentraron Kiba la agarró del brazo y la abrazó, con fuerza. Hinata finalmente lloró, agarrándose con fuerza a su camisa mientras que con la otra mano, todavía sujeta a la de Shino, la apretaba. Shino respondió a ese gesto también agarrándola con fuerza. Kiba miró hacia otro lado, evitando las ganas que él también tenía de llorar, pero lo suyo era por ira, ira por ver llorar a su mejor amiga sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

-Tranquila…-murmuró mientras se dejaban caer al suelo y se apoyaban contra la puerta, Shino también les siguió y esperaron a que ella se desahogara, que soltara todo lo que había aguantado.

**Una hora después…**

Hinata se había dormido en brazos de Kiba. Este le secó los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y se alzó con ella.

-Espera-dijo Shino, soltándose de su mano, que Hinata aun durmiendo, aferraba con fuerza. Cuando lo hizo Kiba la llevó hasta la cama y ahí la tumbó, aunque él también tuvo que soltar el agarre a su camisa. Sonrió con tristeza, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, beso su mano y la dejó sobre su cuerpo. Se sentó a un lado de Hinata y la miró.

-Hacia mucho que no lloraba de esa forma-murmuró Kiba mientras Shino se acercaba-y ahora que hacemos?-preguntó él, mirándole.

-Por mucho que nos duela…nada-respondió mirando a Hinata-si Neji le ha dicho que…-y miró a un lado-no podemos hacer nada.-

Kiba bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Maldito Neji. Si hubiera estado ahí seguro y le habría dado una buena paliza.-

Shino volvió a mirar Hinata.

-Creo que tendremos que despedirnos…y esta vez, no podremos evitarlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba el techo de su habitación, tumbado en su cama con muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza, sobre todo lo de hace un rato. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Porque tiene que ser tan cabezota-gruñó refiriéndose a Neji-no hace mal a nadie-se refirió a Hinata.

_-No, no lo es, pero siempre está ocupado y nunca se ha preocupado por mí-respondió mirándole, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Y es que ese tema le tocaba profundamente - crees que se va a dar cuenta de que he desaparecido? De que me he metido en una escuela para chicos? crees que vendrá a buscarme? o que mandara a alguien del clan para que no le avergüence de nuevo?-su voz se rompió y bajó la mirada-solo le importa el maldito clan-apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio-le da igual lo que pase conmigo-_

_Parecía muy triste cuando dijo eso. Será cierto y su padre no le hará caso_? Sonrió, pensado en lo irónico del caso. _Yo que me crie sin padres, sin un hogar, sin dinero, ahora todo lo que quiero está aquí…Hinata, una princesa que lo tiene todo y a la vez nada, dinero, riquezas, familia…como _podían haber padres que no les importara lo que pasara con sus hijos.

Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj, ya eran las doce de la noche y él no tenía ni una gota de sueño. Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de regalo, la abrió y agarró el collar de aquel conejito que tanto había gustado a Hinata. Sonrió, mirando aquel colgante, sonriendo sobre la luna.

-Es igual que ella-murmuró recordando siempre los saltitos que ella iba dando cada vez que andaba. Alzó el collar hasta su rostro -y ahora…que hago contigo?-miró a un lado, donde tenía todas su bolsas de la compra y aquella que también pensaba regalarle a ella-si se va, qué sentido tiene que lo guarde?-

-Naruto-se oyó tras la puerta. Naruto rápidamente metió el collar en la bolsita y dejó está bajo su almohada.

-Pasa Lee.-y este entró, con su pijama puesto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado-pensé que estabas durmiendo-

-No puedo-suspiró-todo esto…no hago más que pensar en Hino, bueno, en Hinata- Naruto miró al frente y los dos quedaron en silencio-se ha hecho querer-murmuró sonriendo-yo ya lo veía como un hermanito.-y Naruto también sonrió-sabes, muchas veces me preguntaba si Hino no era una chica…-Naruto le miró-todo él, sus manos, su piel…toda parecía tan…delicado, como si en un momento fuera a romperse…-sonriendo le miró-y tú lo sabías-Naruto volteó el rostro-eres malo Naruto, pensé que éramos amigos-

-No es que no quisiera decírtelo, pero le…dije que no se lo diría a nadie. Además, cuanta menos gente lo supiera, mejor.-

-Tienes razón, eso no era algo que tuvieras que comentar por ahí-y miró al suelo, quedándose de nuevo los dos en silencio-le voy a echar de menos-dijo al rato, sonriendo-y sabes, me da igual que me haya mentido, ella quiere convertirse en ninja a como dé lugar. Eso la hace…una persona increíble.-y miró a Naruto, que seguía mirando al suelo y todavía llevaba la ropa con la que había salido-supongo que no seré el único en echarle de menos-y Naruto le miró, sonrojándose levemente provocando que Lee riera-tú has estado mucho más tiempo con él que yo, cuando se vaya…-

-Es mejor-cortó, mirando a un lado-ella no pintaba nada aquí; querer convertirse en ninja…-negaba mientras sonreía-como piensa hacerlo si…Neji tiene razón. Qué futuro crees que le espera aquí, matando a gente, cumpliendo órdenes, sacrificándose por otros. Como pensaba aguantar todo eso? Ser ninja no es tan fácil como ella lo pinta…ella…tiene que cumplir con su deber, convertirse en princesa y servir a su clan. Gente como ella no vale para esto-

Lee escuchó a su amigo, y si, admitía que tenía razón pero…ese pero todavía existía.

-Hinata ha escogido ese camino por algo no? no creo que lo haya hecho por capricho, eso no se decide del día a la mañana-

-Eso da ya igual-y se levantó de la cama-mañana se irá y no podremos hacer nada, de hecho, no debemos hacer nada. Ella vuelve a su hogar, donde…aunque esté sola, podrá estar segura-

Lee observó a su amigo apretar sus puños y alzó una ceja, sonriendo de lado. Se alzó de la cama y palmeó su espalda.

-En fin, me voy a la cama, a intentar dormir. Mañana todo seguirá como siempre-abrió la puerta- buenas noches-y cerró

-Como siempre…-murmuró él, sonriendo con tristeza.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Jeje! espero que os haya dejado con la intriga . <em>

_Pero...y ahora que hará Hinato? se irá sin luchar? quizá si, pero...y si de repente... nah! mejor me callo :P Neji, ya te vale, pobre Hinata ( como son los primos aishh )_ _pero ya sabéis, Neji solo se preocupa por ella, no lo hace con maldad._

_Y Naruto...aiishh! que mono eres! ^^ ya no sabe ni lo que dice jeje y por cierto, él tmb esta afectado por esa perdida aunque no quiera reconocerlo. _

_Ahora Lee...Lee se dará cuenta de algo...algo relacionado con Naruto y Hinata que le, gustara bastante jeje_

_y por cierto **Suzaku** es un personaje mío totalmente inventado. Es muy muy guapo, tanto que bueno, ya veis como se pone Hinata, además de amable, caballeroso, educado...sería él el principe adecuado para nuestra princesa Hinata? _

_**Y otra cosita más.**..con referencia a eso de que subo los caps antes, me alegra que os guste^^ pero es que...dentro de nada empiezo las clases de nuevo y tngo que tenerlo al menos, casi terminados y subidos, porque con los estudios no me dara tiempo a nada jeje_

_En fin, que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestrso RR's geniales! _

_Matta ne^^_


	8. ¡Mi primera misión!

**CAPITULO 8 SUBIDO !**

**A leer!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Hinata se levantó temprano, se puso unos tejanos piratas y una camisa de tirantes anchos con gorra, de color naranja, cortesía de Kiba, con unas letras muy grandes que decías "fighting" algo que la hizo sonreír con tristeza, y unas sandalias.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía en la habitación, se veía horrible, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su cara pálida, sus cabellos revueltos…pero, que más daba arreglarse, si tenía que irse de ahí. Miró la maleta sobre su cama y respiró profundo, evitando querer llorar de nuevo. Así que salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el despacho de la directora. Al ser tan temprano, pocos estudiantes andaban por ahí. Salió del edificio y caminó hacia la escuela, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la calle. Cuando llegó a la academia, se detuvo unos segundos, para mirarla y sonrió, había estado poco tiempo, pero había disfrutado mucho en ella.

-Hinato-dijo una voz tras ella. Cuando ella se volteó, se sorprendió.

-Suzaku-y bajó la cabeza rápidamente-buenos días- Suzaku se acercó, extrañado al ver la palidez y los ojos del chico.

-Estás bien?-y le examinó-porque no llevas el uniforme?-

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que…hablar con la directora.-

-Si es así, ven, te acompañaré. Al ser de primero, no sabrás donde esta-

-gracias-y empezó a caminar, Suzaku le siguió todavía extrañado por el carácter. Entraron a la escuela sin mediar palabra y recorrieron los pasillos, que ya empezaban a llenarse de estudiantes. Suzaku le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando sin entender ese raro comportamiento. Por el poco tiempo que llevaba con él, sabía que era tímido y que muy pocas veces hablaba, pero…hoy era demasiado, no decía nada, no le miraba, no balbuceaba, no se ponía nervioso a su lado, algo de lo que se dio cuenta más tarde.

-Aquí es-dijo Suzaku mostrándole una gran puerta de madera.

-Gracias-murmuró otra vez, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Hinato, seguro que…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir, él le hizo una reverencia

-Ha sido un placer conocerte- y por primera vez des de que estaba con él, le miró y le sonrió-gracias por todo-hizo otra reverencia y picó a la puerta. Se oyó un "adelante" y tras eso Hinato agarró el pomo, sintiendo su mano temblar. Respiró profundo y entró, sin voltear a mirarle. Cuando cerró Suzaku todavía seguía asombrado.

Porque le había dicho eso? Acaso se iba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata entró al despacho, cabizbaja, asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tragó duro.

_Tú puedes Hinata_. Y respirando profundo, alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor, ese despacho era enorme, con un gran sofá a un costado, de piel, una pequeña mesita delante, también tenía un televisor, muebles con muchos libros, equipos ninjas…

-Dime, que querías?-preguntó una voz femenina; cuando Hinata volteó a mirar aquella gran mesa de roble, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Una mujer rubia de ojos castaños, cuerpo bastante desarrollado, vestida con un traje bastante sencillo de falda hasta la rodilla y camisa y chaqueta de botones la miraba fijamente.

-Es muy bonita…-murmuró ella, sonrojándose luego por lo dicho. Tsunade sonrió y le indicó que se acercara.

-Me has alegrado el despertar pequeño, dime cómo te llamas?-Hinata se quedó embobada mirándola y es que esa mujer era muy bella. Esta alzó una ceja al no recibir respuesta.

-Ah…s-soy Hinato…Hyuuga-respondió y Tsuande se sorprendió.

-Eres un Hyuuga?-Hinata alzó la cabeza lentamente y miró a la directora-ya veo…y como es que no se me ha informado de ello?-rodó los ojos-esta Shizune, cuando aprenderá a…-

-No!-y bajó la cabeza-perdón…es que…yo…yo…-cerró sus ojos con fuerza-mentí-

Tsunade alzó ahora las dos cejas, sorprendiéndose ante eso.

-Y porque esa mentira?-

-V-verá yo…-apretó fuerte la camisa en sus manos-y-yo…yo no soy…no soy…-

-Tsuande-sama!-exclamó una chica entrando al despacho.

-Shizune, cuantas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar-

-Lo siento, pero es que es urgente. Unos de nuestros equipos de tercer curso necesita ayuda, están con el caso de las niñas que son vendidas para trabajar en prostíbulos y necesitarían con urgencia de alguien que se pareciese lo máximo posible a una chica para infiltrarse y sacar información de ahí…-y Shizune siguió explicando mientras Hinata escuchaba atónita.

Cuando Shizune terminó, Tsunade se alzó y miró por la venta.

-Cómo demonios quieren que tengamos un chico así? Nos has visto sus caras?-y le indicó que mirara a través de la ventana; a Shizune le resbaló la gota al ver que todos eran chicos de pies a cabeza. Suspiró, donde iban a encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a una chica y se infiltrara en una misión tan peligrosa.

-A-anno…Tsunade-sama-tanto la nombrada como la secretaria miraron al chico, que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Todavía estas aquí-suspiró-espérame fuera, terminaré esto en…-

-No, yo…digo…yo podría, podría ayudar.-y las dos la miraron fijamente provocando que ella bajara la cabeza, sonrojada-yo…quisiera ayudarles en la misión-y al ver que ninguna de las dos respondía, siguió-s-soy pequeño y tengo…parezco una chica.-

-No-soltó Tsunade provocando que Hinata le mirara- primero porque eres de primero, todavía no te hemos asignado un entrenador y segundo, eres un Hyuuga…-suspiró-si los del clan se enteran de que envié a un novato a esa misión son capaces de ahogarme a sermones y gritos-

-P-pero Tsunade-sama, yo…puedo ser de ayuda! He…estuve entrenando muchas veces con mis amigos, se pelear y utilizar las técnicas de mi clan-

-He dicho que no.-

-Pero...-

-Espera Tsunade-dijo Shizune observando a Hinato, que bajó la cabeza.

-Y ahora qué?-masculló la otra mientras Shizune se acercaba a ella y la examinaba-que estás haciendo?-agarró el mentón del chico y le examinó el rostro-Shizune!-

-Este chico valdría para ello-respondió mirando a Tsunade sonriendo.

-No. Ya he dicho que no. Pretendes que me maten por dejar que un Hyuuga novato, haga una misión de clase B? Ni hablar.-dijo sentándose de nuevo en su asiento. Hinata se acercó a la mesa

-Por favor, Tsunade-sama, déjeme hacerlo. Le juro que no la defraudare.-pero Tsunade seguía negando-si lo hago, podrá echarme de la academia-dijo firme. Tsunade y Shizune le miraron-si fracaso en la misión, le prometo que me iré de esta escuela-

Tsunade le estudió provocando que Hinata bajara la cabeza, sonrojándose y empezando a jugar con sus dedos. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio y meditación, Tsuande suspiró y se apoyó contra la silla.

-Está bien, puedes hacerlo- Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos mientras Shizune sonreía.

-D-de verdad?-preguntó Hinata-

-Sí, si.-suspiró, pero luego se poyó sobre la mesa y la miró, seria-pero nada de hacer algo más de lo que te pidan entendido, porque voy a pedir un informe entero de todo lo que hayas hecho ahí dentro-

Hinata sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama!-y le hizo una reverencia-le juro que daré mi mayor esfuerzo.-

-Bien, ahora vete. Cuanto antes llegues mejor-Hinata asintió, feliz-Shizune envíales una nota diciéndoles que ahí va el refuerzo, que por favor no hagan nada imprudente mientras él esté ahí.

Shizune asintió y miró a Hinato.

-Vamos?-y Hinata asintió de nuevo, ilusionada mientras la seguía. Antes de salir del despacho, se volteó y miró a Tsunade.

-Gracias de nuevo!-le hizo una reverencia y salió tras la chica llamada Shizune. Su primera misión en solitario! Tendría que decírselo a Kiba y Shino.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, te necesitan enseguida-

-Ah! Pero…no tengo que prepararme ni…-

-Tranquilo, ellos ahí te lo darán y explicaran todo.-se detuvo y le miró-no te molestara...el vestirte de chica, verdad?-pero esperándose la respuesta de siempre, Hinata sonrió.

-No se preocupe. Estoy más que acostumbrado-

Y Shizune le miró sin entender. Acaso por parecerse a una chica le vestían con ropa de chica?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, suspirando.

-Por favor, que nada que le pase a ese niño sino…-y miró al techo-estoy muerta-

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No está en su cuarto-dijo Kiba junto a Shino mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela

-Pero su maleta sigue ahí-dijo Shino-debe de estar hablando con la directora-

Kiba se agarró la cabeza, desesperado.

-No quiero pensar de lo que puede ser capaz la directora.-Y miró a Shino, preocupado-y si la mata?- y a Shino le resbaló la gota.

-No creo que llegue a eso, pero…-se detuvo y Kiba chocó tras él.

-Shino no te detengas de…-pero se calló y es que al fondo del pasillo, venía Neji con su grupo. Claramente los tres se vieron, pero prefirieron ignorarse.

-vamos!-gritó una voz en el patio

-V-voy!-exclamó otra voz, que se hizo muy conocida para ellos.

-Hinato no hay tiempo-

-Si!-y Shino y Kiba, al oír su nombre se asomaron rápidamente a la ventana. Hinata caminaba tras una chica mientras ella miraba a todos los lados.

-Esa no es…-murmuro Kiba extrañado. Vio como Neji y el resto del grupo se asomaba a la ventana. Él sonrió-así que ya se va…-

-Hinato…-sollozó Lee viendo a su amigo partir.

Hinata, antes de salir de la escuela, miró de nuevo al edificio, buscando por las afueras o por las ventanas a ver si veía a sus amigos. Bajó la cabeza, suspirando y se volteó, caminando triste.

-HINATO!-gritó Kiba des de la ventana sorprendiendo a Shino y a todos lo que pasaban por ahí.-Que! no puedo dejar que se vaya sin despedirme-explicó a los que miraban, sonrojándose.

Hinata al oír su nombre, se giró y buscó a sus amigos; sonrió al verlos en el tercer piso de la escuela y se dirigió a ellos.

-Hinato-dijo Shizune agarrándola del brazo-a dónde vas, tenemos que irnos ya-

-P-pero yo tengo que…-

-Vamos-dijo tirando de su brazo. Hinata miró hacía sus amigos y se puso triste al no poder contarles la noticia.

_Volveré pronto. Os lo prometo. _

Los chicos vieron como Hinata era arrastrada por Shizune a la calle mientras ella miraba a la escuela con tristeza. Naruto no quiso seguir mirando, porque por alguna razón, el pecho le dolía.

-Vámonos Shino-dijo Kiba una vez hubieron perdido de vista a Hinata.

Shino miró un rato más por la ventana, y siguió a su amigo, pero Kiba se detuvo y miró a Neji, que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Espero que estés contento-dijo sonando duro volviendo a seguir el camino. Shino solo le siguió.

Lee miró a los dos chicos partir pensando en cómo deberían sentirse de mal. Al fin y al cabo, eran los mejores amigos de Hinata. Luego miró a Naruto y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de tristeza.

_Tú eres el que más la echará de menos, verdad Naruto?_

Neji solo se volteó y sin dirigir siguió su camino. Shikamaru y Sasuke también siguieron, luego Lee, que al ver que Naruto no venía, se volteó.

-Naruto-le llamó y cuando este le miró, Lee le sonrió mientras le indicaba que fueran a clase. Naruto le siguió.

**Y el día pasó, sin novedad alguna y cuando llegó la noche…**

Shikamaru, recién duchado y solo con un pantalón puesto, estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá, Lee miraba la tele, haciendo zapping de vez en cuando, Neji se preparaba algo de cenar en cocina y Naruto, sentando también en el sofá, arreglaba y cuidaba su equipo ninja. Sasuke esa tarde había sido llamado por Tsunade y partido por noche a una misión.

Alguien picó a la puerta y Lee se levantó, aburrido y sin ganas de seguir viendo la tele.

-Suzaku-sonó un poco sorprendido-que te trae por aquí? Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra mal…no físicamente-dijo eso último bajito.

-Buenas noches-saludó éste sonriendo-y tranquilo que no estoy aquí para pinchar...-

-Has dicho pinchar?-interrumpió Naruto tensándose.

-No Naruto, no vengo como médico- Y Naruto suspiró aliviada-puedo pasar?-

-Claro-le señaló que entrara y ahí dentro vio a Neji y Shikamaru, cada uno con lo suyo-dónde está Sasuke?-

-Se fue a una misión esta noche-dijo Lee mientras se sentaba en el sofá-pero me parece que a él no le gustaba mucho.-y puso un dedo en su mentón-cuando salió de aquí iba mascullando y quejándose de algo de que no era una niñera o algo así.-

-Mm-respondió él. Tras eso, miró la sala. Era mucho más grande que la que compartía con sus compañeros. Esta tenía una cocina, pequeña pero con mesa de barra, un gran salón, con televisión, y dos sofás un baño y todas las habitaciones que se perdían al fondo del pasillo, grandes ventanas.

-A qué has venido Suzaku?-preguntó Neji, sentándose en una silla alta de la mesa de barra-no creo que el decorado sea algo que admirar-

Suzaku sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Esos chicos siempre iban al grano.

-Bueno, en realidad, quería preguntaros algo-dijo rascándose la nuca-no es algo muy importante pero como siempre lo veía con vosotros…- les miró esperando alguna reacción-no habréis visto por casualidad a Hinato?-

Y todos detuvieron sus quehaceres.

-Es que está mañana lo vi…raro.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, recordando-cuando lo acompañé al despacho de Tsunade, me dijo…se despidió de mi de una forma que parecía que no fuera a verle nunca más. Y la verdad, me preocupó, no solo por eso sino porque parecía lucir triste, su cara estaba bien pálida y sus ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Pensé que podía estar enfermo, pero…no me dijo nada.-y les miró- esta tarde vendría ayudarme como siempre pero al no verlo pues…pensé que estaría contigo, Naruto.-

-No-respondió él, sonriendo-no le he visto en todo el día-y siguió limpiando. Lee observó a su amigo, preocupado.

Suzaku siguió mirándole, pensando que había…el ambiento estaba bastante tenso.

-en fin, si no lo sabéis-suspiró-gracias de todos modos.-y caminó hacia la puerta, Lee se levantó pero Suzaku le dijo que no hacía falta-perdón si os he molestado, pero si lo veis, por favor decirle que en realidad, le necesito-sonrió diciendo eso- La enfermería entre dos se lleva mejor. Me voy. Hasta mañana!-y cerró la puerta. Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Naruto dejó de limpiar pero se quedó mirando la mesa, en realidad, la nada. No sabía porque, pero le había tomado demasiado cariño a esa…princesa.

Neji maldijo por lo bajo, aunque llegó a oídos de los que estaban ahí.

-Está bien, lo siento. –Lee le miró-Sé que no debí gritarle y muchos menos tratarla de esa forma, pero comprender, Hinata no podía quedarse en esta academia. Esto es…un mundo desconocido para ella, algo nuevo, algo peligroso. Algo en lo que ella no puede quedarse-y bajó la cabeza, mirando su vaso lleno de agua-Hinata no merece vivir en un mundo así.-y recordó las veces que la había cuidado de pequeño, la veces que la curaba, que le gritaba y le ordenaba que no llorara, las veces que se peleaba con sus amigos, su mirada, su sonrisa... –no quiero una vida así para ella-

Lee miró al frente, sonriendo, al igual que Naruto y Shikamaru, que sonreían. Así que en realidad, todas aquellas palabras, todo aquel odio que detectaron aquel día, no eran más que palabras de alguien preocupado, alguien que no quería una vida llena de problemas, muertes, y asesinatos, para la persona querida. Alguien, que quería a su familia.

-No sabía que tenías esa faceta de hermano protector-bromeó Shikamaru

-Es algo que Neji jamás mostraría a la gente-dijo Naruto, divertido

-Porque él es un Hyuuga-terminó por decir Lee sonriendo, mientras Neji se sonrojaba levemente.

-Cerrad el pico-gruñó mirando a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras en otra aldea…**

-Vamos, vamos, rápido-decía Hinata empujando a una niñas para que se metieran en un pequeño agujero. Ella miró a la fila de niñas que vestidas todas con vestidos, tacones y maquillas pasaban por aquel pequeño agujero que les llevaría con sus compañeros. Miró el lugar, sintiendo verdadero asco e ira al estar ahí. Con la manga se quitó el pintalabios rojo que le habían obligado a poner y se quitó ese odioso vestido que se ajustaba a su cuerpo-Vamos, vamos-

-Nee-san…Mayura no está-dijo una chica, preocupada. Hinata la miró, pensando que esa niña podría tener la edad de su hermana.

-yo la buscaré, tu solo sal de aquí, venga-la chica asintió y Hinata terminó de ponerse su pantalón y su chaqueta holgada. Con ello se sintió más cómoda-perdona-dijo agarrando a una chica de tan solo 12 años-diles a los de fuera que enseguida salgo-la chica asintió y Hinata le sonrió, agradecida.

Se adentró de nuevo en aquel lugar, que en tan solo unas horas había odiado. Ella nunca supo que era un prostíbulo, pero eso cuando se lo explicaron y ella entró, comprobando que lo que decían era cierto, se quedó asqueada, deseando de una vez que la misión se acabara pronto. Ahora, ella jamás pensó que el tipo ese se iba a…cerró los ojos, borrando ese pensamiento que le había provocado ganas de llorar y devolver. Quizá una cosa era con mujeres, algo de lo que no estaba muy de acuerdo tampoco, pero con niñas, con chicas de su edad…eso era algo que realmente la animo a golpear a ese idiota hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no sin antes recibir un buen golpe en la cara que seguro le dejará un buen moratón.

-Suéltame! Tú! Suéltame!-sintió la voz de Mayura y se asomó. Un tipo la había tomado sobre sus hombros y se la llevaba. Salió corriendo a rescatarla cuando alguien se le adelantó. Hinata se detuvo mirando aquel chico, sorprendida.

Este al verla, solo gruñó. Tenía una pinta horrible, con aquel maquillaje corrido y ese moratón en la cara. La vieja tenía razón, había que tener vigilada a esa chica.

-Sasuke-san?-se acercó ella sorprendida al verle mientras él le sonreía con sarcasmo.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los ninjas, hime-

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tres días después…**

Ya era otoño, y Kiba y Shino se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la escuela. Kiba se detuvo al mirar como una hoja caía del árbol. Shino se volteó a verle.

-Mañana decidirán quién nos entrena-dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared baja del pasillo, mirando el paisaje-y nos tocara hacerlo con uno de los odiosos de cuarto-

Shino se acercó y miró también el paisaje marrón del patio. Lleno de hojas, de chicos que jugaban con ella, que entrenaban, que reían.

-Deja de pensar en ello, Hinata está bien donde está ahora-dijo Shino y Kiba se sonrojó, maldiciendo lo observador que era su amigo.

-No estoy pensando en ella-masculló mirando a un lado-solo…-pero no supo que excusa sacar y bajó la cabeza, suspirando-mejor entremos-y se paró en pie.

De repente, un grupo de chicos se acumuló en la entrada, empezando a gritar. Kiba se detuvo y observó.

-Debe ser alguien que acaba de llegar de una misión-respondió Shino, que también miraba hacia allí. Entonces de entre la gente vieron a Sasuke y a alguien que cargaba sobre su espalda. Sus rostros se desencajaron al ver quien era y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Kiba parpadeó, incluso se frotó los ojos, pero nada seguía estando allí, sonriendo y agarrándose con fuerza a los hombros de Sasuke.

-Ves...ves lo mismo que yo…verdad? Digo, no estoy imaginándome…-pero Shino no respondió y siguió mirando a aquel chico de cabello azulado y revuelto, con esa sonrisa tan conocida y esos ojos blancos.

-Vale. Ya estoy soñando despierto-dijo Kiba mirando a un lado-despierta Kiba, reacciona, eso que ves no es real. Ella no está aquí, solo estas…-pero Shino le golpeó en el brazo y kiba le miró, molesto.

-Es ella-murmuró incrédulo-es Hinata-y fue corriendo hacia el grupo.

-Qué?-exclamó Kiba-no puede ser! Si ella…-y siguió a su amigo-no puede ser!-

Cuando ellos llegaron y pasaron entre los estudiantes, pudieron verificar claramente que ese chico que cargaba Sasuke en su espalda era Hinata, la Hinata que ellos conocían.

-Hinato…-murmuró Shino y ella, al oírles sonrió.

-A-anno…Sasuke….puede…-pidió avergonzada

-No soy tu caballo-gruñó, aunque llevando donde sus amigos. Cuando estuvo en frente, se bajó y le agradeció a Sasuke. Luego él se apartó, alejándose de ese tumulto asfixiante de niños.

-Kiba, Shino-les sonrió, feliz y alzó sus brazos para abrazarles, pero recordando que ahora era un chico, los bajó mientras se sonrojaba-Estoy de vuelta-

Kiba se acercó y tocó su mejilla, aquella donde tenía el gran moratón, luego observó su estado, su pie vendado, sus ropas rotas…Kiba apretó sus puños, furioso.

-Tu padre te ha…-

-No! no!-respondió ella rápidamente-no! claro que no- y sonrió, rascándose la nuca-esto…me lo hice yo.-

Y tanto él como Shino se sorprendieron.

-Que tú qué?-se acercó Shino con el ceño fruncido-como que te has…-

-Sí, veréis…es que aquel día…-sonrojada, bajó la cabeza-no me fui realmente.-ella los miró cabizbaja-fui a hablar con la directora pero, aquel día hubo un pequeño problema que me sacó de ese apuro.-

-Hinato, o hablas claro o…-siseó Kiba, nervioso. Hinata alzó la cabeza y le miró, sonriendo.

-He ido a mi primera misión. De hecho, vengo de ella. Por eso…por eso estoy algo herida-

KIba y Shino la miraron y ella bajó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

-Aquel día que me llamaste, iba a decírtelo, pero Shizune-san no me dejo y…-

-Qué?-exclamó Kiba

-Juro que quería comentároslo, pero todo fue tan rápido y no había tiempo, así que tuve que…-

-qué?-volvió a exclamar Kiba-que tú has estado en…en una qué?-

Hinata le miró, extrañada.

-En una misión, con los de tercero-y miró a los dos-porque? No os hace ilusión?-

-Vale...vale Kiba...-se dijo él mismo volteando-no te estreses, no te enfades…calma, calma…-

-Hinato, de verdad que vienes de una misión?-preguntó Shino y ella asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí! No es genial? Mi primera misión! Y encima de clase B! decidme si soy bueno o no eh!-y le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo.

-Si es genial…? Si es….-repitió Kiba. Hinata le miró, preocupada.

-Kiba que...-pero no puedo continuar ya que Kiba la alzó y la puso sobre su hombro y con ella empezaba a correr-K-kiba que pasa? Auch! A dónde…-pero él siguió corriendo con Shino detrás.

Iba a hablar con la directora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke-teme-exclamó Naruto al verle caminar por el pasillo-que pronto has vuelto-

-Sí que ha sido fácil no?-preguntó Lee, pero Sasuke siguió su camino-a dónde vas?-

-A darle el estúpido informe a la vieja-gruñó- y a decirle que yo no soy ninguna niñera-

Lee y Naruto se miraron.

-De verdad va a decirle eso?-preguntó Lee

-Yo quiero ir a verlo-respondió Naruto, sonriendo yendo rápido tras Sasuke. Lee también les siguió.

-A dónde vais?-preguntó Shikamaru al verles pasar-

-A ver cómo golpean a Sasuke-respondió Lee divertido siguiendo el camino.

Shikamaru asintió y siguió con su camino, se encontró con Neji y los dos caminaron hacia su clase.

-Has visto al chico de primero cómo iba?-dijo uno

-Dijo que era su primera misión-

-Debe haber recibido una buena paliza-

-Pero que decís! Hinato ha sido el que los ha dejado K.O o eso me ha dicho uno de tercero. Dicen que él solito se encargó del jefe y de salvar a todas las niñas-

-Hinato….Hinato, no es el chico de primero que tanto se parece a una chica?-

-Ese! Pero lo mejor es que…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Neji le agarró por la corbata y lo levantó. Los demás se asustaron al ver su cara.

-Contadme todo eso ya-y el chico asintió, contándole asustado todo lo que había oído de los de tercero, que venían de la misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsunade-sama!-exclamó Kiba entrando al despacho sin picar. Shino entró detrás y cerró.

-Muchacho, a ti tampoco te han enseñado a picar antes de entrar-pero Kiba se acercó y bajó a Hinata de su hombro y la volteó para que la viera. Tsunade alzó la ceja

-B-buenos días Tsunade-sama-sonrió nerviosa Hinata.

-Así que has vuelto…-

-Acaso pensaba que no?-exclamó Kiba apartando a Hinata a un lado, que se tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo, de no ser por Shizune que la agarró y la sentó en el sofá. Kiba palmeó la mesa y miró de mala forma a la directora-porque la ha mandado a una misión?-

En la frente de Tsunade apareció una venita.

-Primero mocoso, a mí me respetas, segundo a mi despacho nadie viene a gritarme y tercero…-le miró de muy muy mala manera y Kiba se asustó-siéntate.-

Kiba se sentó en la silla que había frente la mesa, sudando frío mientras Shino permanecía apoyado en la pared. Tsunade suspiró y miró a Hinata, que parecía hablar con Shizune de la situación.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó. Hinata la miró y asintió.

-N-no fue nada. Solo un par de golpes.- Al oír eso, Kiba se cruzó de brazos y masculló palabras ininteligibles. Claro, estaba enfadado.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto-dije ella, sonriéndole. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza murmurando un suave gracias. Luego volteó a ver los chicos- y vosotros quienes sois?-

-Noso..-pero Shino se le adelantó.

-Tsunade-sama, él es Inuzuka Kiba, yo Aburame Shino, también somos de primero y los mejores amigos de Hinato. Por esa razón…-

-Estáis aquí?-terminó ella y miró a Hinato-no se lo dijiste?-

-N-no tuve tiempo.-respondió Hinata, oyendo suspirar a Tsunade-lo siento-

-Si lo que queréis saber es porque la mande a…-pero de nuevo abrieron las puertas y esta vez entraron tres personas, Sasuke, Naruto y Lee, que al ver a Hinato allí se sorprendieron, aún más por cómo iba.

-Hinato?-murmuró Lee, sorprendido

Sasuke se acercó y dejó el informe de mala manera sobre la mesa. Tsunade lo agarró con una sonrisa.

-Yo hago misiones, no cuido a…princesas- Hinata fue a quejarse por ese mote, pero prefirió callarse.

-Gracias Sasuke, sabía que podía confiar en ti-Sasuke bufó y fue a sentarse al sofá, al lado de Hinata

-Quiero una compensación por ello-

-Y la tendrás, no te preocupes.-éste terminó cruzándose de brazos mientras Hinata a su lado jugaba con sus dedos.-y vosotros dos, porque estáis aquí?-preguntó mirando a Naruto y Lee, que no apartaban la mirada de Hinato- también sois sus amigos y buscáis saber porque ha ido a una misión?-se mofó ella, divertida.

-Misión?-repitió una voz tras ellos. Neji entraba seguido de Shikamaru y mientras ese segundo se sentaba en el sofá y miraba sorprendido a Hinato, Neji se acercó a la mesa.-ahora mismo me va a explicar eso-

Tsunade repiqueteó el pie en el suelo, cansada ya de que tanta gente entre a su despacho sin más.

-Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa.-los miró, muy molesta-yo os contaré si dejáis de entrar sin mi permiso a mi despacho y si os estáis calladitos, de acuerdo- Neji se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado.

Tsunade suspiró, sintiendo que pronto le vendría una gran jaqueca.

-No sé porque os interesa tanto esto pero si, mandé a Hinato a una misión de clase B. Necesitábamos un chico que se pareciera, más o menos, y no te ofendas por esto-Hinata negó-a un chico que se pareciera a una chica. Él en ese momento estaba ahí, él en ese momento se ofreció, amenazándome con que dejaría esta academia si fracasaba-Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada-y yo acepté. Mandé a Sasuke para que le cuidara, la misión se cumplió con existo-y los miró- y eso es todo-

-Me quiere decir que…que ha mandado a ese chico, tan solo de primero y que no tiene ni idea de pelea, a una misión de clase B porque se parecía a una chica?-repitió Neji, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Eso he dicho-y cogió el informe-y por lo que parece, has hecho un gran trabajo…-Hinata sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver la frente fruncido de ella.

-A-nno…Tsunade-sama…no todo lo que lee es…-pero Tsunade dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa de un golpe, cosa que le hizo respingar-Tsunade-sama…-

-Pequeño, te dijo algo bien claro antes de partir que hicieras lo que mandaban tus compañeros.-se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-Y-y lo hice, hice todo lo que ellos dijeron!-se fue pegando al sofá, asustada mientras sus compañeros miraban a un lado, no queriendo meterse para ayudarla-T-tsunade-sama…-

-Sí. Y que es eso de "luchó contra los cinco hombres mientras sus amigos sacaban a las chicas de ahí"-

Hinata movió los labios, queriendo decir algo para defenderse.

-T-tenían a una chica y n-no podía dejar que…-

-Hinato-llamó firme Tsunade, plantada delante ella-si se te da una orden tienes que cumplirla-

-Pero no podía dejar a esa chica ahí!-exclamó ella, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas-ese hombre…-y bajo la cabeza.

-Y tu recibiste por ella, verdad-dijo ésta agachándose a su altura y agarrando su mentón, girando la cara a un lado para ver el moratón.

-Pero también le di lo suyo-masculló ella, frustrada-esos tipos…merecían lo peor-y apretó sus puños. Tsunade suspiró.

-Si no llega a estar ahí Sasuke…-

-Hubiera podido con todos-interrumpió ella, mirando a un lado-soy fuerte-

Tsunade volvió a suspirar y se paró en pie.

-Ve a la enfermería y dile a Suzaku que te cure.-Hinata le miró, alertada-él podrá hacer algo con ese golpe-

-Y-yo estoy bien, no necesito…-

-Es que tienen que gritarte para que hagas caso?-dijo Sasuke a su lado, molesto.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y se disculpó. Él bufó y alzándose del sofá, la agarró y la cargó en su hombro y bajo la mirada atónita de todos, salió del despacho. Tsunade sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que le ha tomado cariño-dijo mirando a Shizune que solo asintió, sonriendo.

-Si eso es tomar cariño...-murmuró Kiba. Tsunade le miró y él se tensó.

-Y vosotros que hacéis aun aquí? Venga a vuestras clases.-y los empujó fuera de su despacho-ah! Y no volváis por aquí en unos días, solo venís para meterme en problemas- y les cerró la puerta en plena cara.

Todos a fuera se quedaron sin palabras.

-Increíble-fue el primero en decir algo Lee con una sonrisa-y nosotros pesando que se había ido…-

-Y se ira-murmuró Neji-claro que se irá…y activó su byakugan para buscar a su prima-a mí no vuelve a engañarme de nuevo, no-

-Espera Neji! Como eso de que se ira!-le siguió Kiba-acaso quieres gritarle de nuevo!-

Shino, rodando los ojos, siguió a su amigo, sabiendo lo que pasaba si provocaba a Neji.

-Esto parece divertido, creo que yo también voy a apuntarme al movimiento Hinato-dijo Shikamaru, sonriendo.

Lee observó a sus amigos, sonriendo. La vuelta de Hinato había alegrado de nuevo sus vidas. Miró a Naruto de reojo, que miraba al suelo.

-Ahora podrás regalarle aquel collar-murmuró divertido-seguro que le gusta-y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, reanudó su camino.

Naruto lo seguía con la mirada completamente sonrojado. Como sabía él del collar? Y como sabía que era para ella?

-N-no es para ella! lo compre para…pasa Sakura-exclamó poniéndose a su lado-es para Sakura…-

-Y la ropa de chico que hay en esa bolsa también no?-

-estás cotilleando en mi habitación!-exclamó molesto Naruto mientras Lee reía.-Como te atreves a entrar en mi habitación y mirar mis cosas!-

Sin duda el regreso de Hinata había vuelto a animar las cosas entre sus compañeros.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Jeje, que os parecido este cap? merezco vuestros reviews :P<em>

_Como siempre, actualizo pronto y rápido, para que podaís disfrutar de esta historia cuanto antes^^_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente caP_

_matta ne^^_


	9. Un entrenamiento duro

**CAPITULO 9!**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Hinata corría por los pasillos de la escuela, metiéndose la camisa por el pantalón, con los botones mal colocados, chaqueta puesta de una sola manga y una tostada en la boca.

_Llego tarde! Llego tarde! _

Se tragó la tostada y sonrió cuando vio la clase cerca. Solo faltaban unos pasos y pronto podría llegar a clase. Oyó su nombre y abrió la puerta justo en ese momento.

-Aquí estoy!-exclamó agarrándose a la puerta con fuerza, para no caer del cansancio. El profesor la miró y sus compañeros rieron al ver sus pintas.

-Me alegra que sea tan puntual Hyuuga, pero la próxima vez, arréglese.- dijo el profesor volviendo a la lista. Hinata sonrió, nerviosa y sonrojada, sabiendo que se refería a su uniforme.

-Lo siento-cerró la puerta y pasó a su mesa. Se dejó caer en su silla, agotada mientras la clase empezaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora del descanso…**

-Tienes que tener más cuidado-dijo Kiba acomodando bien la camisa y corbata de Hinata mientras ella miraba como hacía el nudo.

Los tres se encontraban en el gimnasio. Shino sentado en el escenario, comiendo mientras Kiba arreglaba a Hinata.

-Debes de estar muy cansado-dijo Shino sonriendo y Hinata asintió-una primera misión difícil-

-Pero me las he apañado bien, a que sí?-les preguntó a los dos, que asintieron provocando que ella sonriera.

-Para la próxima intenta no correr por media academia desnuda-advirtió Kiba cuando hubo terminado, sonrojándola

-No iba desnuda!-exclamó, para luego bajar su cabeza-es que me dormí y…-jugó con sus dedos. Kiba sonrió y revolvió su cabello. Hinata le apartó la mano y se peinó con su mano. Los tres se sentaron con Shino y empezaron con sus bentou.

-Ya has hablado con Neji?-preguntó Shino al rato.

-No...-respondió ella, desanimada-des de que Sasuke me llevó a curar no le he visto-

Y recordó el día en que discutieron. Kiba pasó un brazo por sus hombros, sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes. Si todavía no han venido a buscarte es por algo no?-y ella asintió, sonriéndole triste. Pero Kiba tenía razón, Neji todavía no había dicho nada sobre que ella era una chica.

Será que está esperando el momento oportuno?

De repente sintió vibrar algo en su pantalón y suspiró. _No, él otra vez no…_se alzó y guardó su bentou en la mochila.

-No comes más?-preguntó Kiba

-Tengo que…he quedado con Naruto-dijo desanimada, poniéndose la mochila. Si les contaba a sus amigos que tenía una especie de llavero que vibraba cada vez que él la llamaba…Suspiró de nuevo-nos vemos en clase-

Kiba y Shino se miraron.

-Un momento Hinata-se levantó Shino y se paró delante de ella-Naruto lo sabe?-

Hinata bajó la cabeza, suspirando de nuevo.

-No solo él.-respondió alzando la cabeza-Sasuke, Shikamaru y Lee también-

-que!-exclamó Kiba alzándose-pero Hinata que has…-

-Yo nada!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño-Aquel día Neji …me llevó a su habitación y allí estaban todos sus amigos y…-

-Lo contó delante de todos?-dijo incrédulo Kiba-pero qué demonios le pasa a tu primo?-

-Si lo dijo delante será porque confía en ellos-respondió Shino.

-Pero eso no es algo que puedas decir a los cuatro vientos!-exclamó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos-tengo que hablar con él, aun con todo lo mal que me cae…-

El llavero volvió a vibrar y Hinata infló sus mofletes. Porque era tan pesado?

-Chicos, tengo que irme.-dijo pasando al lado de Shino, pero este la agarró del brazo.

-Naruto se está aprovechando de ti?- ella se sonrojó al completo, pensando que esa frase sonaba muy mal.

-N-no. Claro que no-y les sonrió-solo somos amigos…-se soltó del brazo y les hizo una reverencia-nos vemos después!-y salió corriendo del gimnasio antes de que ellos siguieran preguntando. Ahora, la pregunta era…donde se encontraba Naruto?

Hinata lo buscó por los lugares donde normalmente estaba con él, en el patio bajo aquel gran árbol, en la entrada, en algunas de las clases, en la biblioteca….

-Hinato-oyó una voz y ella caminó hacia atrás, sonrió al ver quien era.

-Suzaku-dijo ella entrando en la enfermería -buenos días-

Suzaku se acercó con la silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba ella y le sonrió.

-Felicidades-y ella se extrañó-me enteré que fuiste a tu primera misión.-

-Si!-respondió ella, sonriendo.

-También me enteré de que no llegaste muy bien parado-

-Oh! Bueno eso…-se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la nuca-tuve un pequeño percance y…recibí algún que otro golpe-

-Y también me enteré de que eres un Hyuuga-

-Jeje eso no…-pero se detuvo y le miró asombrada, Suzaku sonrió.

-Así que un Hyuuga, porque lo tenías tan escondido?-

-Ah…no…etto…yo no…pero, quería y no…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada al completo-lo siento-murmuró-n-no quería…tenía algunos problemas y...me cambié el apellido..-el llavero volvió a vibrar, esta vez más veces y Hinata bufó-espero que sea urgente porque no voy a perdonarle que…-

-Naruto?-y esta, sonrojada, asintió-está bien, ve con él-y de nuevo con la silla se desplazó hasta la mesa.

-Lo siento-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Te veo esta tarde?-preguntó él, sin alzar la vista de los medicamentos y Hinata sonrió.

-Por supuesto!-y Suzaku volteó el rostro y le sonrió, provocando que ella se sonrojara y su corazón latiera rápido-C-con permiso-y salió de allí rápidamente, con la mano en sobre su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar. _Porque tarda tanto!_ Pensó nervioso. _Y porque estoy tan nervioso! _

-Arrrg!-exclamó agarrándose la cabeza, cuando de repente alguien picó a la puerta, muy flojito. Naruto fue rápidamente a ella y abrió, encontrándose con la pequeña Hyuuga. Este la agarró del brazo y la metió en la sala.-Porque demonios has tardado tanto?-

Pero Hinata solo suspiró, mirando hacia la nada. Naruto, con una venita en su frente se puso delante de ella y agarró sus mejillas.

-Te estoy hablando esclava-siseó mientras ella intentaba soltarse- dónde estabas?-y le soltó las mejillas, ahora rojas. Hinata se las frotó, mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estaba buscando-sollozó aun adolorida-y en eso me topé con…-y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aún más de lo que estaban-con…Suzaku-y sonrió.

-Y por eso te tardaste?-exclamó molesto. Hinata le miró, también molesta-cuando yo te llame debes de estar aquí como un rayo-

-Y cómo quieres que sepa dónde estás?-respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado, dejando a Naruto pensativo. Era cierto, con el llavero solo podía llamarlo pero ella no podía saber dónde se encontraba. Debía de encontrar otra forma para llamarla.

Hinata le miró de reojo, molesta.

-Para que me llamaste?-masculló-me cortaste la conversación con Suzaku-susurró mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja y también se cruzaba de brazos.

-No deberías de contestarle así a tu amo. Te castigare si lo haces de nuevo-Hinata infló sus mofletes-Y antes de que te quejes de nuevo…_hime_ -Hinata fue a quejarse pero él alzó la mano-tengo una noticia que darte- y sonriendo le golpeó la frente con los dedos-una noticia que seguro te va a encantar-

Hinata puso la mano sobre su frente, mordiéndose el labio mientras él sonreía.

-A partir de hoy, seré yo quien se encargue de tu entrenamiento para convertirte en la futura ninja-princesa!- se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros-A partir de hoy, Namikaze Naruto se hará cargo de tu entrenamiento personal, Hyuuga Hinato-

Hinata le miró incrédula, sorprendida, asombrada, parpadeando de vez en cuando, repasando la información.

-Qué?-atinó a decir mirando como Naruto sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura.-que tú…-y se volteó, agarrándose la cabeza-n-no puede ser…estoy soñando. Seguro, solo estoy soñando…-y cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. _Todo esto es solo un sueño, esto no está pasando. Es imposible que él la entrene. No, eso solo era una pesadilla, una terrorífica por cierto. Solo abre los ojos y verás que estás en tu cama. _Más cuando los abrió se encontró cara a cara con los ojos azules de Naruto, su rostro se sonrojó al completo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sintió una molestia en el vientre y que poco a poco le faltaba el aire.

-Aléjate!-le gritó, empujándolo sin éxito mientras se giraba y ponía la mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Naruto se paró en pie, mirándola sin entender.

-No te hace ilusión?-preguntó él, confuso mientras Hinata apretaba la mano sobre su pecho

-No…-murmuró ella, empezando a sentir que se desmayaba-no quiero…-y se volteó, respirando agitada y todavía sonrojada-no quiero!-exclamó-no quiero seguir más con esto-le agarró su mano y le dio el llavero, luego se alejó de nuevo, cogió algo de aire y se volteó a mirarle-se acabó el ser tu esclava.-

Naruto la miró, completamente asombrado; bajó la mirada a su mano, donde tenía el llavero de ella y luego la volvió a mirar a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Qué?-dijo él

-No pienso volver a ser tu esclava-y entrecerró la mirada sobre él- nunca más- y tras esas palabras se dirigió a la salida.

-U-un momento-dijo corriendo y agarrándole un brazo-como que ya no…-

Hinata se soltó, molesta

-Ya todos los saben, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee…qué más da que tú lo sepas.-y se cruzó de brazos, virando la cabeza a un lado-no vas a seguir utilizándome- Hinata le miró de reojo, al ver que no respondía, raro en él, porque conociéndolo como lo hacía, ahora mismo estaría riñéndola o gritando. Pero es que no podía seguir, tenía que comprenderla. No llegaba a tiempo para sus cosas además…cada vez que él se acercaba tanto, sentía un terrible malestar que le oprimía le pecho de forma dolorosa y tras eso lo sentía latir muy rápido, como si quisiera salir de su pecho, le faltaba el aire, sentía que se desmayaba…no podía estar cerca de él.

-E-esto no puede seguir así, yo tengo que hacer mis trabajos, tengo que entrenar el doble y tú…tú…podrás salir adelante sin mí. Eres un ninja.-se mordió el labio tras eso, ya que no recibía ninguna respuesta. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.-N-no vas a decir…nada?-se atrevió a preguntar, mirándole cabizbaja.

-Está bien-dijo él-si eso lo que quieres puedes irte-sonó tan duro que Hinata tuvo que encogerse de hombros. Se había enfadado?

-N-naruto…-

-Lárgate. Ya no sirve de nada que sigas aquí-dijo mirando a un lado.

-P-pero…-

-Pediré un cambio de entrenador-y pasó por su lado-y no te preocupes, que no volveré a molestarte-y tras eso cerró la puerta.

Hinata se volteó pasara seguirle, pero la mano se le detuvo sobre el pomo y pronto la retiró. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y empezar a temblar. Porque, porque le dolía tanto? No era eso lo que quería, que Naruto la dejara en paz. Si era así porque…porque le dolía tanto el pecho. Ella solo le había dicho lo que sentía, no quería ofenderle, no quería que se enfadara de esa forma…

-Naruto…-sollozó para luego rápidamente limpiarse con la manga las lágrimas. Respiró profundo, pensando que no debía llorar. Así era como debían de estar las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se detuvo, apretando sus puños, sintiendo el llavero en su mano. Pero que le pasaba? Porque hacía esas cosas? Porque estaba tan enfadado? Porque le había dicho eso? Porque sentía como si su pecho doliera? Porque tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza? Porque todo estaba relacionado con ella? Meneó la cabeza, borrando todas esas preguntas y se volteó para dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto, tenía que hablar con ella, quizá pedirle perdón por abusar tanto de su tiempo, por tratarla como lo hacía, pero se detuvo, porque por otra parte, no entendía porque tenía que disculparse. Había sido ella quien había dicho eso, había sido ella quien le había gritado que se alejara, que dejara la utilizarla. Porque no hacerle caso? Si eso era lo que quería…y se volteó, dispuesto a hablar con la directora de nuevo mientras apretaba sus puños. Con lo que le había costado convencerla para que la dejara entrenar con él. Quería ser él el primero en enseñarle a pelear, a defenderse, a ver como se convertía en ninja. Y de repente todo se había ido por la borda. Pero bien, él no iba a suplicar que le dejara entrenar, habían muchos de primero que les encantaría entrenar con él.

-Dobe.-dijo una voz tras él, que por el insulto, conocía perfectamente, pero Naruto en vez de voltearse, siguió su camino, pero se detuvo de nuevo y se volteó, mirando a su amigo.

-Sasuke, me harías un favor. Entrena a Hinato por mí-y Sasuke no pudo evitar asombrarse, alzando sus cejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al final de clases, por la tarde…**

Hinata guardaba las cosas en una caja, sin fijarse como lo ponía. Ella miraba la nada, todavía preocupada por Naruto. _Y si había sido muy dura? Yo no quería que él se enfadase, se lo había dicho bien no? bueno, estaba un poco molesta pero…se habrá enfadado por eso, porque le grité que se alejara de mí, Y si entendió mal? Bueno, ella quería que se alejara pero no…quizá confundió las palabras y…_

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo y vio a Suzaku, con el rostro preocupado.

-Hinato, estás bien?-y ella, sonrojándose rápidamente asintió.

-Estoy…algo cansado-respondió mientras seguí metiendo las cosas en la caja.

Suzaku le examinó bien y ella al notar su mirada, dejó de hacer sus cosas.

-Q-que ocurre?-

-Peleaste con Naruto?-y Hinata bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. Suzaku sonriendo, des de su silla le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Hinata obedeció y Suzaku se puso delante de él-a ver cuéntame-y apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. No podía contarle porque habían discutido.

-No me lo puedes decir?-y Hinato negó-mm…-se frotó el mentón, pensando-Naruto se ha enfadado contigo porque has llegado tarde?-y Hinata volvió a negar-entonces…él te golpeó y tú cansado de eso le gritaste?-y negó provocando que Suzaku suspirara-no me lo pones nada fácil, Hinato-

-Lo siento-Suzaku le siguió observando, y una idea, muy loca llegó a su cabeza.

-Estabais saliendo y él ha cortado contigo-Hinata se sonrojó al completo mirando con los ojos como platos mientras Suzaku sonreía-es eso verdad? Naruto ha cortado contigo, por eso estás tan triste-

De dónde había sacado la idea de que Naruto y ella salían?

-S-Suzaku no…-

-Vaya, pensé que a Naruto le gustaban las chicas, como siempre anda diciendo que anda enamorado de esa tal Sakura…-

-S-sakura…?-repitió ella

-Oh…lo siento. No debí haberte dicho nada.-se agarró la cabeza-soy un bocazas.-

-Suzaku…-

-Por favor, no le digas a Naruto lo de Sakura, porque si sabe que te he contado que anda enamorado de esa chica des de hace años, me matará-y Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos mientras él se sorprendió-oh no! lo he vuelto a hacer!- y se levantó de la silla, desesperado-porque tendré siempre que hablar de más!-

Hinata lo miró caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso, pero luego bajó la cabeza. Así que Naruto estaba enamorado de esa Sakura.

-Debe de ser muy bella…-murmuró y Suzaku se detuvo al oírlo.

-Hinato-se acercó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros-no te desanimes! Naruto es solo tuyo!-y ella volvió a sonrojarse-no permitas que esa chica te lo quite, lucha como un hombre por el chico que amas!-

-P-pero no…-

-Las peleas de pareja rápidamente se olvidan con un perdón a tiempo. Aunque si él empezó…es difícil que lo diga…-

-Pero Suzaku yo no…-

-Dónde te habías metido?- Suzaku se volteó y Hinata estiró su cuello, en la puerta, estaba Sasuke de brazos cruzados y mirándola de muy mala manera-te he estado buscando todo el rato-

-A-a mí?-se señaló Hinato y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-A partir de mañana te quiero cada día a las cuatro en el campo número ocho y más te vale ser puntual. Yo seré tu entrenador-

Y Hinata le miró incrédula mientras Suzaku sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Hinata se fue aquel día a la cama, extrañada y triste. Así que Naruto había pedido el cambio.

Bien. Si eso quería, pues entrenaría con Sasuke. Mejor para ella. Y se tapó hasta la cabeza con el cobertor.

-Baka-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente pasó como siempre, las clases por la mañana, el descanso y de nuevo más clases. Y por la tarde, Hinata se dirigía al campo que le había indicado Sasuke.

Miró por los alrededores para ver si lo veía, pero rápidamente tuvo que alejarse saltando de un puñado de Kunais que venían hacía ella, una de ellas, le rozó en la pierna y cayó al suelo, pero estás seguían viniendo y Hinata rodó por el suelo, pateó y saltó de nuevo poniéndose en pie. Cuando la última hubo caído, ella ya respiraba agitada.

-Eres lenta, princesita-Hinata se volteó a aquella voz que conocía, sobre todo por ese apodo.

-Sasuke-y éste bajó de la rama del árbol

-A partir de hoy seré Sasuke-sensei-dijo serio-no quiero lloriqueos, ni quejas ni excusas. Estas aquí para convertirte en ninja, si vas a empezar a…-

-No lo haré-le interrumpió ella, molesta- no…-y le miró, seria-haré todo lo que me diga, Sasuke-senseí-

Y Sasuke sonrió.

-Adelante, demuéstrame lo que sabes-y Hinata, quitándose la pesada chaqueta que llevaba, quedándose con unos piratas cómodos y una camisa de manga corta, se posicionó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Y día tras día, Hinato entrenaba duramente con Sasuke, llegando muchas veces con cortes, morados e incluso algún que otro hueso roto. Aun estando así, Hinata siempre iba a los entrenamientos. Debía volverse más fuerte, más rápida, más ágil. Debía de convertirse en una ninja.

Muchas veces veía a Naruto, pero él solo seguía su camino sin mirarla y ella, dolida, seguía con el suyo. Sabía que tenía que disculparse por aquellas palabras, pero…no quería volver a acercarse a él…él le producía…malestar.

Dos meses habían pasado des de aquello, en los que Hinata seguía entrenando con Sasuke, en los que aprobaba y se hacía conocida en las escuela por sus altas notas, en los que había hablado con Neji, un día cuando él la vio en le enfermería, intentando curarse un corte. En los que los fines de semana, aprovechaba para salir con sus amigos.

El frío invierno ya había llegado, pero Hinata, en medio del aquel campo solo vestía su camisa de manga corta y sus piratas, sudaba, golpeaba con sus técnicas, caía, volvía a levantarse todo mientras Sasuke le decía que era aquello que hacía mal. Porque al principio, solo escuchaba eso, las cosas que hacía mal, ahora, de vez en cuando recibía alguna que otra sonrisa de orgullo de Sasuke y eso la animaba a seguir.

Se detuvo un momento para coger aire cuando de repente sintió un mareo y tuvo que agarrase la frente. La sintió caliente. Sabía que llevaba días encontrándose mal y que no comía y descansaba poco, pero no era porque quisiera, ella solo entrenaba para ser más fuerte, para proteger a los suyos, para ayudar a su gente.

-Puedes seguir?-le preguntó Sasuke. Ella asintió, secándose la frente y volviendo a posicionarse.

Pero Sasuke se paró en pie y se acercó a ella. Respiraba agitadamente y su cara estaba muy roja.

-Descansemos por hoy-y se encaminó hacia la escuela, pero ella le agarró de la camisa.

-No, por favor…siga…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar se desmayó y Sasuke la agarró justo a tiempo. La cargó en sus brazos, notando lo caliente que estaba. Así que la llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí, quitó el cobertor y se sentó con ella, aguantándola mientras le quitaba la camisa y la tumbaba en la cama. Alzó una ceja al ver todo su cuerpo lleno de pequeños moratones, que seguramente le había hecho él. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo y proceder a cortarle las vendas. Sonrió cuando lo hizo, si Neji se enteraba de esto seguro que le armaría una buena. Sería divertido ver la expresión de Neji y Naruto. Tras eso procedió a taparla. Se la quedó mirando y tocó su frente, que ardía. Tendría que ir a buscar medicinas.

-Mira que eres problemática-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke-dijo Suzaku sorprendido-que te trae por aquí?-

-Dame algo que baje la fiebre y algo para los golpes y los cortes-

Suzaku sorprendido se alzó y empezó a buscar.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó extrañado al ver que pedía todo eso.

-No es para mí, es para Hinato- Suzaku detuvo su quehacer y le miró

-Está enfermo?-Sasuke alzó una ceja como diciendo "no acabo de decírtelo" . Suzaku rápidamente cogió lo necesario-voy contigo-

-No-dijo él, frenándole- yo le curaré, tú solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.-

Suzaku le miró extrañado.

-No tengo todo el tiempo-siseó éste y Suzaku, despertándole le dio y le indicó como debía de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke aplicó e hizo todo como Suzaku le indicó. La miró respirar agitada y luego miró la caja que contenía la pastilla. Tenía que tomársela, pero estaba tan dormido y cansado que ni si quiera podía mover los brazos.

Así que sin más dilaciones, se puso la pastilla en la boca bebió algo de agua y se inclinó sobre su rostro, agarrándola por la nuca para alzarla y juntar sus bocas. Hinata al sentir algo frío por su garganta entreabrió los ojos, fijándose en los ojos negros de su entrenador y la boca sobre la ella. Hinata tragó y él se alejó volviendo a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada suavemente mientras ella volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Sasuke dejó la caja a un lado de su cama y cambió la toalla seca de su frente, volviendo a humedecerla para volver a ponérsela en la frente y ahí se quedó, mirando la nada esperando a que por lo menos, esta noche bajara la fiebre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la mañana…**

Sasuke entró a la sala de estar de su habitación. Neji, Lee y Shikamaru observaron como él se quitaba la camisa. Pasó por la lado de ellos para lavarse las manos, Lee olió el aire y le miró.

-Hueles a hierbas.-

-Anoche tuve un problema-respondió mientras se secaba las manos y se poyaba en el mármol de la cocina-la princesita se ha puesto enferma-

Neji rápidamente le miró.

-Y te quedaste a cuidarla?-preguntó Shikamaru, alzando una ceja al ver que el pelinegro asentía.

-Supongo que es culpa mía-agarró la camisa y se adentró por el pasillo-voy a ducharme-gritó cerrando la puerta.

-Culpa suya?-repitió Lee, extrañado ante la frase cuando vio a Neji alzarse de la silla y ponerse su chaqueta de uniforme-Vas a ir a verle?-preguntó Lee

-Es mi prima al fin y al cabo, y me preocupa-tras eso agarró la puerta y salió.

Lee siguió mirando la puerta, realmente extrañado con los comportamientos de ambos. Sasuke, una persona que muy pocas veces se preocupaba por los demás, se había pasado toda la noche cuidando a Hinato, y Neji, otra persona también poco dada al contacto, iba a visitar a su prima, diciendo que estaba preocupado.

-Parece que la princesa está cambiando a nuestros amigos-dijo Shikamaru, mirando también la puerta para luego mirarle a él.-tú que dices?-

Pero Lee sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su mano

-Creo que habrá que agradecérselo un día.- Shikamaru solo rodó los ojos y se colocó su mochila.

-Muévete o llegaremos tarde-y Lee rápidamente su a su habitación a por cosas. Al salir, miró dos puertas más allá, en la que estaba Naruto. Suspiró, des de hacía un par de meses Naruto estaba bien raro y todo des de que se enteró de que ya no utilizaba más a Hinato.

_Será por eso que está triste? Porque des de entonces, no he vuelto a ver ni a Hinato ni a Naruto juntos. _Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez sonriendo. _Lo que hace el amor….nunca lo entenderemos._ Se acercó a su puerta y picó.

-Naruto, mueve tu trasero si no quieres volver a llegar tarde. Shikamaru y yo ya nos vamos-y abrió la puerta, sonriendo ante lo que veía. Naruto durmiendo boca abajo, con el cobertor tirado por el suelo y él durmiendo solo con un pantalón-NARUTO!-

-Que ya te oí-masculló moviéndose en la cama mientras se ponía la almohada sobre la cabeza-ahora lárgate-

Lee rodó los ojos, sabiendo que hoy también volvería a hacer tarde.

-Naruto si vuelves a llegar tarde te….-pero se calló y sonrió de lado-Sasuke acaba de llegar, se está duchando-

-Y a mí qué-

Lee se apoyó contra la puerta y se miró las uñas.

-No…pensé que te interesaría saber dónde había estado toda la noche- oyó a Naruto bufar y sonrió.

-Me da igual donde haya estado, por mí como si se tira des de un puente-

-Seguro?-al no recibir respuesta, suspiró sonriendo-entonces, me voy. Solo quería decirte que había estado con Hinata.-reanudó su camino-nos vemos!-

Sintió como Naruto se revolvía en la cama, como tropezaba con el cobertor y luego lo seguía hasta el comedor.

-Un momento Lee, como que con Hinata?-

-Vaya Naruto, te levantaste-dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.

-Dime, como que Sasuke ha estado toda la noche con Hinata?-

Shikamaru miró a Lee y le observó sonreír por lo bajo, él negó la cabeza.

-A veces hasta me sorprendes Lee-murmuró sabiendo que era lo que pensaba su amigo. Lee solo atinó a sonreír más.

-No me habías dicho que te daba igual lo que hiciera…-

-Sí, bueno…-interrumpió él, sonrojándose un poco-lo que haga me da igual, pero…-

-Está enferma-soltó Lee- y Sasuke se quedó con ella-

-Pero ella…está bien?-

-Neji ha ido a verla-respondió Shikamaru-si quieres en el descanso podemos ir a visitarla-

Naruto se sonrojó al completo.

-N-no hace falta.-respondió mirando a un lado-si el teme la cuidó seguro que ya se encuentra mucho mejor-

Lee y Shikamaru con su sonrisa siguieron mirándole.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya-dijo Lee caminado hacia la puerta con Shikamaru-no llegues tarde-y tras eso salieron y cerraron.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

_Y si la voy a ver?_

_No, no! eso nunca. Si vas ella habrá ganado y sabrá que te tiene comiendo de su mano_

_Pero está enferma…_

_Muchos chicos se enferman y luego se curan, un resfriado no es nada_

_Pero Lee dijo que Sasuke había pasado toda la noche con ella? debe de estar muy mal…_

_Quieres dejar de pensar en tonterías y vestirte! Volverás a llegar tarde!_

_Naruto ves a verla. Ella te lo agradecerá_

_No, no vayas!_

_Si_

_No_

_Si_

_No_

-Basta!-gritó Naruto agarrándose su cabeza-me vais a volver loco!-el solo se iba a volver loco con sus pensamientos.

-Ahora te dedicas a hablar tu solo?-Naruto volteó y miró a su amigo, que decían salía con la ropa del uniforme puesta, pero sin abrochar su camisa y una con una toalla secando su cabeza.

-De dónde vienes?-

-Supongo que esos dos ya te lo habrán dicho-fue hasta la nevera y miró que podía comer.

-Porque?-preguntó cruzado de brazos mientras se acercaba a él. Sasuke agarró un cartón de leche y fue a prepararse un café-porque la has estado cuidando? Tú que nunca te has preocupado por nadie excepto de ti-

Sasuke prefirió ignorar esas últimas palabras.

-Tuve que hacerlo, se desmayó prácticamente sobre mí-y miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño-esa niña es realmente problemática-agarró su taza de café y bebió mientras observaba a Naruto, que suspiraba.- y a ti porque te interesa tanto?-

-N-no me interesa-dijo él mirando a un lado, sonrojado-voy a cambiarme-

-Todavía no me has dicho porque pediste que la entrenara.-dijo provocando que él se detuviera. Sasuke sonrió de lado-pelea de enamorados?-

Rápidamente Naruto le miró, asombrado y con la cara roja.

-Nada de eso! Que enamorados ni…-caminó hacia su habitación-como si yo fuera a sentir algo por esa princesita del tres al cuarto-y cerró mientras Sasuke todavía sonreía.

-Dobe-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras en la habitación de Hinato…**

-Cómo está?-preguntó Kiba a Neji mientras éste le tocaba la frente.

-Todavía está algo caliente-dijo tocando sus mejillas-necesitara reposar un par de días-

Kiba y Shino se miraron, preocupados. Neji cambió la toalla de su frente por una húmeda y fría. Hinata al recibirla, se relajó y tornó a su sueño profundo.

-Me quedaré aquí un rato más. Vosotros informar a sus profesores-les miró y ellos asintieron.

-Avísanos para cualquier cosa-dijo Shino mientras salía, Neji asintió sin mirarles ya que apartaba los mechones de su cabello pegados a su cara por el sudor. Oyó cerrar la puerta y bufó.

-Te dije que esto no era para ti-murmuró recordando aquel día.

_Flash Back_

_-Así que quieres quedarte?-preguntó Neji viendo como su prima asentía.-Estás segura?-_

_-Sí-Neji observó la firmeza de sus palabras y sus ojos. Suspiró._

_-Hinata, esto no es para ti. Vas a tener que hacer cosas que…tendrás que hacer siempre lo que te ordenen, y si en esa orden te mandan matar a alguien…-_

_-Lo haré-respondió ella-no voy a acobardarme nii-san, porque este es mi camino, mi camino ninja-_

_Neji observó a su prima unos segundos, bastante sorprendido, pero terminó sonriendo mientras se frotaba la sien._

_-Está bien Hinata, te dejaré quedarte…-y ella sonrió ilusionada-con la condición de que luego cumplas tu papel como heredera del clan-y su sonrisa se borró._

_-nii-san...-hizo un puchero._

_-O lo tomas o lo dejas-_

_-Lo haré-respondió ella virando la cabeza a un lado, claramente molesta. _

_Final flash_

Neji sonrió, observando a su prima dormir con sus mejillas arreboladas por la fiebre.

-Serás la perfecta princesa- Hinata sonrió débilmente, girando su cabeza a un lado, entonces fue cuando Neji vio algo sobre su clavícula. Agarró la manta y tiró de ella y cuanto más tiraba más se sorprendía. Cuando por fin destapó la parte de arriba de su pecho puedo ver todos lo moratones y cortes, cubiertos por una fina capa de pomada. Neji la volvió a tapar maldiciendo a Sasuke.

-En cuanto te vea…tú yo vamos a tener una larga charla-

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p><em>Espero con muchisimas ganas que os haya gustado este cap, porque a partir del que viene, las cosas empezaran a calentarse un poquito, y no me refieron a calentarse de peleas no... :P supongo que...bueno ya lo veréis, porque a mi parecer, esto se esta poniendo interesante.<em>

_Matta ne^^_


	10. ¡Me enfermas!

**-Me enfermas!-**

**-Eso es cruel!-**

**-Vete-**

**-No-**

**-Hay alguien más con quien sientas eso?-**

* * *

><p><strong>En la terraza de la academia, a la hora del descanso…<strong>

Neji estampó a Sasuke contra la pared mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa. Sasuke ni siquiera intento defenderse.

-Que le has estado haciendo?-siseó Neji

-Solo entrenamos-respondió secamente a lo que Neji apretó más el agarre.

-Y porque tiene todos esos cortes y golpes en el cuerpo? Dime la verdad Sasuke- Neji le soltó y se volteó, cruzado de brazos.

-Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió ingresar en esta academia.-decía mientras se ponía bien la ropa-aquí no es ninguna chica Neji, solo otro chico más-

Neji no respondió sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Pero esa su prima y por más duro y difícil que entrenara…por más que se cortara o recibiera golpes, a sus ojos siempre sería su prima, no un chico ni un ninja, solo su prima.

-Ella decidió esto sola, no tienes por qué meterte-siguió diciendo Sasuke.

Sintió los pasos de Sasuke caminar hacia él, cuando este se posó a su lado, mirando también el cielo gris.

-Es mi prima…-murmuró Neji y Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo

-Te has vuelto muy sentimental-y Neji solo bajo su cabeza, algo sonrojado mientras mascullaba incoherencias-sabes, la princesita no lo hace nada mal, es cierto que falla en algunas cosas, pero…vuelve a levantarse, siempre se levanta, por muy agotada que esté…nunca se rinde.-

Neji le miró mientras hablaba, luego volvió la vista al frente.

-La has visto desnuda-dijo Neji de repente mientras Sasuke solo sonreía de lado-sabes que no puedo perdonarte por eso?-

-Solo fueron unos segundos, mientras le untaba esa porquería en el cuerpo-Neji cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse.-No fue nada del otro mundo… son bonitos…-dijo recordándolos- pero no es nada del otro mundo.-

En la frente de Neji apareció una venita mientras apretaba su puño.

-Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te mato-siseó el castaño. Sasuke solo se encaminó a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo.

-Solo si ella no me lo pide-respondió y antes de que Neji se girara él ya había desaparecido.

-No juegues conmigo Sasuke-siseó molesto mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al final he venido,_ pensó Naruto mirando la puerta. Suspiró._ Porque he venido? Si fui yo mismo quien le dijo que no le molestaría más!_

-Arrg!-se agarró la cabeza. _Porque simplemente no puedo entrar como lo hacía antes_?

_**-Mira que eres pesado, entra de una vez!-exclamó la voz del Kyuubi en su interior.**_

-Déjame en paz-masculló él-además, porque últimamente me hablas tanto?-

_**-Porque es irritante verte hacer el idiota-masculló molesto el zorro-si tan preocupado estas por ella, entra-**_

-No estoy preocupado! Solo…quiero saber cómo esta-dijo sonrojado mirando a un lado

_**-PUES ENTRA!-exclamó y Naruto le miró, molesto. **_

-Te crees que es tan fácil? Llevamos dos meses sin hablarnos, como quieres que entre sin más!-

_**-Estará durmiendo, qué más da si entras o no-**_

-Entonces para que te metes! Vete a dormir y déjame en paz zorro del demonio-y sin más, acercó la mano al pomo y abrió. Se sorprendió al ver que había vuelto a hacer algo sin darse cuenta y quiso volver a salir, pero su mano se quedó pegada al pomo.

_Solo…ver como esta y me voy. _

Eso era, vería como estaba y se iría. Sonriendo ante eso, cerró la puerta y un olor a hierbas le llegó. Se acercó sigilosamente, viendo a su alrededor la mesita llena de medicamentos, potes de cremas, el cuenco lleno de agua…vio que ella volteaba la cara y la toalla resbalaba de su frente, Naruto rápidamente la cogió y se sorprendió al notarla caliente. Miró a Hinata y se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras que ponía la mano en su mejilla, la apartó y puso a mojar la toalla, a escurrió y la puso sobre su frente, apartando antes el flequillo mojado que se pegaba a su frente.

_Sí que está mal…_pensó cuando la observó, frunciendo el ceño. _Como se le ocurre a Neji dejarla aquí sola._ _Y el pulgoso y el otro, donde demonios están?_

-Tienes unos amigos que te quieren mucho…-dijo sarcástico, agarrando el cobertor para cubrirla hasta el cuello, pero ahí se detuvo y tiró el cobertor hacia atrás. Se sorprendió al ver el morado que había en su clavícula, y aún más cuando vio los otros más abajo y cerca de sus…rápidamente la tapó, mirando a un lado, sonrojado pero molesto.-pero que le pasa a Sasuke? te está entrenando o machacando?-

_Será idiota. Se cree que es un chico para entrenarle de esa forma. Como se nota que solo se preocupa por él. _

Bufó y la volvió a mirar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba agitada. _Debería de estar entrenándote yo no ese teme. Conmigo seguro que no hubieras enfermado ni tampoco tendrías esos cortes._ Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Quizá….deba pedir un cambio-

-Naruto…-murmuró Hinata provocando que este apartara la mano, sonrojado, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido. Estaba soñando con él?

Picaron a la puerta y Naruto se alzó, nervioso, caminado de un lado a otro de la habitación. _Deja de andar dando vueltas y sal a ver quién es!_

Naruto se acercó a la puerta y abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era Suzaku.

-Suzaku?-y este al verle, le sonrió.

-Puedo pasar?-

-No!-dijo rápidamente Naruto, cerrando la puerta tras él-es que...ahora duerme y…-vio a Suzaku sonreír-que es lo que quieres?-

-Venía a ver como estaba, ya que ayer Sasuke tampoco me dejó-

-Pues…él está…bien, todavía con algo de fiebre-

-Ya le das las pastillas?-preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pastillas?-

-Sí, las que le mandé a Sasuke que debía tomarse cada día. Y no solo eso, los potes que me dijo para los cortes, sabes si se los puso?-

-Yo creo que…sí?-dijo dudando, cosa que hizo sonreír a Suzaku.

-Sabes, estando Hinato contigo me tranquiliza más. No es que desconfíe de Sasuke pero, ya que tú y Hinato tenéis una relación pues es mejor.-

-Que tengo qué?-preguntó él totalmente asombrado, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien. Pero Suzaku solo sonrió más, con malicia.

-Hinato me lo contó todo el otro día-y él se puso pálido. Que Hinata le había dicho a Suzaku que era…-Pero yo estoy a favor de vosotros. No es que me agrade mucho la idea de veros...así, pero si a ti te gusta, que podemos hacer nosotros?-paso un brazo por sus hombros-que sepas que como amigo tuyo que soy, estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte cuando más lo necesites.-palmeó su hombro y empezó a alejarse-de verdad Naruto, me alegra que hayas olvidado a esa chica. Hinato es un buen chico, verás como que con él, las cosas irán a mejor.-y se volteó de nuevo, despidiéndose con la mano-ah! Y una cosa. Que se tome las pastillas de acuerdo!-

Naruto miraba a su amigo desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Q-que ha pasado?-Porque Suzaku había dicho que tenían una relación? Claro que la tenían, pero era eso, tenían, ya que Hinato dejó de ser su esclava hace mucho.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse a Hinata levantada, de espaldas a él.

-Hinato...-murmuró y ella al verle gritó sonrojada al completo mientras agarraba un zapato y se lo tiraba. Este impactó en la cara de Naruto, que cayó al suelo. Hinata se volteó de nuevo y se abrazó.

-Pervertido…-sollozó mientras Naruto se levantaba del suelo.

-No soy ningún pervertido.-respondió tirando el zapato a un lado- y que demonios haces levantada! Deberías de estar en la cama-

-Pero tenía frío y quería algo de ropa...-murmuró, sorprendiéndose ella misma por esas palabras-p-porque estoy sin…-y se volteó a mirarle, aun sonrojada-que me has hecho?-

Naruto se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-Yo nada! Ya estabas así cuando llegue-

-Mentiroso-y mientras con un brazo se cubría agarró un zapato con la otra mano. Naruto volvió a cubrirse.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no he sido!-exclamó con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe, que por cierto, tardaba mucho en llegar. Cuando abrió los ojos, justo en ese momento vio que Hinata se desvanecía y corrió a por ella, agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo. La cargó en sus brazos y la depositó de nuevo en la cama, mientras Hinata agarraba el cobertor para cubrirse.-Aun tienes fiebre, no deberías levantarte-gruñó él

-Yo solo quiero una camisa.-murmuró ella, mirando a un lado. Naruto se levantó y del armario cogió cualquier camisa y se la dio. Hinata la agarró pero le miró a él.

-A qué esperas?-dijo él impaciente mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza

-Vuélvete- murmuró y Naruto, bufando, así lo hizo. Sin saber porque, porque él ya los había visto. Se sonrojó al recordar eso. _Mente pervertida, mente pervertida! No pienses en esos…digo en eso_

Hinata se puso su camisa y cuando estuvo suspiró. Todavía estaba demasiado cansada.

-Estás?-Y Hinata , volviendo a tumbarse con el ceño fruncido respondió que sí. Naruto se volvió, pero no la miró y Hinata tampoco. Un silencio incómodo se formó mientras recordaban lo sucedido entre ellos hará un par de meses.

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hinata, mirando al techo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin saber si era por ella o por la fiebre.

-No lo sé-respondió él, cruzado de brazos y algo molesto. Y era cierto, que hacía ahí?

Hinata le miró, molesta por esa respuesta. Se incorporó en la cama, se retiró el cobertor y se puso las zapatillas.

-A dónde vas?-preguntó él viéndola levantarse de la cama.

-Tengo hambre-respondió buscando alguna chaqueta para salir al pasillo.

-Quédate aquí, yo iré a buscarte algo-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero yo puedo ir…-pero la puerta se cerró y ella se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando-porque sigue enfadado?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba los menús que servían en el comedor de la academia.

_Y que se lo compra a alguien cuando está enfermo? Yo nunca lo he estado, así que no sé…_

-Naruto- volteó el rostro al oír su nombre. Lee y Shikamaru se acercaban-vas a pedir algo de comer? Si ya casi es la hora de volver a clase.-explicó Lee, sonriendo.

Naruto volteó a mirar el menú, levemente sonrojado.

-Eso ya lo sé-masculló-es para Hinato- Lee y Shikamaru sonrieron.

-Así que finalmente has ido.-dijo Shikamaru-y cómo está?-

-Mal, aunque se empeña en levantarse todo el rato-dijo mirando el menú-que es lo que debo elegir? Que come uno cuando está enfermo?-

-Llévale algo caliente, sopas y arroz, también algo de carne y verduras oh! Y pescado.-recomendó Lee mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja

-Crees que tengo tanto dinero?-y volvió a mirar la menú-cobraré por las misiones pero…también quiero empezar a ahorrar.-

Shikamaru se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

-Créeme Naruto, si le llevas todo eso, Hinato estará muy agradecida-Naruto se sonrojó mientras recibía las últimas palmadas en la espalda y veía partir a sus amigos.

-Agradecida?-y volvió a mirar el menú.

-Siguiente-dijo la cocinera y Naruto se acercó. Mientras, cerca de la puerta Lee y Shikamaru miraban a Naruto pedir.

-Así que tú también te has dado cuenta?-le preguntó Lee a su compañero, que sonrió.

-El único aquí que no se da cuente es él mismo-

-Quizá aún no se ha dado cuenta-dijo Lee provocando que Shikamaru le mirara pero que luego volviera a mirar a Naruto.

-Es capaz-respondió sonriendo.

-Y…-le miró-que te parece si les prestamos algo de nuestra ayuda?-Shikamaru le miró-sin que se den cuenta, claro-

-Así que quieres divertirte?...-y miró a Naruto cargar con la gran bandeja-está bien. Hagámoslo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto entró en la habitación, la vio sentada en la cama, de brazos cruzados y mirando a un lado. Él, bufando, dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-Anda, ya puedes comer-masculló él, mirando a un lado. Hinata miró la suculenta comida que tenía y sintió su boca hacerse agua. Llevaba todo el día de ayer sin comer y estaba muy…su estómago respondió a eso y se mordió el labio, avergonzada. Vio a Naruto sonreír y ella, olvidándose de eso, se lanzó a por la comida.

-Que aproveche-se dijo ella misma empezando a comer. Sonrió ilusionada. Hacía tanto que no probaba la deliciosa comida de la academia. Naruto la observó, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

A los diez minutos, ella dejaba todos los platos limpios y se apoyaba contra su almohada, palmeándose su barriga, pensando en lo bien que había comido.

-No sabía que una princesa comiera de esa forma-dijo, de manera burlona, Naruto agarrando la bandeja.

-No soy ninguna princesa-respondió ella, entrecerrando su mirada.

-No, eso ya se ha visto-murmuró él, dejando la bandeja sobre el pupitre. Hinata agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó, pero él lo atrapó y la miró, extrañado.

-Si has venido a molestarme ya puedes irte.-y se tumbó, cubriéndose la cabeza con el cobertor.

-No puedo-dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama-las clases ya han empezado y no me dejaran entrar-jugó con el cojín en sus manos y la miró-me dejarían en el pasillo-

Hinata no respondió, pero alejó al notar el peso de Naruto a un lado de la cama.

-Además, todavía me quedan dos cosas por hacer-dejó el cojín apoyado contra la pared y apoyó sus manos en la cama-primero, debes agradecerme el que te haya traído la comida-

-No te pedí que fueras-dijo ella bajo el cobertor

-Si lo hiciste-

-No-

-Si-ella se quitó el cobertor y se sentó en la cama, mirándole de mala manera.

-Cuando he dicho yo que fueras?-

-En ningún momento-respondió él, sin mirarla y ella se molesto

-Entonces no te lo he pedido!-

-No-dijo él ahora, sonriendo.

-Y porque dices que si pedí que fueras!-exclamó , sintiendo de nuevo el calor subir.

-Nunca dije tal cosa-Hinata apretó su puño. Si no estuviera tan débil, le…le…

-Lo siento-Hinata le miró-aquel día no quise ser tan duro-ella bajó la cabeza-supongo que tenías razón. No debí utilizarte-dijo sonriendo-no me extraña que sigas enfadada-

-No!-exclamó ella, sintiendo su mejillas arder-no estoy…bueno, aquel día sí pero…luego…Yo…también lo siento-Naruto la miró mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos-cuando te dije…todo eso…no quería ofenderte solo…-se encogió de hombros-es que…cada vez…cada vez que…-sintió ahora su rostro arder-cuando te acercas…yo…-le miró, cabizbaja-n-no sé qué es pero…me enfermas..-

-Qué?-preguntó Naruto, que al no oír nada se acercó. Ella se encogió más

-Tú…me enfermas...-volvió a decir intentando subir la voz, pero otra vez Naruto no oyó nada.

-Quieres hablar más fuerte? No estoy sordo pero…-

-ME ENFERMAS!-terminó gritando ella, para luego taparse la boca.

-Qué?-volvió a decir él, pero esta vez sí que la había oído y ese qué era totalmente de sorpresa-que yo…te enfermó?-y Hinata asintió, él dejo de mirarla y se alzó de la cama, sin saber que pensar. Se volteó y la miró, con el ceño fruncido-te enfermo? Yo? te enfermo yo?-

Hinata se encogió de hombros, y Naruto volvió a caminar por la habitación. Le enfermaba? Él, le enfermaba? La miró de nuevo, molesto.

-Vale, una cosa es que me odies y otra muy diferente es que me digas que te enfermo. Eso es muy cruel-

-P-pero es verdad-murmuró-tú…m-me produces un extraño malestar-alzó la cabeza, pero se resistió a mirarle y desvió la mirada. Naruto la miró, sintiéndose muy dolido. Si era por todo lo que le hizo, ya le había pedido disculpas. Porque tenía que decirle eso?

-No hace falta que sigas. Creo que te entendí bastante bien-

-c-cuando te acercas…-continuó ella -siento que…que el aire no llega a mis pulmones, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera y…mis energías, de repente es como si me abandonaran y siento como un hormigueo…aquí…-y se tocó el pecho

Naruto la miraba fijamente, pasmado, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente súbitamente. Y de repente sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas, quiso decir algo pero de sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra.

Hinata jugó con sus dedos, avergonzada.

-L-lo de q-que te alejaras f-fue p-por eso porque tú…-

-Te enfermo?-terminó él todavía pasmado y ella asintió, todavía sin atreverse a mirarle. Naruto salió del cuarto y abrió la ventana del pasillo, agradecido de sentir el frío en la cara. Puso las manos sobre le ventana y respiró profundo.

De verdad…de verdad que no sabía lo que acababa de decirle?

De nuevo se volteó y entró a la habitación, viéndola todavía en la cama. Se acercó y se sentó cerca, provocando que ella se pegara a su almohada y bajara la cabeza. Naruto observó cómo su pecho bajaba y subía rápido, no sabía si su corazón latía acelerado, pero pudo deducir que sí; vio que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y su cara ya enrojecida de por sí, se coloraba más.

-Hinata, no…de verdad que no lo sabes?-

Hinata no supo de qué hablaba así que mordió el labio. Solo sabía que se tenía que ir de ahí, tenía que alejarse.

-Vete…-murmuró sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero Naruto le alzó la cabeza por el mentón y ella se vio perdida en sus ojos cuando este la miró-v-vete…por favor…-pero este fue acercándose a su rostro y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Hay alguien más?-preguntó haciendo que abriera los ojos y le mirara-alguien…te pasa esto con alguien más?-

Y ella asintió, sintiendo Naruto en su pecho una gran punzada.

-S-Suzaku a veces…cuando está muy cerca…yo…- pero Naruto se alzó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta-a dónde vas?-

-Tomate el medicamento-dijo simplemente para salir después del cuarto. Hinata miró a la puerta. Otra vez, otra vez se había vuelto a enfadar? Se levantó rápido, sin ponerse las zapatillas y salió al pasillo.

-NARUTO!-gritó al verle al final de pasillo. Este se detuvo y se sorprendió al verla correr hacía él.

-Te he dicho que no te levantes de la cama!-dijo acercándose-porque…-pero Hinata se abrazó a él, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Él se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados, esperando que nadie los viera.

-Lo siento-sollozó-n-no quería hacerte enfadar. Lo siento-y estrechó el abrazo. Por algún motivo, no podía estar enfadada con él. Tampoco podía dejar que él estuviera enfadado y es que, aun como la había tratado, sentía que…no podía alejarse de él. Aun haciendo unos pocos meses que se conocían, no podía -perdóname, por favor-

-Hinata no…-se sonrojó al notar como estrechaba el abrazo- no estoy enfadado contigo- Y ella le miró, con los ojos llorosos. Naruto miró a un lado sintiendo su cara arder- a-ahora vuelve a la cama-

Hinata se separó, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con su brazo. Luego le miró y le sonrió.

-Gracias por la comida-y tras una reverencia, se fue a su habitación sintiendo todavía algo mareada. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Naruto tuvo que apoyarse a la pared.

Increíble, lo que le acababa de pasar solo se describía en esa palabra, increíble.

-Le gusto-murmuró-le gusto-y esta vez sonrió sintiendo su pecho llenarse de orgullo.

_**-No te hagas ilusiones mocoso, te ha dicho que por el doctorcito sentía lo mismo-dijo el Kyuubi **_que hizo borrar la sonrisa de Naruto para pasar a un ceño fruncido.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo con sarcasmo

_**-Para que están los demonios, sino-respondió el zorro, sonriendo.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Hinato se presentó a clase como nuevo. Hizo lo exámenes que aquel día no pudo hacer y las demás clases, animada. Y es que, después de arreglar las cosas con Naruto se sentía mucho mejor. No es que se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que le dijo e hizo ayer. Se sonrojó, recordando que lo había incluso abrazado.

_-c-cuando te acercas…-continuó ella -siento que…que el aire no llega a mis pulmones, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera y…mis energías, de repente es como si me abandonaran y siento como un hormigueo…aquí…-_

_Que será esto que siento?_ Pensó poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. _Porque me enferma tanto Naruto?_

_-Vete…-murmuró sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero Naruto le alzó la cabeza por el mentón y ella se vio perdida en sus ojos cuando este la miró-v-vete…por favor…-pero este fue acercándose a su rostro y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. _

_-Hay alguien más?-preguntó haciendo que abriera los ojos y le mirara-alguien…te pasa esto con alguien más?-_

_Cuando le dije que sí, él…su mirada cambió. Se volvió a enfadar. Porque? Debí decirle que no? Pero él dijo que no lo estaba…entonces, porque me dio la sensación de que sí?_

-Hinato-

-Suzaku-le sonrió ella-

-Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muchísimo mejor!-exclamó-solo necesitaba descansar y comer-

Suzaku le sonrió.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor, porque ni Sasuke ni Naruto me dejaron y a mirarte-

-Oh!...-y miró a un lado-lo siento. Seguro que fue porque…podría habértelo contagiado y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de tener un médico enfermo no?-

-Tienes razón. Pero para algo soy médico no? Tengo que curar a las personas que se ponen enfermas.-

-Lo siento.-murmuró sonrojada. Suzaku miró a ambos lados y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Estos son ya dos cosas que me debes.-murmuró revolviéndole el cabello. Hinata asintió, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido.

-Qué te parece si luego vamos a tomar algo?-y Hinata asintió de nuevo.

-No puede-dijo una voz al lado de ellos. Suzaku sonrió mientras Hinato se sorprendía.

-Y eso porque, Sasuke?-preguntó este

-Perdió un día de entrenamiento-respondió y la miró, mientras ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, enrojeciendo por momentos, recordando aquello que creyó un sueño. Porque lo fue, verdad? Sasuke, él…no la besó, verdad?

Sasuke sonrió ladino, sabiendo de lo que se acordaba.

-Ocurre algo, princesita?-y ella rápidamente negó, bajando la cabeza. Seguramente eso lo soñó. No cabía más duda.

-Deberías tener cuidado-dijo Suzaku, captando la mirada de ambos-No puedes acaparar mucho a Hinato. Él le pertenece a Naruto- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, sonrojada al completo mientras Sasuke le observaba, pasmado-ya sabes que es Naruto, si alguien toca sus cosas….-

-S-suzaku no…-

-Así que…le perteneces a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa-

-N-no…yo no…-

-No lo sé, pero a Naruto se le ve muy enamorado-respondió sonriendo-y sabes, yo pensé que él era de los que le gustaban las chicas. Como antes había salido con tantas pues… pero en fin que me alegro de todos modos-y miró a Hinato-ya quedaremos otro día-y se volteó, silbando.

-Suzaku no es así! Yo no…-pero se cayó al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke en su nuca. Se volteó, lentamente-Sasuke-sensei yo no…-

-Qué dirá Neji de eso?-y echó a andar, sonriendo.

-Sasuke-sensei que no es así! Yo no le pertenezco!-gritó y todos los que había en el pasillo la miraron. Ella rió, nerviosa.

-L-lo siento-y salió tras el moreno-Sasuke-sensei, te juro que no! yo no…-

-Prepárate-cortó él de repente-nos vamos a una misión-y Hinata se sorprendió al principio, pero luego sonrió.

-De veras?-y él alzó una ceja, como dando lo obvio-enseguida vuelvo!-dijo corriendo a por sus cosas.

Sasuke la observó marcharse, luego él se dirigió a su clase a recoger sus cosas, ahí se encontró con Naruto y sonrió.

-Con que sois pareja-dijo Sasuke de repente haciendo que Lee, Shikamaru y Neji le miraran.

Naruto miró a ambos lados y luego se señaló a él.

-Me dices a mí?-

-A quién más sino-y se volteó recogiendo sus cosas-te felicito, no sabía que tenías…esos gustos-

Naruto seguía mirándole sin entender mientras Sasuke se ponía su mochila.

-Me acabo de enterar de que _Hinato te pertenece_-y le miró, sonriendo mientras Naruto enrojecía-no es que esté en contra de las relaciones entre chicos, porque todos aquí sabemos quién es él, pero ante toda la academia, Hinato es un chico-

-Naruto…-murmuró sorprendido Lee-Hinato y tu sois novios?-

-No!-exclamó sonrojado-como quieres que lo seamos si justo ayer…-pero se calló.

-Problemático-murmuró Shikamaru

-Justo ayer que Naruto, sigue hablando-siseó Neji crujiéndose los dedos

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamó alejándose-No estoy saliendo con Hinato!-y todos sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando-Sasuke! porque dices…

-Toda la academia lo sabe.-

-Has oído eso?-

-Naruto está saliendo con uno de primero?-

-Con Hinato?-

-No puede ser...-

-Pero si él…-

-Pero eso no es cierto. Neji te juro que no os cierto. Ni siquiera le he tocado!-

-Me voy a una misión con Hinato, decídselo a Neji cuando haya acabado con él dobe-y salió de la clase. Lee y Shikamaru observaron como Naruto intentaba huir de Neji.

-Hemos llegado tarde?-preguntó Lee

-No creo- y le miró-sabes que Naruto no sabe mentir-y Lee asintió.

-Pero entonces, porque se anda diciendo todo eso?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y mientras por toda la academia ya corrían los rumores, los papelitos, las notas, el boca a boca.

Sasuke sonrió cuando vio llegar a Hinato, cabizbajo y sonrojado

-Sasuke-sensei, porque parece…que todos me miran?-y miró de reojo a los compañeros que había fuera.

-Por nada, Ahora larguémonos-él comenzó a caminar y Hinata se puso a su lado, dejando atrás todas aquellas miradas que la ponía incómoda.

Se habían dado cuenta de que era una chica?

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

><p><em>Hinata, te equivocas de pies a cabeza, no se han dado cuenta de eso no...si no, te miran porque...ejem...algo con Naruto jeje<em>

_Y Naruto, porque ha hecho eso? aii aiii que tienes pensado Naruto? _

_KYahhh! lo veremos en el proximo cap!_

Matta ne!


	11. ¿Naruto celoso?

**CAPITULO 11**

_Dos capis. en una noche! si señor!_

* * *

><p>-Y que sea la última vez que desobedeces una orden mía, Hyuuga-<p>

-Lo siento-dijo ella, encogida de hombros y sonrojada, mirando cabizbaja a Sasuke, que se volvió y retomaba el camino. Hinata suspiró en cuanto él se hubo alejado. Y es que no entendía porque estaba tan molesto, si ella solo se había metido en esa pelea para que no le mataran. Recordaba que él decía que se fuera pero ella, negada al ver el estado de su sensei, luchó contra aquel tipo tan retorcido.

Y no era porque no confiara en su sensei, porque sabía que era muy fuerte, pero era desesperante ver como él se ocupaba de sus enemigos y de los suyos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y aunque ella también estaba cansada, dio todo de sí para golpear a unos cuantos y sacárselos de encima, cosa que provocó que por poco la mataran en consecuencia que su sensei le ayudara y que de nueva cuenta se enfadara.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez frustrada. Que no entendía que ella también era una ninja? Ella también podía luchar. Así que cruzada de brazos siguió a su sensei hasta la entrada de la academia.

-Es él!-y de repente se vio rodeada de chicas. Hinata se asustó y miró a grupo de chicas.

-A-anno…hola?-y ellas se emocionaron, diciéndole y gritándole muchos halagos. Ella se rascó la nuca, sonrojada.

-Es tan mono!-exclamó una provocando que se sonrojara más

-S-soy mono?-y ellas gritaron de nuevo, pidiéndole hacer fotos. Ella se colocó con cada una de ellas, y justo cuando terminaron sintió que alguien le agarraba el trasero-akyah!-gritó dando un salto mientras veía las chicas salir corriendo divertidas y sonrojadas.

-Tus primeras fans-respondió Sasuke, no pudiendo evitar sonreír

-M-me tocaron e-el…-y miró al frente, todavía con sus manos en el trasero.

-Te pasara a menudo. Ahora que eres popular las fans te comerán vivas-y se inclinó sobre su rostro sonriendo de una manera que la asustó-se acercaran a ti cada momento, no te dejaran ir por la calle, te pedirán fotos, abrazos e incluso…algún que otro beso.- Hinata rápidamente se tapó la boca, sonrojada.

-B-beso?-Sasuke asintió mientras reanudaba su camino. _Beso? Ellas me besaran? Pero yo soy una chica? Yo no quiero…_-Sasuke-sensei, no puedo! Y-yo soy...-pero nada más entrar a la academia, todos los estudiantes que estaban fuera la miraron. Ella se colocó a la lado de Sasuke, encogida y mirando cabizbaja a todos los que la miraban-Sasuke-sensei, porque…porque me miran? Aquí…también soy popular?-

Y Sasuke sonrió de lado

-Lo eres, pero de una forma diferente.-Hinata siguió mirándole fijamente, sin entender. Es que habían dos formas de ser popular?

-HINATO!-escuchó que la llamaban cuando de repente se vio jalada y llevaba hasta una clase vacía.

-Kiba! Porque has hecho eso! Tengo que ir a darle el informe a…-

-Cómo has podido?-exclamó éste cuando recuperado el aire.

-Qué?-preguntó mirando a Shino, que la miraba fijamente.

-No te has la inocente con nosotros! Pensé que éramos amigos!-

-Y-y lo somos pero no sé de qué…-

-Y porque lo hiciste?- Dio un pequeño saltito ante el grito, mirándoles pálida y sin entender.

-s-si es porque me fui de misión con Sasuke-sensei, se me olvidó de decíroslo. Y como tampoco os vi…-

-No, no es eso.- gruñó poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-porque no nos lo dijiste? Sabes que nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.-Hinata parpadeó, mirando a ambos, y es que seguía sin entender!

-N-no sé de qué…-

-Hinata, porque no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con Namikaze?-terminó Shino dejando a Hinata asombrada, haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara.

-Q-que yo…-

-Toda la academia anda rumoreando sobre ti y Namikaze, diciendo que sois novios, que le perteneces, que ya os habéis…-y miró a un lado, sonrojado-y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas.-

-Dinos, es cierto?-preguntó Shino

-No! yo no estoy saliendo con nadie! Naruto no…como…-

-Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto! Solo somos amigos, nada más!-y bajó la cabeza, alterada-de dónde han sacado eso..? yo…yo no…-y entonces ató cabos en su cabeza-p-por eso todos me miran así…-y les miró a ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos-ellos creen…que me gusta Naruto-y se agarró la cabeza-no...no…estoy perdida, perdida…-y se agachó en el suelo, sufriendo.

Kiba y Shino la miraron, preocupado.

-Hinato, estás seguro, seguro de que no sientes nada por Namikaze?-preguntó Kiba agachándose a su altura mientras ella se sonrojaba al completo y recordaba sus palabras.

_-c-cuando te acercas…-continuó ella -siento que…que el aire no llega a mis pulmones, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera y…mis energías, de repente es como si me abandonaran y siento como un hormigueo…aquí…-_

_Pero eso no significa nada, verdad? Yo solo, me pongo nerviosa, pero no creo que sea nada. _

Miró a Kiba y a Shino y les dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo a Naruto aquel día. Kiba cayó al suelo, asombrándose cada vez más y Shino puso su mano en la cara.

-L-le dijiste…eso?-preguntó kiba mientras ella asentía. Kiba se levantó del suelo y se pasó las manos por su cabello, agarrándolo entre sus dedos.

Hinata también se alzó, mirando a sus amigos, extrañada.

-S-significa algo? Yo...yo le dije…porque en realidad eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con él-

-Hinata….-murmuró Shino con una gota tras la nuca-increíble…-

-No! ahora hay que tranquilizarse. No hay que perder los estribos…-le dijo Kiba a Shino, aunque él estaba más nervioso. Caminó de nuevo hacia ella y la agarró de los brazos-Hinata, eso, se lo has dicho a alguien más?-y ella negó.-bien, entonces, vamos a pensar.-la soltó y caminó por la clase-crees que alguien como él lo haya entendido?-le preguntó a Shino.

-Es probable. Namikaze podrá parecer tonto, pero…-

-Entonces tenemos que hacer algo?-y de nuevo caminó mientras Shino asentía.-no podemos dejar que se acerque a él, eso solo crearía más rumores…y más problemas para Hinat. No, no podemos.-

-Tendremos que vigilarla-dijo Shino

-Sí, pero no podremos hacerlo todo el día, bueno, tal vez sí, pero por las tardes ella entrena con "el tenebroso"-

Hinata fue a quejarse por ese apodo que le había puesto a su entrenador. Él no era ningún tenebroso…menos cuando se enfadaba.

-Hinata-se acercó de nuevo Kiba-a partir de hoy no te acercaras para nada, me oíste, para _nada_ a Naruto.-

-Porque?-

-Tú quieres que los rumores de que estáis saliendo juntos acaben no?-exclamó él viéndola asentir-pues no te acerques más a él. Limítate solo a ir a clase, estar con nosotros y entrenar con Sasuke-

-P-pero yo no…-

-Hazle caso Hinato, será lo mejor para terminar con todos esos rumores-señaló Shino.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, algo triste. _Ahora que por fin se había vuelto amigos, tenían que separarse de nuevo._ Suspiró, pensando que tal vez eso era lo mejor. _Seguro que Naruto se morirá de vergüenza si alguien le ve conmigo. Lo mejor es que me aleje de él. No puedo permitir que se avergüence por mi culpa. No, definitivamente no puedo acercarme a él._

-Lo haré.-dijo ella alzando la cabeza-no me acercaré a él, os lo prometo-

Y ellos la miraron, más calmados. Pero es que tenían razón, no podía acercarse a él mientras esos rumores siguieran en lo más alto.

-Por lo pronto, tenemos que hacer que te vean con chicas-masculló KIba, pensativo.

-Podemos llevarla con nosotros mañana.-y Kiba sonrió

-Es cierto Shino.-y miró a Hinato-Hinato, mañana vendrás con nosotros y unos cuantos compañeros de clase a una quedada en grupo. Vendran chicas así que podremos aprovechar que…-

-Chicas!-exclamó ella recordando las palabras de Sasuke.

_Te pasara a menudo. Ahora que eres popular las fans te comerán vivas-y se inclinó sobre su rostro sonriendo de una manera que la asustó-se acercaran a ti cada momento, no te dejaran ir por la calle, te pedirán fotos, abrazos e incluso…algún que otro beso-_

Y se tapó la boca de nuevo, sonrojada.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó Shino y ella negó, volteándose. Ir a una quedada, con chicas? Eso no era más peligroso que los entrenamientos de Sasuke?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante todo lo que quedaba de día, Hinata tuvo que caminar con la cabeza baja y muy sonrojada, evitando fijarse en las miradas de los chicos y pasando de aquellos que le preguntaban.

Salió corriendo de la escuela, parándose en la taquilla para coger sus zapatos. Al menos ahí, no había tanta gente.

-Hinato-dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo tensarse. Cuando miró por encima de los hombros, se sonrojó al completo y volvió a mirar sus zapatos, que rápidamente se los puso, dejó los otros, cerró la taquilla y salió de ahí corriendo, o eso hubiera querido si él n o la hubiera cogido por el brazo.

-S-suéltame- murmuró, pero Naruto miró a ambos lados y la apoyó contra las taquillas.

-Tenemos que hablar, esto no…-

-No!-exclamó ella sin mirarle-n-no puedo…no puedes…-y apretó sus puños-no te acerques a mí!-gritó, tras luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Naruto se quedó se quedó asombrado viéndola correr. Y ahora que le ocurría? Él solo quería hablar de los rumores que se esparcían por la escuela. Porque se había puesto así?

Los pocos chicos que estaban ahí le miraban incrédulos, y en su cabeza apareció una venita.

-Fuera.-y ellos salieron corriendo de ahí, asustados por ese aura rojiza. Cuando se hubieron ido, Naruto suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado. Demasiadas cosas había pasado estos dos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata llegó a su cuarto y cerró, quedando apoyada en la puerta.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo dejar que te vean conmigo-sollozó apretando sus puños-lo siento.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto llegó a la sala de estar de sus compañeros, con el ceño fruncido, dejando la mochila en cualquier lado y dejándose caer en el sofá.

-No has podido hablar con ella?-preguntó Lee, mientras comía un par de galletas.

-Ha huido cual gatito asustado dejándome un fuerte "no te acerques a mí"-

Sasuke alzó sus cejas al escuchar sus palabras.

-Dale tiempo, seguro que lo supera-dijo Shikamaru, leyendo un libro mientras Naruto lo miraba de mala manera

-Superar el qué? El que sea mi novio? –y se cruzó de brazos-ni que hubiéramos roto-

Lee y Shikamaru sonrieron.

-Todo empezó por culpa tuya-miró de mala manera a Sasuke-porque tuviste que decir eso?-

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice, tú debiste de ser el primero en saberlo-

-Y des de cuando haces tú caso de lo que digan los rumores.-Sasuke se alzó de hombros y Naruto bufó-voy a descansar un rato-dijo alzándose-he tenido un día horrible-

-No te olvides mañana de nuestra quedada.-recordó Lee mientras Naruto movía la mano al aire.-supongo que de esta manera se relajara un poco-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata se vio en el espejo del armario, llevaba bambas blancas, tejanos que era bajos de la cintura y mostraban parte de sus "calzoncillos" con un cinturón para evitar que estos le cayeran del todo, una sudadera con gorra de color azul y una gorra de beisbol sobre su cabeza, colocada de lado.

Suspiró triste. _Soy un chico de pies a cabeza._ Pensó mientras se quitaba la gorra y la dejaba sobre la cama, se revolvió el cabello, agarró sus cosas, las metió en los bolsillos y salió de su cuarto.

-Wuau-exclamó Kiba cuando la vio-sin duda, eres un chico-y le sonrió mientras ella suspiraba

-Chicos, pensáis que esto está bien? Digo, lo de relacionarme con chicas, yo…no quiero que…-

-Hinato, ahora eres un chico y debes demostrarles a todos que a ti solo te gustan las chicas-y puso las manos sobre sus hombros-de acuerdo?-

Hinata asintió, mientras seguía a sus amigos. Temía que algo no iba bien. Algo malo o…no sabía que era, pero no era algo bueno.

Más cuando llegó ahí, sus sospechas fueron acertadas y tanto ella, como Kiba, Shino miraron sorprendidos al grupo que se presentaba ante ellos. Muchas chicas que no conocía, pero si a Naruto, Lee, y Suzaku. Un grupo de chicos más y…Suzaku! Hinata enrojeció al completo.

-S-su-su…-y éste, al ver que le miraba, le sonrió y Hinata se sintió desfallecer.

-Hinato, buenos día!-exclamó Lee acercándose contento-hacía mucho que no nos veíamos-y estiró la mano, pero antes de que se acercara, Kiba y Shino se pusieron delante.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, nada de acercarse a Hinato-y entrecerró la mirada sobre los cuatro-hoy estará muy ocupado ligando con otras chicas, así que no os acerquéis-dijo Kiba, tras agarrar su mano y largarse con ella para presentarla a las chicas.

-Chicas, os presento a Hinato-dijo Kiba empujándolo hacia ellas-es el chico más popular de la academia-

Ellas le miraron, examinándole con sus caritas sonrojadas, provocando que ella también se sonrojara.

-B-buenos días.-y las miró, cabizbaja mientras las chicas abrían sus ojos como platos y lo rodeaban, emocionadas.

Kiba asentía, contento y Shino observaba, divertido. Mientras, el grupo de atrás…

-Vaya, Hinato también tiene éxito con las chicas-dijo Suzaku, mirando sonriendo la escena-no te molesta Naruto?-

Y él le miró, sonrojado.

-P-porque habría de…-

-Sois pareja, alguna de ellas podría quitártelo-

-Primero Suzaku, Hinato no es mi pareja y segundo, eso nunca pasará.-

-Naruto!-llamó una voz conocida que a él le hizo sonreír.

-Sakura-exclamó feliz, para luego voltear a ver a su amiga con una mueca-Ino-

-Suponía que te alegrarías de verme-dijo Ino, irónica-pero me da igual, a ver, donde está ese chico tan mono del que todo el mundo habla-y estiró el cuello, mirando entre el grupo hasta que vio a alguien pequeño de cabello azulado, rascándose la nuca. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio que se sonrojaba y sonreía-e-es….kawaii!-

Y empujó a todos, incluido a las chicas, parándose delante de Hinata.

-A-anno…buenos dí…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo está la abrazó, enterrando su cara en sus pechos.

-Kawai!-exclamó apretándole mientras los demás la miraban con una gota tras la nuca.

-Y a esa que le pasa?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-Lleva todo el camino hablando de ese chico. Es la comidilla en nuestro instituto.-respondió Sakura, mirando al chico, que ahora se separaba de Ino, sonrojado al completo y disculpándose.

-Hinato es famoso en vuestro instituto?-preguntó Lee mientras Sakura asentía, sin dejar de mirar al chico-increíble…-murmuró sonriendo.

-Eso era de esperarse-dijo Suzaku mirando como Hinato se sonrojaba ante las palabras-es lindo-y Naruto y Lee le miraron-también saca buenas notas, Sasuke está orgulloso de él, sus misiones son exitosas…quien no puede conocer a Hinato Hyuuga-

-Es un Hyuuga?-preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

-No lo parece, pero así es.-respondió Lee, sonriendo.

-Bueno, queréis dejar de hablar de él. Nos vamos o no?-exclamó irritado Naruto.

…_._

Y el día fue pasando, y pronto llegó la noche. Fueron a un centro comercial, comieron allí, pasearon, miraron tiendas, siendo Hinato el centro de atención de todas las chicas. Incluso Sakura se unió a ellas al ver que tenía buen gusto para indicarles a las chicas que era lo que les quedaba bien. También fueron a una sala de juegos de máquinas y a un Karaoke, ahora volvían a sus casas y de las chicas que estaba solo quedaban Sakura e Ino.

Hinata cuando vio a la primera a su lado pensó que era una chica realmente hermosa. Con aquellos ojos verdes y el cabello largo, su cuerpo bien definido, con sus curvas, su sonrisa, su amabilidad. Suspiró, pensando que no le extrañaba que Naruto estuviera enamorado de ella.

De repente sintió un malestar en su vientre y tuvo que agarrarse. _Debe ser algo que me sentó mal. _Pensó frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a mirar a Sakura que hablaba animadamente con Naruto.

_Es muy bonita._ Pensó mirándola de reojo mientras iban por las calles. Luego miró a la otra chica que no había dejado de abrazarla y que charlaba con Lee. _Ella también es muy bonita, con ese cabello rubio…_y se tocó su cabello, agarrándose un mechón y viéndolo corto. Suspiró y se detuvo a mirarse en el cristal de un escaparate. _En cambio yo, soy pequeña, tengo la piel blanca y pequeñas pecas. El cabello corto y los ojos blancos, porque ella los veía así, no como decía la gente que tenía destellos violetas._ Se fijó en el vestido que había en el escaparate, era uno de novia. Hinata se fascinó con aquel vestido, blanco sin tirantes, que se apretaba a su cuerpo y casi al final del trasero se ampliaba y terminaba en una larga cola.

_Es precioso._ Pensó pegando su cara al cristal y soñando que algún día ella también podría llevar uno.

-Te gusta?-preguntó una voz tras ella que la asustó. Cuando se volteó, se puso nerviosa al ver quien era.

-Suzaku-murmuró bajando la cabeza-n-no...bueno, si me gusta….pero…para mi futura novia-y al no obtener respuesta, se puso a jugar con sus dedos-a-anno…-

-Vamos-dijo él de repente-te quedaste atrás-y empezó a andar, Hinata lo siguió, caminando tras él-hoy has sido el centro de atención de las chicas-

-N-no es cierto. Tú también estuviste mucho con ellas.-

-Tú crees?-preguntó rascándose la nuca-es que soy bastante tímido con las chicas y pues…-

-Y-yo creo que estuviste genial-dijo sonrojándose-e-eres muy atento y s-siempre sonríes-miró a un lado- e-eso le gusta mucho a las chicas-

Suzaku se detuvo, sorprendido y Hinata también lo hizo, cabizbaja.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que me dicen eso-murmuró sonrojado mientras sonreía-gracias Hinato-y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, inclinándose sobre su rostro, provocando que Hinata le mirara-eres genial-

Y ella se sonrojó al completo, sintiendo de nuevo todas aquellas cosas, que la hacía casi desfallecer. Sería eso…que le gustaba?

-S-suzaku…yo…-

-Qué crees que haces?-dijeron cuando Hinata sintió un tirón en el brazo-dije que nada de acercarse a él-

-Kiba-le miró, sorprendida

-Vámonos Hinato, está claro que no podemos dejarte solo-y tiró de su mano.

-P-pero…-y Hinata suspiró, triste. La habían separado de la persona con la que más ganas tenía de hablar.

Naruto, que había estado observando todo, miró a un lado, sintiendo un la ira calentarse en su pecho. Ira? Porque...

-Chicos, creo que tengo un problema-dijo Suzaku acercándose a ellos mirando como Kiba tiraba de Hinata y Shino les seguía. Lee, Ino y Sakura le miraron mientras él se rascaba la cabeza, dudando-creo…que me gusta Hinato- y todos abrieron la boca, pasmados, incrédulos, sorprendidos. Naruto solo le miró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entró a la sala junto con Lee, pero él directamente se fue a su habitación, sin mediar palabra ni mirada con nadie. Lee suspiró.

-Otro plantón de Sakura?-preguntó Neji mientras Lee se sentaba en el sofá.

-Peor que eso Neji…-y bufó-Suzaku cree que le gusta Hinato-

Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru le miraron pasmados.

-Problemático.-murmuró Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-Nosotros nos quedamos exactamente igual-dijo preocupado.

-Me estás diciendo que…Suzaku está detrás de mi prima?-

-Corrección, tu primo-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-Suzaku se ha enamorado de un chico-

Neji tuvo que sentarse, mientras que Shikamaru y Sasuke sonreían.

-Que tu prima se haya quedado en esta escuela, es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar-

-Shikamaru, no creo que a Neji…-

-Este es sin duda, uno de los mejores cursos que hemos pasado-Neji le miró, furioso mientras Lee negaba

-Vaya Neji, tu primita triunfa incluso siendo un chico-Dijo Sasuke, sonriendo-no me imagino lo que pasará cuando la vean como es en realidad.-

Lee tampoco quiso imaginárselo, no ahora con la cara que tenía Neji. Suspiró pensando que este curso se iba a ir complicando cada vez más.

_Naruto, y ahora que vas a hacer?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miró en su mano aquel collar del conejito que tras varios meses aún guardaba con aquella bolsa de ropa bajo su cama.

_-Creo…que me gusta Hinato-_

Él cerró la mano al recordar eso.

_**-Celoso?-preguntó la voz del Kyuubi,**_ sonriendo con burla. Naruto se vio de nuevo en aquel lugar con el gran zorro mirándole.

-Porque habría de estarlo?-

-_**Porque te preocupa que esa mocosa se enamore del doctorcito antes de ti-**_

Naruto apretó más sus puños y el zorro al verlo, sonrió

_**-Y…que piensas hacer?-se tumbó cruzando sus patas y moviendo su colas-sabes que siempre estoy disponible para lo que quieras.-**_

Naruto le miró.

-No voy a pelear contra él-

_**-Entonces, vas a dejar que ese doctorcito te la quite?-preguntó mofándose-vas a dejar que todo aquello que siente por ti se pierda por alguien que ni siquiera se compara contigo-**_

-No vas a provocarme Kyuubi, te conozco demasiado bien y tú lo único que quieres es que te deje salir para pelear. Pero no lo conseguirás. Suzaku es mi amigo.-

El Kyuubi sonrió aún más.

_**-Eso crees?-**_ y tras eso, se vio de nuevo en su habitación, con aquel collar en la mano al que volvió a apretar.

-Maldito Kyuubi.-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Aii! Naruto! que te pasa eh? mmm...celosillo tal vez?<em>

_Bueno, pues veremos las consecuencias de eso en el siguiente cap. _

_Hinato...ya era hora :P_


	12. Solo conmigo

CAPITULO 12

_**Sin más que decir, vamos directos al grano **_

_**JEJE..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Chicos, creo que tengo un problema-dijo Suzaku acercándose a ellos mirando como Kiba tiraba de Hinata y Shino les seguía-creo…que me gusta Hinato-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Entonces, vas a dejar que ese doctorcito te la quite?-preguntó mofándose-vas a dejar que todo aquello que siente por ti se pierda por alguien que ni siquiera se compara contigo-_

_-No vas a provocarme Kyuubi, te conozco demasiado bien y tú lo único que quieres es que te deje salir para pelear. Pero no lo conseguirás. Suzaku es mi amigo.-_

_El Kyuubi sonrió aún más._

_-Eso crees?- y tras eso, se vio de nuevo en su habitación, con aquel collar en la mano al que volvió a apretar._

_-Maldito Kyuubi.-_

* * *

><p>Se alzó de la cama y salió de su habitación, pasando por la sala delante de la mirada de sus amigos que solo oyeron cerrar la puerta.<p>

-Ese era Naruto?-preguntó Lee mirando todavía la puerta.

-.-.-.-

En cuanto llegó a aquella puerta, abrió y entró, sorprendiendo al que se encontraba dentro.

-Naruto…-murmuró Hinata-que haces…-pero él cerró la puerta y se acercó, ella solo pudo retirarse dos pasos ya que chocó contra su escritorio cuando sintió su mano tras su nuca, acercándola a su rostro mientras él también se inclinaba y se detenía muy cerca de rozar sus labios.

Hinata le siguió mirando fijamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir acelerado. Naruto la miraba también, no muy seguro de eso que estaba a punto de hacer. Se separó y se alejó, dándose la vuelta mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Se volteó de nuevo y la miró, ella miraba a un lado, Naruto podía ver como su pecho, ahora bajo ese pijama sin vendas, subía y bajaba agitado mientras se sujetaba la camisa con fuerza sobre su pecho, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios entreabiertos….

Si era así, porque no lo hacía?

Y estirando su brazo, pasó su mano tras su nuca, acercándola, y la besó. Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir sus labios presionar los suyos. Puso las manos sobre su pecho e intentó separarle, pero él solo le sujetó las muñecas y presionó más en su nuca. Ella le miraba, asustada, empezando a sentir cosas en su vientre mientras él solo se limitaba a mirarla, sin mover los labios, solo observando sus reacciones. Entonces sintió como ella agarraba fuerte su camisa y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, poniéndose de puntillas y presionando más el beso. Naruto se separó, pasmado, mientras ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, abría sus ojos y le miraba, lamiéndose el labio tras ello. Naruto volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez procurando moverlos sobre los suyos y sintiendo como ella le imitaba. Sonrió, no pudiendo evitarlo, mientras mordía su labio inferior, provocando que ella se lo hiciera a él, y Naruto sonriera de nuevo. Cuando le lamió el labio, Hinata los abrió para él, sonrojándose aún más al notar su lengua. Cerró sus ojos y pasando los brazos por su cuello, le correspondió de la misma forma, mucho más torpe.

Naruto sintió demasiada dulzura cuando ella le imitó y se separó un momento, observándola mientras ella se mantenía de puntillas y le miraba, sonrojada.

-Lo siento.-murmuró ella avergonzada-yo nunca…-

-Me gusta ser el primero-y juntó de nuevo sus labios bajando sus manos hasta su cintura mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se entregaba a eso de lo que, por el poco tiempo que llevaba, estaba disfrutando. Adelantándose, le mordió el labio e introdujo su lengua, encontrándose con la de él.

Poco a poco, sintieron que todo se iba acalorando, que Naruto ya no tenía las manos en su cintura, sino que ahora estaban sobre su trasero intentándola ayudar a profundizar más el beso. Hinata subió una pierna y Naruto pasó la mano por ella, tocando la suave piel. Hinata se estremeció ante ese tacto y gimió contra sus labios. Naruto rompió el beso y ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada, bajando también su pierna y sus brazos.

-L-lo siento…-y jugó con sus dedos-p-pero cuando me tocas…me gusta-y negada a seguir con eso, decidió salir de ese espacio en que Naruto la había acorralado, pero este la agarró del brazo, la sentó sobre su pupitre y la besó de nuevo, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos y profundizando el beso. Hinata volvió a pasarle los brazos por el cuello, acercándose a su cuerpo y se entregó de nuevo a él, sintiéndose algo incómoda más debajo de su vientre. Se movió, frotando su cadera contra la de él y rodeándole con las piernas. Hinata le sintió gemir y sus manos descendieron por sus costados hasta su cadera, donde la agarró y la pegó más a él, provocando que ella volviera a moverlas. Él se separó de sus labios y besó su mentón, bajando por su cuello, debiéndose en aquel lugar donde el pulso latía para lamer y morder.

-Naruto…-gimió ella cuando notó el mordisco. Pero este se detuvo y sacó sus manos de ella, alejándose. Hinata se sonrojó al completo de nuevo. Ya había hecho de nuevo algo mal.

-Esto no…no puede seguir-dijo con la voz ronca y Hinata se extrañó.

-Yo…siento si hice algo mal. No sé…-y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Esta era la primera vez que la besaban, no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera cómo reaccionar-lo siento…-

-Hinata-para cuando ella alzó la cabeza Naruto la volvía a besar y ella cerraba los ojos, entregándose a ese beso. Naruto tuvo que separarse, por muy pocas ganas que tuviera, no podía…-esto no se lo cuentes a nadie.-murmuró y ella negó, mirándole-ni siquiera Kiba y Shino. Nadie debe saber esto, de acuerdo?-y ella asintió provocando que él sonriera y le diera un beso-también quiero que me prometas algo-él subió las manos a su rostro y le puso el cabello tras las orejas-pase lo que pase, no dejes que Suzaku te bese-ella se sorprendió. Como iba él a besarla.

-P-pero él…-

-Si dejas que lo haga, todo lo que sientes ahora conmigo no lo volverás a sentir. Eso quieres?-

Y ella negó, sonrojándose mientras bajaba la cabeza. Lo que acababa de sentir con él, jamás lo sentiría con nadie.

-Entonces, promete que pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga Suzaku, no dejaras que te bese-Todavía le parecía algo raro que Naruto dijese que Suzaku le iba a besar, pero le miró de nuevo y asintió.

-L-lo prometo-y él sonrió de oreja a oreja, volviéndola a besar.

-Solo conmigo Hinata-murmuró-solo conmigo-

-Solo contigo.-y él volvió a sonreír mientras le besaba en la frente.

-Me voy-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Naruto-lo detuvo ella, bajándose de la mesa y agarrándolo de la camisa-m-mañana nos….nos veremos?-

-Si eso quieres-y ella sonrió, soltándole la camisa.

-gracias-y él sonrió-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

Y cuando Naruto cerró Hinata se apoyó contra la puerta, tocándose los labios, muy sonrojada. Todavía podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón y aquello que le había provocado Naruto en su…se sonrojó al pensar en eso. Se había…excitado. Corrió a la cama y se tiró, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

_Quizá…me guste Naruto. _Y sonriendo se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cambio Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, delante de la puerta de la sala de su habitación.

_Que es lo que he hecho? Que es lo que he hecho?_ Se detuvo delante de la ventana del pasillo y asomó la cabeza afuera, recibiendo el aire frio._ La he besado y no una vez no, sino…_no sabía ni cuantas, lo único que sabía es que cierta parte de su anatomía necesita ser atendida.

_**-Supongo que mis palabras no tendrán nada que ver-dijo el Kyuubi, sonriendo.**_

-Que te hace pensar eso?-

_**-El hecho de que después de nuestra conversación, fueras a comértela.- Naruto se sonrojó ante la palabra.**_

-No me la he com… no digas idioteces. Fui porque tenía que averiguarlo por mí mismo-

_**-Y lo hiciste, bien que sí-**_

-Déjame en paz-siseó y entró en la sala- buenas noches, me voy a la cama-dijo mientras pasaba por la sala y se metía en su habitación, para entrar corriendo a su ducha.

-Sin duda, Naruto está más raro de lo normal-murmuró Shikamaru, cerrando su libro-yo también me voy. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-dijeron Lee y Neji.

Lee se quedó mirando al pasillo donde había entrado Naruto. A donde habrá ido tan tarde?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Era domingo, pero poco le importó a Hinata levantarse antes, se sentía bien, feliz así que corrió la cortina de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver el suelo blanco. Había nevado. Sonriendo, se cambió rápido, se puso un abrigo, una gorra y sus guantes, que eran de Shino, y fue a picar a Kiba y Shino, emocionada. Estos dos salieron todavía dormidos mientras Hinata tiraba de ellos.

-Hinato…porque tanta prisa.-masculló Kiba-todavía es muy temprano-

Shino bostezó.

-Mirad!-exclamó mostrándoles el mantón blanco que había sobre el suelo.

-Vaya…-exclamó Kiba, frotándose los ojos-ha nevado-

-Si! ha nevado!-repitió ella, emocionada corriendo hacía la nieve. No era la primera vez que la veía, porque ahí en su aldea en invierno siempre nevaba, pero le sorprendió ver que en Konoha, con ese calor que hacía en verano, en invierno nevara- es como estar en casa-

Y ellos sonrieron, pero de repente se abrazaron a ellos mismos.

-Hace frío-dijo Shino

-Hinato! Todavía vamos en pijama!-exclamó Kiba molesto, tiritando de frío.

-Lo siento-dijo acercándose a ellos-pero hacía tanto que no la veía…-

-Quédate aquí mientras nosotros vamos a vestirnos-dijo Shino entrando rápido.

-No te muevas eh!-gritó Kiba des de dentro

-Si!-respondió ella, mirando el suelo. Se prepararía muchas bolas para lanzarles de sorpresa- me vengaré por todas aquellas veces.-

Y yéndose a un lado que había más, se arrodilló y empezó a preparar bolas mientras sonreía con malicia cuando de repente sintió que alguien le golpeaba por detrás.

-Pero quien...-y cuando volteó vio a Suzaku, con otra bola en la mano, sonriendo-Suzaku!-gritó molesta.

-Buenos días-exclamó él, que se encontraba algo alejado de ella-estás listo?- Hinata entrecerró la mirada y agarró las bolas que tenía preparadas.

-Ya te daré yo buenos días.-y le empezó a lanzar todas las que tenía e iba preparando mientras él también las lanzaba cuando sintió que recibía más de una. Miró a un lado al igual que Hinata y un grupo de niños estaba asomado, sonriendo disimulas. Hinata sonrió-chicos, queréis apuntaros? Todos contra él?-

-Si!-exclamaron ellos cargándose de bolas. Suzaku empezó a temer y corrió mientras Hinata y los demás le seguían, riendo.

-Ayuda!-exclamó Suzaku cuando vio todas las bolas hacia él mientras corría y los niños le perseguían, Hinata tuvo que detenerse por la risa, cuando volvió a sentir otra bola que le dio en la cara.

Cuando se levantó vio a Kiba y Shino, preparados con muchas bolas. Se asombró.

-Pero cuantas…-

-Mientras tu ibas persiguiendo al médico, nosotros nos hemos encargado de cargar-dijo Kiba sonriendo de lado mientras agarraba las bolas.

-E-eso es trampa Kiba!-pero sintió otro bolazo en la cara. Se sentó en la nieve, mirando molesta Shino, inflando sus mofletes.

-No te distraigas-y corrieron hacia ella. Hinata se levantó rápido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras agarraba bolas y también se las lanzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo tan temprano!-exclamó Naruto molesto, saliendo de su habitación-es que no podéis levantaros más…-pero se calló al ver a Lee, Sasuke y Shikamaru mirando por la ventana-que ocurre?-

-Hay fiesta de nieve en el patio-dijo Lee sonriendo. Sasuke se alejó, dispuesto a irse a la cama de nuevo. Naruto se acercó y miró a través del cristal. Un montón de chicos y niños jugaban con la nieve, entre ellos KIba y Shino, que huían de unos niños cargados con grandes bolas y Hinato y Suzaku, que peleaban contra otro grupo de chicos que también se habría levantado por el…pero se pegó al cristal. Hinato y Suzaku, Hinato y Suzaku! Que hacían ellos juntos? Y porque Hinato sonreía? Acaso se lo estaba pasando bien con él?

Se despegó de la ventana y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando Neji salió de la suya, completamente cambiado y abrigado.

-A dónde vas?-

-A impedir que ese tío se acerque a mi prima-y salió de la habitación. Naruto volvió a la ventana, sonriendo y al rato vio salir a Neji, que se acercaba a Hinato y Suzaku con la clara disposición de separarlos. Por un momento se sintió aliviado, ya que Neji se encargaría de que Hinato no se acercara a él, pero todo alivio desapareció cuando él recibió un bolazo, al parecer sin querer de Kiba y fue tras él.

_No. Neji, a dónde vas? No te alejes! Deja al pulgoso ese y separa a Hinata! No ves como Suzaku la toca! Eh! Porque la está tocando? Solo se ha caído porque tienes que levantarla!_

Apretó sus dientes, molesto mientras Shikamaru y Lee le veían con una sonrisa.

-Bajamos?-preguntó Lee a lo que Naruto rápidamente asintió para ir a cambiarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y durante toda la mañana Hinata la pasó riendo, peleando contra sus amigos, observando como Naruto la protegía de las bolas y luego se las tiraba a los otros. Sonrió sonrojándose sintiéndose como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Sakura!-exclamó Naruto feliz de ver a su amiga mientras corría hacia ella.-que haces aquí?-preguntó nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

Hinata en cuanto la vio borró su sonrisa y miró a un lado, sintiendo que estaba molesta. Porque ha tenido que venir ella? y apretó sus puños mientras escuchaba Naruto y Sakura reír.

-Hinato-llamó Suzaku, acercándose-estás bien? De repente te has puesto pálido-

-D-de verás? Debe ser que estoy cansado…-respondió intentando sonreírle.

-Vamos a desayunar?- y ella le miró-en la escuela estarán haciendo ahora un delicioso y calentito chocolate, no te apetece?-

Y su estómago contestó por ella, provocando que se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-y Hinata le siguió mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto y Sakura. No sabía porque pero estaba muy enfadada.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji miró por los alrededores del patio buscando a Hinata, de la que no encontró rastro.

-Vosotros-dijo parando a los niños-habéis visto al chico de la gorra roja?-

-Sí. Se fue con el otro chico de gafas hacía allí-dijo señalando el camino que daba a la escuela.

-Gracias.-y se paró en pie, molesto-maldito Suzaku, atrévete a hacerle algo y…-y caminó hacia la escuela.

-Neji, a dónde vas?-preguntó Lee

-A asesinar a alguien-gritó mientras dejaba a los otros extrañados.

-Qué le pasa a Neji?-preguntó Sakura, sonriendo-sé que muchas veces está enfadado, pero eso es exagerado-

-Supongo que a matar a Suzaku-respondió Shikamaru haciendo el mismo camino que Neji

-A matarle? Porque…-pero Naruto se quedó con la pregunta en la boca al no ver a Hinata pro el patio.-Un momento Neji! Yo también voy!-y agarró la mano de Sakura-vamos-

-p-pero yo no puedo entrar a vuestra escuela-

-No te preocupes, es domingo, nadie se dará cuenta-y siguió tirando de ella, mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Porque me siento tan mal?_ Se preguntó Hinata mientras esperaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor. _Porque me duele…que Naruto le sonría a ella?_

-Toma-dijo Suzaku poniendo la taza delante suyo-esto te calentara-y se sentó delante.

-Gracias-murmuró ella agarrando la taza y calentándose las manos con ella.

-Y también he traído-y sacó un paquete de galletas y pastas-para sobrecargarnos de energía-

Hinata miró toda la comida que había en la mesa y sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo de nuevo, mirando toda la comida y luego a Suzaku. L_o único que puedo hacer es olvidarme y disfrutar._

-Pues nada, a comer-dijo él

-Si!-exclamó Hinata-que aproveche!- y los dos empezaron a comer, hablando de trivialidades, riendo.

-Hinato!-sintió que gritaban y es que por la puerta entraban su primo, al parecer muy enfadado, Lee y Shikamaru, seguidos de Naruto y Sakura. Pero Hinata en lo que pudo fijarse en que iba de la mano cogidos y sintiendo ese pinchazo en el pecho, bajo la cabeza.

Neji llegó hasta la mesa y plantó las palmas de la mano en la mesa, mirando a cada uno.

-Se puede saber qué haces Suzaku-y Suzaku le miró, miró la mesa, a Hinato y luego a Neji de nuevo.

-Desayunando-y en la frente de Neji apareció una venita.

-No me refiero a eso.-siseó mientras Lee y SHikamaru se acercaban para coger algo de comer de la mesa, al igual que Naruto y Sakura, que todavía seguían cogidos de la mano-que haces aquí, con mi primo?-

Y Suzaku, al ver su actitud supo que algo sabía Neji de lo que les contó ayer a Lee y Naruto.

-Porque te molestas tanto Neji, solo estoy comiendo con él-respondió, tranquilo.

-Suzaku…-siseó, pero de repente Hinata se alzó de la mesa.

-Hinato-

-Vámonos Suzaku-dijo saliendo de la mesa y agarrando su mano, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-P-pero a donde…-balbuceó un poco sonrojado al sentir la calidez de su mano sin guantes, pero Hinata no respondió y siguió tirando de él.

Naruto soltó la mano de Sakura y la detuvo.

-A dónde vais?- Hinata alzó la cabeza, mirándole molesta y Naruto se sorprendió ante eso.

-No te importa-y pasó por su lado, apartándolo con la otra mano. _Quédate con ella_. Pensó apretando más fuerte la mano de Suzaku.

-H-hinato…-se quejó este al sentir su mano casi crujir e intentó soltarse.

Cuando los dos ya hubieron salido, el comedor todavía seguía callado, todos mirando por donde habían salido.

-Me ha contestado!-exclamó Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba a la puerta y miraba a Neji. Este solo suspiró, frotándose la sien. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-Déjale. Cuando se enfada es mejor dejarle solo-murmuró

-Pero se ha ido con Suzaku! No piensas hacer nada?-

-Ya es bastante mayorcito, no puedo ir vigilándole siempre-dijo reanudando su camino-que haga lo que quiera.-

-Pero no puedes!-exclamó Naruto nervioso-Y te dije que no es mayor, si ni siquiera…-

-Naruto-interrumpió Lee mirándole molesto- ya le has vuelto a hacer algo?-

Y por la mente de Naruto pasó todo lo que sucedió anoche y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-No-respondió simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado-

-Entonces porque está tan enfadado!-

-Y yo que sé-exclamó él.

-Anno chicos…-llamó Sakura captando la atención- acaso ellos ya son pareja?-

-NO!-respondieron los tres a la vez, sorprendiéndola.

-Bueno…nosotros creemos que no-respondió Lee.

-Claro que no sale con él-soltó Naruto como lo más obvio-como quieres que alguien se relacione con un chico como él-

-Hinato es lindo-respondió Shikamaru, que hasta entonces había estado comiendo-, además de ser tímido y agradable, puede tener a cualquier chico o chica a sus pies-

-Estáis locos-dijo Naruto caminando hacía la salida-todos locos-

-Naruto!-le siguió Sakura.

-Crees que sea por Sakura?-preguntó Lee, cuando los dos se quedaron solos.

-Es posible-respondió Shikamaru. Lee suspiró, cansado.

-Cuando aprenderá Naruto que con las mujeres no se puede jugar- y Shikamaru sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el patio de la academia...  
><strong>

Suzaku por fin se soltó del agarre de Hinato, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos. Él movió la mano, intentando despertarle.

-Hinato, ha vuelto a pasar algo con Naruto?- Notó como ella se sonrojaba, pero fruncía más el ceño y hacía un puchero.

-Solo quiero olvidarme, al menos por un día, de que existe.-

-Y qué te parece si nos vamos?- Hinato le miró, extrañado mientras él sonreía-Podemos irnos todo el día si es preciso-

-P-pero irnos…a dónde?- Suzaku se alzó de brazos.

-Donde sea-respondió acercándose-tú quieres olvidarte de él verdad? Pues entonces, vamos a divertirnos.-

Ella le siguió mirándole, sonrojada. Irse con Suzaku, todo el día? Eso no significaría…que tendrían una cita?

_-promete que pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga Suzaku, no dejaras que te bese-_

Bajó la cabeza al recordar eso. Que por cierto, porque tenía que acordarse de eso ahora? Una cosa era que tuvieran una cita y otra muy diferente que le besara. Si salían, no tenían por qué acabar besándose. Además…él ahora estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Sakura.

-Hinato-le llamó pero ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, provocando que se sonrojara.

-Vamos-y Suzaku sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y la primera cosa que hicieron fue ir a patinar sobre hielo en la gran pista de hielo que habían puesto en la plaza, estuvieron como dos horas disfrutando, riendo de sus caídas, chocando con otras personas y sobre todo pidiendo muchas disculpas. Más tarde fueron a comer a una parada que hacía platos calientes, entraron en tiendas de ropa, casi todas de chicos, jugaron con la nieve con otros niños, miraron las paradas que había puestas en las calles...todo era divertido al lado de Suzaku, pensó Hinata, mirándole sonriendo, sin entender todavía porque ni Kiba ni Shino, ni su primo ni sus amigos querían que se acercara a él.

-Hinato, un poco de pelea?-preguntó Suzaku, señalando una maquina dónde había un guante de boxeo. Y ella asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto, te ocurre algo?-preguntó Sakura al verlo caminar sin pronunciar palabra alguna-estás preocupado por Hinato?-

Y Naruto la miró, sonrojándose.

-No, porque tendría que estar preocupado por él-decía moviendo la mano al aire-como bien dice Neji, ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace-

Sakura volvió a mirar la frente.

-Bueno…con Suzaku, que le puede pasar?-y sonrió-es un buen chico y además médico. Con él, creo que está más seguro que con cualquier otro chico-

Naruto miró a un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso...-murmuró cuando chocó contra la espalda de ella-Sakura?-

-Mira-y señaló más adelante donde Suzaku, tras Hinato le sujetaba y se enseñaba a golpear contra una máquina. Sakura sonrió-no hacen mala pareja-murmuró y cuando Hinato dio un golpe certero, saltó y abrazó a Suzaku, sonriendo cuando de la máquina salió un pequeño peluche con forma de perrito blanco con orejas marrones.

-Vámonos-dijo Naruto reanudando el camino.

-No quieres ir a saludarlos-le siguió Sakura, viendo feliz como los dos reían. Naruto solo metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Solo les molestaremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ha sido increíble! me lo he pasado genial!-exclamó Hinato sujetando las patas del perrito que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Suzaku sonrió viéndole saltar. Los dos ya se acercaban al edificio de las habitaciones, con el cielo casi oscurecido.

-Hemos de repetirlo-dijo-pero la próxima vez, podríamos ir a… no sé, tal vez a la montaña, dicen que hay unas vistas increíbles y cosas para hacer deportes…-

-Hinato-ella se volteó y se sonrojó al tenerle tan cerca.

-Q-que pasa…?-

-Sabes porque todos estaban tan enfadados esta mañana?-y ella bajó la cabeza, cogiendo al perrito entre sus brazos y negando mientras fruncía el ceño, recordando lo de Sakura y Naruto-ellos nos quieren que me acerque a ti-

-Yo tampoco le entiendo. Tú y yo somos amigos y no…-

-Porque me gustas-interrumpió mientras Hinata alzaba la cabeza lentamente mirando el sonrojado de sus mejillas-o eso creo…-y se rascó la nuca-todavía no lo sé exactamente pero…cuando estoy contigo me siento muy bien, a gusto.-

Sintió su corazón latir deprisa mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y se alejaba.

-Te…-

-Sé que te parecerá muy raro esto que te voy a decir, pero…cuando estoy contigo, no siento como si estuviera con un chico, sino…-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojado-no quiero que te enfades por eso, pero…es lo que siento-y la miró de nuevo-tú me gustas-

Ella se volteó, nerviosa, sonrojada, sintiendo su corazón._ A Suzaku le gusto? Le gusto! Y ahora qué hago? Qué hago? No puedo decirle que en realidad soy una chica, pero…porque no? si él dice que le gusto…_Se volteó y le miró.

-Suzaku…-pero él se había inclinado y acercado a su rostro.

_-No dejes que Suzaku te bese-_

Y con eso rápidamente giró el rostro, tapándose la cara con su perro. Suzaku sonrió y se alejó.

-Hinato…-

-L-lo siento, p-pero no p-puedo.-

-Lo sé-y sonrió-todavía te gustas Naruto no?- ella le miró, pasmada

_Que les gustaba quien..?_

-N-Naruto?-

-Sabía yo que lo vuestro era fuerte. Incluso estando separados…-

-N-no Suzaku…Naruto y yo no…-

-Bueno, que le voy a hacer.-suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello-tendré que arreglar mis sentimientos porque a mi antes…me gustaban las chicas-y suspiró de nuevo-en fin, tendré que salir con una chica para ver si he cambiado o no de gusto-y reanudó el camino, mientras seguía pensando.

Hinata le siguió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Le gustaba a Suzaku, realmente le gustaba. Y porque…no se sentía feliz? A ella también le gustaba él…no? porque no podía sentir …nada, porque no se había alegrado con esa declaración.

Y los dos llegaron al ascensor, donde entraron en silencio hasta llegar a la planta de Hinata. Ella salió, pero se volteó y le miró.

-Podrías acompañarme?-

-Claro- y los dos hicieron el camino hacia su habitación en silencio.

-Suzaku-llamó ella, deteniendo su paso y mirando al suelo-gracias-

Él se volteó, viéndola apretar el perro entre sus brazos y sonrojada.

-Gracias por…decirme lo que sentías por mí. Yo…tú también me gustas…-su cara enrojeció-pero…no sé porque…no puedo…alegrarme.-cerró sus ojos avergonzada-y lo siento, lo siento mucho.-

-Entonces dejemos pasar el tiempo-dijo él acercándose-podemos seguir siendo amigos y salir juntos como hoy, no? eso sí, sin pensar en lo que te he dicho claro.-

-Lo siento.-

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas-dijo poniendo la mano sobre si cabeza-es algo que debía de imaginarme…-y se rascó la cabeza-Naruto es un hueso duro de…-pero HInata le abrazó.

-Yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.-murmuró apretando el abrazo mientras Suzaku sonreía y posaba sus manos en su espalda.

-Y quien ha dicho que no lo seamos?-Hinata se separó y él se inclinó-No hagas mucho caso de Naruto, lo que pasa es que se pone algo celoso.-

-Celoso?-él sonrió y ahuecando las manos en su rostro, le besó la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana-y revolviendo su cabello, se alejó. Hinata lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se metió en el ascensor y se despidió con una sonrisa. Hinata alzó su mano y la movió lentamente, despidiéndose hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Suspiró apoyándose en la pared, todavía asombrada por todo lo que había pasado.

-Espero que esto no nos separe…-murmuró entrando a su habitación.

-Llegas tarde-dijo alguien en su habitación que la asustó y le hizo pegar un gritito, del que luego se tapó. Se quitó la mano y con el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho, se quitó sus zapatos y acercó a su pupitre.

-No sabía que tenía una hora para volver-respondió ella, dejando el perrito sobre la mesa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, la gorra y los guantes. Se volteó, cruzada de brazos, mirando a Naruto apoyado contra una de las paredes y miró a un lado-que haces aquí?-

-Me dijiste que viniera.-y ella se sonrojó.

_-Me voy-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-Naruto-lo detuvo ella, bajándose de la mesa y agarrándolo de la camisa-m-mañana nos….nos veremos?-_

_-Si eso quieres-y ella sonrió, soltándole la camisa._

_Yo y mi bocota._ Pensó avergonzada al recordar eso.

-Pues ya puedes irte.-respondió, negada a mirarle y sin saber que más decir.

-No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación-dijo acercándose mientras ella sentía de nuevo su corazón acelerarse-y me gustaría que me respondieras a algo-se paró delante de ella, mientras Hinata sentía que se iba haciendo pequeña. Él se inclinó y puso ambos brazos a cada lado de ella, apoyándose sobre el escritorio. Hinata cerró los ojos, cabizbaja-te gusta Suzaku?-

-Si ya lo has oído, p-para que quieres que lo repita-

-Porque me gustaría saber si es cierto-sintió su aliento chocar contra su frente y se encogió más, respirando agitada.

-A-a mí también me gustaría saber s-si te gusta Sakura?-contraatacó ella, abriendo sus ojos y alzando la cabeza, encontrándose con la sorpresa en sus ojos-te gusta o no?-

-Sí- y Hinata al oír eso, bajó la cabeza, sintiendo esa punzada en el pecho- De hecho estoy enamorado de ella-dijo separándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y qué haces aquí entonces? Vete con ella en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo-sonó dura, pero es que no pudo evitarlo, estaba molesta. Con él, por decírselo y con ella, por existir.

-Quieres que me vaya?-y ella se mordió el labio

-Sí-terminó respondiendo mientras apretaba sus puños.

-El problema es que no me puedo ir hasta que no hayas respondido a mi pregunta-

Hinata apretó sus puños, no sabía porque se sentía tan molesta. Sakura no le había hecho nada y Naruto…que pasaba con él? que era lo que quería de ella?

_- No hagas mucho caso de Naruto, lo que pasa es que se pone algo celoso.-_

_Y si era cierto eso? Y si le decía que si le gustaba Suzaku?_ Le miró, pensando que se estaba comportando de una manera diferente a la de ayer. Como si estuviera enfadado, asustándola, provocándola…

-Si-respondió seria-Me gusta Suzaku-y miró a un lado-y tal vez acepte su propuesta de salir juntos- le miró de reojo, esperando ver alguna reacción parecida a la de los celos. Volvió a mirar a un lado-incluso tengo pensado decirle que soy una chica-

-…-Hinata se sintió realmente incómoda al no recibir respuesta alguna más que su mirada.

-Creo que tu respuesta no es correcta-dijo al rato-y también creo que mientes solo para enfadarme-

Ella le miró, sonrojada pero molesta.

-N-no miento…-y volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando él se acercó-me gusta Suzaku.-sintió la mano de Naruto en su mentón, obligándola a mirarle.

-Tú estás enamorada de mí-dijo él acercando su rostro al suyo mientras Hinata negaba, intentando no perderse ante el placer de tenerle tan cerca y no cerrar sus ojos. Naruto se detuvo a solo un roce de sus labios-solo de mí-y la besó, devorando sus labios mientras ella intentaba separarse. Se sentía realmente molesta y no por solo sentir que estaba por caer, sino porque se había dado cuenta de que tal vez la estaba utilizando.

Así que sin más pensamientos le abofeteó. Ella miró a un lado, cuando él se hubo separado, sintiendo fatal por hacer eso.

-N-no quiero que me…sustituyas por ella. Si te gusta Sakura bésala a ella y deja que yo haga lo que quiera con Suzaku- y sin más que decir, Naruto agarró la puerta y salió del cuarto. Hinata suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos.

-Estoy enamorada de ti-sollozó sabiendo que era cierto, por eso no se había alegrado cuando Suzaku lo hizo porque ella ya amaba a Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos después de salir, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

_**-Te dije que podría quitártela-dijo el Kyuubi, tumbado tras esa gran jaula-el doctorcito no es tonto. Sabe cómo llegar al corazón de una muchachita inocente como la Hyuuga-se mofó, sonriendo. **_

Pero Naruto se mantuvo ahí de pie, sin decir nada mientras que él Kyuubi sonreía.

_**-Ves a reclamar lo que es tuyo-y Naruto le miró-esa niñita está colada por ti, o vas a creerle todas las idioteces que ha dicho? –**_

-Ni siquiera pienso en Sakura cuando estoy con ella-dijo él-ni me acuerdo…-

_**-Demuéstraselo. Demuéstrale que eres tú de quien está "enamorada"-dijo acentuando esa palabra, que para él era absurda-demuéstrale que eres mejor que el doctorcito-**_

Naruto volvió a mirarle, entrecerrando la mirada.

-No vas a provocarme Kyuubi. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera-

_**-Tú mismo. Luego no vengas arrepintiéndote- **_y se vio de nuevo en el oscuro pasillo, iluminado solo por la luna.

-Tranquilo que no lo haré-murmuró caminando de nuevo a la habitación, donde entró y cerró, quedándose ahí, mirándola.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación, quedándose ahí mirándola mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Vete-murmuró ella, apretando con sus manos el cobertor-por favor-

Pero él se acercó y pasando una mano tras su nuca la volvió a besar. Hinata se agarró a su camisa, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, evitando responderle. Él se separó un poco, observando como ella abría sus ojos y le miraba, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Y volvió a besarla, sentándose en la cama y llevándosela con él para colocarla sobre sus piernas y continuar besándola. Hinata aflojó el agarre de su camisa y subió sus manos hasta rodear su cuello, empezando a corresponderle con la misma intensidad que él exigía; jugando con su lengua, sus labios, mordiendo. Y es que todo eso que sentía cuando estaba con Naruto, le gustaba.

Naruto acercó más la cadera de Hinata contra él, gruñendo ante eso, subiendo sus manos por dentro de su camisa, acariciando su piel mientras Hinata besaba su mentón y bajaba por su cuello.

-Hinata…-gimió cuando ella le mordió y le lamió mientras él, iba subiendo sus manos, topando con sus pechos cubiertos por esos vendajes. Hinata gimió en su oreja cuando sus manos tocaron sus pechos, provocando que se agarrara con fuerza a su brazo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, devorándose el uno al otro mientras Naruto seguía tocando sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones erectos.

-Maldita sea…-siseó rompiendo el beso, sacándole la camisa a Hinata y rompiendo esas vendas que tanto le estorbaban. Sonrió al verlos libres y se acercó a ellos, lamiendo uno mientras que al otro lo acariciaba y apretaba.

Hinata se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras enterraba sus uñas en los brazos de Naruto. Movió sus caderas, sintiendo de nuevo aquello sensación en su interior.

-Naruto…-y le rodeó con sus piernas sintiendo como Naruto ahora se ocupaba de su otro pecho.-Por favor…-sentía que pronto iba a explotar y metió su mano bajo la camisa de él, acariciando su vientre, al que notó bien trabajado, subiendo su mano hasta su pecho.

Naruto dejó su pecho y subió el rostro para volver a besarla, pasando sus manos por su espalda, acercándola, sintiendo como su miembro clamaba por algo de atención y nada ayudaba a que Hinata se moviera así.

-Espera…-dijo él, separándose-no podemos…-y de hecho, hacía rato que no podía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ella le miró, sonrojada, bajando su cabeza. Y él tenía razón, quizá estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento…-le miró, cabizbaja-te mentí- y él sonrió alzando su rostro y volviendo a besarla.

-Lo sé.-respondió él, separándose mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-N-no me gusta Suzaku.-y jugó con sus dedos, mirándole de nuevo cabizbaja mientras enrojecía al completo-t-tú…me gustas-

Y él la abrazó, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír. Aunque le fue imposible y apretó el abrazo.

-Eso también lo sé.-y se separó, viéndola con una gran sonrisa-pero me hace muy feliz que me lo digas.- y acercó su rostro al suyo- gracias -y la besó sintiendo como ella le correspondía al beso, sintiendo que poco a poco todo volvía a calentarse, a sentir como ella se aferraba a él, como mordía su labio, como él volvía a subir sus manos por su espalda, volviendo a sus pechos para agarrarlos, como volvía moverse sobre sus caderas…

-Para-dijo como pudo, rompiendo el beso e intentando recobrar su respiración-dejémoslo por…ahora- y con mucha fuerza de voluntad la sacó de encima y se levantó de la cama, evitando voltearse a ella-nos vemos…mañana-y como un rayo salió de la habitación.

Hinata se abrazó a ella misma, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose feliz.

-Realmente me gustas, Naruto-murmuró sonrojada mirando el suelo con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! esto se esta poniendo calentito, y ya os lo dije :p quien avisa no es traidor ;) Habran escenas y escenas, y aunque esta, creo yo, no es muy fuerte...luego vendrán más, pero menos explicativas, hasta que llega el final en que uno no puede aguantar más y dice...<em>

_**ESTOY OBSESIONADO CON ELLA.** y eso quien lo dice es Naruto...pero más adelante :p_

_Con esto, espero que os haya gustado el cap y que me dejéis muchos coments! XD Ya sé que no soy muy buena con estas cosas del as escenas lemon y todo eso, pero esepro recibir algo positivo de vuestra parte para esta escritora que no tiene mucha práctica en lemons. _

_Bueno, no me enrollo más._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capi^^_


	13. ¿Una navidad con Naruto?

**Y como anoche, dos capis seguidos subidos shishi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…Lunes<strong>

**-**Buenos días!-saludó Hinata entrando en su clase con una amplia sonrisa. Sus amigos rieron al verle entrar tan contento mientras KIba y Shino la miraban extrañados.

-Se puede saber porque tan contento hoy?-preguntó Kiba mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

Hinata se sentó en la suya, detrás de él y le miró, sonriendo.

-Pronto será navidad-respondió ella-y tendremos dos semanas de fiesta-

-Es cierto, está será nuestra última semana de clases.-dijo Shino, sentado a su lado-que tienes pensado hacer?-

Y Hinata borró su sonrisa.

-No puedo volver a casa, si papá me ve…-Kiba y Shino se miraron, preocupados-pero no me importa. Me quedaré aquí.-

-Seguro que no quieres venirte con nosotros? Sabes que mi casa también es la tuya-ofreció Kiba mientras Hinata le sonreía, negando.

-No, de verdad. No quiero ser una carga para tu familia, y tampoco para ti Shino-dijo mirándole-lo mejor es que disfrutéis de una navidad en familia-y bajó la cabeza-además…vosotros ya sabéis que en casa no celebramos este tipo de cosas-

-Hinato, yo no me voy dejándote aquí solo-dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

-No Kiba pondrás muy triste a tú familia-y los miró a los dos, sonriendo-yo estaré bien, de verás. Además, son solo dos semanas! Acaso no podéis vivir sin mí?- y sonrió con malicia mientras los dos se sonrojaban

-No digas tonterías-exclamó Kiba dándose la vuelta en su silla, mirando al frente mientras que Shino solo tosía, disimulando su sonrojado.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el descanso…**

Los tres paseaban bien abrigados por el patio de la academia, ya que ese día también había nevado. Y mientras caminaban…

-Qué es eso?-preguntó al ver un papel oculto en la nieve, lo agarró y le dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver esa foto.

-Qué es?-preguntó KIba que cuando vio la foto, se la quitó de las manos y la miró a ella, volviendo a la foto-pero que…-

Shino agarró la foto y sus cejas se alzaron. Miró a Hinata y luego a la foto.

-Eres tú.- y es que en esa foto salía Hinata con el uniforme de la escuela y sonriendo mientras hablaba con alguien.

-Q-quién…-y miró a todos lados-quien me ha hecho esa foto?-

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que averiguar si hay más.-dijo Shino, guardándose la foto-sería un problema si en una de esas fotos descubren que en realidad…-y Hinata palideció.

-Vayamos a preguntar-propuso Kiba y los dos asintieron, separando por el patio.

Cuando Hinata fue a preguntar a otro grupo, uno de ellos le enseñó otra foto de ella, luchando contra Sasuke y un buen puñado más de ese estilo.

Cuando Kiba preguntó a otros chicos dentro de la academia, le dijeron que alguien las vendía, pero que no sabían quién.

Y cuando Shino también preguntó, le enseñaron más fotos, esta vez cuando ella estaba en la calle.

Los tres se reunieron en unos de los pasillos de la academia y se contaron lo que habían escuchado se preocuparon.

-Alguien se dedica a seguirte, hacerte fotos y a venderlas no solo en esta academia, que me por cierto...-una gota resbaló por su nuca-me ha sorprendido que muchos de estos alumnos tuvieran, sino también en la de los alrededores.-

Hinata miró alrededor.

-Alguien...me sigue?-

-Vayamos a contárselo a Neji. Él sabrá que hacer.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En clase de cuarto…**

Los tres se asomaron y una gota resbaló por su sien cuando vieron el gran desastre que era esa clase. Las mesas mal colocadas, papeles en el suelo e incluso en las paredes, la pizarra pintada, chicos poniendo los pies en las mesas de otros, sentados en el respaldo de la silla con los pies sobre esta, comían y gritaban…

-Y estos son el ejemplo que hemos de seguir?-dijo Kiba

-Vamos-dijo Hinata tirando de su chaqueta hasta el grupo donde estaba su primo.

-Oe! Tu eres el chico de las fotos!-exclamó uno

-Eh…eh…-Y los tres se asustaron al verse rodeados por un grupo.

-Así que tú eres Hinato? –dijo uno acercándose a su cara mientras ella se sonrojaba-es cierto, tienes cara de niña- y ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Pero que decís!-dijo Kiba poniendo a Hinata tras él-Hinato es un chico de pies a cabeza, n-no le insultéis de esa manera!-

-Eres bastante mono-dijo uno, sonriendo

-Oe, cuidado con lo que dices…-y señaló a Naruto-que se puede enfadar- y los otros empezaron a reír.

-Es increíble que alguien de primero como tú haya ido a una misión de clase B-

-Pareces muy frágil- y más comentarios oyó que la molestaron.

-No lo soy!-exclamó ella, pasando delante de Kiba-y os lo puedo demostrar- se remangó y se posicionó-vamos, quien quiere ser el primero-

Y los demás rieron.

-Hinato déjalo-advirtió Shino acercándose a ella.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo-dijo una voz tras el grupo que los hizo voltearse.

-Neji-murmuró Hinato. Éste se acercó y Hinata al ver acercarse a Naruto, bajó la cabeza.

-Que hacéis aquí?-les preguntó.

-Esto-dijo Shino mostrándole las fotos.

-Alguien se dedica a perseguir a Hinato y hacerle fotos-gruñó Kiba, cruzado de brazos.

Neji miró todas las fotos en las que salía ella cuando entrenaba o en la escuela o cuando iba a la calle.

-Alguna información- Lee agarró las fotos y pasó unas pocas a Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Que nosotros tenemos un montón de esas-dijeron sus compañeros riendo-las venden por muy buen precio cerca de la academia-

-Incluso tienes acosadores dentro de la academia, pequeño Hyuuga-dijo uno, riendo.

-No me llames así-masculló ella con su ceño fruncido mientras ellos reían.

-Vale ya-advirtió Neji mirando a sus compañeros-

-Y que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kiba-sabes que no pueden hacerle fotos-

-hmp.-y miró a HInato, que miraba mal a uno de sus compañeros-tendremos que vigilarle-

-Sí, y también tendremos que buscar a quien se dedica a esto- dijo Shino pensativo.

-Dejadme en paz!-exclamó Hinato intentando golpear a uno. A todos les resbaló la gota mientras que los compañeros de clase intentaban esquivar sus golpes a risas.

-Queréis dejarle ya!-exclamó Neji con una venita sobre su frente.

-Pero es que es divertido!-exclamó uno, esquivando un golpe, quedando Hinato sobre una mesa, mirando a todos de mala manera.

-Hinato…-murmuró Kiba, cansado

-Dejadme salir-masculló, viéndose rodeada.

-Ahora tienes miedo?-preguntó uno sonriendo mientras los otros se iban acercando. Hinata los miró a todos.

-Mirad! La profesora de arte esta desnuda!-gritó señalando hacía la puerta y como esperó todos miraron ahí y ella saltó hacia la otra puerta, petándose de risa cuando ellos voltearon a ella mientras ellos se sonrojaban.

-O-os lo habéis…jajajjajajaja-

-Maldito…-dijo uno apretando su puño. Kiba y Shino que también había volteado a mirar, y sonrojado como estaban también apretaban sus puños, muy furiosos mientras la risa de Hinata se hacía más fuerte.

-S-sois unos...p-per..perver…-decía como podía entre risas-

-Neji, tu primo es algo…gracioso-masculló Lee que también había mirado y tenía una venita en la frente al igual que todos.

-Jamás pensé que haría algo así-murmuró Neji, avergonzado.

-Estar entre hombres es lo que pasa-respondió Shikamaru sonriendo.

Y mientras Hinata seguía riendo, sintió de repente un flash y deteniendo su risa miró a un lado. Un chico con una cámara al ser visto, salió corriendo.

-Espera!-gritó ella persiguiéndole.

-Hinato! A donde….-se asomó KIba

-Es el de las fotos!-gritó siguiendo al chico que bajaba las escaleras.

-No me…-y KIba y los demás siguieron a Hinata.

Hinata le siguió por toda la academia, subiendo y bajando escaleras y cuando salieron al patio, ella aceleró su carrera.

-Detente!-gritó lanzándose sobre él y cayendo los dos al suelo, quedando ella sobre el chic-d-dime quien e-eres…-dijo recuperando el aire.

-Lo tienes!-gritó Kiba sonriendo acercándose a ella junto con SHino y los demás.

-Dime…porque me haces fotos?-preguntó agarrándolo de la ropa del uniforme y subiéndolo a su rostro, molesto, hasta que aquello que tenía sobre la cabeza cayó al suelo y un largo cabello rubio chocó contra este. Hinata aflojó el agarre, sorprendiéndose y quitándose de encima

-e-eres…-

-Una chica?-terminó Kiba igual de sorprendido que todos los que miraban.

-Vaya, me habéis pillado-dijo sonriendo-un gusto conoceros, soy Shion, de la academia de chicas Midoriyama-y miró a Hinato-Lo siento, soy yo la que hace tus fotos y las vende-

Hinata la miraba asombrada. Ese chico, era en realidad una chica que se había ocultado entre los estudiantes para…para qué?

-P-porque me…-

-Eres muy popular en nuestra academia y yo recibo mucho dinero de tus fotos-le respondió sonrojándose.

-Estás ganando dinero a su cuenta?-exclamó Naruto

-Pero solo le hago fotos vestido-y Hinata se sonrojó al completo-y mira que lo he intentado.-murmuró sonrojándose más-

-Mira niña, será mejor que te largues y dejes de hacer fotos a mi primo, porque si no…-se acercó Neji, furioso mientras ella se ponía pálida.

-Está bien...-dijo suspirando-me lo merezco.-y mirando a Hinato, se acercó a él-siento mucho haberte hecho fotos-e hizo una reverencia-no volveré a molestarte más-

Hinata todavía sorprendida como estaba asintió y ella sonrió, sonrojada.

-M perdonas?-

-C-claro. S-si no vuelves a hacerme más…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la chica lo agarró por su chaqueta y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, a Neji se le cayeron las fotos al suelo quedándose boquiabierto y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Shino, al igual que Neji, se quedaron estáticos viendo la escena.

Cuando ella se separó, le sonrió sonrojada mientras Hinata caía al suelo de rodillas, sonrojada al completo, tocándose los labios.

-Lo siento. Ha sido mi despedida-hizo otra reverencia y salió de la academia corriendo.

-M-m-m-m…- balbuceó-m-me ha…esa chica me ha…-y miró a sus amigos-me-me…-

-Lo hemos visto Hinato-dijo Lee, mirando a un lado sonrojado.

-Y-yo nunca…y ella… a mí?-y del bochorno terminó desmayándose.

-Hinato!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-N-no no quiero…-murmuró Hinata moviendo su cabeza-No…no!-gritó sentándose.

-Hasta que despiertas-dijo una voz a su lado.

-Suzaku…-y miró alrededor.

-Estás en la enfermería-se levantó de la silla-al parecer sufriste un desmayo-

-Me…desmayé?- y entonces recordó el porqué, volviendo a sonrojarse al completo.

-Ya me lo contaron-dijo él evitado reír-menuda sorpresa-

Ella infló sus mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No hace risa, esa fue la primera vez que una chica me besa -y dándose cuenta de lo dicho, miró a Suzaku, que alzaba su ceja-n-no bueno…es que…antes yo…pues …ese era y yo…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no voy a preguntar-respondió él sonriendo mientras se alejaba y Hinata suspiró aliviada.

-Donde están todos?-

-Pues…supongo que entrenando o en clases.-

-Entrenando!-exclamó sorprendida-pero que…-se apartó la sábana y se puso rápido sus zapatos-tengo que ir a entrenar.-

-Si es por Sasuke, no te preocupes que Neji ya le avisó-

-Pero no puedo faltar. No puedo.-corrió hasta la puerta-gracias por tus cuidados Suzaku-hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí corriendo.

-De nada-respondió él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata rápidamente llegó a su campo de entrenamiento, donde Sasuke la esperaba muy molesto. Ella se disculpó varias veces, sin éxito alguno ya que Sasuke se pasó la tarde enseñándole movimientos rápidos, duros y casi difíciles de esquivar.

Cuando llegó a su cama, se tiró sobre ella, cansada.

_Ha sido un día horrible._ Pensó agarrando la almohada. _Y yo que había amanecido pensando que hoy iba a ser un día diferente_….sonrió, _por supuesto que lo fue._ Y sentándose en la cama, se estiró, sonriendo. _Creo que me iré a duchar y a dormir pronto._

Y en cuanto vio los baños vacíos se metió en ellos, se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente, se puso su pijama, pensando que debía de comprarse uno de chico ya que solo con su camisa de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y los pantalones cortos, cualquiera podría descubrir rápidamente que era una chica.

Entró a su habitación, y cuando terminó sus deberes, ya de noche, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

-Cansada?-preguntó una voz en su habitación que la hizo sentarse en la cama de golpe.

-Naruto…-murmuró aliviada cuando le vio. Éste se acercó y se sentó en la cama, sonriendo.

-Esperabas a alguien más?-

-No-y le miró-me asustaste,como siempre-

-Creo que voy a tener que avisarte cada vez que venga, un día de estos habrá que llevarte a la enfermería por susto-

Ella infló sus mofletes y él rió.

-Sabes que todavía no soy muy buena en eso de percibir el chakra, y eso que practico con Sasuke-sensei-

-Sasuke-senseí?-

-Me dijo que le llamara así- Naruto rodó los ojos.

-Ese teme…-

-Pero a mí no me molesta-respondió rápido-es más, Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo, entrenado duro, pero siempre…se disculpa y…me trata muy bien.-

-….-al no recibir respuesta le miró.

-Voy a pensar que te has enamorado de él por todo lo que dices-masculló él fingiendo estar molesto. Hinata se sonrojó y se acercó más a él, alarmada.

-No. Sasuke solo…es un buen amigo, solo eso…tú ya sabes que…-y bajó la cabeza-que yo…-

Y Naruto sonriendo, alzó con una mano su mentón y le besó.

-Que tú qué?-pidió saber, sonriendo.

-Y-yo…tú me…-pero poco a poco se sentía desfallecer por los besos de él sobre su cuello-Naruto…-

Este pasó un brazo por su cintura, pegándola a él mientras subía sus besos y mordía su lóbulo.

-Dilo Hinata…dilo-

Ella se agarró a su camisa, cerrando sus ojos al notar sus manos introducirse bajo su camisa. Naruto subió su rostro y lo acercó al suyo.

-Dilo-

-Me gustas…-y tras eso, Naruto acortó la distancia y de nuevo besó esos labios que durante todo el día había tenido ganas de hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y noche tras noche, Naruto visitaba la habitación de Hinata, perdiéndose los dos en besos y caricias, ya que Naruto, con mucha voluntad decidía que era mejor parar. Y no era que él quisiera, solo que si continuaban a más, sabría que terminarían…haciendo algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían. Y de lo que después Naruto cobraría si Neji se enteraba. Así que luego él se iba de la habitación, bastante…con la necesidad de una ducha bien fría.

Ahora que, durante el día era mucho peor, porque la podía ver y ni siquiera se podía acercar.

La veía estudiar, jugar con sus amigos, charlar con otros compañeros de clase, sonreír con ellos, entrenar con Sasuke…todo. Y es que todo lo que ella hacía era una exquisitez para sus ojos, sus movimientos al entrenar, sus sonrojos, sus labios entreabiertos en busca de aire, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado.

Sí, lo sabía, se estaba volviendo un pervertido, pero todo era culpa de ella. Porque tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractiva? Porque tenía que mover el cuerpo de esa forma, porque tenía que lamerse los labios…únicamente le estaba provocando. Sí. Le provocaba y el problema era que lo hacía inconscientemente, porque ella no se daba cuenta cuando él la miraba y eso lo hacía parecer aún más pervertido.

_Me estoy obsesionando con ella,_ pensó cerrando sus ojos e intentando borrar la imagen de su cuerpo si su camisa mientras él la aprisionaba contra la cama y le…_mierda_. Pensó sintiendo que su entrepierna despertaba._ Deja de pensar en ella, deja de pensar en ella, piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas…_

-Namizake-y cuando él abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con el profesor-supongo que debe de estar pensando en cosas más…importantes ya que no atiende a mi clase-

Eso era cierto pero…

-Lo siento-suspiró y los demás rieron.

-Porque no sale a fuera a…seguir pensando en esas cosas tan importantes que lo distraen de clase.-

-Si no he hecho nada-exclamó asombrado mientras en la frente del profesor aparecía una venita.

-Por eso mismo, salga-le ordeno y él, molesto con el profesor se alzó y salió de su clase.

-Como si tuviera cinco años-masculló caminado hacía la ventana, viendo la nieve que tapaba el campo de entrenamiento. Suspiró-necesito irme a una misión cuanto antes.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el viernes llegó, dando finalizada la clase y empezada las dos semanas de vacaciones.

Al día siguiente Hinata se despidió de Kiba y Shino, no sin antes recibir sus regalos de navidad. Kiba le regaló unas bambas y un gran montón de ropa, aunque de chico, por supuesto y Shino le regaló un par de libros para leer y entre los dos le compraron algo que le encantaba, un pequeño peluche del conejito de la luna. Ella les abrazó, ilusionada. Luego les dio los suyos, en los que les regaló un par de guantes, negros a Shino y rojos a Kiba, hechos a mano y vales para que pudieran entrar a los baños termales de su aldea esas dos semanas gratis.

-Que os lo paséis bien-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Tú ten mucho cuidado-advirtió Kiba-cuando vuelva no quiero que haya ningún rumor nuevo entendido-dijo tirando de sus mejillas

-Shii-él le soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata miró a Shino.

-Espero que…-pero Shino la abrazó y ella, sonriendo le correspondió-que os divirtáis.-Shino se alejó y besó su frente.

Hinata miró a Kiba, jugando con sus dedos mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Vale. Puedes abrazarme.-y ella se le tiró encima mientras Kiba también le abrazaba-sé que tenías muchas ganas-

-Baka-murmuró ella

Tras eso se despidió de ellos con la mano, esperando a que desaparecieran de su vista. En cuanto lo hicieron suspiró. Les iba a echar de menos.

-Ella no se va?-preguntó Naruto al lado de Neji, que habían estado mirando por la ventana como se despedía de sus amigos.

-Se lo dije pero se negó a volver a casa-respondió separándose de la ventana-dice que sospecharían de ella-

Naruto volvió a la ventana, viendo como ahora Hinato se despedía de Lee, Shikamaru y Sasuke, que también volvían a sus casas.

-Tú que vas a hacer?-le preguntó

-Iré allí y les…no sé, intentaré inventarme algo creyente a su no llegada.-respondió Neji preparando su maleta.-Naruto, me gustaría pedirte que la cuidaras-

Y Naruto rápidamente le miró.

-Me preocupa que se quede sola y vuelva a enfermarse. Suzaku también se ha ido y en la escuela quedan muy pocos estudiantes.-

-Pero…-y suspiró. Él, quedarse a solas con Hinata? y se sonrojó, eso no era más peligroso que quedarse sola? Tragó duro-está bien, yo…cuidare de ella.-y volvió a mirar la ventana, donde se despedía con una sonrisa de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama, agarrando a su perrito Akamaru y a su conejito Kishi; mezcla de Kiba y Shino; y mirándolos.

-Vosotros dos seréis mi única compañía esta navidad-murmuró y tras suspirar, abrazó a los peluches y se quedó mirando la pared. _Que podría hacer para divertirme? En la academia solo quedan algunos profesores y algún que otro estudiante…ya que tengo tiempo libre, podría salir a comprar._ Pero hizo una mueca ante eso, no tenía suficiente dinero para irse de compras.

-Y si trabajara?-murmuró

-Vas a trabajar en navidad?-y Hinata sonrió al sentir esa voz. Se levantó corriendo y le abrazó.

-Hinato…-murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Naruto, tú te quedas?-le preguntó feliz, mirándole, pero él negó y ella bajó sus brazos, triste-oh…así que tú también…-y se alejó, cabizbaja-lo siento, no quise…-

-Hinato, hay algo que quiero proponerte-y ella le miró, todavía triste mientras él sonreía ante eso-Sabes que yo no tengo padres, pero por navidad siempre voy a casa de mi padrino y su familia-Hinata siguió mirándole-lo que quiero decir es que…-sintió que se sonrojaba-bueno, esa casa es muy grande y…hay muchas habitaciones…y…-tragó saliva-te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros?-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...eres un pervertido! Pero que mono eres tmb! <em>

_La verdad, no tengo nada más que decir sino que espero vuestros rr's de esta capi tmb! XD _

_Nos vemos^^_


	14. El pervertido Jiraya

_**Y aquí llega el capi 14! ^^**_

-conersaciones-

_pensamientos_

_**el Kyuubi habla**_

__flash back o recuerdos_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente….<strong>_

_-Vas a trabajar en navidad?-y Hinata sonrió al sentir esa voz. Se levantó corriendo y le abrazó._

_-Hinato…-murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse._

_-Naruto, tú te quedas?-le preguntó feliz, mirándole, pero él negó y ella bajó sus brazos, triste-oh…así que tú también…-y se alejó, cabizbaja-lo siento, no quise…-_

_-Hinato, hay algo que quiero proponerte-y ella le miró, todavía triste mientras él sonreía ante eso-Sabes que yo no tengo padres, pero por navidad siempre voy a casa de mi padrino y su familia-Hinata siguió mirándole-lo que quiero decir es que…-sintió que se sonrojaba-bueno, esa casa es muy grande y…hay muchas habitaciones…y…-tragó saliva-te gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros?-_

* * *

><p>Ella le siguió mirando fijamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban. Pasar la navidad con Naruto?<p>

-Como tu primo se ha ido y tus amigos también pues…he pensado que para no quedarte aquí, sola, podrías acompañarme a mí hasta…-

-Si quiero!-exclamó-si quiero ir contigo Naruto-y le volvió a abrazar. Naruto pasó las manos por su cintura, no apretando mucho y mirando alrededor. Había hecho bien en invitarla?

-Gracias-murmuró-gracias por pensar en mí-

Y cuando no lo hacía? Si a cada segundo se le aparecía en la cabeza de la forma más….menos pensada para niños.

-Ah...sí. Mejor vamos saliendo-dijo separándola mientras ella asentía-por cierto, no prepares nada-y Hinata le miró extrañada-le dije a Jiraya que…invité a una amiga.-y ella abrió sus ojos como platos-así que….tendrás que vestir de chica-

Hinata bajó la cabeza y Naruto se acercó, preocupado.

-Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo antes pero…-

-Genial!-exclamó ella sonriendo, corriendo hacia el espejo de su armario-por fin podré despedirme de esta ropa y ponerme faldas-y le miró ilusionada mientras él tragaba duro-y no solo eso, también medias, vestidos, camisas de chicas, ropa interior femenina.-exclamaba mientras se miraba al espejo-podré volver a ser una chica de nuevo!-y le miró-no es genial Na…-y miró a todos lados-Naruto?-

Pero él hacía rato que había salido al pasillo, agarrando la ventana con fuerza. Faldas, vestidos, medias, ropa interior…todo eso ya se lo imaginaba él mucho antes de que ella lo llevara puesto.

-Soy un pervertido…-murmuró agarrándose la cabeza.

-Naruto?-se asomó ella al pasillo y este volteó, sonriendo-estás bien?-

-Sí, sí, solo son nervios. Pensar que pronto estaré con mi familia…ya sabes.- respondió él, nervioso mientras ella sonreía.

-Gracias por invitarme Naruto.-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojándose-intentaré…no ser ninguna molestia-

Naruto sonrió, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de llorar. Porque era un pervertido, un maldito pervertido abusa niñas.

-Eh…mejor vamos saliendo. Necesitas ir a comprar ropa verdad?-y ella sonrió, entrando en su habitación, ilusionada con volver a usar su ropa. Mientras en el pasillo, Naruto suspiraba y se maldecía a sí mismo.

-No debí invitarla…-murmuró

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fueron a un centro comercial y mientras Hinata entraba en todas las tiendas de chicas, cogiendo faldas y camisa, Naruto esperaba fuera, cada vez más nervioso y tenso.

De vuelta a las habitaciones, Hinata le contaba todo lo que había comprado mientras Naruto miraba a un lado, deseando que esa tortura se acabara pronto.

-Naruto?-llamó Hinata cuando estuvieron en el puerta de su habitación y es que le parecía demasiado raro como se estaba comportando-seguro que estás bien?-

Él la miró sonriendo mientras asentía.

-Nervios…solo eso…-y volvió a mirar a un lado-bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana-y reanudó su camino hacia el ascensor.

Hinata le miró, preocupada. Él decía que eran nervios, pero Hinata sabía que era otra cosa.

_Quizá se siente obligado a que vaya…_

-Naruto!-este se detuvo mientras sentía los pasos de Hinata acercarse. Cerró sus ojos pensando que no debía voltearse.

Cuando la tuvo detrás apretó sus puños.

-Naruto…lo siento.-y él abrió sus ojos-acepté tu propuesta sin ni siquiera pensar que tal vez te estoy obligando a ir contigo y yo mucho menos quiero hacer eso. Por eso, está bien si en navidad me quedo aquí. Hice una gran compra así que podré pasear por la ciudad con la ropa que compré y…-

-No.-se volteó él sorprendiéndola. Él se sonrojó-no me estás obligando a nada. Yo te invité porque quise-y miró a un lado-además, ya les dije que irías y…no estaría bien hacerles ese feo-

Hinata, con la cabeza baja asintió, no muy convencida. Naruto miró la miró de nuevo, sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

-Me vuelvo a…a mi habitación-y estiró su brazo, queriendo tocarla, pero se resistió y se volteó rápido-Hasta mañana-y tan rápido como dijo eso se metió en el ascensor.

Hinata miraba la puerta del ascensor, mordiéndose el labio.

Porque había estado tan distante el día de hoy? De hecho, des de ayer que llevaba a así. Porque no la había abrazado…ni siquiera la había tocado…Había dejado de gustarle?

-No-dijo negando con su cabeza-yo…todavía le gusto…no?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto llegó a su cuarto y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Pero que me pasa?-se preguntó avergonzado de él mismo.

_**-Qué hay de malo en desear tirársela?-preguntó el Kyuubi. Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre él-le gustas y a ti te gusta no?-**_

-No es tan fácil como dices-masculló sentándose en el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Hinata es demasiado inocente. Tengo que ir lento, no quiero asustarla, no quiero…-

_**-Si quieres-interrumpió el Kyuubi-lo estás deseando mocoso. Por favor, cuantas duchas te has pegado esta semana? Y cuantas veces te has tocado pensando en ella?-Naruto se sonrojó al completo**_

-Y tú como sabes eso! Digo, eso no es cierto. No seas…-y miró a un lado cruzándose de brazos-metiche…-murmuró

El Kyuubi se tumbó, mirándole con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara, mientras movía sus colas. Naruto movía su pierna, nervioso, avergonzado, incómodo por ese silencio y esa mirada.

_**-Hazlo-dijo el Kyuubi-haz lo que más deseas Naruto, no harás daño a nadie-**_

-No-dijo mirándole molesto-y ahora déjame-se vio de nuevo en su habitación. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello-esto no está bien. Solo tiene 16 años…no está bien-

Caminó hacia su habitación y se preparó una ducha, esta vez, de agua caliente.

-Aguanta Naruto. Que no se diga que no tienes fuerza de voluntad-se dijo él mismo mirándose en el espejo del baño

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata abrió la puerta del armario con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien. A la de tres. Uno…dos…tres-y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se vio en el gran espejo, sonrojándose, tocándose la cara.-Soy…una chica-y sonrió.

Llevaba puesto un jersey de manga larga con rombos marrones y tonos rosados, sobre una camisa blanca de botones, una falda corta de color marrón más clarito decorada con cuatro botones delante y unos botines marrones de cubierto de pelo por dentro y un poco por fuera, sin altura. Su cabello, había decidido cogérselo en dos coletitas.

-Espero que le guste-murmuró suspirando. Luego se puso a terminar de preparar su maleta con la ropa que había comprado y algunos pares de zapatos. Salió de su habitación, cerrando con llave y se encaminó a la habitación de Naruto. Todavía era temprano, pero ella quería despertarle y para ver como reaccionaba cuando la viera así.

-Bien. Allí voy-exclamó alzando su puño, sonriendo-con permiso-dijo entrando en aquella gran sala. Al no ver a nadie, dejó la maleta en la entrada y se aventuró a buscar la habitación de Naruto. Entró en todas las habitaciones, adivinando de quien eran todas, sobre todo la de Neji, que estaba muy limpia y ordenada, con pocos muebles y muchos libros.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la última habitación, sonrió al ver a Naruto, durmiendo boca abajo, con el cobertor por el suelo. Suspiró mientras se acercaba y recogía el cobertor, pasando entre en montón de cosas que tenía por el suelo desperdigadas. Se acercó y le fue a cubrir cuando este le cogió del brazo y la tumbó sobre la cama, tapándole la boca y poniendo un brazo sobre su cuello.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio que era Hinata y la soltó rápidamente. Había percibido algo en su habitación que se acercaba, pero jamás pensó que fuera a ser ella.

-Hinata…-

-B-buenos días-saludó ella, mordiéndose luego el labio, asustada.

-Qué haces aquí?-exclamó molesto-podría haberte matado-y se sentó en la cama. Ella le imitó y se sentó a su lado, jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo siento-murmuró mirando al suelo-solo quería cubrirte-

-No vuelvas a…a…-pero sus palabras se quedaron sin salir, ya que una vez sentada, pudo ver que lucía diferente. Que sus piernas se mostraban, que llevaba una falda, un jersey y su pelo lo había recogido. Se sonrojó y miró a un lado-no vuelvas a hacer eso.-

Y Hinata asintió, jugando todavía con sus dedos, esperando que Naruto se haya dado cuenta de su cambio.

-V-voy a ducharme-dijo alzándose y entrando rápidamente en el baño. _No, no, no, no! No pienses en eso Naruto. No pienses en nada._

Hinata suspiró. Ni siquiera se había volteado a mirarla. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto, triste y molesta.

Porque se había tomado tantas molestias en vestirse así si él no se daba ni cuenta. Salió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-No es justo-sollozó. _Si hubiera sido Sakura seguro que le habría mirado a la primera._

Cuando Naruto salió ya de su cuarto, vestido y con la maleta en la mano caminó sigiloso hacía la sala, donde la vio sentada en el sofá, cruzada de piernas con esa falda que tan poco cubría. Tragó saliva e intentó mirar a un lado.

-Iremos saliendo-dijo él, asustándola-Jiraya nos esperaba fuera.-

Pero Hinata no se movió del sofá y él la miró.

-Hinata-pero ella solo movió su pierna nerviosa. Él se acercó unos pasos, mirándola fijamente-Hinata, me has oído?-

Y ella le miró, molesta.

-Baka-dijo ella levantándose del sofá yendo hacia su maleta.

-Espera-dijo él sujetándola del brazo-que te pasa?-

Ella se soltó, dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-Es que no te has dado cuenta?-pero él no respondió y ella miró a un lado, molesta-está claro que da igual cómo vaya, siempre me verás de la misma manera-

Y él se sonrojó, examinándola de cabeza a pies. Acaso pensaba que no se había dado cuenta en cómo iba vestida? Claro que le había visto, y vaya si lo había hecho.

-Pensé que te gustaría verme así. Pero…veo que te da exactamente igual como vaya.-murmuró cruzada de brazos.

Naruto fue a replicar, pero nada salió de sus labios.

-Seguro que si hubiera sido Sakura…-y sin más que añadir, agarró su maleta y se volteó para salir.

-Hinata-ella se detuvo, pero no se volteó- mírame -dijo él. Y Hinata dejando su maleta en el suelo, se volteó cuando de repente Naruto la atrapó contra la puerta y su cuerpo y la besó. Devorando por completo sus labios mientras una de sus manos se metía bajo su jersey y la otra acariciaba su pierna. Hinata se agarró a su camisa y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la lengua de Naruto enredarse con la suya.

-Dices que no me he dado cuenta…-dijo contra sus labios, separándose en busca de aire-acaso te das cuenta de lo que despiertas en mí-y volvió a besarla subiendo su mano por su pierna, metiéndola bajo la falda.

Hinata gimió cuando sintió su dedo rozar su intimidad por sobre de la braguita, y se agarró más fuerte de su camisa para evitar caer.

-Naruto…-

-Me gustas más de los crees Hinata-dijo con la voz ronca, acariciando su intimidad mientras le besaba por el cuello-te deseo…y lo único que quiero es arrancarte toda esa ropa y tomarte solo para mí- Hinata se sonrojó ante eso-quiero tenerte bajo mío Hinata, quiero que grites mi nombre, quiero que me des todo tu ser…lo quiero todo…-y la besó de nuevo, mordiendo su labio con pasión mientras juntaba su cadera. Entonces Hinata sintió en su vientre aquel bulto en los pantalones de Naruto y gimió de nuevo-esto es lo que provocas en mí…-dijo agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella hacía abajo, poniendo la mano sobre su entrepierna.

Hinata se sorprendió a si misma acariciando esa parte, mientras Naruto volvía a por sus labios.

Alguien tosió tras ellos, que los hizo separarse de golpe, rompiendo todo el deseo.

-Me alegra que estés tan ocupado-dijo aquel señor de largo cabello blanco, sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

-Te he dicho que avises ante de entrar!-exclamó Naruto muy sonrojado. Al igual que Hinata, que miraba al suelo- siempre haces lo mismo-

Jiraya sonrió aún más, acercándose a los dos e inclinándose sobre Hinata, alzándola del mentón.

-Y esta chica tan guapa es…-pero Naruto quitó su mano y se puso delante de ella, mirándole de mala manera. Jiraya rió-tranquilo hijo, no voy a hacerle nada- pero Naruto siguió mirándole mal-Por sus ojos, debes ser una Hyuuga. Dime, cómo te llamas pequeña-

-Hi…-

-Usagi-respondió Naruto provocando que Hinata le mirara.

-Usagi Hyuuga?-y se frotó el mentón-nunca lo había oído-

-Eso es porque…ella es de la segunda rama y...por eso su nombre no es muy conocido-

Jiraya miró a los dos y terminó sonriendo.

-Cuanto antes salgamos mejor-dijo Jiraya agarrando la maleta de Hinata.

-Espero yo puedo…-pero Naruto la sujetó de la mano, deteniéndola-Naruto.-

-Escucha Hinata, mi padrino no puede saber que eres la heredera de ese clan, él conoce muy bien a tú padre.-

-Eso…-y le miró, preocupada-entonces…él sabrá que soy…-

-No. Si sigues diciendo que tu nombre es Usagi-

-Pero por mis ojos…y si llama a…-

-No lo hará-dijo dando un suave apretón a su mano-confía en mí-

Hinata bajó la cabeza, preocupada. Si ese hombre conocía a su padre, significaba que alguna vez la había visto a ella no? Y si sabía quién era? Y si le iba a contar a su padre que llevaba meses en esta academia?

-Hinata-llamó inclinándose –no te preocupes, Jiraya no averiguara nada. Te lo prometo- y le besó en la frente. Hinata respiró profundo y le miró, sonriendo.

-Dejad lo indecente para la noche y venid de una vez!-exclamó Jiraya y en al frente de Naruto apareció una venita mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-No estamos haciendo nada!-exclamó agarrando su maleta y cerrando la puerta de su habitación-ero-sennin-murmuró Naruto agarrando la mano de Hinata.

-Te he oído-exclamó al final del pasillo, esperándolos delante del ascensor.

-Me da igual!-y bufó, molesto-Hinata, a partir de hoy no te separes de mí ni un segundo. Jiraya podrá ser todo lo buena persona que sea, pero es un pervertido con todas las letras- Hinata estrechó la mano de Naruto, mirando al señor de cabello blanco, asustada.

-Naruto, una palabra más y esta navidad te quedas en la escuela con Tsunade-gruñó apretando su puño mientras Naruto respondía y los dos se enzarzaban en una discusión.

Ahora Hinata pensaba si no se arrepentiría de ir a esa casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Una vez en casa de Jiraya…**

-Makoto, ya estamos aquí!-exclamó Jiraya quitándose los zapatos.

-Papá!-exclamaron dos niñas corriendo hacia él.

-Hola pequeñas!-las saludó agarrándolas al aire-que tal os habéis portado en mi ausencia?-

-Bien!-exclamaron las dos mientras por una de las puertas salía una mujer, que a Hinata también le pareció muy hermosa. Con largo cabello marrón, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca, no muy alta, con un delantal.

-Que tal el viaje?-preguntó.

-Nii-san!-exclamaron las niñas saltando ahora a los brazos de este mientras este les saludaba, contento.

-Un viaje con mi hijastro, como crees que es?-exclamó haciendo una mueca de cansancio mientras se metía en la casa.

-Oe, viejo!-exclamó Naruto molesto bajando a las dos niñas.-Si el único que no ha parado de incordiar en todo el camino es él-

La mujer sonrió y miró a Hinata.

-Tú debes ser la amiga de Naruto.-

-Ah…sí.-he hizo una reverencia-gracias por dejarme estar en su…-

-No es su amiga, es su novia!-exclamó Jiraya des de alguna habitación mientras los dos se sonrojaban

-Eso es cierto?-preguntó la mujer, divertida

-Yo...bueno…no sé si…-

-Sí que lo es-respondió Naruto entrando en la casa. Hinata lo observó meterse en una de las habitaciones, asombrada. Naruto había dicho que eran novios?

-Un placer conocerte…-dijo Makoto, dudosa al no saber su nombre

-Usagi, Hyuuga Usagi-dijo estirando su mano y la madre la aceptó, gustosa.

-Yo soy Makoto y estas dos de aquí son mis dos pequeñas de 10 y 11 años, Miyu-dijo señalando a la niña mayor de cabello castaño y muy parecida a su madre-y esta es Rin-dijo señalando a la pequeña que tenía los mismos ojos de su madre pero su cabello era algo más blanco-también tenemos otro de 15 años, que debe estar a punto de venir.-

Hinata se agachó a la altura de las niñas.

-Un placer conoceros, chicas-les dijo sonriendo.

-Eres la novia de Nii-san?-preguntó la pequeña provocando que se sonrojara.

-Bueno…sí-

-Y ya os habéis besado?-preguntó la otra provocando que Hinata se sonrojara al completo.

-Niñas, no la incomodéis con esas preguntas e ir a jugar, venga-e hizo espavientos con las manos mientras las niñas salían corriendo entre risas-perdónalas, es que…supongo que habrás visto como es su padre-y una gota resbaló por su sien.

-N-no pasa nada-dijo nerviosa.

-Pero vamos, pasa. Te enseñaré tu habitación-la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Hinata se sorprendió al ver lo grande, no tanto como la suyo, pero bonito que era. Las paredes moradas, una gran cama, muebles para la ropa, había libros, muñecas, cortinas.

-Es preciosa.-murmuró entrando mientras Makoto sonreía.

-Me alegra que te guste-dijo acercándose.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo ella volteándose y haciendo una reverencia-le juro que intentaré no molestarla-

-Estás aquí porque eres importante para nuestro hijastro-respondió dándole un toquecito en el mentón provocando que se sonrojara-por nada del mundo serás una molestia-

Hinata la siguió mirando, apareciendo luego una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias.-murmuró mientras la mujer también sonreía.

-Ahora, que te parece si te instalas mientras yo preparo algo suculento para comer-

Hinata asintió y la mujer, con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. Hinata miró de nuevo la habitación, tocando muebles, mirando los libros y los muñecos que seguro eran de las niñas, miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba gris y la nieve casi había desaparecido del suelo.

-Qué te parece?-preguntó Naruto parado en la puerta con su maleta en la mano-supongo que no será como tu casa pero…-

-Me gusta-interrumpió ella mirando la habitación, terminando sentada en la cama-es muy bonita, y tu familia es muy cariñosa-y bajó la mirada al suelo-todo lo contrario que la mía-

Naruto dejó la maleta en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

-Al menos tú tienes a alguien-Hinata le miró-cuando llegó a mi apartamento, no hay nadie que me abrace ni que se enfade conmigo cuando hago algo mal-

-Naruto…-

-Por eso vengo muchas veces aquí. Al menos ellos, me reciben con los brazos abiertos- dijo pasando la mano por su nuca sintiéndose muy incómodo con el tema, y es que no quería tener que mencionar al Kyuubi.

-Naruto-le llamó ella- mírame –le ordeno y él sorprendido por el tono, volteó el rostro, sintiendo de repente los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos. Se separó al momento y le abrazó- te prometo que nunca más estarás solo. Yo siempre estaré contigo- y estrechó el abrazo-siempre-

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla. Apoyando su cabeza en la suya.

-Gracias Hinata-murmuró besando su cabeza. Hinata sonrió, feliz de poder darle el calor que necesitaba.

-Os dije que nada de manitas en mi casa-dijo Jiraya apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Naruto y Hinata se separaron, sonrojados.

-Quieres dejar de entrar sin avisar!-exclamó Naruto alzándose de la cama-es odioso!-le gritó.

-Hazme caso cuando te diga las cosas-exclamó Jiraya también molesto a la vez que le pegaba en la nuca-y no vuelvas a gritarme-

Hinata sonrió al escuchar la de nuevo, discusión entre estos mientras Makoto también se metía y les gritaba. Subió las piernas a su cama y se las abrazó, sonriendo.

_Parecen una familia_. Pensó. _Que estarán haciendo Hanabi, Papá y Neji? Seguro que celebrando alguna de esas pesadas reuniones del clan._ Sonrió, pensando que se alegraba de no estar ahí. Y estirándose, se tiró hacía atrás en la cama, disfrutando de lo cómoda que era. Pero su sonrisa se borró al notar que alguien la miraba y volteó la cabeza a la puerta. Un chico de cabello negro, y ojos grises la miraba. Ella se sentó rápidamente en la cama, avergonzada y alzó la mano lentamente saludando al chico, que suponía que era el otro hijo. Pero este solo sonrió de lado y luego siguió su camino. Hinata se estremeció ante esa sonrisa y pensó que lo mejor era acomodarse en su nueva habitación.

El resto del día Hinata la pasó un rato jugando con las niñas y la otra ayudando a Makoto en la cocina. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de aquel chico sobre ella, cosa que la hacía estremecer. Sobre todo a la hora de la cena, en que tenía que estar mirando todo el rato al plato, sintiéndose asustada.

Por la noche, Hinata se pegó un baño con las niñas, que al parecer, les había caído muy bien ella y subió a su cuarto, con su pijama de conejito de la luna que se compró, feliz y se tiró a la cama. A parte de la mirada del chico, el día de hoy había sido maravilloso.

-Hinata?-Hinata sonrió al sentir su voz, y sentándose en la cama de rodillas, le dijo que entrara. Naruto así lo hizo y sonrió cuando la vio con aquel pijama de aquel gran conejo plasmado en su camisa-Sabía yo que el nombre de Usagi te quedaría bien.-se acercó a la cama, se sentó, apoyándose en los almohadones y Hinata se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en su pecho mientras Naruto le rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba en la cabeza.

-Que tal tú primer día en la casa de los horrores?-preguntó él, divertido.

-No está tan mal-respondió ella acariciando su mano-tú familia es genial Naruto-y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tú crees? Entonces, que te parece si hacemos un cambio por una semana, tú te quedas una semana con ellos y yo con la tuya-Hinata rió

-No aguantarías ni dos días en mi casa.-y miró al frente-en mi casa son muy estrictos.-

-Te apuestas algo?-y ella le miró, pensativa-te apuesto aguanto en tu casa los siete días de la semana sin quejas.-

-Con Neji incluido?-y Naruto miró al frente, preocupado.

-No tengo bastante con aguantarle durante todo el año que ahora verlo en tu casa…-Hinata rió y él estrechó el abrazo.

-Naruto…ese chico, Ryota, siempre es así de…escalofriante?- Naruto sonrió ante eso.

-La verdad es que sí que lo es. No habla mucho y tampoco se relaciona mucho con las personas. En cierta parte…me recuerda mucho al teme. Pero dime, porque esa pregunta?-

-Es que…cuando me mira-dijo recordando su mirada, volviendo a sentir ese escalofrío-me asusta-

-Te ha molestado?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Hinata negaba.

-Solo que su mirada, durante la cena él no ha dejado de mirarme y me he sentido inc…-

-Que ha hecho qué?-exclamó quitando sus brazos, Hinata volteó su cuerpo y le miró-Hinata porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Es que…pensé que no era muy importante, como has dicho que era así con todos pues…-

-Pero no con mi novia demonios!-y se alzó de la cama-espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo-y salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata asombrada pero también sonrojada. Lo había vuelto a decir, su novia. Y sonrió tumbándose en la cama pensando que cada día le amaba más y más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto entró al cuarto de Ryota sin llamar y este le miró, bajando la revista que estaba mirando.

-No te han enseñado a llamar?-preguntó este, dejando la revista a un lado de la cama y sentándose.

-No te acerques a ella- advirtió Naruto, cerrando tras si la puerta. Ryota sonrió.

-Ya te ha ido con el cuento de qué se siente incómoda cuando le miro- se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de él, cruzado de brazos-acaso ya se ha enamorado de mí?-

Naruto entrecerró la mirada sobre él, sintiendo la ira en su pecho.

-Tócala y estás muerto-siseó Naruto- y me da igual si tus padres llegan a odiarme-

-Así que prefieres que ellos te odien a que lo haga esa chica?-preguntó pasmado-asombroso…es la primera vez que sientes algo tan fuerte, nii-san-dijo con burla.

-Te lo advierto Ryota, ella es mía. Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima y…-

-Me matarás?-se mofó él, sentándose en la cama.

-Advertido vas-dijo él yendo hacía la puerta.

-Hasta mañana nii-san-y Naruto cerró la puerta. Mientras Ryota sonreía.

Naruto, antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación tuvo que respirar hondo. Ese chico y su manía de ir robando las chicas de los otros…de donde habrá aprendido eso.

-SI no fuera adoptado, juro que le golpearía hasta mandarlo hasta el hospital-y tras eso, entró a la habitación, quedándose maravillado con lo que veía. Cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí apoyado, observando a Hinata dormir-creo que he llegado demasiado tarde-murmuró sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cama. La levantó en brazos y como pudo abrió el cobertor, dejándola de nuevo en la cama, y cubriéndola. Hinata se acomodó mejor, abrazando la almohada mientras sonreía. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le quitó algunos mechones de su cara. Apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones y miró a la nada.

-Ella es mía?-repitió incrédulo-yo he dicho eso?- y la miro de nuevo-creo que me estoy volviendo loco-

Se acomodó mejor, quedando medio tumbado, mirando al techo.

-Loco no…-y cerró sus ojos-enamorado tal vez.-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Bien, porque a partir del que viene...viene el lemon que tanto me cuesta hacer XD el que viene o el siguiente...ahora no recuerdo exactamente :p<em>

_Pero a eso, espero que os haya gustado!_

_matta ne!_


	15. Una navidad muy especial

**CAPITULO 15 **

_Lemon al canto :P_

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, los dos despertaron por el grito que pegó Jiraya al verles dormir juntos y más exactamente abrazados. Durante los próximos segundos, Naruto se la pasó corriendo por la casa huyendo de Jiraya.<p>

El resto de la semana pasó sin problemas algunos, aunque todavía seguía algo asustada por la mirada de Ryota, decidió pasar de eso y divertirse con Naruto y su familia. Visitaron el templo, comía en restaurantes, conocía a familiares de Makoto, iban juntos a hacer las compras de navidad, celebraban el cumpleaños de una de las niñas.

Para Hinata aquella semana había sido una de las mejores de su vida. El poder estar con Naruto siempre era algo que le gustaba mucho, al igual que con su familia. Por fin disfrutaba de una navidad a la que podía decir, en familia.

El día de navidad comieron juntos y se dieron los regalos, que Hinata también había comprado para ellos.

Y mientras Jiraya con su familia se iba a dar una vuelta a visitar templos y Ryota se iba con unos amigos. Hinata y Naruto se quedaron solos en esa casa.

Primera cosa fatal para Naruto. Quedarse a solas con ella, en su habitación mientras veían un álbum de fotos de cuando él era pequeño y que Jiraya y Makoto había estado haciendo.

Segunda cosa, que Hinata vistiera solo con una de sus sudaderas, que le llegaban algo más arriba de sus rodillas y un mini pantalón que se ocultaba bajo este.

Tercera cosa, que la estuviera abrazando, disimulando mientras ella reía mirando sus fotos.

Nada bien, esto no iba nada bien.

-Hinata-ésta le miró y él se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-Que pasa Naruto?-ella se incorporó separándose de él. Naruto solo estiró la mano hasta uno de sus cajones y cogió aquella bolsita que tanto le pesaba.

-Toma-y ella, extrañada lo cogió mientras él miraba a un lado-

-Es un regalo!-exclamó sonriendo mientras se sentaba, cruzando sus piernas al estilo ninja mientras abría la bolsita. Cuando vio dentro lo que había se quedó boquiabierta y agarró y puso delante de sus ojos aquel collar del conejito en la luna que había visto aquel día en la tienda de ropa. Miró a Naruto, sorprendida.

-Naruto…-

-Aquel día te escuche casi llorar por él y pensé que si tú no podías comprarlo, pues…-

-GRACIAS!-exclamó ella abrazándole y besando la mejilla. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente fue al espejo a ponérselo. Cuando lo tuvo puesto, sonrió-me encanta!-exclamó y agarrándolo, lo metió por dentro de la sudadera y se acercó a la cama de nuevo-yo en cambio…no tengo nada para darte-y jugó con sus dedos, avergonzada.

-Te dije que no quería que me regalaras nada-

-Pero…-y agarró el conejito-este collar…recuerdo que era muy caro y…-suspiró-si al menos tuviera el dinero que cobraba por no hacer nada en el clan-

Naruto sonrió ante eso.

-No hacer nada? Acaso no eres la heredera?-

-Sí.-respondió sonrojada-pero lo único que hacía ahí era asistir a reuniones, a dirigir no sé qué cosas y a poco más-gateó hasta él y se sentó entre sus piernas, pasando las suyas a cada lado-muy aburrido-

Naruto se sonrojó al tenerla así y miró para otro lado, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Hinata sonrió y se acercó más para rodearle con sus brazos el pecho.

-Naruto…-murmuró, pero él se negaba a mirar y ella sonrió más. Estiró su cuello y se acercó a su oreja- mírame-

-Hinata…será mejor que vayas a-a tu habitación…-y apretó sus puños cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo.

No, no podía.

-No quieres…que me quede?-preguntó metiendo la mano dentro de su camisa mientras daba pequeños besos por su cuello. Si, sabía que no se estaba comportando como lo hacía siempre, pero es que…deseaba complacer a Naruto. Le amaba y quería darle lo que más deseaba.

-_haré lo que sea_-murmuró provocando que Naruto abriera sus ojos y recordara aquella vez que la descubrió en la enfermería -lo que tú quieras-y separó su rostro, esperando que él volteara a mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, se mordió el labio, sonrojada, esperando no recibir alguna negativa por su parte.

-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo no?-preguntó él mientras Hinata asentía, sonrojada.

-Quiero…quiero darte lo que más desees Naruto-y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que todo aquel valor se había esfumado-quiero…ser tuya-

Él la siguió mirando fijamente mientras ella se ponía a jugar con sus dedos. Y si ahora se arrepentía? Y si Naruto en realidad no la deseaba? Pero todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido al sentir la boca de Naruto sobre la suya. Hinata le miró sorprendida, pero poco a poco fue entregándose a él, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad que él exigía, profundizando el beso, enredando sus lenguas, mordiendo labios. Todo lo que él quisiera, Hinata hoy se lo entregaría.

Sintió como su sudadera desaparecía al igual que la camisa de él y caía sobre la cama con él encima, bajando des de su boca, dejando un regadío de besos por su cuello, lamiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos donde comenzó a devorarlos y lamerlos, provocando que se arqueara y le diera más paso.

-Naruto…-gimió. Este la miró, sonriendo y se acercó a sus labios.

-Dijiste que lo que sea…-dijo dando pequeños pero intensos besos-así que…atente a las consecuencias-e introdujo en dedo en su interior. Hinata se mordió el labio evitando reprimir un gemido, que sin duda terminó escapando.

Naruto bajo de nuevo de su boca a su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, dejando su marca por donde pasaba mientras Hinata se aferraba a sus brazos con fuerza, clavando sus uñas, sintiéndose a punto de explotar.

Pronto su pantalón también desapareció y con ello, otro dedo se introdujo, más profundo. Ella se mordió los labios y por un momento él pensó que tal vez realmente le estaba haciendo daño, pero entonces un gemido escapo de la garganta de ella y noto como la humedad de su centro aumentaba; por un momento pensó en detenerse y penetrarla de una vez por todas pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de que quería verla llegar, quería ver sus ojos cuando él la hiciera experimentar un orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo.

–¡Na... Naruto!– Dijo en un jadeo cuando sintió que los dedos de Naruto llegaban más profundo y aumentaban la velocidad.

-Solo siéntelo Hinata…-dijo él igual de agitado que ella-siéntelo- y entonces ella se arqueo y ocurrió

–¡NARUTO!– Grito al experimentar una sensación completamente nueva para ella. Naruto sonriendo, se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y la besó, saboreándola, acariciando su piel, masajeando sus pechos. Ella se arqueó de nuevo y rozó sus caderas contra él.

Naruto se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no podía aguantar más.

-Hinata…tengo que hacerlo…- dijo ronco mientras acariciaba su pierna y la alzaba sobre su cintura-no sabes lo que me provocas-y la besó, devorando sus labios, mordiéndolos.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, ayudándole con los pies a quitarse el pantalón mientras le besaba. Porque ella también lo deseaba, aunque supiera que dolía, ella quería entregarse a él.

-Hazlo Naruto-gimió contra su boca y entre besos-hazlo…-

Y Naruto entró en ella de una estocada, besándola en ese momento, evitando que gritara.

-Lo siento…-murmuró él, intentando calmarla con sus besos-lo siento-

Hinata le miró, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio.

-Perdóname- dijo juntando su frente con la de ella, con una sonrisa y esperando a que aquel dolor que ella sentía desapareciera.

_Maldita sea. Tuvo que terminar haciéndolo._ No había podido aguantar más y entró en ella como un…

Pero pronto sintió como ella se movía y la miró. Hinata acercó su rostro y le besó, siendo correspondida al momento.

-Sigue…-pidió separándose para besar su cuello -me gusta…-y movió su cadera, queriendo volver a sentir ese calor que la inundaba.-Naruto…-

Y él, volviendo a retomar la pasión, pasó una mano por su cintura y la alzó mientras él salía y entraba de nuevo, notando como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

-Na-Naruto…-y subió sus piernas, rodeándole la cintura mientras Naruto la volvía a besar con pasión y entraba y salía de ella, envistiendo con más fuerza-M-más…-

Y pronto sintió que sus envestidas se hacían más fuertes y profundas, perdiéndose los dos entre ese movimiento y gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos.

Y tras eso, sintieron que pronto llegarían al final.

-Naruto!-exclamó cuando se sintió golpeada por un clímax intenso. Mientras que Naruto, con un par de estocadas más, se derramaba en su interior.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos más dentro de ella, intentando normalizar su respiración. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos y la miró, con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados, respirando igual de agitada que él.

-Hinata…-está abrió sus ojos y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo. Naruto besó su frente y la miró-que sepas que tú también…me enfermas- y ella sonrió, rodeándole con sus brazos, sintiendo que él también la abrazaba

-Te amo-dijo ella estrechando el abrazo. Naruto sonriendo, dio la vuelta y se la llevó con él, quedando sobre él.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, relajándose con aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba en su espalda, sintiendo que pronto iba a ser vencida por el sueño. Le dio un beso en su pecho y se apoyó mejor, disfrutando de su calor. Para cuando Naruto volteó a mirarla, ella ya se había dormido, así que agarró el cobertor y los cubrió a los dos.

La siguió acariciando, mirando la nada y sonriendo, y bien que lo sabía, como un bobo.

-Te amo…-repitió él, aunque dudando un poco. Sabía que le gustaba mucho, que estar con ella era lo mejor, que no podía separase de ella, que la deseaba, que le encantaba su sonrisa y su inocencia, pero…realmente la amaba? Había sacado a Sakura de su corazón tan rápido?

_**-Esa es tu manera de hacer las cosas?-dijo el Kyuubi-es sorprendente lo maduro que eres-dijo irónico**_

-Calla-siseó Naruto mentalmente mientras veía al zorro sonreír. Él se abrazó más a Hinata y besó su cabeza-estúpido demonio-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos horas más tarde…**

-Voy a acostar a las niñas-dijo Jiraya llevando a las dos niñas sobre sus brazos, dormidas.

Makoto asintió, subiendo tras él las escaleras y es que realmente se les había hecho tarde. Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando volvieron de aquel paseo en el que se encontraron a amigos.

Suspirando, se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Usagi, miró de reojo como su marido metía las niñas en la habitación y ella aprovechó para asomar su cabeza en la habitación y se encontró con lo que se había estado imaginado. No estaba. Sonriendo, cerró la puerta y fue a mirar a la habitación de Naruto, en que lo que vio le hizo sonreír aún más. Naruto tenía a Hinata entre sus brazos mientras esta, acostada en la cama, dormía muy pegada a él.

-Será que esta vez vas en serio?-se preguntó Makoto recordando todas aquellas chicas con las que Naruto había salido y que jamás había dormido. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y suspiró, sonriendo.

-Porque sonríes?-preguntó Jiraya acercándose. Ella le miró.

-Por nada. Estoy feliz de que toda la familia estemos juntos-dijo estirándole la mano-Anda vamos a la cama-

Jiraya la agarró y apagando las luces del pasillo, todo quedó en absoluto silencio. Segundos después subía Ryota, que había estado esperando que sus padres se acostaran para ir a su habitación. Él también se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y se asomó, sonriendo de lado.

-Creo que esta vez me ha ganado-murmuró viendo a los dos dormir.-Pervertido-murmuró saliendo del cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Al día siguiente…**

-Pero que…-balbuceó Jiraya al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Makoto, que había estado frenando a su marido para que no fuera a despertarles, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse a un lado cuando su marido abrió la puerta, viendo como su boca se abría.

-Déjalos Jiraya, son jóvenes. Es normal que…

-Es normal…?-siseó él apretando el lado de la pared. Makoto tragó-claro que es normal, pero existe algo llamado respeto.-y entró a la habitación-que a ese mocoso le falta-

-N-no, no, no!-se puso delante-déjalos, les vas a asustar.-

-Y tanto que se van a asustar-entrecerró la mirada sobre la pareja que dormía cada uno de lado, con un brazo de Naruto sobre la cintura de ella. Apartó a Makoto con cuidado y se preparó para golpear la cabeza de su hijastro, que en el último segundo abrió sus ojos al sentir algo malo y se apartó, llevando a Hinata con él, quedándose encima de ella.

-Naruto…-murmuró ella, sonrojada mientras él miraba a un lado y se ponía pálido, Hinata en cambio enrojeció al completo.

-Jiraya-este apretó su puño y una venita apareció en su frente.

-Tienes el descaro-interrumpió furioso-de seguir haciéndolo…-y entonces los dos se miraron y se vieron en la posición que estaban y rápidamente se separaron, cayendo Naruto al suelo, completamente desnudo mientras Hinata se sentaba y se cubría con el cobertor.

-N-no es lo que piensas Jiraya! yo no intentaba…-

-Serás…eres igual de pervertido que tu padre-y se lanzó a él. Naruto empezó a correr por la habitación desnudo, incluso salió por toda la casa así, huyendo de su padrino.

-Naruto! No corras así por la casa!-exclamó Makoto, negando con la cabeza-Menos mal que no se resfría.- y miró a Hinata, que seguía sonrojada al completo y jugando con sus dedos-

-Baja a darte un baño, antes de que los niños se despierten.-dijo divertida mientras Hinata asentía, muy avergonzada.

Y en el almuerzo recibieron una reprimenda de las buenas y de esas que duran horas sobre la decencia y el respeto. Algo que le sorprendió a Naruto, porque era su padrino el que los reprimía. Él! hablando de decencia y respeto? Cuando era el rey de los pervertidos.

Y durante los días que pasaron, Hinata y Naruto estuvieron casi siempre vigilados por Jiraya. Incluso por la noche, Jiraya se plantaba en la puerta de Naruto y hacía guardia toda la noche mientras que Hinata, dormía con las dos niñas, una a cada lado.

Tres días antes de que empezaran las clases, Naruto decidió que era hora de volver a la academia. Así se quitaría de encima a Jiraya de una vez.

-Más te vale volver este verano-amenazó Jiraya a Naruto-sino te iré a buscar donde quiera que estés.- Naruto rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé, Jiraya-y suspiró-no te preocupes que vendré-

-Preferiblemente solo-y miró a Hinata-y no lo digo por ti, pequeña-y le miró de nuevo-te cuidado con lo que hagas-

-Otra vez vas a echarme el rollo de siempre-y los dos empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Hinata mientras Makoto le sujetaba de las manos y le sonreía-lo he pasado muy bien-

-Puedes volver cuando quieras, pequeña-y Hinata le sonrió- no hagas caso de mi marido. En realidad le has caído muy bien.-y le guiñó el ojo.

-Nee-chan!-llamaron las pequeñas. Hinata se arrodilló ante ellas, sonriendo. -ya no vas a volver más?-

Hinata sonrió al ver sus caras tristes.

-Intentaré pasarme un día de estos que tenga libre.-y ella sonriendo la abrazaron-os voy a echar de menos.-dijo separándolas.

-Nosotras también.-dijo la pequeña, sonrojada-nos lo hemos pasado muy bien contigo-

-Y yo con vosotras-y se acercó y besó a cada una en la mejilla.

-Por cierto Usagi, que es lo que estudias?-preguntó Makoto. Hinata la miró, y miró a un lado, encontrándose con la mirada de Ryota, que sonreía de brazos cruzados. Bajó la cabeza.

-ah…pues yo…-se paró en pie-yo…-

-Profesora. Quiere ser profesora-respondió Naruto, agarrándole la mano-nos vamos. Hasta la próxima.-y los dos salieron de la casa y del jardín mientras estos se despedían con la mano.

Hinata des de lo lejos se despidió mientras Naruto le esperaba más adelante. Sonriendo, dejó de mirar a la casa y corrió hacia él.

-Tienes una familia increíble Naruto-dijo cuando estuvo a su lado viéndole sonreír.-me gustaría volver a verlos algún día.-

Sintió la mano de Naruto juntar con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Y volverás- Hinata le sonrió y los dos reanudaron su camino hacia la escuela, o eso pensó Hinata, ya que cuando llegaron a la calle en la que tenían que girar, caminaron pasando de largo.

-Naruto no…la academia es…-y entonces le vio sonreír y ella se asustó-N-naruto a dónde vamos?-

-En tres días se pueden hacer muchas cosas-respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma que la hacía estremecer. Y tras cruzar varias calles, llegaron hasta un edificio de muchas plantas, entraron y subieron en un ascensor hasta la planta 30. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Hinata se sorprendió al ver lo impresionante que era lleno de cuadros enormes, jarrones, las puertas de madera con los números en baño dorado, una gran ventana al final de pasillo hacía que entrara mucha luz y se pudiera ver la aldea.

-Increíble-murmuró pensando que eso era mucho mejor que su casa.

-Hinata-llamó Naruto, sonriendo mientras la veía encantada. Hinata se acercó corriendo, mirando alrededor-esto es…-

-Pues espero que mi piso te guste.-respondió él abriendo la puerta. Hinata se detuvo en la entrada.

-Tienes un piso? Aquí?- y Naruto le señaló que entrara. Hinata así lo hizo, abriendo su boca cada vez que entraba más-wuo…-fue lo único que pudo hacer al ver el gran piso. Y es que nada más entrar te encontrabas con un gran salón con una gran ventana que daba a un balcón, un par de sofás de piel, una gran televisión, mesas, sillas, muebles-Increíble…-y caminó hacia la ventana, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta y la miraba. Hinata abrió la ventana y se metió en el balcón recibiendo aire frío al momento, pero se asomó a mirar la vista que tenía tan hermosa de toda la aldea. Luego se asomó a mirar abajo y se asombró al ver lo altos que estaban.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Naruto, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Es…-ni tenía palabras para decir lo hermoso que era. Aparte de ser grande tenía unas vistas magnificas.

- Si esto te deja sin palabras, entonces no sé qué pasará cuando veas el piso entero – dijo él, divertido.

-Enséñamelo!-exclamó sonriente mientras Naruto asentía y le agarraba la mano para entrar dentro.

Hinata se sorprendía a cada habitación que entraban, la cocina, muy grande y espaciosa, los dos baños que tenía, un despacho, la habitación de los invitados con otro baño…todo era muy elegante y parecía muy caro.

-Y este es mi cuarto…o bueno, el que más utilizo- dijo él mientras Hinata entraba y examinaba el lugar. Este era más pequeño, relativamente, que el de la habitación de los invitados, pero por ahí también podías salir al balcón, tenía un baño, un gran cama, los muebles de la ropa. Un gran espejo en una esquina.

-Naruto…-se volteó a él, no pudiendo aguantar más la pregunta-como puedes…es decir…puedes pagar todo esto?-

-Créeme que con lo que recibo por las misiones, tengo para pagar esto y algo más.-respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Qué suerte. Yo, con lo que cobro no tengo ni para comprarme un pequeño-dijo haciendo un puchero-eso de que papá lleve todas las cuentas no es justo.-y miró por la habitación, pensando que cuando ella tuviera dinero también se compraría uno como este.

Sintió que Naruto la rodeaba con sus brazos por sus hombros y le besaba la cabeza.

-Por eso no tendrás que preocuparte-Hinata le miró, confusa-a partir de hoy está también será tu casa.-

Hinata siguió mirándole fijamente mientras él sonreía.

-qué?-preguntó ella separándose sorprendida. Naruto la agarró del rostro y le besó en los labios.

-Hay algo de las palabras _tu casa_ que no entiendas?-dijo en broma, agarrando sus mejillas. Hinata le agarró de las manos, dudando.

-De verdad?-y él volvió a sonreír, acercándose a su rostro para volver a besarla.

-Dudas de mi palabra?-dijo él al separarse, bajando sus manos por sus brazos y terminado rodeándola en su cintura. Hinata alzó una ceja.

-Naruto-le llamó ella, evitando sonreír- a cambio de qué?-

-Me crees capaz de chantajearte con sexo?-exclamó haciéndose el ofendido. Hinata sonrojada, se mordió el labio, sonriendo mientras alzaba sus brazos y le rodeaba por el pecho- eres cruel-

-Será porque me enfermas.-respondió ella poniéndose de puntillas para besarle, pero se detuvo cerca, sonriendo- no?- y vio como la boca de él formaba una sonrisa.

-Tengo el remedio perfecto para curarte-y acortó esa pequeña distancia, devorando sus labios mientras la alzaba del suelo agarrándola por el trasero y llevándola hasta la cama-a partir de hoy tenemos tres días por delante…-murmuró contra sus labios mientras metía la mano por dentro de su camisa-en los que no vas a salir de aquí-y sonriendo, volvió a besarla.

Y durante todo el día Hinata se la pasó en la cama, únicamente Naruto la dejaba levantarse para ir al baño, y ella, aprovechando eso, tardaba más de la cuenta, escondiéndose por la casa para que él la buscara. Jugaban, reían, entre los dos preparaban la comida, paraban un rato para charlar, pero siempre acababan haciéndolo.

Hinata no supo cuántas veces llegaron a hacerlo aquel día, pero poco le importó. Estando con Naruto, poco la importaban las horas o el mismísimo día, mientras estuviera con él, no pensaría en nadie más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y al día siguiente…**

Hinata fue la primera en despertar, sintiendo el peso de Naruto sobre ella. Sonriendo, salió de ahí intentado no despertarle; cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la cama y le miró dormir.

_Voy a prepararle algo bueno para desayunar._ Pensó sonriendo, mientras se dirigía a la ducha. Cuando salió, con una camisa azulada de Naruto y secándose el cabello con la toalla, Naruto todavía dormía.

_Menuda forma de dormir que tiene_. Pensó al verlo durmiendo boca abajo, con una brazo colgando a un lado de la cama, agarrando la almohada con la otra y con las sábanas liadas a su cuerpo, que únicamente tapaba se trasero y mostraba esa espalda que tanto le agradaba a ella y que por cierto, había un par de arañazos en ellos. Se sonrojó y salió rápido pero silenciosa de la habitación. _Soy una pervertida._ Pensó mientras se disponía a ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y olvidarse de esas vivencias con Naruto. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y ella la miró.

Tan temprano, quien podrá ser? Se acercó a la puerta y abrió la mirilla. La cerró rápidamente y se alejó de la puerta, chocando contra uno de los sofás.

-Sakura?-murmuró ella, sorprendida. _Que hacía ella aquí? Porque había venido? Porque ahora? _–No, no, no! y ahora qué hago?-miró a los alrededores pensado en un lugar al que esconderse cuando vio a Naruto parado en el pasillo, frotándose los ojos.

-Se puede saber qué haces levantada tan temprano!-exclamó molesto- Te dije que no podías…-

-Shhh!-le indicó ella que callara-no grites!-y señaló la puerta. Naruto la miró, extrañado.

-Qué te pasa, no entiend…-entonces sintió una como una llave era introducida en la puerta y miró a la puerta.

-Le has dado una llave!-exclamó frunciendo el ceño, intentando no gritar.

-Pero que…-la puerta se abrió y ella se tiró rápidamente al suelo, delante del sofá.

-Sakura…?-murmuró Naruto, sorprendido.

-Si estabas despierto porque no me has abierto?-exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño-menos mal que tenía la llave aun guardada…-dejo una maleta en el suelo y cerró la puerta.

-Sakura…que haces aquí?-y miró la maleta, empezando a palidecer-no me digas que…-

-Sí, lo siento. Mi padre y mi madre están otra vez discutiendo, y sabes que odio estar ahí cuando se ponen a gritar-dejó la llave sobre el cuenco y le miró-y tú, porque estás tan…desarreglado?-

Naruto se sonrojó, ya que solo iba en pantalones.

-No...Bueno, es que…tenía calor y…no pude dormir bien y me moví mucho…-

-Calor en invierno?-

-No, digo sí…es que ya sabes que esta casa tiene cambios de temperatura y pues por la noches…a veces- y la vio dirigirse al sofá-NO!-exclamó agarrándola del brazo-v-vamos a la cocina, voy…a…a cocinarte algo!-

-Tú cocinar?-preguntó Sakura divertida.

-Soy muy bueno aunque no quieras aceptarlo-y la empujó a la cocina.

-Naruto espera, tengo que decirte…-

-Dímelo en la cocina-insistió él

-Solo escucha un momento!-dijo ella parándole. Naruto miró hacia el salón, pensando que tenían que alejarse de ahí para que Hinata pudiera esconderse en la habitación-verás yo…estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste antes de navidad y…- Naruto la miró, sorprendido mientras ella se sonrojaba-me-me gustaría intentarlo-le miró mientras él abría sus ojos como platos-creo…que tú me gustas-

-Q-qu…-pero algo cayéndose al suelo se oyó en el salón. Naruto maldijo en ese momento.

-Que ha sido eso?-

-N-nada. Tú ve yendo a la cocina que yo ahora vuelvo-

-Pero…-

-Ahí hablaremos-dijo empujándola.-ah! Y no salgas de ahí para nada. Enseguida vuelvo.-y salió corriendo hacia el salón mientras Sakura, sonrojada se metía en la cocina.

Naruto se asomó en el sofá, pero ella ya no estaba.

-Maldición, donde…-y fue a mirar su habitación. Al ver la puerta cerrada supo que de ahí vino el golpe-Hinata, menos mal que…-pero se extrañó al verla ponerse su falda y sus botas-a dónde vas?-

-Me voy-dijo ella agarrando su ropa.

-Te vas?-preguntó extrañado mientras ella se dirigía a donde estaba él para salir-un momento a donde…-

-A la academia, no voy a seguir aquí-y pasó por su lado, molesta. Pero él la agarró del brazo y la metió de nuevo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta-déjame salir-

-N-no puedes salir. Si lo haces Sakura…-ella miró a un lado con el ceño fruncido-Hinata a que viene esto? Porque…-

-Y encima lo preguntas!-exclamó mientras Naruto le pedía que bajara la voz-me da igual Sakura. Me has engañado!- y esta vez sí salió del cuarto.

-Hinata, Hinata espera-dijo agarrándola del brazo-por favor, volvamos a dentro y..-

-No!-exclamó ella, soltándose del brazo-no quiero volver a estar cerca de ti-y caminó hacia su maleta mientras Naruto la veía, empezando a molestarse.

-Si es por lo de la llave, puede hacerte una a ti también.-masculló cruzado de brazos, provocando que Hinata dejara de guardar sus cosas y le mirara-no sé porque te pones así por una tontería.-

-Una tontería?-repitió ella-le dices tontería a que le ofrecieras para salir a Sakura cuando tú y yo nos veíamos por las noches-se acercó a él, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse-cuando te dije miles de veces que te amaba-y bajó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños.-cuando me entregaba a ti…-

-Hinata no…-

-Únicamente pensabas en ella.-y cerró sus ojos-y yo como una tonta…-se mordió el labio. Naruto se acercó, queriendo tocarla, pero ella se alejó-no quiero…-y él sintió algo muy fuerte clavarse en su pecho cuando lo hizo.

-Hinata, puedo explicart…-

-Naruto?-y los dos miraron hacia Sakura, que se acercaba a ellos, sorprendida, mirando a Hinata-tú eres…-y la observó, recordando perfectamente su cara, pero sorprendida al verla con una falda, una camisa de Naruto mal puesta, que le hacía ver algo de su sujetador-tú eres…-y fue acercándose a ella mientras Hinata miraba al suelo, apretando sus puños.

-Sakura…-murmuró Naruto pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Sakura pudo observar, mientras se acercaba, pequeñas marcas rojizas en su cuello. Esas marcas y esa camisa, solo significaban una cosa. Se detuvo delante de ella y le alzó el rostro por el mentón.

-Una chica-y Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras Sakura miraba a Naruto- Naruto que…-

-Sakura, te lo puedo explicar, de hecho voy a explicártelo, pero ahora necesito hablar con Hinata-

-Habla con ella-dijo Hinata recogiendo su maleta-yo me voy-y pasó por al lado de los dos, agarró su chaqueta y salió del piso.

-No, espera Hinata-dijo Naruto agarrándola del brazo-déjame hablar contigo. Esto no…-

-No quiero!-exclamó ella, soltándose de su brazo y mirándole con lágrimas en sus ojos-n-no vuelvas a tocarme.- y salió corriendo.

-HINATA!-y corrió tras ella, pero se detuvo al recordar que tenía a Sakura en su piso-joder! Joder! Joder! Joder!-gritó furioso dando una patada a la pared, agarrándose la cabeza-porque tiene que pasarme esto?- y se agachó en el suelo, intentando calmarse.

A los cinco minutos entró a su piso y vio a Sakura, sentada en el sofá. Cerró la puerta y él se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

-Lo siento-dijo él, mirando a un lado-debí de…-

-Estáis saliendo?-preguntó Sakura mirándole. Naruto la miró y asintió mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza-porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente hablar de…-

-Explícamelo-le miró, firme y Naruto suspiró.

-Es que no lo sé-exclamó alzándose del sofá- Realmente no sé cómo empezó todo eso…-caminó hasta la ventana y se apoyó en el cristal con un brazo, mirando las vistas- Solo sé que un día descubrí que ella era una chica.-y sonrió al recordar aquel encuentro-sus palabras…-

_-Lo que sea-dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Naruto alzó una ceja y ella se abrazó más fuerte-haré…haré lo que sea-_

-No sé qué pasó conmigo pero…terminé enamorándome de ella.-

Sakura bajó la cabeza, dolida por esas palabras.

-Quien más lo sabe?...Quien más sabe que es una chica?-

-Todos nosotros, excepto Suzaku y las personas de la academia-

-Porque está ahí?-preguntó, alzando la cabeza y viendo que él sonreía.

-Porque quiere ser ninja-respondió mirándola, viendo cómo se asombraba-Si, todos nos quedamos igual.-

-Pero como…si no puede, como..?-

-Porque quiere. Porque le gusta, porque quiere proteger a los suyos, porque no quiere la protección de nadie-respondió él, todavía sonriendo, pero de esta vez de ironía-porque quiere demostrar al mundo que las chicas también pueden ser ninjas.-y miró de nuevo a la ventana-y la muy pequeñaja…no lo hace nada mal-

-Se disfrazó de chico, se hace pasar por chico para convertirse en ninja?-preguntó incrédula mirando al suelo.

-Extraño no?-la miró mientras se acercaba al sofá-pues créeme que nadie le quita esa idea de la cabeza-se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo-es demasiado cabezota. Igual que su primo-

-Primo?-preguntó ella.

-Hinata es una Hyuuga-respondió mirándola mientras ella se sorprendía de nuevo.

Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza, pasmada. La historia que acababan de contarle no tenía pies ni cabeza. Como una chica iba a ser capaz de disfrazarse de chico, solo para convertirse en ninja?

-Es…una historia muy poco creíble-murmuró ella

-Pero cierta.-dijo él. Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Naruto sin saber que hacer realmente si seguir contándole o callar y no liar más la cosa. Es que estas cosas sentimentales nunca se le habían dado bien.

_Gracias Kyuubi, por ti, me faltan sentimientos por experimentar._

-De nada-respondió el Kyuubi, provocando que él apretara su puño.

-Porque me lo dijiste?-preguntó Sakura, alzando su cabeza-porque me dijiste que te gustaba cuando…-y miró a un lado-cuando estabas con ella-

Naruto ahí se sonrojó. Y es que ahora le había pillado bien.

-Verás Sakura, yo…-y se rascó la cabeza-estaba algo liado. Tú me gustabas, de hecho estuve enamorado de ti, pero…Hinata…en ese momento, ella…-bufó-ella se me declaró y yo pues….empecé a liarme y al no saber tu respuesta…-La miró, pero ella seguía mirando a un lado y se levantó de nuevo del sofá, nervioso-No sé porque te dije eso! Debió ser…cuando discutí con ella o…no lo sé. Yo te quería, pero…empecé a pasar más tiempo con ella y, me divertía cuando se enfadaba, cuando me gritaba y quería golpearme, cuando sonreía…Hinata se me metió en la cabeza y el Kyuubi…me lió y…pues yo estaba celoso de Suzaku y luego ella se enfadaba y yo le besaba y no sé…-se detuvo al ver lo que había dicho-Digo, que…Hinata..-

-La amas no?-preguntó ella, mirándole.

-Sakura…-

-Dímelo-y él miró a un lado, sonrojado, y asintió. Sakura bajó su cabeza y Naruto al verlo se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura, tú ya sabes que con esto del Kyuubi…todavía no he experimentado muchas cosas relacionados con los sentimientos y pues…-bufó-lo siento-y ahora él miró al suelo-jamás pensé que iría a decirte que no, porque hace tiempo soñaba con estar contigo, pero ahora…me sigues gustando pero…ya no de esa forma-

-…-

-Lo siento.-siseó él, molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de explicarse de una mejor manera. Entonces sintió la mano de Sakura sobre la suya y la miró.

-Está bien, Naruto. No hace falta que te disculpes más.-

-Pero…-

-No hay nada de que disculparse-replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño-te has enamorado de Hinata no? pues entonces que estás haciendo aquí?-exclamó levantándose-tienes que ir a arreglar las cosas con ella enseguida.-

Naruto la miró, incrédulo.

-Vamos! a que esperas!-y tiró de su mano-prepara tu maleta y ves corriendo a la academia-decía mientras le empujaba a la habitación.

-Pero Sakura yo…-

-Todavía quedan dos días cierto? Pues espabila y ves a buscarla. Que entre clases no tendréis tiempo para hablar-

Naruto se volteó, mirándola todavía sin creer porque había cambiado de actitud.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme y preparar la maleta!-exclamó molesta, apretando su puño-Hinata cree que te sigo gustando. Ve y arregla eso ahora mismo. O es que acaso quieres perderla y que termine saliendo con Suzaku?- y él, rápidamente se puso a guardar la ropa en la mochila mientras Sakura lo veía sonriendo.

Cuando ya lo tuvo todo listo, se detuvo en la puerta mirándola.

-De verdad Sakura, yo…-pero esta alzó la mano y le detuvo

-Nada de disculpas. Largo-dijo abriendo la puerta. Naruto suspiró y cruzó la puerta.

-Sabes que esta casa sigue siendo la tuya.-murmuró él mientras Sakura sonreía.

-Y encontrarme a los dos sobre la mesa haciéndolo. No gracias.-Naruto se sonrojó ante y miró a un lado. Sakura se acercó y la abrazó-espero que te vaya bien Naruto-

Él le correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias Sakura-tras eso, besó su cabeza y ella sonrió.

-Vamos, a qué esperas! Vete!- Y Naruto, sonriendo salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Sakura se despidió de él con la mano y tras eso, entró en el piso, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer por ella hasta el suelo. Juntó sus piernas y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara.-No voy a llorar…no voy a llorar…-dijo ya con la voz rota.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>Vale, soy mala lo sé, esto de dejar las historias así le deja a uno con el corazón en un puño. Pero...es lo que hay :P Toda escritora quiere que las personas que len esta historia dejen un comentario :P <em>

_Continuará mañana _

_Matta ne :p_

_PD: Mi segundo lemon! espero que no os haya desagradado mucho :p  
><em>


	16. Una despedida y una historia

**CAPI 16 ARRIBA!**

**Perdón por la tardanza :P**

* * *

><p>Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en su cama, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.<p>

-Baka.-masculló ella pensando en Naruto.

_Flash Back_

_Cuando vio que ni Naruto estaban en el salón se alzó del suelo y se asomó por el pasillo, escuchando como Naruto le decía algo de la cocina. Decidió darse la vuelta y esconderse en la habitación, pero escuchó un grito y se detuvo._

_-Solo escucha un momento!-dijo ella parándole. Naruto miró hacia el salón, pensando que tenían que alejarse de ahí para que Hinata pudiera esconderse en la habitación-verás yo…estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste antes de navidad y…- Naruto la miró, sorprendido mientras ella se sonrojaba-me-me gustaría intentarlo-le miró mientras él abría sus ojos como platos-creo…que tú me gustas-_

_Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos. No podía ser. A Sakura…le gustaba Naruto? Apretó sus puños y caminó hacia la habitación. _

_Estuve pensando en eso que me dijiste antes de navidad… Antes de navidad. Antes de navidad, cuando Naruto iba a verla, cuando le dijo que le amaba, cuando dejó que la tocara. _

_Le había mentido. Había pensado que tal vez Naruto la amaba, pero se equivocó. Él todavía amaba a Sakura. Entró en la habitación y cerró de un portazo, se puso su falda y agarró sus botas y justo en ese momento entraba él…_

_Final flash_

Hinata apretó sus puños, molesta y dolida. Ella le amaba y él…él no se lo había dicho ni una vez. Las veces que estuvieron juntos, la primera vez que se entregó a él…

Se alzó de la cama, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo ganas de llorar. Pero no, no iba a llorar. Ella era fuerte, era una ninja y estos no mostraban nunca sus debilidades, sus lágrimas.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se vio con aquella camisa de Naruto, mal abrochada y casi resbalando de un hombro. Mordió su labio de nuevo, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos.

-Te odio…-susurró.

-No creo que lo hagas-y ella alzó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose al ver a Naruto en la puerta, respirando agitado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Rápidamente volvió a mirar a un lado, maldiciéndose por no haber cerrado la puerta con llave-soy un ninja experto, crees que una puerta cerrada con llave podrá detenerme?-dijo dejando la mochila en suelo, quitándose también la chaqueta que le asfixiaba. Respiró profundo, recobrando el aire robado por la carrera de venir hasta aquí.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver que había adivinado sus pensamientos y apretó sus puños.

Que hacía aquí?

-Que qué hago aquí?-interrumpió él con mofa. Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido-te pensabas que iba a dejarte ir sin más?-ella miró a un lado mientras él se acercaba-todavía quedan dos días y te levantaste de la cama sin mi permiso-se paró muy cerca de ella-no crees que mereces un castigo?-

-Déjame en paz-masculló cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mofletes. Naruto sonrió al ver esa mueca tan conocida.

-De verdad quieres que te deje en paz?-

-Si-

-Respuesta incorrecta-respondió él dándole un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos.-y otra vez vuelves a mentir-Ella frunciendo el ceño se sobó la parte dañada, eso realmente hacía daño-te hace daño?-

-Pues claro que duele!-exclamó ella mientras él sonreía-Tú no te das cuenta, pero tienes demasiada fuerza -

-Gracias.-

-No es ningún halago-masculló, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos-y ahora, quisiera que salieras-y pasó por su lado.

-Me gusta-dijo él, volteándose con su sonrisa mientras Hinata también volteaba a verlo.-Mi camisa, me gusta cómo te queda-y ella se sonrojó al completo.

-V-vete de aquí!-exclamó bajando la cabeza y señalando la puerta.

Él suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama, cansado. Dos semanas comiendo sin parar y luego correr no le hacía nada bien.

-Lo siento-Hinata miró a un lado, todavía sonrojada-no debí haberle pedido esa cita a Sakura, pero estaba confundido. Me gustabas tú, Sakura de vez en cuando se me aparecía en la cabeza y me confundía. Entonces aquel día le dije eso sin pensar ni siquiera porque, ya que por aquel entonces me gustabas tú.-sintió sus mejillas arder y pasó su mano por su nuca, incómodo-lo que pasa, es que todavía…podría decirse que soy algo "corto" con respecto a mis sentimientos y no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta…hasta hoy, en que por un momento pensé que te perdía.-la miró de reojo, pero ella seguía igual, sin mirarle-Mira, a lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es…-cerró los ojos y volteó el rostro a mirarla, es la primera vez que hacía eso- Sakura ya no me gusta. Bueno, sí que me gusta pero no como piensas, le quiero como la mejor amiga que es, por ser casi como una hermana para mí. Pero todo aquello que sentía por ella, se pasó.-la siguió mirando fijamente-porque me enamoré de ti Hinata-y bajó la cabeza, sonrojado cuando ella la alzaba, mirándole sorprendida-y créeme, porque no miento, además de que se me da fatal, esto es algo que nunca inventaría-

El silencio se formó entre ellos, cada uno mirando a un lado, incómodos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y eso es lo que odiaba Naruto, ese maldito silencio que se formaba en situaciones realmente incómodas como lo era aquella, porque en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, que más decir, porque ya lo había dicho todo no? o había algo que debiera…

-Entonces dímelo-dijo ella mientras Naruto alzaba la cabeza para mirarla. Ella, todavía mirando a un lado y su cara roja al completo, siguió-dime que me amas-

La cara de Naruto enrojeció al completo mientras la miraba asombrado. Que dijera qué…?

-Y-yo siempre te lo decía. Aún ahora…-le miró de reojo-puedo decírtelo-y volvió a mirar a un lado-pero si tú no puedes…entonces yo…tampoco podré decírtelo nunca más-

Naruto la siguió mirando, pasmado. Quería que le dijera…eso? Se alzó de la cama con el ceño fruncido y señalándola.

-M-me estás chantajeando.- ella se encogió de hombros. La muy astuta le chantajeaba con que si él no se lo decía, ella tampoco lo haría y eso significaba una cosa. Que no volverían a estar juntos, nunca-eres…cruel-masculló haciendo un puchero.

-Si no lo haces, creeré que aún sientes algo por Sakura…-y él fue a replicar, pero ella se le adelantó-y yo me iré con Suzaku- ante eso Naruto quedó boquiabierto observándola mientras ella juntaba sus manos tras su espalda.

-No…no hablarás en serio, verdad?- y ella sin mirarle, asintió. Él la siguió mirando, incrédulo-pero…-y sonrió sarcástico, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, pasándose la mano por el cabello.-vale Hinata, ya te pedí perdón, no crees que exageras un poco? Te dije que ya no siento nada por Sakura, acaso no puedes creerme?-

Hinata al principio se molestó por su tono, pero luego pensó en algo y le miró al igual que lo hacía él, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Naruto rápidamente se sonrojó y miró a un lado, cruzándose de brazos, levemente molesto.

-No voy a caer en eso de nuevo Hinata.- ya cayó una vez y no lo volvería a hacer. Porque él era un ninja fuerte, no podía caer ante esa carita con sus ojitos brillantes y demandantes de cariño. No, no caería -No. Ya puedes hacer lo que quieras que…-entonces oyó un sollozó y él volteó rápidamente a mirar, asombrándose preocupadamente. Hinata se había tapado sus ojos con su brazo mientras se mordía el labio intentando no llorar, pero otro sollozo se oyó.

-N-no puedes hacerme esto…Hinata…-y ella sollozó de nuevo-no vas a engaña..r..m…-y apretó sus puños-está bien! Está bien! Quieres saber si te quiero no? pues si me gustas! Te quiero, te amo! Estoy enamorado de ti y te amo! Te amo!-y cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, miró a un lado, molesto, sonrojado, avergonzado. Jamás volvería a hacer eso.

Hinata se quitó el brazo de los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas en ello y le miró, todavía haciendo un puchero. Se sorbió la nariz y se acercó a él, sigilosa.

-No volveré a hacer esto nunca-mascullaba-soy un ninja y uno no puede permitirse caer en cosas así. No, esta será la última vez. Lo juro por…-pero ella le abrazó, sorprendiéndole.

-Yo también te amo-dijo ella estrechando el abrazo-y mucho…mucho-

Naruto suspiró, cansado pero realmente feliz, así que la abrazó, levantándola del suelo mientras ella sonreía y enredaba sus piernas a su cintura. Él la subió y la agarró por el trasero, quedándose los dos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que de cualquier manera vas a ser castigada-dijo él sonriendo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-Y…porque..?-quiso saber ella mirando los labios de su novio, hipnotizada.

-Por odiarme durante al menos cinco segundos-y la besó mientras la llevaba a la cama-y por salir de mi cama sin mi permiso.-y bajó sus besos por su cuello, tirando de la camisa para que se abriera.

-Hola?-dijo una voz que los hizo separarse rápidamente. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien era.

-Suzaku-exclamó Naruto sorprendido, pero el chico peliblanco no supo que responder. Estaba volviendo a su cuarto cuando recordó que Hinato le había dicho que no se iba a de navidad y decidió ir a verle. Pero lo que se encontró dentro, a Naruto sobre una chica, no se lo esperó para nada. Miró a la chica, que se agarraba la camisa y miraba a un lado, sonrojada.

-P-perdón si molesto. Es que…como vi la puerta abierta, pensé que Hinato estaba aquí y…-explicó todavía mirando a la chica, examinándola-quien er…-

-Nadie!-exclamó Naruto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él-una chica que invité, pero ya se iba-

-En la habitación de Hinato?-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras Naruto se sonrojaba. Suzaku volvió a mirar a la chica, ladeando la cabeza un poco.-además…a ti no te atraían los chicos?-y le miró de nuevo a él, provocando que se sonrojara más.

-P-por supuesto que no! A qué viene…-y entonces se acordó de todas la veces que Suzaku le había visto con Hinato-que lo dices por Hinato…-y se rascó la nuca-si es por eso no te preocupes, lo entenderá-y pasó un brazo por sus hombros-y bien, que haces tan temprano por aquí?-y lo sacó fuera de la habitación- No me digas que tenías ganas de volver!-y cerró.

Hinata suspiró en cuanto estuvieron fuera pensando que se había librado de ser descubierta de nuevo. _Mejor me vuelvo a poner ropa de chico_. Y cuando se levantó sonrió al ver las cosas de Naruto en su habitación. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Que vendría a por ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día lo pasaron arreglando sus cosas, parando para ir a comer los tres juntos y sorprendiendo a Suzaku, ya que no se esperaba que Hinato apareciera tan rápido y omitiendo lo de la chica en su cuarto. Por la tarde, Naruto y Hinata decidieron entrenar juntos, aunque más de una vez se detenían para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, aprovechando que Suzaku estaba haciendo sus cosas en la enfermería.

Y cuando llegó noche, tal y como pensó Naruto vino a por sus cosas. Hinata, tumbada en su cama, sonrió al sentir sus labios besándole la nuca.

-Llegas tarde…-murmuró ella medio dormida, volteándose boca arriba mientras él apoyaba los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Lo siento…-murmuró mientras subía su cuerpo a la cama- Suzaku me tuvo ayudándole con cosas de la enfermería.- y tras eso le besó a la vez que Hinata le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-No se ha dado cuenta que yo…-preguntó ella, separándose de sus labios.

-Nada. Así que deja de preocuparte por eso…y vayamos con lo nuestro-

-Eres un pervertido-y sonriendo le besó, sintiéndose rápidamente correspondida.

Y tal y como aquel día, se entregaron sin medio, dando rienda suelta a lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El último día de vacaciones navideñas pasó pronto, dando lugar a las clases de nuevo. Hinato abrazó a Kiba y Shino cuando volvieron, explicándoles (una mentira) aquello que había hecho durante las dos semanas. No le gustaba para nada mentirles, pero si les contaba que las había pasado con Naruto…

Al rato también llegó Neji, que quiso hablar con ella sobre la familia. Algo que dijo la preocupó mucho, y es que decía que su padre sospechaba que ella no estaba con tía Shizuka. Neji tuvo incluso que fingir que iba a casa de tía Shizuka para decirles que estaba bien y calmarles. Pero su hermana tampoco se fiaba mucho. Y es que llevaba varios meses fuera, casi se acercaba al año. Conseguiría terminar el curso sin que su padre se diera cuenta?

Y día tras día las clases fueron pasando, Hinata estudiaba duro, entrenaba duro con Sasuke, hacía las misiones con él y cuando podían, Naruto y ella se venían. Aunque últimamente con menos frecuencia, y es que Naruto salía a más misiones de lo debido y venía muy cansando y con heridas profundas. Hacía más de un mes que no veía a Suzaku y Sasuke, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru venían en igual estado y Hinata se preguntaba realmente que pasaba.

Varios meses después, llegó de nuevo la primavera. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul y producía un calor parecido al del verano. Los chicos de la escuela ya iban con las camisas de manga corta, ella también, lo que hacía que tuviera que apretarse más las vendas, porque, sonrojada, admitía que sus pechos habían crecido durante esa estancia en la academia. Tuvo que pedir prestada una camisa más ancha a Kiba, y él, sin recibir ninguna explicación más que balbuceos, se la entregó.

Y un día, a Hinata le tocó de nuevo limpiar la clase, ya que por supuesto sus amigos no lo hacían, ella tenía que encargarse de eso. Eso sí, recibía nota más alta por su actitud. Y sonriendo, miró la clase de nuevo.

-Allí voy clase, prepárate para brillar como nunca lo has hecho.-dijo entusiasmada mientras se remangaba las perneras de los pantalones.

Cuando terminó, sonrió al ver la clase brillar, las mesas bien puestas, las ventanas limpias, la pizarra tan verde.

-No hay nadie que me gane en esto-se dijo, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo orgullosa con su trabajo.

-Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Naruto asombrado al ver la clase tan limpia. Hinata se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor, sonriendo.

-Parece otra a que si-dijo cruzándose de brazos, todavía sonriendo con orgullo.

-Y tanto.-dijo acercándose a ella-podrías venir a limpiar la nuestra también.-Se puso delante de ella, sonriendo.

-A cambio de qué?-le miró ella, divertida-los profesores me ofrecen notas altas…-y se acercó a su rostro-tú que me ofreces?-

Naruto sonriendo, pasó sus manos por su cintura y se metió entre sus piernas, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-Lo que más te gusta-respondió él, acercándose a sus labios- Yo -y acortó la distancia, devorando sus labios con pasión. Hinata le correspondió, aunque algo más retraída, estaban en una clase y cualquiera podría entrar y verlos.

-Naruto...-dijo recibiendo más besos por su cuello, sintiendo como él le mordía-Naruto…estamos en…clase…-

-Y?-preguntó él metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa, tocando sus pechos por sobre su venda. Hinata cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, evitando gemir, cosa que no consiguió- a estas horas ya no queda nadie por aquí-bajó sus manos hacia su cadera y la pegó a su cuerpo mientras volvía a por sus labios.

Hinata le rodeó con sus piernas, frotando su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo su excitación. Escuchó como Naruto desabrochaba su pantalón y metía su mano hasta dar con su intimidad caliente y húmeda.

-Auch!-exclamó él, separándose de ella al instante.

-Naruto qu..-preguntó preocupada bajándose de la mesa y abrochándose el pantalón.-estás bien?-

-No es nada.-respondió él sonriendo- un golpe que no hace más que molestarme.-

-Un golpe? Dónde?- y alarmada alzó su camisa, viendo cerca de su vientre una pequeña cicatriz con una gran morado alrededor-Naruto…que…-

Él bajo su camisa, incómodo.

-No es nada.-y se acercó de nuevo a ella-por favor, continuemos- y Hinata le miró, indignada.

-C-cómo quieres que piense en eso cuando tienes tremendo golpe en…-y miró su vientre-como te hiciste…-

-Me voy Hinata-le interrumpió mirando a un lado-me voy a una guerra-

Ella se le quedó mirando, confusa, extrañada, conmocionada por esa noticia.

-Q-que vas a…como que vas a...-

-Dentro de tres horas partiremos hacia la aldea del Viento. Nosotros somos sus aliados y necesitan refuerzos.-respondió con calma, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-

-P-pero…-

-No sé cuándo vamos a volver. Esas cosas…nunca sabes cómo van a terminar.-

-Vamos?-le preguntó ella - Acaso…-

-Somos un grupo, tenemos que ir juntos.- respondió él mientras Hinata miraba un lado, conmocionada. Entonces…su primo, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru…un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó. A una guerra? Se iban a…una guerra?

-Pero…-le miró ella, preocupada-sois muy jóvenes, como…-

-La edad da lo mismo, somos ninjas y tenemos que acatar las órdenes-y él miró a un lado, molesto-además…no es la primera a la que asistimos. Sabemos cómo va esto-

-….-al no recibir respuesta la miró, sintiéndose frustrado. Y es que él no quería hablar de ese tema, sabía que tenía que decírselo pero, no saber cuándo volver…

-T-tienes que ir?-le preguntó ella, temerosa-n-no pueden mandar a otros..?-

-No es algo a lo que podamos negarnos- dijo suspirando, apoyándose en una de las mesas. Más le hubiera gustado a él no ir nunca a ninguna guerra.

-Naruto…-llamó ella, preocupada delante de él mientras este la miraba.

-Ven-le dijo, sonriéndole y ella rápidamente le abrazó. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y dándole un largo beso.

-No vayas…-sollozó ella estrechando el abrazó-no vayas, por favor.-y él estrechó el abrazo, no pudiendo responderle lo que ella quería que dijera-no quiero…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-por favor…-

-Hinata…-

-No quiero perderte!-exclamó cerrando sus ojos mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban de ellos-no quiero que…-y tembló al imaginar que nunca volvería, que posiblemente él…

-No voy a morir-adelantó él, sintiéndola temblar-no ahora que tengo a alguien que me espera-

-No vayas, por favor...-y le miró-Naruto…por favor…te amo-

Naruto, furioso consigo mismo, pasó una mano tras su nuca y la besó con desespero, con pasión, profundizando el beso, mordiendo, lamiendo….quería al menos recordarla, quería recordar sus besos cuando estuviera lejos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos…todo. Quería recordarla mientras estuviera fuera. Mientras el tiempo no les permitiera estar juntos, quería llevársela con él, quería tenerla siempre cerca, a su lado, ayudándole cuando más lo necesitara. Pero sabía que no podía, ese lugar no estaba hecho para ella. Nunca lo estaría.

-Déjame ir contigo-murmuró ella entre besos, provocando que Naruto se separara. Ella se agarró a su camisa-por favor, déjame ir contigo.-

Y lo sabía, sabía que al contárselo ella también querría ir.

-No-dijo tras apartarla y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Porque! Puedo ayudar. Yo también…-

-No, Hinata-se volteó él con el ceño fruncido mientras ella le miraba extrañada.

-Naruto…yo puedo..-

-He dicho que no-y se acercó a ella-no vendrás Hinata, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca. No puedes.-

-Pero porque?-preguntó ella, empezando a molestarse-yo también soy ninja, y sé pelear.-

-Se acabó este tema. Te quedarás aquí y punto.-y se volteó de nuevo-no tienes ni idea de lo que es eso.-ella apretó sus puños.

-Pero quiero ayudar!-exclamó-de que sirve que me haga ninja si no puedo proteger a las personas! -pero Naruto abrió la puerta de clase y ella se enfadó aún más- Naruto! Se lo diré a la directora-

-Di lo que quieras-dijo mirándola por sobre el hombro-no te dejara ir.- ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Y tú como lo sabes-y entonces le vio sonreír y ella entrecerró la mirada.-Se lo has…-

-Eres de primero Hinata, y además…una chica. Crees que dejaría que alguien como tú fuera a un lugar como ese.-y salió de clase mientras Hinata apretaba sus puños.

_Alguien como yo? Alguien como yo!_ corrió hacia la puerta.

-Alguien como yo!-exclamó molesta viendo como él seguía su camino-puedo contra cualquiera! Podría incluso contigo! No me vengas con esas excusas porque…porque…-y dio una patada al suelo, molesta sabiendo que Naruto iba sonriendo.

_Voy a ir, quieras o no Namikaze Naruto._

Y salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde él iba, dispuesta a hablar con Tsunade.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, abrió la puerta sin más y entró.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo que hablar con usted-

Tsunade y Shizune le miraron y ella tragó duro. Se lo pediría, si hacía falta rogaría. Pero no se quedaría aquí.

-Sé a lo que vienes…-respondió cansada Tsunade, mientras movía la mano a Shizune para que saliera del despacho-y mi respuesta es no.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto llegó a su sala y se sorprendió al ver a todos recogiendo.

-Tantas ganas tenéis de ir?-preguntó

-Sabes que tenemos que hacer esto-respondió Lee- porque mejor no preparas tu mochila-pero Naruto, suspirando se sentó en el sofá

-No tengo ganas-y suspiró de nuevo. Lee rodó los ojos y siguió con los suyo-Neji…-y el castaño le miró mientras él volvía a suspirar- tienes una prima muy cabezota.-

Este rodó los ojos.

-Y ahora que le has hecho? Naruto, porque simplemente no la dejas en paz. Ella no ha hecho nada para que la andes molestando tanto.-

-Eso mismo le dije yo unas….treinta veces.-dijo Lee dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño.

-No puedo.-respondió él mirando la nada que había en el suelo-y créeme que me gustaría hacerlo-

-Pelea de enamorados?-preguntó Sasuke, que terminaba de cerrar su mochila mientras Naruto se sonrojaba y Neji le miraba, atento-es verdad, que Neji no lo sabe.-y miró al castaño, que se había acercado a él de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-la princesita y él son novios.-

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, con el rostro sonrojado al completo mientras Neji, sorprendido a su manera, le miraba.

-Que tú…-

-No! eso es mentira Neji!-exclamó él, alzándose del sofá-Yo no estoy…-

-Y todas las noches que salías?-preguntó Shikamaru divertido mientras comía y observaba.-a dónde ibas?-

-N-no puedo dormir…-dijo mirando a un lado, sonrojado-y necesito tomar un poco de aire-

-Y lo tomabas en la habitación de Hinato?-dijo Lee entrando al salón-muy bueno Naruto.-

-Queréis callaros! Yo no estoy…-pero a los segundos tuvo a Neji delante suyo-Neji…podemos hablarlo…calmadamente…sin..-

-Y tanto que vamos a hablarlo-dijo con una venita sobre su frente-después de esto -y antes de que recibiera algún golpe Naruto saltó hacia atrás.

-Neji escúchame! No todo es como suena. Sí que he ido a su habitación un par de veces…-

-Millones de veces-dijo Shikamaru mirando cual libro se llevaba

-Y tú que sabrás-gruñó mirando mal a los tres traicioneros-además, vosotros como sabéis todo eso?-

-Te seguí-dijo Sasuke dejando a Naruto pasmado-solo una vez, las otras veces…el cuello de la princesita lo dice todo-

-El cuello?-preguntó Neji, volviendo la mirada a Naruto, que empalideció.

-Naruto siempre marca lo que es suyo, no es así?-preguntó Lee sonriendo.

-Además, ha tenido que cambiar su camisa. Las vendas ya no le sirven para nada.-respondió Shikamaru-a lo que me refiero es…-

-Se a lo que te refieres.-siseó Neji, con sus ojos cerrados y una venita mayor. Naruto tragó duro.

-Sois los peores amigos que un chico como yo puede tener.-masculló mirando de mala manera a sus amigos-juro que un día desatare la rabia del Kyuubi sobre vosotros.-

-Eso si sobrevives.-dijo Sasuke señalando con la mirada a Neji y él, al mirarlo, se puso pálido y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-C-creo que mejor…me voy-dijo él abriendo la puerta-cuando estés más calmado, vuelvo-y cerró antes de recibir otro golpe de Neji, que por cierto hizo una agujero en la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En el despacho de Tsunade…**

-Pero Tsunade-sama...-

-Ya te he dicho…-y respiró profundo-cinco veces que no, no y no. Acaso no entiendes esa palabra?-

-Sí, pero es que no entiendo porque no puedo ir!-insistió ella mientras Tsunade se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, cansada-soy un ninja! Tengo las bases y estoy prácticamente cualificada para ir. Porque no me…-

-Se acabó-dijo alzando la mano para que se detuviera-he dicho que se acabó-siseó al ver que volvía a hablar.-No vas a ir, primero porque eres de primero, segundo, todavía eres gennín, por lo cual solo puedes realizar misiones de rango D o como máximo C. Quieto-dijo parándole de nuevo-que hayas hecho una misión de rango A cuando recién acababas de llegar no significa nada. Y tercero…que seas un chico que saca buenas y que termina con éxito las misiones…sigues siendo pequeño. Punto final al tema -y terminado, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cansada-Anda y sírveme una vaso de sake.-

Hinata, haciendo un puchero se alzó y fue al armario donde cogió el sake y un vaso mientras mascullaba palabras de rabia e impotencia. Le puso el vasito delante y le sirvió, quedándose de pie con la botella en la mano. Tsunade agarró el vaso y de un trago se lo tomó, quedándose al momento relajada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese rato, mientras Hinata volvía a servirle otro vaso, que de otro trago se lo bebió.

-Te crees que me gusta mandar a mis alumnos a ese tipo de cosas?-dijo de repente- Crees que lo hago porque quiero?-y la miró-Crees que me gusta que confíen sus vidas a otras personas cuando ellos tienen otra que hacer?-y volvió a mirar adelante, cruzándose de brazos y piernas-por supuesto que no. Si fuera por mí, únicamente harían las misiones más sencillas. Pero este…maldito mundo está lleno de maldad y alguien…-suspiró- ellos escogieron este camino. Nadie les obliga a ser ninjas.-y ante sonrió-en cambio…las mujeres tenemos que aguantarnos y tragar todo lo que venga.-hizo una mueca de desagrado-como se nota que no nos tienen en cuenta…-

Y Hinata entendió todo. Porque se sentía igual que ella. Porque mandaban a la persona que amaba a un lugar terrorífico con la posibilidad de no volver a verlo nunca. Ante ese pensamiento, apretó la botella. No volver a verle…

-Sé que te preocupa Naruto, pero él es fuerte, volverá-y ella frunció el cejo.

-Y como sabe eso? Sé que Naruto es fuerte pero en una guerra mueren muchas personas…-y miró a un lado-yo no quiero perderle a él-

Tsunade le miró con la ceja alzada y luego sonrió.

-Sabes, antes de que viniera Naruto vino diciéndome que tratarías de convencerme para que te dejara ir a ese lugar.-estiró el brazo y pasó su dedo por el borde del vaso- Me rogó que no te dejara ir.-Hinata le siguió mirando fijamente-sus razones tienen una fuerte base. Y me convenció al momento, aunque ya tenía claro des de un principio que no irías….no estás preparado para eso-

Hinata volvió a mirar a un lado, molesta con Naruto. Que razones le habría dicho para no recapacitar?

-Tsunade-sama…-

-Naruto te ama-y Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos mientras ella sonreía-jamás le había visto rogar por algo.-y recordó la escena-no quiere ver como sufras en ese lugar, no quiere que veas el mundo de la guerra-y la miró-lo único que quiere es tenerte aquí cuando él vuelva. Recibiéndole con la sonrisa-

Hinata volvió a mirar al suelo y Tsunade le indicó que le sirviera. Ella así lo hizo, sin mirarla.

-Aun así me veo en la situación de contarte algo que Naruto no ha querido hacer…por miedo-Hinata la miró y ella le indicó que se sentara en la silla. Ella dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se sentó en las mesas de enfrente, curiosa.

Tsunade dio un trago y tras eso la miró y suspiró.

-Solo espero que después de esto no me odie-murmuró y tras eso la miró-Hinato esto que voy a contarte no debes de contárselo a nadie, has de prometérmelo. A nadie-y ella asintió, viendo Tsunade seguridad en su mirada-No sé si recordaras el ataque del Kyuubi a esta aldea hará unos 20 años…-Hinata asintió- y sabrás que Yondaime tuvo que sellar a dicho demonio en su hijo, que anteriormente estuvo sellado en su propia esposa, desgraciadamente por alguien que ya lo tenía todo planeado des del principio-

Hinata se quedó estupefacta. Había oído algo de que el Kyuubi fue sellado, pero jamás supo que Yondaime lo sellara dentro de su propio hijo.

-C-como pudo si…-

-No tuvo más elección, lo que menos desearía un padre es sellar algo tan maligno dentro de su propio hijo, pero para aquel entonces, necesitaban pensar rápido si no querían que el Kyuubi destruyera la aldea.-Hinata siguió mirando a un lado-sé que te parecerá algo aterrador, pero Yondaime murió por sellar al demonio en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido, al igual que su esposa.-calló, observando las expresiones del chico.

-Que tiene que ver todo eso con…-y abrió sus ojos como platos al igual que su boca. No, no podía ser lo que se imaginaba. No-N-no puede ser…-murmuró-él…Naruto…-

-Naruto era aquel recién nacido en el que sellaron al Kyuubi.-y se sirvió otro vaso-lo que significa que…-tsunade arrastró el vaso delante de él.

-Que contiene al Kyuubi…-terminó ella. Recordando aquellas veces que sus ojos se volvían rojas, cuando le golpeaba con tanto fuerza, no era que fuese él sino, el Kyuubi. Miró a Tsunade y rápidamente cogió el vaso y de un trago se bebió todo, dejando el vaso de golpe sobre la mesa-increíble…-

Tsunade sonrió y agarró el vaso de nuevo y sirvió, esta vez se lo bebió ella.

-P-porque…porque no me lo dijo..?-se preguntó pasmada. Tanto tiempo que llevaban juntos y él, no le había dicho ni una palabra de eso-porque…-

-Crees que eso es algo que se anda diciendo a cualquiera-dijo sarcástica-no pequeño, Naruto no tiene la culpa de tener a esa cosa dentro, ni tampoco su padre por metérselo dentro. Su padre nos salvó y Naruto…ello único que quiere es…no ser rechazado-Hinata le miró-Mucha gente, des de que supo que era el Jinchūriki se alejó de él por miedo, miedo a que el Kyuubi saliera y les atacara. Tenían miedo de él.-

-Naruto no decidió tenerlo- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras Tsunade sonreía.

-Entonces, porque crees que no te lo dijo?-y Hinata la miró, sonrojándose un poco pero todavía molesta- pensaba que te alejarías de él si te lo decía, pensó que podrías llegar a temerle incluso a…odiarle.-

-Jamás le odiaría-respondió al momento-y tampoco me asustaría, bueno, tal vez si lo viera sí, pero tener miedo de él, alejarme? Naruto es Naruto, da igual bicho o demonio que tenga dentro. Seguirá siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre. Nada podría alejarme de él. Le amo-

Y Tsunade sonrió mirándole mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y miraba a un lado, molesta con ella misma por ser tan bocazas.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo en esto…-se alzó de la silla y rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse tras su silla-porque no me cuentas la verdad?- y Hinata miró al frente, palideciendo. Tsunade se inclinó y susurró en su oreja algo que la dejó blanca del todo- Hinata Hyuuga-

Hinata rápidamente se alzó de la silla, volteándose mirando sorprendida a la rubia mientras esta sonreía.

-Qué tal si la que habla ahora eres tú, princesa Hinata-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la sala, buscando al de la cabellera castaña.

-Dónde está?-le preguntó a Lee.

-Hace rato que se fue.-Y Naruto entró, suspirando aliviado- creo que a buscar a Hinato-y él al principio se preocupó, pero luego suspiró- Y esa cara? no te preocupa lo que le pueda hacer a la pobre Hinata cuando la vea? -

-Está hablando con la vieja-respondió Naruto yendo a su habitación a preparar sus cosas.

-Con Tsunade?-se extrañó Lee, para luego ir corriendo a su habitación-No habrá ido a contarle...-

-No-y Lee suspiró mientras él guardaba algo de ropa, equipo y medicinas-volvimos a discutir-dijo al rato, suspirando- pero es que no entiendo porque es tan cabezota!-y tiró algo una camisa en la mochila, molesto- le dije que no! porque tiene que cuestionarlo todo. Si es no, es no y punto. No tiene por qué saber el porqué de lo que hago-y metió la ropa, indignado-si lo hago es por su propio bien-y rió, irónico. Sabía que después de haberle contado eso ella querría ir ahí, por eso él se adelantó y le pidió a Tsunade que no le dejara por más que le pidiera y le rogara. Porque sabía que eso pasaría. Es que no podía despedirse como todas las novias lo hacen con sus novios no, ella tenía que ser la diferente, la que tiene que venir a una guerra por que dice ser ninja- Ni que estuviera loco vamos-masculló.

Lee le miró extrañado, sin entender nada. Pero claro, en cosas de pareja, que podía hacer él?

-Será mejor que bajemos-dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba al pasillo-Sasuke y Shikamaru ya nos esperan, y sabes que odian la impuntualidad-

-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió todavía más molesto. Ni siquiera se iba a poder despedir de ella- Maldita guerra! Siempre ha de estar por medio!-gritó.

-Naruto…-murmuró con una gota tras la nuca Lee pero sonriendo.

Esa era la primera vez que Naruto odiaba salir a una misión. _Porque será… _se preguntó irónico.

**_CONTINUARA!_**

* * *

><p><em>gracias por vuestros RR!<em>

_Espero recibir más! XD  
><em>


	17. Luchando por lo que uno sueña

PENÚLTIMO CAPI! ^.^

_**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE **_

_**Subo este y el último cap! XD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente…<strong>_

_-Ya que estamos de acuerdo en esto…-se alzó de la silla y rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse tras su silla-porque no me cuentas la verdad?- y Hinata miró al frente, palideciendo. Tsunade se inclinó y susurró en su oreja algo que la dejó blanca del todo- Hinata Hyuuga-_

_Hinata rápidamente se alzó de la silla, volteándose mirando sorprendida a la rubia mientras esta sonreía. _

_-Qué tal si la que habla ahora eres tú, princesa Hinata-_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-No-y Lee suspiró mientras él guardaba algo de ropa, equipo y medicinas-volvimos a discutir-dijo al rato, suspirando- pero es que no entiendo porque es tan cabezota!-y tiró algo una camisa en la mochila, molesto- le dije que no! porque tiene que cuestionarlo todo. Si es no, es no y punto. No tiene por qué saber el porqué de lo que hago-y metió la ropa, indignado-si lo hago es por su propio bien_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Será mejor que bajemos-dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba al pasillo-Sasuke y Shikamaru ya nos esperan, y sabes que odian la impuntualidad-_

_-Lo sé, lo sé-respondió todavía más molesto. Ni siquiera se iba a poder despedir de ella- Maldita guerra! Siempre ha de estar por medio!-gritó._

_-Naruto…-murmuró con una gota tras la nuca Lee pero sonriendo. _

-C-como lo…-le preguntó Hinata asombrada mientras Tsunade sonreía.

-No soy tan tonta como todos creen ver-respondió la rubia volviendo a su asiento- siéntate- y Hinata así lo hizo, cabizbaja- ante todo, decirte que tu padre esta de camino-y ella le miró – y por Neji…ya veremos qué hacemos con él-

-P-papá?-preguntó asustada, sabiendo cómo iba a ponerse-porque? Porque le avisó!-se alzó, gritando.

-Simulaste ser un chico durante casi un año completo, pasando por misiones y situaciones difíciles, no crees que de eso debe enterarse, al menos tu padre?-

-No!-exclamó ella-no debió llamarle! Él…-y salió de la silla, agarrándose la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Si su padre venía…ella ya no podría convertirse en ninja.

-Porque estás aquí?-preguntó la rubia, seria. Hinata le miró, frunciendo el ceño en ello

-Que quiere decir con eso?-

-Porque entraste a esta academia? Que motivos te impulsaron a hacer esto?-Hinata la siguió mirando fijamente, confusa.

-Cree que soy una espía o algo?-

-Podías haberte infiltrado para estar cerca de Naruto, o para sacar información de él o incluso engañarle para matarle-

Hinata apretó sus puños, mirando frustrada a la rubia, que mantenía su mirada fija a la de ella.

-Cree que después de decirle que le amo, pensaría en matarlo?-Tsunade solo alzó una ceja-ni siquiera sabía que él era el Kyuubi, como quiere que…-

-Entonces porque?-

-Porque yo también quiero ser ninja. Quiero proteger a la gente que quiero, quiero ayudar a mi país, y sobre todo, quiero demostrar que las mujeres también valemos para esto. Que no somos tan inocentes ni débiles. Quiero demostrarle al mundo que las mujeres también podemos ser ninjas.-

Un profundo silencio se formó en el despacho, en el que las dos se miraban fijamente.

-Estás como un cencerro-soltó Tsunade, sentándose en su silla cansada pero con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Hinata la miraba sorprendida-pero eres una Hyuuga, no me sorprende para nada.-agarró el vaso y se sirvió otro, pero esta vez se lo sirvió a ella. Hinata mirando el vaso, se acercó, sigilosa- anda bebe, te hará bien.-

-P-pero soy una menor y…-

-Antes te has tomado uno de un trago.-y Hinata enrojeció, no se había dado ni cuenta.

-Lo siento.-agarró el vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiéndolo quemar en su garganta, la miró por encima, sonrojada, pensando que este ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-respondió Tsunade dando vueltas a la botella sobre la mesa-creo que las mujeres valemos para algo más que estar en casa y hacer otras tareas.-vio como ella daba otro trago y se relamía los labios; sonrió-Hinata, dame eso.-

Y ella sintiendo su cara ardiendo, le dio el vaso que de la mitad que quedaba ella se lo bebió. Luego se acomodó en su silla, mirándola fijamente.

-Y ahora…que hago contigo?-

-Déjeme seguir aquí-respondió Hinata acercándose a la mesa-por favor, sé que no debí haberle mentido, pero de verdad, quiero convertirme en ninja, quiero seguir en esta academia-Tsunade la siguió mirando-por favor! Le juro que jamás le daré problemas, me mantendré con los chicos y seguiré con ellos, cumpliendo las mismas cosas, por favor-juntó sus manos en suplica, cerrando sus ojos-por favor Tsunade.-

-Sabes el problema que sería si te quedaras aquí? El problemas que sería para mi si tú te quedas?- Hinata bajó la cabeza, sabiendo de que hablaba mientras ella suspiraba.-pero veré lo que puedo hacer…-

Hinata alzó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-De veras?-

-Que más elección hay? Eres buena, no vale la pena perderte por tener que ser chica-

Si Hinata no estuviera en su despacho se hubiera puesto a dar saltitos de emoción.

-Entonces, puedo quedarme!-y Tsunade asintió, frotándose la sien. Sabía que se avecinarían muchos problemas con esto-Tsunade-sama! Le prometo que cambiare las reglas de este mundo! Le prometo que esta escuela llegara ser mixta al igual que todas las del país! Se lo prometo!-

_Bien! Podía quedarse! Era maravilloso! Fantástico! Genial!_

-Qué hacemos con tu padre?-Y hinata se paralizó-a él será difícil convencerlo.-

-Sí que puede!-respondió ella, plantando sus manos sobre la mesa-usted seguro que podrá convencerle! Es una mujer astuta y muy bella! Seguro que…-

-Nada de peloteo-y Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada-pero…haremos lo que podamos, de acuerdo? Las dos! -y Hinata asintió, emocionada-no pienso cargarme el muerto yo sola…-murmuró.

-Tsuande-sama, podría salir?-

-Tu padre está a punto de…-

-Por favor, le juro que volveré. Por favor, por favor!-

-Está bien, ves, pero más te vale volver, porque si no saldré a buscarte y te traeré de una oreja hasta aquí.-Hinata asintió e hizo una reverencia-ahora vete-

-Gracias!-y salió corriendo del despacho, en cuanto salió, Shizune entró.

-Ocurre algo?-

-Que tengo un problema tamaño de este edificio.-respondió la rubia, sirviéndose un trago mientras Shizune la miraba sin entender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto echó una última mirada a la academia, mirando por los alrededores en busca de aquella cabellera corta y azulada. Suspiró.

De verdad que le iba a dejar irse así, sin despedirse?

-Quieres mover el trasero Naruto, no tenemos todo el día-dijo Sasuke esperando a un par de metros de él. Naruto miró por ultimísima vez a la academia y se volteó, suspirando de nuevo.

-Verás que volveremos pronto-animó Lee cuando estuvo junto al grupo.

-Eso espero-susurró él, sintiendo como cada vez la academia se iba quedado más y más lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la sala de cuarto, buscando a las cincos personas pero allí ya no había nadie. Cerró y salió corriendo de nuevo. No podía irse sin despedirse de él, sin decirle cuanto lo amaba, que esperaba con ganas su regreso, que tuviera cuidado…quería decirle tantas cosas.

-Oe, Hinato, a dónde…-preguntó Kiba cuando ella pasó corriendo por entre medio de él y Shino.

-Ahora vuelvo!-gritó bajando las escaleras. Kiba y Shino se miraron, extrañadas mientras volvían a sus clases, cuando de repente vieron a alguien que les hizo abrir los ojos como platos

-N-no me digas que…-

-Q-que hace aquí…él…como…-y rápidamente se escondieron tras una pared, con el corazón acelerado.

-Que hace Hiashi aquí?-preguntó Shino extrañado.

-Solo hay una respuesta para eso-dijo Kiba mirándole serio- Hinata.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi picó a la puerta antes de hablar, aunque en un principio ni debía de hacerlo, ya que la noticia que le llegó, requería ser vista de inmediato. Entró cuando oyó el adelante, y se encaminó hacia la mesa de la rubia directora.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la academia Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga-

-Dónde está?-preguntó tan directo como siempre. Tsunade sonrió.

-Enseguida llegara, pero antes, usted y yo deberíamos de hablar.-y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sofás mientras ella servía unos vasos de saque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata llegó a la entrada de la academia, lo buscó con la mirada, respirando agitada.

_Espero que no te hayas ido muy lejos, Naruto_. Y siguió corriendo, saliendo de la academia, se metió por las calles, mirando por todos la lados, buscando algo que le identificara con él, o al menos a su primo o a Sasuke-sensei, le daba igual, solo quería verlo por última vez antes de irse. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sus mejillas calientes, la respiración agitada. Se aflojó el nudo de su corbata y los botones, empezando a desesperarse.

_Naruto…dónde estás, dónde! _Y corrió por otra calle, mirando por todos lados, mordiéndose el labio…hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver algo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Un cabello rubio, un grupo…

-Naruto…-murmuró corriendo hacia ellos-Naruto…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto suspiró de nuevo. Odiaba estar así. No quería irse deprimido, no quería estarlo. Porque era una verdadera tontería querer despedirse cuando en una despedida solo había lágrimas y dolor. Pero él, precisamente le daba igual él dolor o las lágrimas, quería volver a verla, por lo menos, para recordarla todo el tiempo que este en ese infernal lugar.

Sin duda, Hinata se había clavado muy dentro en su corazón. Porque por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba haciendo misiones, no quería irse, quería ser egoísta y quedarse con ella. No quería vivir alejado de la persona que amaba.

_Naruto…_

Sonrió. Incluso podía sentir su voz cuando le llamaba. No, definitivamente está enfermo, obsesionado con ella.

_Naruto!_

Volvió a oír y se agarró la cabeza. Estás loco! Nadie te llama! Ella no está aquí!

-NARUTO!-se oyó otra vez y él cansado se detuvo, mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno, vale, si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.-y ellos le miraron, extrañados.

-De que hablas?-preguntó Neji y entonces miró al frente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-pero que…

-Vaya…-murmuró Lee, sonriendo mirando detrás de Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos y Shikamaru sonrió-Naruto, creo que alguien viene a verte-

Él le miró, extrañado por esas palabras.

-NARUTO!-exclamaron de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Rápidamente se volteó y justo en ese momento agarraba al alguien del aire, provocando que los dos cayeran y rodaran en el suelo.

-Arrgg-exclamó él adolorido, tocándose la cabeza-pero quien…-y cuando sus ojos, se sorprendió -Hinata…-

Hinata sobre él, mordiéndose el labio y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo agarró por el chaleco y le besó, solo chocando sus labios, mientras Naruto no supo que hacer.

Neji miró a un lado mientras los demás sonreían, a su manera.

Cuando ella se separó, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le abrazó.

-No vuelvas a irte sin despedirte de mí!-sollozó estrechando el abrazo-nunca más!-

Naruto la observó, todavía sorprendido, pero era ella y había venido. Había venido a despedirse de él. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro y la abrazó con fuerza, ilusionado. Sintiéndose maravillado de estar con ella, de abrazarla, de sentirla entre sus brazos. Pero de repente, ella bajó los brazos y le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-Naruto la miró, extrañado, sin entender. Ella volvió a agarrarle del chaleco y acercarle a su rostro-porque no me dijiste que eras el jinchuriki del Kyuubi?-y él abrió sus ojos como platos al igual que los otros.

-C-como lo sabes?-y miró a un lado, empezando a sentir un nudo en el estómago, a sudar frío, a sentir miedo a…perderla por…

-No te odio -le interrumpió ella mirando lo pálido que se había quedado-y tampoco tengo miedo. Da igual bicho o demonio que tengas dentro, Naruto seguirá siendo Naruto. La persona que amo y de la que jamás, nunca me alejaría.-y se cruzó de brazos-o acaso no recuerdas la promesa que te hice?-y miró a un lado, sonrojándose mientras éste abría sus ojo como platos- nunca voy a dejarte solo. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre.-

Naruto la miró fijamente, asombrado, feliz, asustado, emocionado, rabioso, todo, en ese momento sentía de todo en su interior, pero sobre todo podía sentir…un profundo amor por ella.

-Hinata no sé si te lo habré dicho antes, pero realmente me enfermas y mucho-ella le miró, asombrada- Tanto que haces que mi corazón lata de forma tan rápida que parece querer salir del pecho.- volvió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos y la pegó a él, sonriendo como un idiota, porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo, pero poco le importaba- te amo -

Y ella sonrojándose al completo, acortó la distancia y le besó, rodeando su cuello.

-Por favor…-exclamó asqueado Sasuke.

-Sasuke, déjalos.-dijo divertido Lee, mirando a la pareja en el suelo-se quieren-

-Se acabó-siseó Neji acercándose a la pareja y agarrando a Naruto por el cuello de detrás de su camisa, tiró de él.

-Neji…-murmuró Lee con una gota sobre su cabeza

-No!-exclamó Naruto abrazando a Hinata e impidiendo que les separara, al igual que Hinata que también se aferraba a él con fuerza, sonriendo.

-Tenemos que irnos-masculló Neji

-No, yo no voy! Me quedo. Ir vosotros sin mí- Neji le soltó, enfadado y sonrojado por la escena que estaban montando en plena calle. Una venita apareció en su frente y su mirada se oscureció.

-Como un crío-masculló Sasuke reanudando su camino

Hinata se separó y le miró, sonriendo.

-Será mejor que…-pero al alzar un momento la mirada, se asustó—N-neji…-

-Suéltala a la de una…-y rápidamente Naruto se levantó del suelo, dejando a Hinata a un lado-vámonos-

Naruto se cargó su mochila de nuevo, molesto mirando a Hinata.

-Ten cuidado-dijo ella volviendo a abrazarle-por favor…vuelve.-

-Te lo prometo-dijo pasando una mano tras su nuca y besándole en la cabeza-te voy a echar de menos-susurró sobre esta

-Y yo a ti-

-Naruto!-exclamó Neji, cansado de tanta espera. Naruto se separó de Hinata y agarrando su mano, la observó detalladamente quedándose con toda ella.

-Cuidaros mucho-dijo ella dando un suave apretón a su mano. Este la subió y le besó el dorso.

-Me voy-y con mucho pesar le soltó la mano y comenzó a andar de espaladas, mientras se alejaba hasta que se volteó, no pudiendo mirar más. SI lo hacía no se volvería a separar de ella.

Hinata lo observó marchar, mordiéndose el labio, evitando llorar delante de ellos. Así que cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Miró por donde ellos caminaban y sonrió.

-Volved pronto!-exclamó sintiendo sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas- y más os vale volver! P-porque si no iré a buscaros!-y ellos ante eso, sonrieron-y me da igual como estéis! Os traeré de vuelta como que me llamo Hinata Hyuuga!-

-Hinata Hyuuga?-dijo alguien y toda la gente que había en la calle se volteó a ella.

-Es ella? es la heredera?-

-Es la princesa Hyuuga?-

-Increíble-

-Porque va vestida así?- Ella empezó a sonrojarse, arrepentida de haber gritado su nombre.

-Hinata Hyuuga!- y de repente un montón de periodistas se abalanzaron a ella. Hinata retrocedió y empezó a correr.-Hyuuga-san espere!-

-Solo queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas!-

-Hyuuga!-

-KYAH!-gritó ella corriendo hacia el colegio.

Neji a lo lejos, vio cómo su prima huía de los periodistas con una gota en su nuca.

-Y así pretende ser una princesa?-masculló masajeándose la frente-que dirá Hiashi cuando la vea…-

-Habrá que trabajar bastante con ella-respondió divertido Shikamaru y los demás siguieron su camino mientras Naruto miraba por donde se había ido ella.

_Volveré Hinata, te lo prometo._

-Naruto-llamó Lee, sonriendo y este se volteó, sonriendo, reanudando el camino hacia el infierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se metió en la escuela, respirando aliviada cuando perdió de vista a todos aquellos periodistas. Si llegaban a enterarse de que estaba en una escuela para chicos, la acribillarían a pregunta y más preguntas.

-HINATA!-exclamó Kiba, llegando hasta ella con Shino- Hinata tienes que irte, ahora mismo-

-P-porque? Acaso los periodistas supieron…-

-Nada de periodistas, esto es mucho peor Hinata-y la agarró por los hombros-tu padre está aquí-

Y ella bajo la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Lo sé.-Y Kiba soltó su agarre, asombrado-Tsunade fue quien le avisó de que estaba aquí.-

-Entonces…ella…-y Hinata asintió. Todo quedó en profundo silencio, mientras los demás alumnos hacían clase.

-No sé cómo llegó a saber que yo era Hinata Hyuuga, pero en cuanto lo supo…llamó a papá-pasó un mechón tras su oreja-ahora…me toca enfrentarle.-

-Nosotros iremos contigo Hinata-dijo Shino

-Eso. No vamos a dejar que tu padre…-

-No-interrumpió ella-esto es algo que empecé yo y que sola debo arreglar.- les agarró la mano, sonriendo-gracias por todo chicos. Jamás hubiera podido quedarme en esta academia si hubierais dicho algo. Guardasteis mi secreto y de verdad, os estoy muy agradecida.-

Les soltó las manos y les hizo una reverencia.

-Nos vemos!-y dicho eso salió corriendo hacia el despacho.

-Hinata!-llamó Kiba, pero de nada sirvió y suspiró-no crees que deberíamos ir?-

Pero Shino no respondió, se quedó mirando por donde había salido Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Hinata picó a la puerta del despacho y al escuchar la voz de Tsunade entró, preparada para lo que sea. Entró y allí vio a su padre sentado en uno de los sofás, mirándola fijamente, cuan sorprendido estaba.

-Pasa Hinata, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Tsunade mientras ella se acercaba, cabizbaja donde estaban los dos.-pero primero, os dejaré hablar a solas- y sin más que decir se alzó del sofá y caminado lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, salió y cerró.

-Siéntate-le ordenó su padre. Y así ella lo hizo, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente. Vio como él alzaba la taza de té y daba un sorbo, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras su padre dejaba la taza sobre la mesa-Jamás me imaginé esto de tu parte Hinata. Me has desilusionado.-

Ella miró a un lado con el ceño fruncido pensando que llevaba toda su vida desilusionado por ella, que más le daba ahora que se lo dijera.

-Tsunade me ha explicado algunas cosas de porque hiciste eso, pero prefiero escucharlo de sus labios. Quiero que me digas a que ha venido esta tontería de…-la examinó haciendo una mueca-vestirse de chico y actuar como un ninja-

-Soy una ninja-respondió ella, mirándole-y no es ninguna tontería, es lo que quiero ser.-Hiashi la siguió mirando mientras ella volteaba el rostro a un lado, molesta-y me da absolutamente igual que tú o los del clan no estén de acuerdo. Pienso seguir cumpliendo mi sueño, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

-Ni siquiera tú puesto como heredera?- Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

-Puedes dárselo perfectamente a Hanabi.-respondió ella con voz dura sintiendo la mirada de su padre. Pero ahora mismo no se pondría a llorar-sabes perfectamente que des de buen comienzo odié tener ese cargo, odio que me llamen princesa cuando en realidad no soy más que una simple chica.-

-Una simple chica habría mentido a su familia y se habría vestido de chico para convertirse…-

-En un ninja papá-interrumpió ella, sabiendo lo que iba a decir-y estoy más que cualificada para ello-volvió a mirar a un lado-Tsunade-sama ya te lo habrá contado todo-

Y ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigir palabra alguna en varios segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Y como piensas seguir pagando la escuela?-preguntó él al rato

-Lo he hecho con lo que recibo de las misiones, si me pongo a trabajar también podré sacar algo-

-Y el hecho que vayas vestida de esa forma?-

-Puedo aguantar los años que hagan falta-

-Así que estas decidida a quedarte, aun habiendo insultado al clan de esa forma.-ella le miró, molesta.

-Sí. Y si intentas hacer algo, me buscaré otra escuela y si no otra y otra. No pararé hasta que este mundo vea que las chicas somos capaces de defendernos y luchar igual que vosotros-y se levantó del sofá-si no tienes nada más que decirme, me retiro.-hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la salida.

-Hinata-llamó su padre a lo que esta se detuvo-has pensado bien en esto?-

-Sí. Voy a seguir mi sueño, me convertiré en ninja…por mamá- Hiashi se sorprendió ante eso, pero luego una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-No voy a impedirte nada-dijo Hiashi-pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto, así que vas a tener que espabilarte tú sola-agarró el té-los del clan prohibirán que te conviertas en la sucesora y yo no podré hacer nada-dio un sorbo a su té mirando la nada-eso es lo que realmente quieres? Vivir en un mundo donde habrás de obedecer incluso las orden más cruel? Matar a personas?-

-No papá-ella se volteó mientras él estaba hablando-yo lo que quiero es proteger a la gente que quiero, ayudar a los que más lo necesiten, proteger mi país, quiero…vivir mi propia vida.-

Hiashi sonrió todavía sujetando la taza entre sus manos mientras Hinata seguía mirándole fijamente.

-Eres igual que ella-murmuró él-tanto por fuera como por dentro, eres idéntica a tú madre cuando era joven. Y me alegro que de al menos…alguien de la familia haya heredado algo de ella-Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonriendo un poco mientras recordaba el tiempo que estuvo con su madre-Hinata.-le llamó y se sorprendió al verle parado frente a ella-estoy orgulloso de ti.-dijo alzando una mano hacia su rostro, acariciando con un dedo su mejilla y tras eso tocar su cabello.- aunque lo del cabello…-pero Hinata le abrazó y él sonriendo, puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias papá. Te juró que cumpliré mi sueño, ya nunca más te desilusionaras de mí-

Él siguió acariciándole la cabeza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no abrazaba a sus hijas, que se le hacía nostálgico. Rodeó a su hija con sus brazos y la abrazó, sabiendo que él no era de esas cosas, hasta incluso se había sonrojado, pero era su hija, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su mujer.

-Hinata-y ella estrechó el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz. Aun habiendo estado tanto tiempo separada de su padre, tan alejada, seguía queriéndolo como siempre, al igual que a Hanabi y a Neji.

Amaba a su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día empezaba, Hinata apagó su reloj y se levantó de la cama, corriendo hacia la ventana y corriendo la cortina. Sonrió, ya la primavera terminaba y el verano se aproximaba; los árboles que adornaban toda la entrada a la academia estaban aún repletos de pétalos de Sakura.

_Me han pasado tantas cosas estando aquí…_ y recordó el primer día que llegó, aquella pelea con el chico, cuando la descubrieron Kiba y Shino, los encuentros molestos con Naruto de los cuales terminó en que también la descubriera, su primera misión con loa de tercero, Lee, Suzaku, Sasuke…sus nuevos amigos. Todo, todo había sido maravilloso, sobre todo, porque jamás pensó que esta escuela encontraría el amor.

-Naruto…-suspiró apoyando su frente en el cristal mientras agarraba con una mano el collar del conejito que siempre llevaba puesto-vuelve…-

Alguien picó, despertándola de su ensoñación. Caminó hacia ella y abrió; se sorprendió al ver que era Shizune.

-Shizune-san, buenos días-

-Buenos días…Hinata-respondió ésta sonriendo, mientras Hinata suspiraba.

-Así que usted también lo sabe…- A este paso ya toda la escuela lo sabría…

-Toma.-dijo mostrándole una gran caja-es de parte de Tsunade, dice que…-tosió y frunció el ceño-más le vale que se lo ponga-dijo imitando su voz. Hinata sonriendo agarró la caja-en fin, nos vemos.-y se retiró, Hinata le hizo una reverencia y se metió de nuevo en su habitación, agitando la caja para escuchar lo que había dentro. La dejó sobre la cama y retiró, había algo envuelto, pero sobre este agarró una nota.

_**Buenos días princesa Hinata**_

Hinata suspiró al leer eso.

_Espero que te encuentres bien y con fuerza porque hoy vas a comenzar tus clases como alguien nuevo. Por eso, me he dado el lujo de regalarte esta maravilla para que lo lleves en tu primer día. Esperando con ello que demuestres todo lo que tu vales._

_Espero que te guste,_

_Saludos, la hermosa directora Tsunade._

_PD: debes llevarlo puesto. Porque si no…_

Y a un lado de la nota salía ella dibujada alzando el puño y mostrando una pequeña venita. Ella tragó saliva. Encontró más abajo otra posdata.

_PD: no es ninguna broma o lo llevas puesto o te expulso._

Hinata se asustó de verás ante esa amenaza, así que dejó la nota sobre la cama y desenvolvió el papel que envolvía…

-Un uniforme de chica!-exclamó ella agarrando la camisa blanca, con el escudo de la escuela en un bolsillo-imposible…-dejó la camisa a un lado y sacó un lazo para poner en el cuello de la camisa, una falda azul, unas medias blancas, unos zapatos negros e incluso…-no puedo ponerme esto.-dijo sonrojada sacando un sujetador y unas braguitas lilas muy sugerentes.

Al final de la caja había otra nota, la agarró y la leyó, sentándose en la cama.

_Verdad que es bonito? Pues me gustaría ser la primera en verlo, así que quiero verte en mi despacho dentro de una hora, con ese uniforme puesto._

-Una hora?-y miró su reloj alarmada, le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Siguió leyendo la nota.

_Pd: la ropa interior también. Ah! Y que disfrutes de tu primer día como Kunoichi en la academia Konoha._

Hinata dejó la nota y miró la ropa. _Quiere que diga la verdad, que salga fuera y demuestre que también las chicas podemos con esto. _

-Pues eso haré!-

**Al cuarto de hora…**

-No puedo…-sollozó mirándose en el espejo con el uniforme puesto. Llevaba sus zapatos puestos, sus medias blancas que solo llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas, aquella falda azul, que era demasiado corta y de las cuales llevaba un cinturón con todas sus cosas ninjas y la camisa blanca con aquel lazo azul-No puedo salir así…-dijo tirando de la falda hacia abajo.

Alguien picó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Kiba y Shino.

-Pasad-dijo.

-Hinato, que pasó ayer con…-pero Kiba tuvo que callarse ante lo que vio, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse-H-h-hinata q-que…-

Ella se volteó a ellos, sonrojada al completo y les explicó, resumidamente todo lo que pasó ayer y lo de la caja de Tsunade. Shino no pudo evitar sonreír.

-De que te ríes Shino!-exclamó molesto Kiba-si Hinata sale así todos verán que…-

-Eso es lo que quiere Tsunade.-respondió Shino-demostrar que las chicas también pueden ser ninjas.-

-Pero…pero…-y miró a Hinata de nuevo, que seguía cabizbaja y muy sonrojada. La examinó con aquel uniforme que la hacía verse demasiado bonita, demasiado inocente.-No puedo!-y se lanzó a abrazarla.-No puedo dejar que salga así!-

-Kiba-kun…-se removió ella mientras él la estrechaba más

-Se la comerán!-exclamó y Shino rodó los ojos.

-Es una kunoichi Kiba, Hinata sabrá defenderse perfectamente-

-Pero, pero…-

-Además, nosotros somos sus protectores, crees que se atreverán a acercarse.-sonrió Shino con un brillo de maldad.

Hinata miró a los dos, no entendiendo de qué hablaban.

-Tienes razón Shino, nosotros la protegeremos-y apretando más el abrazo, le dijo-no dejaremos que nadie te toque.- y Hinata siguió sin entender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó al despacho de Tsunade, con Kiba y Shino tras ella, lo entendió todo. Y con la cara roja como un pimiento se acercó a la directora, que al verla así, sonrió.

-Bien, bien…me gusta.-dijo caminando a su alrededor. Shizune más alejada negaba con la cabeza-Me gusta-y se paró frente a ella-me gusta-repitió sonriendo.

-P-perdone Tsunade-sama…p-pero yo…-balbuceaba tirando su falda hacia abajo-n-no puedo entrenar así…-por no decirle que se moría de vergüenza ir así.

-No te preocupes por eso, se te proporcionara unos pantalones-dijo palmeando su hombro-ahora…-se agachó y le alzó la falda. Todos los presentes se sonrojaron, inclusive aún más Hinata, que rápidamente puso las manos sobre su falda-también lo llevas-y puso de nuevo la mano en su hombro, sonriendo- definitivamente te digo, bienvenida a la academia Konoha, princesa Hinata Hyuuga-

Hinata se encogió de hombros, Shizune todavía negaba, Kiba se había acercado para discutir sobre eso y Shino asintió a todo lo que decía. Los dos terminaron con dos grandes golpes en su cabeza.

-Ahora Hinata, demuestra por lo que luchas-y la peliazul la miró mientras Tsunade sonreía.

-Si-respondió ella sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a su clase y entró todos se le quedaron mirando boaquiabiertos.

-B-buenos días.-saludó nerviosa.

-Hinato?-se atrevió a preguntar uno. Hinata tragó saliva.

-Así es. P-pero mi nombre verdadero no es Hinato, sino Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Y-yo soy una chica, en realidad-y miró a todos los presentes viendo como abrían la boca. Ella hizo una reverencia y así se quedó-siento haberos engañado! Pero juro que no fue para molestaros ni nada! Solo quiero…quiero hacer algo que solo en esta academia puedo conseguir.- se alzó y los miró-por favor, espero que me aceptéis de nuevo.-les sonrió, sonrojada.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la clase, mientras Hinata se retorcía interiormente de los nervios. Y si ellos no la aceptaban? Y si la discriminaban? Y si no querían volver a juntarse con ella?

-LO SABÍA!-exclamó uno alzándose de la silla-sabía que eras una chica-Hinata le miró, sorprendida-era imposible que un chico pudiera tener un cuerpo como ese- Hinata se sonrojó ante eso.

-Eh! Tú, cuidado con lo que dices.-advirtió Kiba, que seguía tras ella-Hinata es una chica, así que quiero que la respetéis…-se adelantó y puso el pie sobre una de las mesas-nada de acercamientos indebidos ni tocamientos-

Los chicos le miraron mal y Kiba les respondió de la misma forma.

-Hinata es una princesa, una sola de vuestras manos sobre ella y estáis muertos.-

-Kiba…-murmuró sonrojada.

-Y tu quien eres para prohibirnos eso?-

-El que te dará una paliza si le tocas un solo cabello- volvió a amenazar mientras se crujía los dedos. Y de un momento a otro, gritos se escucharon en clase. Shino, suspirando, se adelantó y caminó hacía su asiento.

-No podréis hacer nada-dijo y toda la clase le miró, incluso Kiba.

Llegó a su asiento y se sentó, sacando sus libros.

-Porque dices eso? Acaso tu también eres su protector o algo así?-preguntó uno

-Aparte de ser su protector, soy su amigo y jamás permitiría que vosotros, chicos llenos de hormonas pusierais una mano sobre ella.-

-Shino…-murmuró mirando a su amigo, emocionada.

-Pero tendréis problemas si le hacéis algo- los chicos murmuraron, sin entender.

-Shino, de que hablas?-preguntó Kiba mientras todos ponían atención. Él suspiró y les miró.

-Hinata tiene novio.-

-Shino!-exclamó Hinata sonrojada-c-como…-

-Como que tienes novio!-exclamó Kiba mirándola mientras la clase murmuraba

-N-no yo no…-

-Namikaze Naruto.-y toda la clase la miró, quedándose silenciosa-su novio es Namikaze Naruto, así que os recomiendo distancia. Si se entera de que…-

-Como que Naruto!-exclamó Kiba acercándose a ella-Hinata, des de cuándo?-

-N-no…yo bueno…-y toda la clase sin motivo alguno se puso a gritar, a murmurar incluso a llorar.

Y de un momento a otro se esparció el rumor cierto, por toda la academia, haciendo que todos los alumnos se acercaran a verla, sorprendidos y sobre todo, felices de poder tener una presencia femenina en la escuela, aunque esta supiera pegar duro.

Los meses pasaron y aunque ella seguía estudiando duro y realizando misiones, se notaba la especial atención que ponían en ella, y a veces eso la molestaba. Recordó que con mucha dificultad dejaron que ella permaneciera en esa escuela cuando les demostró a los otros profesores y directivos de que ella tenía valentía y ganas de convertirse en ninja. Hubo bastantes problemas en cuanto otras escuelas se enteraron, pero ella les demostró a todos que bien merecía quedarse en ella, al igual que otras chicas que desearan hacerlo.

Y el día a día fue pasando, divirtiéndose, completando sus misiones, hasta que llegó el día en que ella recibía aquello tan esperado que la convertía en ninja. Una kunoichi, la primera mujer ninja de la historia.

Esa noticia pasó de boca en boca, academia por academia, aldea por aldea, país por país hasta que incluso llegó a oídos del Kage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hagamos una prueba-dijo el anciano Kage, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa-quiero a esa chica aquí. Mándenle un mensaje a su academia y a su familia.-

Y los ninjas que había en aquel despacho desaparecieron en una nube de humo. El anciano volvió a agarrar el periódico para observar a aquella chica de tan solo dieciséis años, sonriendo.

-Y una Hyuuga?-sonrió-porque será que no me sorprende.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hinata recibió la noticia de que el mismo Kage quería conocerla, sonrió, sabiendo que su sueño, el sueño de toda mujer que quería convertirse en kunoichi como ella podría hacerse realidad. Aunque estaba realmente nerviosa, contó con el apoyo de su padre y su hermana y eso la animó a seguir adelante.

**Y ahora delante de la puerta del Kage…**

Hinata picó a la puerta y tras oír el "adelante" entró en esa gran sala. Cerró la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

El anciano se levantó de la silla y observó a la pequeña muchacha ataviada con materiales ninjas.

-Un placer poder hablar con usted, princesa Hinata Hyuuga-le dijo, sonriendo.

Hinata también sonrió y él le indicó que se acercara.

-A partir de hoy, todo cambiara para ti, pequeña Hyuuga-

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

><p><em>jeje, como os dije, penúltimo capitulo! Y lo siento, pero tengo que terminarlo ya! Mañana empiezan mis clases y no me podrá dar el lujo de continuarlo mientras tenga clases. <em>

_ Así que informo que siento no poner todas las misiones ni que hizo para que el Kage dejara que las chicas sean ninjas. Lo siento. Cuando vuelva a estar de vacaciones tal vez haga otro fic, pero de momento, **mi objetivo es terminar este cuanto antes, porque ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando uno estudia. Te olvidas del fic y luego no te acuerdas de nada de que iba y como resultado, se te va la inspiracion por estar nervioso con los estudios. **_

_Por eso yo, lo he hecho todo de un tiron en vacaciones, porque si no...Ufff XD _

_Ahora puedo concentrarme en ellos y olvidarme de que tengo un fic por hacer ^^_

_Los últimos capis esta retocandose, hechos, pero retocandose. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	18. El amor que nunca muere

_Como os dije, de nuevo dos capis en una sola noche. _

_A ver quien puede hacer eso jejeje ( es broma :P )_

_Espero que disfruteís!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un año después…<strong>

-Aquí lo tiene-dijo una chica de cabello negro-azulado vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas altas hasta la rodilla y un chaleco lila de anchos tirantes; dejando sobre la mesa de Tsunade unos papeles sobre su mesa.

La mujer los alcanzó y los leyó sonriendo a cada palabra que veía; una vez terminado miró a la chica de 17 años de ojos blancos que tenía delante de ella.

-Lo has conseguido.-dijo ella sonriendo, aunque bastante sorprendida. Hinata sonrió-las chicas ya pueden convertirse en ninjas.-dijo más sorprendida aun mirándola-increíble.-

-Kage-sama no es tan terrible como dice la gente. Si uno lo conoce bien, podrá ver un corazón muy bonito y dispuesto a ayudar.-

Tsunade sonriendo, siguió mirando todos los papeles, no cabiendo del asombro. Esa chica no, Hinata Hyuuga había conseguido cambiar las reglas del mundo ninja.

-Tengo curiosidad Hinata, como…-pero Hinata sonrió, juntando sus manos tras su espalda.

-Un par de misiones bien hechas y un poco de cariño es suficiente-respondió a lo que Tsunade solo alzó la ceja. Suspirando, se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sonriendo.

-No sé cómo agradecerte esto-

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, si usted no me hubiera dejado seguir en esta academia jamás lo hubiera conseguido, así que quien debe darle las gracias soy yo-

Tsunade sonrió y miró a su secretaria que también sonreía.

-Creo que esto merece un brindis-y le indicó a Shizune que sirviera el sake.

-Y-yo no creo que…-dijo Hinata sonrojada, recordando aquel día en que bebió el sake sin darse cuenta. Shizune sirvió los tres vasos y le indicó a Hinata que cogiera el suyo. Esta lo cogió, avergonzada.

-Por ti Hinata Hyuuga, que has conseguido lo que ninguna mujer se atrevió a hacer-

Las tres alzaron el vaso y se lo bebieron de un trago. Hinata sintió que su garganta ardía y tosió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Tsunade y Shizune rieron.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras a ello.-Dijo Tsunade mientras ella pensaba que jamás se acostumbraría a esa bebida tan fuerte.

-Anno…Tsunade-sama…ha llegado algo de…-pero en cuanto vio que Tsunade y Shizune dejaban de sonreír se lo imaginó y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Hinata, todavía no nos ha llegado ninguna noticia de Naruto y su equipo-

Hinata asintió, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos. Hacía dos que no sabía nada de Naruto. En que no recibía ni una carta ni un mensaje ni de él ni su primo.

-Ellos están bien-dijo Shizune a su lado, palmeando su hombro-volverán-

-Me lo prometió-murmuró ella-Naruto me lo prometió-

Tsunade rodeó la mesa, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le sonrió.

-Si te lo prometió, es que vendrá-Hinata le miró-Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas-y le guiñó el ojo. Hinata sonrió un poco, deseando de todo corazón que fuera cierto-y ahora que hablamos de promesas.-Tsunade se alejó y se paró delante de muchas cajas-ta-chan!-exclamó mientras Shizune negaba y Hinata se sorprendía.

-Q-que son…- preguntó acercándose.

-Ahora verás-Tsunade abrió una caja y sacó de dentro un paquetito.-toma, este es tuyo- Hinata lo agarró, sin entender.

-Puedo?-dijo señalando y Tsunade sonrió, asintiendo.

Hinata dejó el paquete sobre la mesa y cuando lo abrió una gota resbaló de su cabeza. Eso era…

-El nuevo uniforme!-exclamó Tsunade sonriendo con altivez-por fin llegaron-

Hinata agarró aquella camisa de manga corta con botones blanca, el escudo de la academia en un lado, luego miró aquella falda de color Marrón que de nuevo era otra vez corta, esas medias marrones por encima de la rodilla, el lazo, una chaqueta para los día de invierno…y la ropa interior, de nuevo muy sugerentes.

-Quiero que te lo pongas-dijo Tsunade sentándose en su silla-quiero que seas la primera en lucirlo-

-Tsunade-sama…la ropa interior…-

-También, por supuesto. Mira que te la cojo de la mejor marca y la más cara-

-P-pero…-y agarró la braguita, pequeña y de color azulado, y de una tela casi transparente. Su cara enrojeció-y-yo no puedo…-

-Ahora-ordeno Tsunade y Hinata agarró la ropa y rápidamente se fue al baño que tenía Tsunade en el despacho- perfecto -dijo Tsunade sirviéndose otro vaso.

-Tsunade si sigue regalándole esas cosas los alumnos no la dejaran en paz. Acuérdese de cómo lo tuvo que pasar el año pasado-dijo Shizune con una gota tras la nuca, recordando la de vez que Hinata corría tras los chicos porque tenían su ropa. Suspiró.

-Un poco de mano dura y todo solucionado-respondió ella tras haber dado su trago, feliz-este colegio necesita un poco de humor femenino-

_Humor femenino?_

-Tsunade, sabe que si Naruto se entera de esto…-

-Volverá? Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que vuelva-se levantó de la silla sonriendo con malicia.

Shizune suspiró, masajeando su frente. _Siempre lo mismo._

-Si Naruto le prometió volver, lo hará...-y rió con malicia-claro que lo hará.-

-Tsunade, no cree que está usando a Hinata?-

-Por supuesto que no-dijo haciendo espavientos con la mano-tú déjame a…-pero calló al ver a Hinata con el nuevo uniforme, admirándose de la belleza que poseía esa niña- preciosa-murmuró acercándose a ella-te lo has puesto?-

Y Hinata sonrojada, asintió sabiendo que hablaba de la ropa interior

-Bien-y se colocó tras ella, observando cuanto le había crecido el cabello que incluso ahora le llegaba por media espalda.-Ahora tendrás que salir a hacer un par de entrevistas-dijo empujándola.

-En-entrevistas!-exclamó alarmada. Ella delante de cámaras?-N-no!-

-No tienes que decir nada, yo te acompañaré, tu solo sonríe y muestra tu mayor encanto-

-P-pero yo…yo no puedo…-pero cuando abrió la puerta, millones de periodistas le hicieron fotos y se abalanzaron sobre ella con muchas preguntas. Ella enrojeció al completo.

Cuando habían llegado los periodistas?

-Señores por favor, acompáñenme. Iremos a una sala más grande-dijo Tsunade sonriendo agarrando la mano de Hinata.-Síganme-

-Tsunade-sama yo no puedo…-susurró asustada pero esta solo respondía a las preguntas que le hacían. Bajó la cabeza, sonrojada, como le gustaría estar ahora en su habitación disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos.

-Hinata?-preguntó Kiba junto con Shino cuando pasaron por su lado. Hinata al verlos se alegró.

-Kiba, Shino! Ayudadme!-exclamó mientras era tirada de la mano.-Sacadme de aquí!-para cuando dijo eso ya la habían metido en la sala y todo el pasillo es total silencio.

-Que ha pasado?-preguntó Kiba extrañado-todo eso eran periodistas?-

Shino asintiendo, sonriendo.

-Hinata se ha vuelto muy famosa-respondió mientras Kiba sonreía.

-Quien la carga luego tu o yo?-preguntó el castaño, sabiendo que después de eso, Hinata saldría casi desmayada y sin fuerzas, como en las anteriores veces en las que la obligaban a hacer entrevistas-

-Me toca a mí-respondió Shino acercándose a la puerta.

-Siempre te toca a ti no sé cómo te lo arreglas-masculló frunciendo el ceño mientras le seguía-también es mi amiga, que no se te olvide.-

-Pero me prefiere a mí que a ti-dijo Shino, divertido.

-QUE!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meses después…**

De noche, en una gran tienda de campaña, un chico de gafas curaba a otro chico de una herida en la espalda, cerca del hombro mientras los otros cuatro descansaban sobre hamacas, cansado, sucios y oliendo a mil demonios.

-Aguanta un poco Naruto, ya termino-dijo Suzaku aplicando chakra sobre la herida profunda mientras este se mordía el labio, adolorido.

-Menos mal que tenemos aquí a Suzaku-dijo Lee, sentado en su hamaca, observando a Naruto. Este se había cortado el pelo y ahora lo tenía corto, casi en punta.

-Es el único médico disponible en toda la zona, dime Suzaku como te las apañas para curar a media aldea?-preguntó Shikamaru, tumbado en su cama con algunas vendas en sus costados y frente. Suzaku solo sonrió.

-Cómo puedo Shikamaru, como puedo…-y untando algo sobre la herida de Naruto, lo envolvió con una venda-listo Naruto, ahora intenta reposar un poco-

-Ojala pudiera...aih!-se quejó cuando se movió y suspiró. Como podían herirle tan fácilmente? El demonio que tenía en su interior para que servía?

_**-No te metas conmigo, si quieres ayuda, hazme salir de aquí-gruñó el Kyuubi-odio que utilices solo una parte de mi energía-**_

_-Lo que tú digas zorrito-respondió el sintiendo como gruñía. _

-Necesitáis algo más?-preguntó Suzaku recogiendo sus cosas.

-No gracias, ve a descansar un rato, te hará falta-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras el otro le miraba.

-Sabes que necesita un corte de cabello?-dijo sonriendo viendo como le había crecido el cabello, (igual que Minato sin la diadema de Konoha)

-Y tú una ducha-respondió Naruto con mofa.

-Chicos chicos!-entró un chico de cuarto seguido de un grupo más igual de destrozados que ellos-tenemos noticias de Konoha, y menudas noticias.-dijo mirando el periódico.-Acaso alguien sabía esto?-exclamó pegando al periódico.

-Deja de hablar y cuenta que dice-siseó Neji

-Hinata Hyuuga…-y en cuanto dijo el nombre el periódico despareció de sus manos.-Naruto-siseó el nombre, molesto

Naruto miró el artículo.

-Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera del clan Hyuuga nos descubre su secreto. La princesa nos confesó hará unos días que se vistió de chico para entrar en la prestigiosa academia ninja de Konoha con toda la intención de convertirse en ninja. La muchacha de tan solo 16 años realizó misiones muy peligrosas incluyendo una de rango B, en la que participó en el espionaje y el asesinato del XXXXX, haciéndose pasar por una de las chicas raptadas que utilizaban para vender y prostituir...-

-Prostituir?-repitió Lee asombrado-su primera misión fue…ahí?-

-Tsunade me dijo que fue ella le que insistió en ir-dijo Sasuke, todavía acomodado en su hamaca-por eso me envió a mí para que la cuidara.-

-Estuviste haciendo esa misión con ella y no nos dijiste nada?-exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

-Sigue leyendo-pidió Neji mientras Naruto volvía a mirar el periódico con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada más…-miró la noticia por encima-pone que la descubrieron y aunque hubieron muchos problemas, entre ellos los que causó el clan Hyuuga al enterarse-Neji gruñó ante eso, pensando que le habrían hecho a su prima-tras varios meses decidieron que podía quedarse en la academia y que siguió haciendo misiones.-

-Que es una chica!-exclamó uno de los de fuera-Hinato es una chica!-

-Si-respondió Naruto leyendo el artículo.

-Y des de cuando lo sabéis? Porque no nos lo dijiste?-

-No era algo que pudiéramos ir diciendo por ahí-respondió Lee mientras los otros murmuraban molestos.

-Por esa razón tenía ese ó uno-y yo que me pensaba que me había vuelto de la otra cera-

Naruto le miró de mala manera mientras que el que habló, silbaba disimulado.

-No solo tú-dijo Suzaku, igual de sorprendido, pero sonriendo-yo incluso llegué a enamorarme de "él"-y frotó su mentón-o sea que yo tampoco…-

-Y no únicamente tú... otro del grupo, recibiendo un periódico en toda la cara de parte de Naruto.

-Cerrad la boca-siseó volviendo al otro periódico.

-Dice algo más?-

Naruto fue pasando hojas, tirando periódicos buscando alguna información de ella. Lee agarró uno de esos periódicos y miró la fecha.

-Son de hace un año.-

-Y que más quieres, por aquí pocas noticias circulan-respondió uno.

-Todos hablan sobre las misiones que hizo hasta hace poco. Dicen que incluso ha llegado a tener una audiencia con el Kage-respondió otro chico

-Que!-exclamó Naruto alzándose de la cama mirando el periódico fijamente. Neji se acercó y le quitó el periódico de las manos, cansado, pero sorprendiéndose igual que Naruto al ver la foto.

-Lo ha conseguido- murmuró Neji-Ha conseguido cambiar las reglas…-sonrió, de lo incrédulo que estaba- las chicas pueden ser ninjas.-miró el periódico de nuevo- y oficialmente, Hinata ya es una Kunoichi-

-Así que…su sueño se ha cumplido-murmuró Lee, sonriendo-increíble…-

-Eso es lo único que os importa?-exclamó Naruto, desesperado, recibiendo la mirada de los demás.

-Naruto, te parece poco que Hinata haya cumplido su sueño?-preguntó Lee extrañado.

-Por supuesto que no. Me hace muy feliz que lo haya conseguido, pero lo que realmente me molesto es _esto_-quitó el periódico de las manos de Neji y lo volteó, mostrándole las fotos de Hinata, los demás se acercaron a mirar el periódico, si notar nada raro- acaso no veis cómo va?-

-Te refieres al uniforme?-preguntó Lee agarrando el periódico y mirando la foto-Vaya! está muy cambiada. Hay que ver lo que hacen los años.-y le pasó el periódico a los demás-verdad que le han hecho bien?-

Suzaku agarró el periódico y miró la foto donde Hinata salía de pie con aquel uniforme de chica, su siempre encantadora sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquel cabello largo.

-Yo la veo muy mona-respondió pasando el periódico a los demás, que estiraron sus cuello para verla.

-Ese es el problema!-exclamó Naruto-como se le ocurre ir así cuando no estoy yo?-

-Esta es Hinato?-preguntó uno mirando las fotos, incrédulo al igual que los otros chicos-No está nada mal-

-Y habéis visto sus pech…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar Naruto le golpeó en la cara, sacándole el periódico de las manos.

-No digas nada-siseó cada palabra lentamente- son míos –y entonces fue el turno de Naruto recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Neji.

-Otra tontería más Naruto y te dejó sin chakra en menos de un segundo-amenazó este mientras Naruto se frotaba la cabeza adolorida.

-A qué viene eso!-exclamó molesto-si es cierto...-murmuró, apartándose antes de recibir otro golpe.

Lee, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Suzaku sonrieron, mirando a su amigo. Por muchas misiones, batallas o guerras que haya pasado, Naruto siempre sería el mismo.

-Será mejor que descansemos un rato-dijo Neji dejándose caer en la hamaca-

-Eso es cierto-dijo Suzaku agarrando sus cosas; tras eso miró a Naruto-y cálmate Naruto, que nada le pasará a Hinata. Confía en ella-

-Si en ella confío-masculló sentándose en la hamaca-en quien no confío es en gente como ellos-dijo señalando con la cabeza a los chicos que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

-Nos estas llamando pervertidos?-exclamó uno, mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio mientras Naruto sonreía y asentía.

-Habló el que dice "son míos"-masculló otro provocando una mirada fulminante de Naruto.

-Porque son míos-respondió él firme-yo fui el primero así que son míos-

-Naruto…-siseó Neji y este rápidamente se tumbó en la hamaca y se hizo el dormido-vosotros, largo de aquí-les dijo mirando a los demás, que salieron rápido de la tienda.

-Yo también me voy, que descanséis-dijo saliendo de ésta, quedándose de nuevo en silencio.

-Naruto, una palabra más sobre el cuerpo de mi prima y juro que jamás la volverás a ver en lo que te resta de vida-

Naruto solo se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, mirando el techo de la tienda, sabiendo que esa amenaza bien podría cumplirse. _Demonios!_ Porque tenía que estar aquí! Porque no se terminaba esto de una maldita vez! Tenía que acabar esto cuanto antes si quería volver a estar con Hinata.

-Maldita guerra…-murmuró

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Otro año después…**

**En una clase, a la hora del descanso…**

-Hinata!-llamó una chica pelirosa de ojos jades que venía junto a otras. Una de cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos y de ojos chocolate, otra rubia de grandes ojos azules, otra castaña de cabello corto y ojos marrones y otra rubia, recogido en cuatro coletas.

-Voy!-exclamó Hinata alzando la mano-chicos, nos vemos después del descanso- les dijo Kiba y Shino.

-Otra vez nos dejas sin bentou?-exclamó haciendo un puchero Kiba. Hinata sonrió y sacó de su mochila una cajita.

-Ya os preparé uno para vosotros-dejó la cajita sobre la mesa y al abrió, mostrándoles un gran surtido de deliciosa y suculenta comida-espero que os guste-

-Sabes que todo lo que preparas esta delicioso-dijo Shino, sonriéndole mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Graci…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar Kiba se lanzó y la abrazó-K-kiba!-

-Eres la mejor amiga que un par de chicos tan buenos como nosotros podemos tener.-Hinata se sonrojó ante eso, mientras él se separaba y la miraba, sonriendo.

Sin duda Hinata había cambiado mucho. Su cabello ahora estaba mucho más largo, casi llegaba bajo su trasero, había crecido un poco de altura y su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una forma espectacular con el paso de los años. Y eso lo sabían perfectamente Kiba y Shino, que siempre se encargaban de protegerla y cuidarla de los pervertidos.

-A-anno…Kiba…-le llamó, al verse observada sin decir nada-p-puedo irme?-

-Claro-y le agarró las mejillas-pero más te vale estar de vuelta cuando las clases comiencen-

-Sshiii-respondió ella.

-Kiba…la comida-dijo Shino viendo como las compañeras y compañeros de clase se llevaban el bentou-

-Eh!-exclamó soltando sus mejillas y yendo a por su almuerzo-eso es mío! Sacad vuestras manos de ahí. Shino, ayúdame!-

Shino, rodando los ojos se dispuso a coger su comida, porque sin eso, como sobrevivirían todo el día?

Hinata agarró su bentou y salió al pasillo con sus amigas.

-Siempre es lo mismo-dijo Matsuri mirando el tremendo lio que se había formado en clase.

-Mejor sería no preparar nada no crees?-le preguntó Temari a su lado mientras Hinata suspiraba, pensando que tal vez tenían razón.

Y mientras caminaban hacia la azotea de la academia, saludaban a las chicas que habían ingresado en la escuela hará dos años. Hinata se había hecho amiga de Sakura, Tenten, Matsuri, Ino y Temari. Amigas a las que estaba queriendo mucho, aunque al principio con Sakura tuvo algún que otro problema, decidieron olvidarlo y quedar como amigas. Ahora eran como un grupo, un grupo muy unido; aunque ella fuera la mayor en ese grupo, solo en curso, porque en edad todas ellas tenían las mismas que Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, observaron el cielo azul y el sol que aun calentaba aun siendo principios de setiembre. Se sentaron en círculo y desayunaron todas juntas, compartiendo su comida.

-Así que…no sabes nada de Naruto?-preguntó Sakura mientras Hinata negaba, cabizbaja.

Las chicas se miraron, preocupadas.

-Hinata, no te preocupes, seguro que él está bien. Deben de estar muy ocupados ahí.-dijo Ino a su lado-sabes que él es muy fuerte-

-Pero…ya han pasado dos años y…yo…yo ya no sé qué…-

-Volverá Hinata-interrumpió Sakura-lo sé porque Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas, te lo digo como amiga suya de la infancia que soy-

Hinata la miró y sonrió, mirando luego a sus amigas.

-Gracias chicas. Gracias por estar conmigo-

-Y hablando de estar…nos va a contar que pasa con el profesor Suzaku?-preguntó Ino alzando sus cejas y mirándola pícaramente provocando que se sonrojara.

-N-no pasa nada con él. Porque lo…-

-Nos lo niegas?-exclamó Temari alarma-pero si se fija más en ti que en cualquiera de las que tiene tras él-

-P-pero eso…eso es porque…somos amigo y…él…-bajó su cabeza, con sus mejillas rojas-a él yo…le gustaba.-

-Que!-exclamaron las cinco, emocionadas.

-Ya nos lo estás contando ahora mismo Hinata!-exclamó Matusuri riendo con sus amigas.

-N-no fue nada! Y además…fue hace mucho…cuando yo iba de chico..-y al alzar la mirada vio a sus amigas esperando emocionadas a que contara la historia. Suspiró sonriendo y se las contó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mientras en la entrada de la aldea…**

-Konoha…- los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron con especial euforia, con una alegría que no se le había visto en muchos meses.

-Volvimos a casa-dijo Lee mirando la gran entrada que tenía a tan solo unos metros.

-Vamos!-exclamó Naruto adelantándose mientras Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru le seguían contentos, a su manera, de volver por fin a su aldea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la academia, sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar chicas caminando por el patio, jugando, charlando con otros chicos, entrenando…

-Así que chicas ninja-masculló Neji viendo pasar delante de él a un par de chicas con aquellos uniformes con el escudo de la academia.

Lee sonrió al ver que un par de chicas le saludaban y se sonrojaban.

-Creo que son una gran distracción.-murmuró Lee sonriendo- especialmente para nosotros-

-Pervertidos…-murmuró Shikamaru comenzando a entrar en la escuela. Los demás le siguieron siendo observados por todos.

-Acaso tenemos algo diferente o qué?-preguntó Naruto extrañado por esas miradas que le mandaban algunas chicas y también algunos chicos, aunque de estos más se parecía a enfado.

Entraron en la academia e hicieron el camino hasta el despacho de la directora. Por el camino se encontraron a algunos de los compañeros con los que iban a clase y con algunos profesores que se alegraron de verles de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, picaron a la puerta y tras recibir el adelante entraron.

Tsunade y Shizune sonrieron de oreja a oreja al verles. Ellos cerraron la puerta y se acercaron, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Hiashi, que se alzó al ver a su sobrino.

-Hiashi-san-saludó Neji

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto bien, Neji-y por extraño que le pareció ver a Hiashi sonreír, no dijo nada-yo me retiro-dijo mirando a Tsunade- por favor, no deje de vigilarla-

-No se preocupe, Hinata está bajo mi cuidado-y tras alzarse de la silla hizo una reverencia al igual que Hiashi, que se despidió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza de Neji.

-Cuan feliz me hace veros de nuevo-dijo Tsunade viendo a los cinco chicos delante de ella, tan cambiados, tan maduros, tan...-estáis demasiado atractivos-murmuró pensativa mientras los demás rodaban los ojos-será que la guerra os vuelve más maduros…-

-Tsunade-sama, que hacía Hiashi-san…-preguntó Neji

-Viene normalmente a ver como esta su hija-respondió rodeando la mesa-perdón digo…sus hijas-y se apoyó en la mesa

-Hanabi también está aquí?-

-Así es.-y sonrió-si seguimos así, la familia Hyuuga nos aportará muchos ingresos y popularidad-

Y ellos suspiraron, viendo que Tsunade en estos dos años no había cambiado para nada.

-A todo esto chicos, gracias por todo. Gracias por volver y por ayudar a que por lo menos aquello no acabe en tanta desgracia.-

-Aquí tiene el informe-dijo Shikamaru entregándoselo en mano-todo lo que hemos estado haciendo en estos últimos dos años.-

-Y con aquello, no cuente que acabe, puede que la guerra haya terminado, pero la enemistad siempre queda.-dijo Sasuke, que se mantenía mirando a un lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tsunade sonrió mirando a cada uno, porque poco le importaba el odio que podían tenerse ambas aldeas, a ella solo le preocupaba sus alumnos, a las personas que habían enseñado y cuidado en esta academia.

-Supongo que…ya habréis visto el cambio-suspiró, dejando el informe a un lado.-alguna pregunta-

-Creo que todos la sabemos-respondió Lee sonriendo.

-Aunque lo que nos preguntamos es cómo?-preguntó Naruto-como hizo para convencer al Kage?-

Tsunade se alzó de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo que el Kage le tiene un gran cariño a Hinata. Y créeme porque cada mes recibo una carta de él pregunta solamente por ella-

-Increíble…-murmuró Lee

-Bien, ahora yo tengo otra pregunta-exclamó Naruto acercándose a ella-porque ese uniforme?-

Y los demás rodaron los ojos mientras Tsunade sonreía aún más y Shizune negaba.

-Sabía que esto pasaría.-

-No te gustan?-le preguntó con inocencia mientras Naruto entrecerraba la mirada-Oh! Vamos Naruto! Es solo un uniforme, que tiene de malo.-y se dejó a caer en su silla, todavía sonriendo.-

-Todo es malo, empezando por las faldas, no las podía haber hecho más cortas?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Me gusta que mis alumnas luzcan lo que tienen. Para eso las entrenamos y les damos una comida especializada de dieta muy efectiva.-se sirvió un vaso de saque-así cuando realicen su primera misión, podrán utilizar el arma más mortal, la belleza.-dijo un trago a su saque, mirándoles-esas son las llamados Kunoichi. Mujeres poseedoras de gran belleza que seducen a los enemigos para conseguir información importante o para incluso…llegar a matarles-

Los demás la miraron extrañados mientras ella sonreía.

-Así es como llamo yo a mis chicas, Kunoichis, Armas poderosas, mujeres peligrosas.-terminó sus saque y les miró feliz-por eso, yo tendría cuidado, podríais caer en sus redes-y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos juntas- ningún hombre es capaz de resistir su mortal seducción-sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de sus alumnos, pero su mirada se fijó en Naruto, que se sorprendió al principio al ver lo parecido que era a su padre, con ese cabello largo y esos ojos azules, pero luego sonrió-Hinata fue mi…primera kunoichi-se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando piernas-un gran trabajo por supuesto.-

-La mandó a…-pero se calló, asombrándose. Hinata, la que era su novia, su pequeña e inocente Hinata, había sido la primera en…- está de broma no?-preguntó Naruto pero Tsunade solo sonrió aún más demostrándole a Naruto que no mentía.

-Os lo dije, lo hace a propósito-murmuró Lee, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

-Mejor larguémonos-dijo Neji caminando hacia la puerta, pero de repente esta se abrió y dejó ver en ella una chica de largo cabello azulado, respirando agitada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Los presentes se asombraron de verla, excepto Tsunade que sonreía.

-Aquí los tienes Hinata-y ante el nombre ellos la miraron mientras Hinata sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas-como han prometido, volvieron.-

Hinata se mordió el labio al sentirlo temblar y sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrándose viendo como cada uno de sus amigos la observaba, incluyendo Naruto.

-Naruto…-murmuró con la voz rota sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas-chicos…-y ahí en medio, rompió a llorar, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

-Hinata…-murmuró Sakura sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos al igual que sus amigas que la habían seguido cuando se enteró de que el Equipo de Naruto había vuelto.

Lee, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke sonrieron mientras Naruto miraba asombrado a Hinata. Esa era…su Hinata? aquella chica de tan solo dieciséis años…tanto había cambiado?

-A qué esperas Naruto?-dijo bajito Tsunade señalando a Hinata con la mirada-ha estado muy preocupado por ti estos dos años, no había día en que no preguntara si tenía noticias de ti-Naruto la siguió mirando, mientras ella seguía llorando. Tanto tiempo sin verla y no se podía ni mover. Pero que le pasaba- ve con ella-dijo Tsunade-te echa de menos-

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, todavía asombrado, impresionado por ese cambio que había pegado Hinata. La foto no se comparaba en nada a verla como ahora. Sonrió parándose delante de ella.

-Hinata-llamó y ella bajó el brazo, observando a Naruto mientras se mordía el labio, feliz de verle de nuevo y evitando llorar aún más fuerte- Ven -dijo estirando su mano y agarrando la del brazo para por fin abrazarla, sintiendo como ella le rodeaba con sus brazos y lloraba de nuevo. Naruto la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos en ello, sintiendo que él también se pondría a llorar. Había tenido tantas ganas de volver a abrazarla, de sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Chicos-llamó Tsunade indicando que salieran del despacho. Por esta vez haría una excepción y dejaría su despacho para que ellos pudieran estar a solas.

Tsunade al ser la última en cerrar las puerta, sonrió.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-murmuró cerrando la puerta y viendo a sus alumnos-Y vosotros que hacéis aquí. Venga!-hizo espavientos con la mano para que se alejaran de ahí.

-Sakura, que haces aquí?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a su amiga.

-He decidido que yo también me convertiré en ninja-le sonrió mientras él se reía también, cosa que la molestó-que pasa? No me crees capaz?-

-Ino, de verdad que quieres ser ninja?-preguntó Shikamaru al lado de su amiga.

-No, no. Ninja no, Kunoichi-respondió ella, sonriendo-soy una kunoichi-

Y mientras todos se iban conociendo y hablando, Tsunade les siguió con Shizune.

-Ya volvemos a estar todos juntos-dijo Shizune, sonriendo.

-Así es.-respondió Tsunade- ahora la academia esta al completo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto dio un largo beso a su cabeza, mientras todavía se abrazaban. Y es que pocas ganas tenía de dejar de hacerlo. Había estado tanto tiempo sin verla, sin tocarla que si se separaba pensaba que tendría que volver a irse de nuevo.

-Volviste…-sollozó Hinata contra su pecho.

-Yo nunca rompo mis promesas-sonrió él, besando de nuevo su cabeza mientras Hinata sonreía, al recordar que esas mismas palabras le había dicho Sakura hace un rato.

-Te amo-murmuró ella estrechando más el abrazo-te amo, te amo, te amo. Por favor no vuelvas a irte durante tanto tiempo, por favor…-

-Eso no sé si pueda prometerlo…-dijo él un poco desanimado también- pero lo que sí puedo garantizarte es que mientras este aquí, de mi lado no te apartaras ni un segundo.-la sintió sonreír y él le alzó el rostro, viendo sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas-no te rías que es cierto-dijo él de forma infantil haciéndola sonreír aún más mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-T-tengo que asistir a clases…-murmuró ella.

-Eso siempre puede esperar-respondió el juntando su frente con la de ella-soy yo el que se ha pasado dos años sin verte. No crees que merezco un poco de tiempo?-

Y Hinata volvió a sonreír, observando sus ojos azules. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, llevándose con ello aquel mechón de cabello rubio que tanto había crecido. Subió la otra mano, acariciando su pecho y llegando hasta su rostro, donde tocó sus labios, sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras Naruto le rodeaba la cintura y los dos acercaban sus labios, rozando con su nariz, aspirando el aroma del otro, sonriéndose hasta que por fin juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso dulce, en el que los dos se demostraban cuanto se habían echado de menos y sobre todo, cargado de amor.

Hinata se separó, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, para luego volver a abrazarle, agarrándose a su cuello con fuerza. Naruto la alzó del suelo mientras ella le rodeaba con sus piernas.

-Dios…-masculló Naruto estrechando el abrazo-te he echado tanto de menos.-y besó su hombro-jamás pensé que pudieras hacerme tanta falta-

Hinata sonrió, estrechando más su abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de estar otra vez con él.

-Creo que tengo que decírtelo. No creo que pueda soportar más estar separado de ti sin algo que realmente te ate a mí-

Dejó que ella bajara las piernas y la pusiera en el suelo, mientras le miraba, extrañada. Él se acercó y la besó de nuevo en los labios poniendo las manos en su cara. Hinata le miró cuando él se separó y besó su frente, mientras él tenía sus ojos cerrados. Puso las manos sobre las muñecas de Naruto, preocupada.

-Naruto, que ocurre?- preguntó. Él abrió sus ojos y la miró.

-Hinata hay algo que me gustaría pedirte-se separó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder- no es algo fácil de decir así que tendrás que tener calma.-

Hinata siguió mirándole provocando que él se sonrojara más.

-Verás yo…he estado pensando mucho en esto y, creo que si los dos sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro, no habrá ninguna problema en que te lo diga. A no ser que quieras negarte claro. Si es así, te entenderé, aun eres muy joven y pues, pensar en eso cuando aún tienes toda una vida por delante…lo que quiero decir es que no me enfadaré, de acuerdo-

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada de lo que decía.

-Naruto, no entiendo…-

-Cásate conmigo-dijo directo mientras Hinata abría sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Acababa de proponerle matrimonio?

-Q-que?-murmuró ella sorprendida. Naruto sonriendo, pasó una mano por su nuca.

-Sé que es muy directo, y que no se parece en nada a una petición de matrimonio pero…ya sabes lo que siento por ti y de verdad me gustaría que aceptaras-la miró, pero ella seguía conmocionada-n-no es que te esté obligando ni nada, es solo…que me gustaría poder compartir mi vida contigo, tener una familia e hijos-vio que ella bajaba la cabeza y bufó, agobiado.-Hinata, no quiero que por esto…N-no es preciso que me respondas ahora, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo en delante y…bueno…se podría decir que nuestra relación prácticamente empieza ahora. Me conformo con que estés siempre conmigo, que hagamos misiones juntos y…-

-Si quiero-murmuró ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Naruto la siguió mirando, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien.

-Hinata que…-

-Si quiero-repitió alzando un poco más la voz-q-quiero c-casarme contigo Naruto- y tras eso hubieron unos minutos de silencio en los que ella se negó a mirarle, abochornada, pero decidida. Ella también le amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Naruto la continuó mirando asombrado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero de repente una sonrisa realmente idiota surcó su rostro. Había aceptado. Hinata había aceptado ser su esposa. Estiró el brazo y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Naruto…-se sorprendió ella, agarrándose de su camisa mientras la estrujaba en sus brazos. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y ella también le rodeó con sus brazos, feliz.

-Te amo-dijo él ahora, dando un beso a su cabeza mientras Hinata sonreía aún más. Las puertas del despacho se abrieron y por ellas entró Tsunade con Shizune.

-Bueno parejita, el recibimiento ha terminado-y se detuvo sonriendo al verlos abrazados. Hinata se separó del abrazo pero Naruto le agarró de la mano, mirando a Tsunade, sonriente-y esa sonrisa? Se puede saber que…-

-Me caso Tsunadebaa-san-respondió Naruto dejando tanto a Tsunade como Shizune boquiabiertas. Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Q-que tú…-y miró a Hinata- es cierto? Tú y…-y ella asintió. TSunade los miró unos segundos más y luego una sonrisa surcó su rostro-Dios mío-exclamó-os casáis!-

-Felicidades-dijo Shizune.

Y pronto por toda la escuela corrió el rumor. Todos les felicitaron, les abrazaron, excepto Neji Y Kiba que primero tuvieron unas "palabras" con Naruto; pero luego, la felicitaron. Eso así, antes tendría Hinata que presentarle a Naruto y pedir su bendición. Y si daba la casualidad de que no aceptaba, igualmente se casaría con él. Nadie le privaría de una vida con Naruto. Nadie.

Porque él era la persona que amaba y jamás nadie le iba a separar de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por la noche, en el piso de Naruto…**

Hinata estaba asomada en el balcón, vestida con una camisa de Naruto, mirando las estrellas, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había vivido en aquella academia, los momentos con Naruto, con sus amigos…

-Hinata – sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearla por delante de sus hombros-vas a resfriarte aquí afuera-y besó su cabeza mientras ella sonreía.

-No creo-dijo alzando la mirada a él-tengo una estufa humana justo detrás de mí-Naruto sonriendo, acercó su rostro y le besó.

-Pues esta estufa humana necesita que alguien también le caliente- y sin más que añadir la cargó en brazos mientras ella reía hasta la habitación, o eso quiso, ya que picaron a la puerta y él se detuvo, respirando profundo- y ahora quien puede ser?-masculló molesto por esa interrupción-Y si hacemos que no estamos?-

-Ni los sueñes insolente.-y los dos gritaron asustados mirando al intruso que se había colado en su casa.

-Jiraya!-exclamó Naruto-porque siempre…-

-Sí, si…-y se acercó a Hinata, aparatando a Naruto del camino-así que Hinata Hyuuga-

-Lo siento-murmuró avergonzada, recordando aquella gran mentira.

Jiraya la examinó de cabeza a pies y viceversa.

-Siempre supe que eras bonita- dijo sonrojándola al completo mientras Naruto se ponía delante de ella-me alegro que vayas a casarte con ella-y le abrazó-felicidades hijo!-

-C-como lo sabes?-

-Tsunade me lo ha contado-y apartó a Naruto de nuevo-felicidades pequeña-y fue a abrazarla pero Naruto volvió a ponerse en medio y él bufó- quieres dejar de meterte en medio, solo voy a abrazarla-

-Conozco tus abrazos perfectamente Jiraya-siseó este cuando la picaron a la puerta.

-Mira que eres celoso-masculló Jiraya empezando de nuevo una pelea con Naruto.

-Yo voy-dijo Hinata escabulléndose de la conversación.

-Nee-san!-exclamaron dos niñas tirándose encima de ella.

- Miyu, Rin-exclamó sorprendida

-Buenas noches!-exclamó Makoto entrando seguida de Ryota que entró y se quedó mirándola-perdón por venir a estas horas, pero es que nos enteramos hace poco y Jiraya quería saber si era cierto- Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó-felicidades Hinata. Me alegro mucho por Naruto que haya escogido a una chica como tú-

-Nosotras también estamos contentas de que nii-chan te haya escogido a ti!-dijo Miyu, sonriendo-ahora podrás jugar siempre con nosotras-

-P-pero yo...os mentí y…-

-No pasa nada. Sabemos que fue porque estabas en la academia oculta y no querías que te descubrieran-

-Lo siento…-

-Nada, nada-dijo cerrando la puerta con una gran sonrisa- Una buena cena y todo solucionado, no?-y le guiñó el ojo. Hinata sonriendo, asintió.-Naruto, Jiraya! Dejad de discutir!-exclamó yendo para ellos, pero antes se detuvo y le susurró al oído-por cierto, ves a ponerte algo-Hinata enrojeció al completo-No es que a mí me moleste, pero mi marido y mi hijo…-Hinata miró de reojo a Ryota que sonreía y la observaba detenidamente-ya sabes, cosas de herencia

-V-voy a cambiarme-y salió corriendo a la habitación.

-Makoto, que le has dicho a la pobre-preguntó Jiraya mirando la puerta de la habitación.

-Estando rodeada de pervertidos, es mejor que se cambie no crees?-

-Yo también soy un pervertido?-preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Tú el primero-respondieron Ryota y Jiraya, sonriendo de lado mientras Naruto, sonrojado al completo, les gritaba.

-Niñas, ayudadme a preparar una suculenta cena de celebración mientras Hinata se prepara-

-Si!-exclamaron las dos emocionadas siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

Sin duda la noche se la habían estropeado a Naruto, que quería estar a solas con Hinata, pero…tampoco estaba tan mal. Estaba con las personas que más quería. Que más podía pedir.

-Voy a ver cómo va Hinata-dijo yendo a la habitación.

-Ah! ni hablar-exclamó Jiraya siguiéndole-Te conozco y sé la cochinada que tiene pensada tu mente hacer.-

-No voy a hacer nada!-gritó sonrojado.

-Ya ya…-

-Jiraya!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Unos meses después…**

El anciano Kage sonrió al leer la noticia en el periódico.

**Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Namikaze se casan. Los dos, hijos de importantes familias….**

Y el titular continuaba, pero el Kage cerró el periódico y miró por la ventana.

-Creo que voy a hacer un viajecito-

-Señor, le preparamos sus cosas?-preguntó un sirviente tras él.

-Solo lo más necesario-El sirviente asintió y salió de ahí.

El kage siguió mirando por la ventana, sonriendo.

-Pequeña Hinata…felicidades.-

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>KYAH! He llorado de la emocion! decidme que nos ha sido bonito? Naruto le ha pedido matrimonio! XD <em>

_Me encanta! me encanta! Naruto es tan tann mono! XD _

_Perdonen mi emocion pero ya saben , otro fic terminado...algo que emociona mucho. Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y que a pesar de haberla terminado espero seguir recibiendo RR's. _

_La verdad me sorprendió bastante que la otra tuviera más que esta, pero bueno...yo que más puedo pedir. Soy solo la escritora de esta historia jeje. _

**_POR CIERTO: HAY EPÍLOGO! xD así que no cierren esta historia porque aún queda el bonito final del final _**

_Jeje, espero al menos recibir más RR de los que recibií, porque tengo la impresión o de que esta historia no ha gustado mucho o que no teneis tiempo para escribirme :p_

_En fin, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el epílogo._

_Sayonara!_


	19. Epílogo: Nada como volver a casa

_Y aquí llego yo con mi final del final de mi historia jeje. _

_Espero que os guusssshhte ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>8 años después…<strong>

-Papá! eres un tramposo!-exclamó un niño de cabello rubio y ojos muy azules, de piel algo morena, mirando a su padre -no se puede jugar así-y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Un pequeño perrito blanco de orejas marrones ladró, como estando de acuerdo con el niño.

-Yo no hago trampas-respondió Naruto sonriendo mientras sujetaba a una pequeña bebita de dos años muy parecida a Hinata- Verdad que no, Hanako-chan?-

Y la niñita en el regazo de su padre sonrió, aplaudiendo y mirando con ojos brillantes las cartas que tenía delante.

-Papá, no sabes jugar-dijo otro niño de cabello azulado, de ojos azules y piel blanca -y como no sabe jugar, hace trampas.-

-Si se jugar-siseó Naruto mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus dos hijos de seis y siete años-Y cuidado con decir que papá hace trampas, porque si no…-los dos niños entrecerraron la mirada sobre su padre-comeréis verduras el resto de la semana-

-No!-exclamaron los dos mientras Naruto sonreía.

-Sabéis que puedo convencer a vuestra madre-dijo con malicia mientras ellos hinchaban sus mofletes.

-Tramposo-murmuró Haruto, el más pequeño de cabello rubio mirando a un lado.

-Bien, esta noche cenaréis…-

-No!-exclamaron los dos, lanzándose sobre su padre, mientras este alzaba a la pequeña bebé para que no la hieran.

-Ven Hana-chan-dijo Yuuki, agarrando a la niña entre sus brazos y poniéndola en el suelo-ahora vamos a luchar contra papá-y sonriendo, se alzó lanzándose también contra su padre.

-No! un momento! Mira que sois tramposos!-exclamó Naruto sin dejar de sonreír-dos contra uno…-y se cruzó de brazos -acaso no podéis en un uno contra uno.-

Y Yuuki fue el primero en lanzarse contra su padre, luego se le unió Haruto mientras Hanako sonreía y aplaudía.

-Ya estoy en casa!-exclamaó alguien des de la puerta.

-MAMÁ!-y los dos niños fueron corriendo hacia el recibidor de su casa, seguidos de su fiel perrito.

Hinata dejó la pesada mochila en el suelo y sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos correr hacia ella.

-Mamá!-exclamó Haruto saltando a los brazos de su madre al igual que Yuuki- mamá, no vuelvas a dejarnos con papá nunca más!-y los dos le abrazaron mientras el pequeño Akamaru ladraba y movía la colita.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo-dijo Naruto apareciendo con Hanako en sus brazos -no sabes los monstruitos que son, incluyendo al perro-siseó Naruto mirando al peludo que solo gruñó, mostrando los pequeños pero afilados dientes.

En cambio, los dos niños le miraron y le sacaron la lengua.

-Acaso queréis cenar…-y los dos rápidamente bajaron de los brazos de su madre y se pusieron firme provocando que Naruto sonriera-bien, ahora id a recoger el salón-

-Si!-exclamaron los dos.

Hinata veía la escena con una gotita tras la nuca. Qué habría pasado en su casa durante la semana que estuvo fuera?

-Mami…-dijo la pequeña estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

-Hola mi vida-dijo agarrando a la pequeña y dándole un beso en la cabecita-que tal se han portado papa y tus hermanitos?-

-Tú también?-preguntó ofendido Naruto mientras Hinata sonreía.- Hinata, por favor, no vuelvas a irte a una misión durante tanto tiempo, nunca más-y ella alzó una ceja, recordando aquella vez en que él se fue a la guerra.

-Mami ahora está aquí y os va a preparar una deliciosa cena-dijo mirando la niña que sonreía y aplaudía.

-Genial!-exclamaron los niños que habían estado escuchando y ahora se acercaban corriendo.

-Mamá cocinará!-exclamó Yuuki sonriendo.

-Se acabaron las comidas rápidas!-dijo Haruto dando saltitos de alegría .

Naruto bufó mientras Hinata sonreía.

-Poner a Hanako en la sillita que ahora voy a la cocina-dijo dándole la pequeña Hanako a Yuuki.

-Si-

-Vamos Akamaru-dijo Haruto llamado al perrito para que lo siguiera.

Cuando estuvieron solos en la entrada Hinata se quitó las pesadas botas, la chaqueta, y se soltó su cabello, recogido antes en un moño, que ahora caía suelto y libre por toda su espalda hasta sus pantorrilas.

Estaba cansada por esa misión.

-Estás bien?-preguntó Naruto acercándose

-Cansada…-murmuró pasando sus brazos por el pecho de Naruto mientras él lo hacía por su cintura y le abrazaba. Sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de Naruto- tenía ganas de volver. No me gusta estar alejada de vosotros.-

Naruto sonrió y besó su cabeza.

-Quieres darte un baño primero?-preguntó él y Hinata negó, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Primero vosotros, después yo- y sonriendo, se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios con los de él, separándose al momento con una sonrisa juguetona, pero él puso una mano en su nuca y la besó, intensificando el beso y provocando que ella abriera la boca para jugar con su lengua.

Cuando los dos oyeron un pequeño golpe a su lado y un ladrido, miraron al suelo. Akamaru había traído su plato de comida y estaba sentando en medio de los dos, moviendo la cola con la lengua fuera, mirando a Naruto.

-Creo que él también tiene hambre-dijo divertida Hinata mientras Naruto rodaba los ojos.

-Maldito chucho-dijo agarrando el perro por el pellejo y alzándolo a la altura de su cara-ya te he echado tres veces de comer-

El perro le mostró los dientes, gruñendo y estirando sus patas intentando apartarle.

-Naruto, no le trates así-dijo agarrando al perrito- sabes que no le gusta-y le acarició la cabeza mientras este le lamía la mano, contento.

-Solo se acuerda de mí cuando tiene hambrer-masculló cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su esposa jugar con el cachorrito que había sido el regalo de Kiba para los dos pequeños- me recuerda demasiado a Kiba-

Y Hinata le golpeó en el brazo frunciendo el ceño mientras él sonreía.

-Anda, ven aquí…-dijo Naruto agarrando el plato del perro que enseguida se bajó de los brazos de Hinata- que aquí está el señor que te sirve la comida-y se encaminó al salón con el perro siguiéndole los talones.

Hinata sonriendo, se encaminó hacia el salón, quedándose algo sorprendida de cómo estaban las cosas, pero suspiró. Así era su familia y así le gustaba a ella.

-Bien, veamos que nos queda en la nevera-se remangó y se dirigió a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche, cuando Naruto tenía pensado, después de esa suculenta cena, tener otra privada con Hinata, todos sus planes se vieron fallidos cuando Yuuki, Haruto e incluso Hanako, que vino dando unos pequeños pasitos, decidieron dormir con ellos.

Akamaru durmió en la alfombra de pies que tenía Naruto.

Cuando todos se durmieron, Hinata les observó, feliz. Le encantaba ser ninja e hacer misiones con sus compañeras, pero mucho más adoraba estar con toda su familia.

Y con Naruto con su brazo encima del vientre, Hanako en medio de ellos dos, Yuuki al lado de Naruto y Haruto al otro lado de Hinata; viendo esa escena, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mañana sería otro días más con su adorada familia.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Que bonito! ^^ Es tan cálida esta historia jeje. <em>

_Y con esto, doy ya por acabado mi historia. Pronto intentaré subir otra, porque si, no puedo aguantar las ganas de compartir todas esas ideas que tengo en mi mente de esta parejita.  
><em>

_Y la verdad tngo una en mente que tal vez...suba :P Es U/A por supuesto, ya que yo no conozco mucho la serie, pero espero que os guste igual que esta y que **Mi pequeño mosntruo.**_

_Nos vemos at my next story! XD_

_Sayonara!_


	20. Extra: Una noticía inesperada

_Jojo! y aquí vengo con un extra de **"Los rumores de Hinato".**_

_Descubrir como y en que situación supo Naruto que iba a ser...papá?_

* * *

><p>-Naruto…-<p>

-NO!-este respiró profundo, intentando controlar el tono de su voz- no me digas nada- y se metió en una de las tiendas, dejando a Hinata sola.

Esta suspiró, triste, mirando la pequeña fogata que habían hecho y en las que unos cuantos ninjas comieron.

_No pensé que Naruto se fuera a enfadar tanto._ Pensó, rompiendo una ramita en trozos. _Yo solo quiero ayudar... Además, también soy ninja. No sé porque se enfada tanto_.

Apartó su cabello hacia un lado, que ya le había crecido hasta casi sus rodillas y empezó a hacerse una trenza.

-Hinata-ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a Lee, que se sentó a su lado- como se lo ha tomado?-preguntó mirando hacia la tienda

Hinata negó y suspiró, dejando de hacerse la trenza.

-Ya veo. Así que está enfadado.-

-Más que eso, está furioso.-respondió ella frunciendo el ceño-Y no sé porque se enfada tanto. Esta es una misión cualquiera. Solo tenemos que rescatar a una princesa-

-Y luchar contra los guardias, y contra los espías que nos van siguiendo y que saben que vamos hacía ellos, contra consejeros, capitanes…-

-No hace falta que sigas...-interrumpió ella, abrazándose las piernas- Naruto no ha hecho más que recordármelo des de que llegué-

Lee sonrió.

-Compréndele. Eres su prometida y se preocupa por ti-

-Lo sé.-hizo un puchero, empezando a sentirse culpable- pero también soy una ninja. Puedo hacer cualquier tipo de misión. Estoy capacitada y entrenada para lo que sea-

-No para Naruto.-ella alzó la mirada, mirando a su amigo- Hinata, para Naruto solo eres Hinata. La chica de la que se enamoró y a la que está comprometido. La chica que ama- ella se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al fuego- no te enfades con él, sabes que no es justo-

Hinata sabía que no era justo pero, no podía evitarlo. No entendía tanta preocupación por su parte. Ella era una ninja, una que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Ella solo les había seguido por…bueno, sí, les había seguido por curiosidad. Quería saber qué tipo de misiones era las que realizaba Naruto. Y únicamente quería ver, jamás pensó que iba a ser descubierta hace dos noches - por Sasuke-sensei- aunque este ya supiera de su existencia des de que salieron de la aldea.

Por el camino se había topado con espías y otro malos que, como siempre, al verla, fueron a por sus ojos. Más cuando estaba preparada para golpear, Naruto se le puso delante y él solo, con sus compañeros acabaron con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ella que? ella también tenía derecho a pelear no?

Pues no, Naruto, tan ofuscado y enfadado que estaba, no le dejó pelearse con nadie, siempre le ordenaba que se escondiera y Hinata por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo si no quería que su prometido se enfadara más de lo que estaba.

Suspiró recordado eso, frustrada. Naruto llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra, excepto cuando le gritaba que se apartara, des de que la descubrieron. Y eso la molestaba, porque simplemente no podía entender porque se enfadaba tanto. Ella también era ninja, demonios!

Además, porque no la miraba tampoco? Tan enfadado estaba que ni siquiera la miraba.

-Me odia-masculló Hinata escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas mientras Lee sonreía.

-Todo lo contrario Hinata, te quiere demasiado.-y tras darle dos palmaditas en la espalda, se alzó del suelo y caminó hacia una de las tiendas.

Ella volvió a quedarse sola en la noche, con el fuego crepitando. Alzó la cabeza y miró el fuego.

_Si me quisiera tanto como dicen me dejaría pelear_. Pensó frustrada. Estiró sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, mirando el cielo estrellado, que brillaba ante todo el conjunto de estrellas.

_Hermoso. _

Pero no era nada comparado con lo que tenía, con aquello que crecía dentro de su vientre. Puso la mano sobre este, no se notaba mucho ya que solo estaba de un mes, pero podía sentir como este crecía en su interior.

-Creo que tú y yo deberemos portarnos bien si no queremos hacer enfadar mucho a papá- murmuró sonriendo

Y tras eso, se alzó del suelo, se sacudió los pantalones y caminó hacia el gran lago que había encontrado momentos atrás antes de acampar.

-Vamos a bañarnos?-le preguntó a su bebé mientras caminaban hacia el lago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al rato, Naruto salió de la tienda y buscó a Hinata con la mirada; al no verla sentada cerca de la hoguera. Caminó entre las tiendas de sus compañeros, esperando escuchar su voz por algún lado, pero nada oyó así que salió un poco por la periferia, mirando sobre árboles y alejándose algo de las tiendas.

No, ella no podía haberse ido tan lejos. Le dijo que se quedara en el campamento. Sopló, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, caminando de nuevo hacia el campamento.

-Dónde demonios ha ido- masculló empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Odiaba que se marchara sin decirle nada. Estaban en medio de una misión, como podía salir sin decirle nada?

-Está en el lago- dijo Neji apareciendo sin camisa y el cabello húmedo.

-Y me lo dices sin más?-exclamó incrédulo –porque no te has quedado con ella!-

Neji alzó una ceja.

-Solo va a bañarse.-

-Y acaso mientras se baña no podrían atacarla?-y sin más se dirigió al lago, molesto.

-La proteges demasiado- dijo el castaño, entrando en su tienda. Naruto se detuvo y se volteó, mirando la tienda por donde había entrado Neji.

-No lo hago-

-Sí lo haces-respondió Sasuke saliendo de su tienda mientras Naruto le miraba de mala manera. Neji también salió de su tienda – Día y noche.-

Naruto entrecerró su mirada.

-Bueno, y qué si lo hago. Hinata es mi prometida y me preocupa lo que le pase.-respondió él

-Te dije que ella ya sabe defenderse sola- dijo Neji, sentándose cerca del fuego. Sasuke se sentó, apoyando su espalda en un tronco.

-Sé que sabe defenderse…-y miró a un lado- solo…estoy preocupado por ella.-sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco-últimamente, parece que no se ha encontrado muy bien. Tiene mareos, vomita por las mañanas, se cansa muy rápido…luce más pálida y sin fuerzas-

-Yo ni siquiera lo he notado- dijo saliendo de la tienda Lee, seguido de Shikamaru.

-Y como os vais a dar cuenta, si solamente pensáis y veis para vosotros-masculló Naruto.

Lee sonrió, mientras que Sasuke cerraba los ojos, relajándose, Shikamaru se sentaba cerca del fuego y Neji suspiraba.

-Le pasa algo, lo sé.-murmuró frotándose la barbilla, que rascaba algo por la barba que empezaba a salirle- y tengo que averiguarlo-

-No la atosigues Naruto.-dijo Shikamaru, conociendo a su amigo- si algo le pasa debe ser ella quien nos lo cuente-

Naruto miró a sus "amigos", porque en ese momento no sabía si lo eran.

-Vais a dejar en paz de una vez o seguiréis dándome consejos estúpidos.- y tras eso volteó de nuevo, reanudando su camino hacia el lago.

-Lo siento mucho por tu prima Neji- sonrió Lee- pero al lado de Naruto, no lo tendrá nada fácil-

-Ese idiota….-murmuró Neji

-No crees que la princesita acabara cansándose de él y sus estúpidos celos-preguntó Sasuke

-El día que eso pase, prometo que celebraré una fiesta en mi casa- dijo Neji, mientras sus amigos sonreían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata sacó la cabeza del agua, sonriendo. Abrió sus ojos y acarició el agua; haciéndola mover entre sus dedos y su cuerpo como si de una danza se tratara.

A lo lejos, apoyado contra un árbol, Naruto observaba a su prometida, viendo cómo se mezclaba con el agua y sonreía cuando esta la rozaba. Sonrió. Hinata era como una niña, una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Hinata sintió que alguien la observaba y miró hacia la costa, donde se sonrojó al ver a Naruto, apoyado contra un árbol y sonriendo. Miró al agua de nuevo, avergonzada.

Des de cuando llevaba ahí, observándola?

-Hinata - Hinata le miró cuando le llamó y él le indicó con la cabeza que saliera.

Que! salir! Desnuda! Delante de él? Bueno, no es que no la hubiera vista ya desnuda pero…una cosa era cuando estaban juntos y otro muy diferente que ella saliera del agua sin nada. Era muy vergonzoso.

Pero tenía que salir de ahí, sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse y el frio veraniego de la noche se hacía presente. Así que, respirando profundo, nadó hasta la orilla y cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, se puso en pie y caminó hacia su ropa.

Naruto supo que esa imagen jamás la olvidaría. Su prometida, saliendo del agua, con su cabello cubriendo sus pechos y llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo húmedo y brillante por las gotas de agua que se perdían por los caminos de su piel y que Naruto conocía a la perfección. Sonrió de nuevo.

Hinata era una autentica diosa.

Hinata llegó a su ropa y rápidamente se empezó a vestir, temblando ante la mirada penetrante de Naruto, que la hacía sentirse débil. Cuando por fin se puso sus bragas y pantalones, respiró aliviada, pero sobresaltándola, unos brazos le rodearon por su cintura.

-N-Naruto…-

-Eres preciosa- murmuró, apartando su cabello para besar su hombro. Hinata cerró los ojos, entregándose a ese placer que sus besos le proporcionaban. Este la volteó y subió sus manos a su rostro, acercando el suyo al de esta.-y eres solo mía- juntó sus labios, moviéndolos lentamente sobre los de ella. Sus manos bajaron des de su rostro, acariciando sus brazos y enredándolas en su cintura, pegando los pechos de Hinata a su cuerpo.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, enterrando sus manos en su cabello y correspondiendo a ese beso con la misma intensidad. Pronto los dos profundizaron el beso, enredando sus lenguas y notando como el calor empezaba a calentar sus cuerpos.

-Naruto…-dijo ella separándose de sus labios- hay algo que…-pero este volvió a besarla; sintiendo sus manos subir por su espalda y acariciarla.-Naruto…-puso las manos sobre su pecho, alejándose, lo poco que él le dejo. Él rodó los ojos, pero no la soltó.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte, ni mucho menos enfadarme contigo. Sabes que odio que estemos peleados. Pero debes comprender que lo que has hecho no está bien…-ella frunció el ceño ante eso- sí, no me mires así, porque es cierto. Te has portado mal y por ello, cuando regresemos a la aldea…-acercó su rostro a su oído y sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero, donde lo agarró, provocando que pegara su cuerpo y ella pudiera notar su excitación-… te voy a castigar por eso.-

Hinata enrojeció al completo y al momento empujó a Naruto, que se tambaleó sonriendo con malicia mientras ella se abrazaba.

-Vístete antes de que te resfríes. No querrás ser una molestia para el equipo no?-le guiñó el ojo y se volteó, silbando una canción mientras se dirigía al campamento.

Hinata le siguió con la mirada, avergonzada.

Como podía Naruto decirle tales palabras en medio de una misión? Agarró su top y su malla y se lo puso rápidamente, queriendo volver al campamento cuanto antes y dormir. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, tuvo que saltar para esquivar una Kunai que vino directa a ella.

Cuando se volteó, tenía a un hombre alto, muy fuerte y –para que mentirnos, alguien que parecía un enemigo- de cabello corto y negro y de ojos muy verdes.

-Tú eres una Hyuuga-dijo este con una voz muy profunda mirándola de pies a cabeza- No estas nada mal para ser uno de ellos-y sonrió con cinismo al que Hinata se enfadó y se lanzó contra él. Aunque estaba sin armas, pero intentaba acercarse y golpearle en los puntos vitales.

El hombre tuvo que apartarse cuando des de su lado intentaron golpearle. En un momento, Hinata se vio cubierta por Naruto, Neji, SHikamaru, Lee y Sasuke.

-Aléjate Hinata, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- dijo Naruto sonriendo de lado mientras se crujía los dedos.

-De hecho, con que vaya solo uno es suficiente- dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados mirando al hombre que sonreía- y de que demonios te ríes?-

-Creéis que vengo solo?- dijo irónico con aquella sonrisa que Hinata había empezado a odiar por segundos. Y como si nada, aparecieron 20 hombres más, rodeándoles.

-Esto es mucho mejor- dijo Shikamaru mirando a los hombres con otra de sus características sonrisas.

-Empecemos- dijo Neji a la par que ellos salían disparados hacia los enemigos.

Hinata se quedó en medio sin saber qué hacer, hasta que uno de ellos decidió ir a atacarla. Ella lo esquivó, le atacó y por fin consiguió abatirlo. De hecho, eso le llevó tan solo diez minutos, pero se sintió como si hubiera entrenado una hora entera.

Puso una mano sobre su vientre, respirando agitada.

-Tranquilo bebé, prometo que no dejare que nada te pase- y tras decir eso, tuvo que saltar de nuevo para evitar que aquel hombre la golpeara.

El hombre se acercó, con una kunai dando vueltas en su dedo y todavía sonriendo.

-Dos Hyuugas y el jinchūriki del Kyuubi en un mismo lugar. Que más podríamos pedir-

Hinata le miró de mala manera mientras él sonreía más.

-Tú eres la que hizo que las chicas fueran ninjas. Sabes, te agradezco eso, ahora las chicas usan ropa mucho más corta y estrecha. Aunque no a todas les queda bien…-y la miró de nuevo de aquella forma que a Hinata le repugnó- todo lo contrario que a ti, preciosa.-y la miró a los ojos- te veías hermosa en el agua-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y se lanzó contra el hombre, molesta.

Que se creía ese hombre! Había estado espiándola!

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke cargándose a uno. Naruto le miró, mientras agarraba a un tipo por el cuello. Sasuke le indicó con la cabeza hacia un lado y él miró, abriendo sus ojos al ver a Hinata pelear contra aquel tipo.

Naruto lanzo de mala gana al hombre hacia el agua y se acercó a ellos, preparado para golpear a ese hijo de su…que estaba peleando con su mujer. Pero enseguida se le volvieron a poner en medio y él tuvo que librarse de ellos, antes de llegar a Hinata.

Hinata intentaba golpearle, pero él rápidamente los esquivaba, y aunque se llevó varios de sus golpes, el hombre siguió peleando contra ella. En un momento de despiste, ella recibió un golpe en su pecho que la mandó a caer cerca del lago, mojándose por completo.

Se incorporó, intentado recuperar el aire, mirando con desprecio el hombre que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa. Se puso en pie, posicionándose para atacarle de nuevo, pero este se le adelantó y la agarró del cuello. Ella se debatió, sintiendo la voz de Naruto pronunciar su nombre.

Este la acercó a su rostro, todavía sonriendo.

-Es una lástima que debamos matar algo tan hermoso como tú- murmuró mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla- pero...las ordenes son ordenes, verdad? Bien que debes saberlo- y su mano se deslizó des de su mejilla, pasando un dedo por su cuello, por sobre su pecho y llegando hasta su vientre, donde abrió su mano.

-NO!-exclamó Hinata asustada agarrando la mano que estaba sobre su vientre- no por favor! Por favor! N-no lo haga…-Hinata podía notar como algo se formaba en la mano de este y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- no le haga nada…por favor…-sollozó- por favor…-

Y antes de que este pudiera contestar, agarró a Hinata contra su cuerpo y saltó con ella hacia otro lado. El hombre miró a la persona que ahora estaba frente a él, con los ojos rojos y esa aura demoníaca rodeando su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado, maravillado.

-Naruto…-murmuró preocupada Hinata

-Kyuubi-san…-murmuró viendo la forma del Kyuubi casi en aquel hombre rubio- hazlo salir, Namikaze, vamos…enfádate más-

Y puso una kunai sobre el cuello de esta, clavándole la punta. Naruto apretó fuerte sus puños, su respiración se volvía fuerte y agitada y cada vez podían ver más al kyuubi. Una cola salió de él.

-Naruto!-exclamó Lee echando una mirada rápida al ver a su amiga envuelto en esa aura roja.

-Joder!-exclamó Sasuke matando a uno- el dobe está perdiendo el control!- les gritó a Shikamaru y Neji.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Suéltala- dijo con una voz muy profunda Naruto acercándose a ellos.

-Naruto no…-sollozó Hinata. Se movió, intentando salir de agarre de ese hombre- suéltame idiota- masculló mirándole con rabia- suéltame-

Pero el hombre solo sonreía mientras miraba a Naruto.

-Es perfecto- dijo maravillado mirando a Naruto-un poder increíble- y bajó su kunai de su cuello a su vientre.

-Q-que…no..-y tuvo que detenerse- no por favor…-el hombre la miró, alzando una ceja

-Que ha pasado con esa valentía de hace unos momentos, princesa? acaso..-y miró su vientre; Hinata se asustó mientras él volvía a mirarla- así que…-y miró al Kyuubi, sonriendo-menuda sorpresa.

-No!-exclamó ella justo cuando Naruto se lanzaba contra ellos. Hinata consiguió soltarse y alejarse un poco de esa pelea.-Naruto!-

-Hinata.-Neji la agarró por detrás de los brazos, impidiendo que fuera- espera aquí-

Y tanto él como sus amigos fueron a ayudar a Naruto, o al menos intentar controlarlo.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se limpió sus lágrimas. Puso la mano en su vientre, intentando respirar profundo.

_Ahora todo pasará…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba sentada cerca de la hoguera, delante de la tienda de Naruto, esperando a que este despertara. Llevaba durmiendo casi todo la noche de ayer y parte del día de hoy.

Incluso se estaba haciendo de noche de nuevo. Suspiró, sintiéndose una inútil.

Quizá Tsunade tenía razón, y no le convenía hacer misiones hasta que tuviera a su bebé.

-Deja de soplar- dijo Sasuke sentado a un lado de ella, comiendo lo que ella les había preparado-es molesto-

Hinata encogió sus piernas y escondió su cara.

-Es que no puedo evitar que todo lo que ha pasado… es culpa mía-

-Y lo es- soltó este sin mirarla. Hinata se sintió peor- haces que el dobe se descontrole demasiadas veces-

-Lo siento.- dijo con voz rota.

-Sasuke no le hagas sentir peor- dijo Lee, llegando de un baño en aquel gran lago-Hinata no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa-

Y Hinata volvió a suspirar, haciendo un puchero. Quizá, había sido la hora de contarles la verdad. Bajó sus piernas y miró a sus amigos comer tranquilamente alrededor del fuego, con aquellas vendas cubriendo sus brazos, cuerpo o cabezas. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como podían estar tan tranquilos después de aquella masacre?

-Nos vas a decir que te pasa o no?-preguntó Neji, que había estado mirando a su prima. Ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. Su primo era demasiado perceptivo.

-Anno...yo…-sus mejillas enrojecieron más al ver que todos le miraban y empezó a jugar con sus dedos -s-siento haberme colado en vuestra misión, no quería ser ninguna molestia.-

-Pues acabaste siéndole-

-Sasuke!-exclamó Lee mientras Neji miraba al pelinegro de mala manera.

-Y-yo solo…quería… yo quería…no podía esperar a deciros que…-cerró sus ojos y cogió aire, intentando calmarse.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos.

-Estoy esperando un hijo- ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

Hubo un profundo e incomodísimo silencio de muchos minutos en los que Hinata se sentía morir de vergüenza.

Porque no decían nada?

-Que tú que?-preguntó una voz tras ella, provocando que al momento se volteara. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente se alzó del suelo.

-N-Naruto…-y sonriendo, le abrazó; feliz de verle despierto-que bien que despertast…-pero este la agarró de los brazos y la separó, sin soltarla.

-Que tú qué?- ella movió los labios, sin saber que decir- Hinata, acabas de decir que…que…estas…-y ella, bajando la cabeza, asintió. Naruto la soltó lentamente, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos.

-E-estoy embarazada-Naruto se alejó unos pasos-quería decírtelo, pero como siempre ibas de misiones y nos veíamos tan pocas veces…además, todas las veces que estábamos juntos tú solo…y yo…te seguí, bueno…os seguí p-por eso...-

-Un momento!-exclamó Neji acercándose a ella- estas embarazada! De este!-exclamó señalando con el pulgar a Naruto, que frunció el ceño ante eso.

-De quien más va a ser sino- masculló este-yo soy el único con el que ha estado.-y miró a Hinata- verdad?-

-Pues claro!-exclamó ella ofendida y molesta por la duda, cruzándose de brazos y volteándose- de quien más crees que iba a ser…-

-De Suzaku, tal vez-respondió Sasuke, siguiendo con su cena.

-De Kiba-dijo Lee

-o de Shino-dijo Shikamaru

-O de ese chico nuevo que no deja de perseguirte-dijo Neji

-Que chico nuevo?-preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido- quien no deja de perseguirte?-

-No!-exclamó ella, sintiendo la mirada de todos- n-no es cierto yo…-y pegó una patada al suelo, moleta- os odio!- y se encaminó hacia el bosque, pero antes de que pudiera ni dar el paso, Naruto la sujetó del brazo y la abrazó.

-No hagas caso de estos idiotas, Hinata-ella se abrazó a él, enterrando su cara en su pecho, sonrojada- yo soy el único con el que puedes estar-murmuro sonriendo, estrechando más fuerte a Hinata mientras sus amigos rodaban los ojos, cansados de esa escena amorosa. Sonrió aún más cuando ella asintió y besó su cabeza- voy a ser padre – y miró a sus amigos con malicia- lo habéis oído no? voy a ser padre, PA-DRE- remarcó sonriendo con superioridad.

Los demás le miraron "algo" molestos mientras él sonreía y alzaba al aire a su prometida, feliz.

Iba a ser padre, y no solo del primero, no. Sino también de todos los que llegaran a partir de ahora. Porque iban a llegar un par más, eso lo tenía ya decidido.

Por supuesto, eso, se lo iba a echar en cara a cada momento y a cada uno de sus amigos. Porque, no todo el mundo podía tener la misma suerte que él. Y eso de molestar a sus viejos amigos echándoles en cara que él, antes que nadie iba a ser padre, era algo que no podía perderse.

Porque iba a ser padre, iba a tener un hijo - otro par más por supuesto- porque tenía una mujer que amaba más que a nada y unos amigos únicos.

Que más podía pedir?

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>jeje, que os ha parecido este pequeño one-shot de nuestros amados protas? <em>

_Si, lo sé, la insipiración me viene con una serie, luego con esta, pero no es preocupeis, que el otro fic estara lo subido dentro de poco. _

_Es que han venido examenes y ahora...tngo derecho! no puedo quedarme a escribir!  
><em>

_Pero como hoy es viernes, intentare continuarlo. "me refiero a Enamorada de mi profesor"_

_Nos vemos!_

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
